Book Seven and Three Quarters
by joemjackson
Summary: My story of the second war against Voldemort. Told from Ginny Weasley's POV. Harry, Ron and Hermione have vanished and she returns to Hogwarts alone. In their absence she becomes close to Susan Bones. Disclaimer Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling
1. The Daily Prophet

BOOK SEVEN AND THREE QUARTERS

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

_A Prophecy: In a time of great danger a friend shall be lost. A romance that was lost shall be renewed._

The time is the future. Ginny is outside the Burrow. She is attending a wedding, she is looking across the garden at her and Harry's children. Among them, an 18 year old girl, with dark hair and dark eyes. There are also two boys, ages 14 and 12; and a girl, age 14 they all have red hair. She smiled at Harry, he smiled back. As she crossed the garden, she thought back to the year of the war. Thinking back, she couldn't have guessed what was coming, but the good and the bad still affected her nearly twenty years later.

**Ginny's Memory**

The time is February, it is the year that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger would have been attending their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, the last time they were seen was during Headmaster Dumbledore's funeral last June.

There were rumors about them being kidnapped by Death Eaters, and rumors about them being involved in attacks on suspected Death Eaters. But anybody who was talking, didn't know for sure, and if anyone did know, they weren't talking. The Weasleys had filed a missing person report on Ron and Harry and the Grangers had filed reports on Hermione with both the Ministry of Magic and the muggle police. Then, right before Halloween, an article in a muggle newspaper reported that the Mr. and Mrs. Granger had both disappeared. A report in the Daily Prophet quoted an unnamed source in the Ministry that, while the matter was being investigated, there was little hope since they couldn't find three underage students. The Daily Prophet went on to criticize Minister Fudge and call for his removal.

November and December were the worst, it seemed that every day there was an attack. One day there would be a report of a murder, the next day, a suspected Death Eater's body would be apparted into the Ministry or into St Mungo's Hospital. Soon, a pattern was noticed, every single Death Eater had their Dark Mark magically changed into a lion's head.

At Hogwarts, the rumors were just as widespread as they were in the rest of the magical world. However, the students had learned early in the year not to ask a teacher. Gryffindor was fined 30 points by Professor Flitwick when a second year asked about an attack and Draco Malfoy lost 50 points for Slythein when he asked Headmistress McGonagall. But, an attack story in the December 19th edition of the Daily Prophet got everyone talking.

_**PRIVET DRIVE ATTACKED**_

_Late last night, a party of ten Death Eaters, led by Narcissa Malfoy, attacked the childhood home of Harry Potter. There was severe property damage on the block. The home of the Durleys had the back portion of its second floor destroyed by a powerful exploding spell. Five of the Dursley's muggle neighbors were tortured with both cutting and Cruciatus curses for information on Harry Potter's whereabouts. Two died and the others were taken to St Mungo's for treatment, two in critical condition one with minor injuries._

_An attempt to break into #4 Privet Dr. was prevented by the arrival of five aurors dressed in full armor. Several of the Death Eaters were struck down and the rest disapparated from the scene. The identities of the aurors could not be determined as they were masked. _

_Mrs. Figg, the only magical eyewitness to the attack was reported to have stated that three of the masked aurors were wizards and two were witches. These individuals are assumed to be very powerful and potentially dangerous. If anyone in the magical community sees them you are warned not to approach and to report the incident to the Ministry._

Nothing happened the next day but everyone knew something was coming. Too many people were involved in the Privet Dr. attack. As owls delivered copies of the Daily Prophet to students on December 22 everyone saw the response.

_**NARCISSA MALFOY DEAD**_

_Yesterday afternoon, the bodies of Narcissa Malfoy, wife of the prominent Lucius Malfoy, and three other unidentified Death Eaters were apparrated into the reception room of St Mungo's Hospital. The causes of death were under investigation, a St Mungo's representative stated the hospital cannot comment further at this time. _

_All four had their Dark Mark converted to lion heads._

_An owl sent to request a statement from Mr. Malfoy was apparated into Daily Prophet offices without its wings. Ashes assumed to be the Daily Prophet letter were found in the owl's mouth._

_The editor of the Daily Prophet has filed a complaint with the Ministry against Mr. Malfoy for the incident._

There was a special evening edition reporting another attack.

_**MALFOY MANSION DESTROYED**_

_Rita Skeeter, a Daily Prophet reporter embedded with an auror patrol in the area of the Malfoy estate reported that an explosion was heard at about 6PM this evening._

_The patrol commander ordered a search for the cause. Within minutes a report from the site of the mansion reported the discovery of a crater approximately 35 meters across and 5 meters deep._

_The completeness of the destruction indicates that a very powerful spell was used. The exact cause is under investigation, although it may not be revealed due to a lack of evidence._

_A Ministry official, speaking on the condition that her name not be revealed, states that it is assumed that this attack was in retaliation for the attack at Privet Dr. And goes on to say that Harry Potter is under suspicion. Mr. Potter, and two of his closest friends, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were last seen at the end of June and did not return to Hogwarts this September._

_Percy Weasley, senior spokesman for the Minister of Magic, issued a statement that Mr. Fudge has ordered an investigation into the destruction and denounces in the strongest terms "…this terrorist attack on a prominent member of the magical community" The statement goes on to say that those responsible will be "brought to justice". When questioned, Mr. Weasley refused to comment on the disappearance of his brother, other than to say "I warned him many times that associating with Mr. Potter would lead to trouble. I wish he had taken my advice" _

The regular edition of the Prophet for December 24th offered a story related to yesterday's events.

_**REPORTERS ATTACKED AT HOGWARTS**_

_Two Daily Prophet reporters were severely hexed yesterday attempting to interview students regarding the events of last week. A reporter attempting to interview Draco Malfoy (17) was cursed by young master Malfoy, and in a separate incident another Prophet reported was cursed when she attempted to interview Miss Ginerva Weasley (16). Young master Malfoy's victim has not regained consciousness, Miss Weasley's victim was in a private room still trying to chase away bats as of this printing_

_The Office of the Headmistress has refused to discipline either student and has warned that reporters are to approach Miss Weasley or Mr. Malfoy at their own risk._

_The editors of the Daily Prophet wish to denounce both attacks. For children of prominent families to behave in this manner is deplorable. We demand that compensation be paid to both reporters and that both families be fined._

For almost a week there were no Daily Prophet deliveries at all. The owl post continued, but there were no official statements from the Ministry. Rumor had it that the Ministry had been attacked by You-Know-Who, some students thought he was the new Minister of Magic. Finally, on December 30th, the Daily Prophet was delivered again. A small article caught most students' attention first as it concerned two of them.

_**ODD GOINGS ON AT HOGWARTS**_

_What is going on between Ginerva Weasley and Draco Malfoy? In last week's paper, we reported that both students had hexed reporters attempting to learn more about the attacks of that week. On at least one occasion Miss Weasley and young master Malfoy were seen to be talking privately. Shortly after the incident in question, on December 27th, Miss Weasley removed her own hex from our reporter, then entered the main medical wing at Hogwarts and removed Mr. Malfoy's hex. Both reporters have resumed their duties._

_Within hours of this Draco Malfoy disappeared from Hogwarts and has not been seen since._

The eyes of every student fell on Ginny for a moment. But the main headline was just too compelling to ignore.

_**MARTIAL LAW DECLARED**_

_CORNELIUS FUDGE DEPOSED_

_In a surprising turn of events, there was an uprising of aurors December 27 it was joined by almost all aurors assigned to protect the Ministry. Minister Fudge has been removed from office, and a War Committee has been appointed to govern temporarily._

_The Committee consists of three aurors, said to be from the Unspeakables Section and two teachers from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The identities of the teachers will not be published for their protection. The Committee will govern by decree until the current crisis is resolved._

_See page 2 for a list of the decrees issued since the coup._

_WAR DECREE #1_

_All publications are subject to review for content prior to release._

_WAR DECREE #2_

_Security for St Mungo's Hospital will be taken over by aurors effective immediately. Auror injuries will have priority for treatment. Any treatment to a Death Eater must be authorized by an auror._

_WAR DECREE #3_

_Security for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be taken over by aurors effective immediately. The Hogwarts members of the War Committee will command the security force. Hogwarts will be a sanctuary for the children of the Magical Community. Any person may be banned at any time for any reason at the sole discretion of the Committee. Anyone who violates Hogwarts security may be punished without trial, there is no appeal._

_WAR DECREE #4_

_The Floo Network is suspended until further notice._

_WAR DECREE #5_

_The Ministry advises against, but does not ban the use of Owl Post. USE AT YOUR OWN RISK._

_WAR DECREE #6_

_The Restriction Against Underage Magic is suspended until further notice_

_WAR DECREE #7_

_The Restriction Against the Use of Magic In the Presence of Muggles is suspended until further notice._

_WAR DECREE #8_

_Former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge will be held at a secret location for the duration of the current crisis._

The staff of the Daily Prophet wishes everyone luck in these troubled times. May the blessings of Merlin be with us all.


	2. Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

**What Just Happened?**

_Another Prophecy: As the Dark Lord delights in a new disciple, a child of darkness begins to see the light._

As February began, the students of Hogwarts had some reasons to smile. There hadn't been a major battle since before Christmas and some of the harshest restrictions had been loosened. Also, thoughts of Valentines Day began to sprout romances among them several new couples were seen holding hands and several snogging sessions had been interrupted by teachers. It was surprising that punishments were pretty light, but the war against Voldemort seemed to have made teachers more tolerant of displays of affection. And of course, no one complained about getting one day of detention instead of a week, or losing 2 points instead of 10.

Except, one student was definitely not having a good night. Ginny Weasley woke up a 2 AM, tossed and turned for a few minutes, then threw off her covers and shouted in her mind "DAMN HORMONES!!" Her mood wasn't really helped by the approach of Valentines Day, she had not mentioned any of what had been said between her and Harry after Dumbledore's funeral, and word had spread among the male population of Hogwarts that even though Harry hadn't been seen for months Ginny Weasley wasn't available. Several boys had tried, one persistent boy had finally asked one too many times and had gotten himself hexed. There were a lot of rumors around as to what that meant. Ginny stomped across her dorm room, put on a robe, grabbed a bottle out of her trunk, and went down to the Great Hall. She had learned Mum's special brew for the monthly blues before she started her second year. It was an herbal tea, mixed with a healthy draft of calming draught and a little fire whiskey. The tea was available all the time from a dispenser in the hall. The calming draught had been age-charmed against younger students, but Ginny's sixth year status granted her access. The fire whiskey, her mother supplied. It was a fun mother-daughter secret. It had come in really handy when her prankster brothers and slipped some into her pumpkin juice one night. Instead of choking, as they expected, she smiled, walked over and sat down between them and quietly asked for more. Ginny stirred the herbal mixture as she walked over to the Gryffindor table, then safely distant from any age charms, she pulled out the fire whiskey bottle. And as she went to add some, she got exactly two drops. She glared at the bottle as if it had betrayed her.

"STUFF AND NONSENSE!!" she shouted "EMPTY!" echoed across the hall. Then she got an idea. "Dobby!" she called. After a minute of no response, her temper flared and she shouted "_Dobbby!!" _

This produced an instant pop and a cringing Dobby. "Good evening, Miss Ginny" he sobbed "what can Dobby be doing for you, miss?"

Ginny remembered the time, she smiled and with a pat on the head asked "Dobby, I'm not feeling well, would you get me a small glass of fire whiskey from the basement?"

Dobby nodded and almost popped off, but he paused and said "Miss Ginny is not of age."

Ginny felt another wave of anger, Dobby rarely did that and this wasn't the time. But then she remembered a little pearl of wisdom. She leaned over, put a hand on Dobby's shoulder and whispered in his ear "Please Dobby, you like to help Harry, don't you, Dobby?" He nodded "Harry would be pleased if he knew you helped his _girlfriend"_

The elf almost snapped his fingers, but Ginny stopped him and added "Bring some honey, too." Then he vanished. She sat down with her half completed potion and started stirring "He better be back fast" she thought, as the anger hit again. Dobby didn't disappoint, he was back before the smoke of his departure cleared. Ginny added the fire whiskey, stirred briefly, then drank deeply. She swallowed almost half the contents, and as the potion took effect she sighed "Thanks, mum"

Then, feeling much more mellow, she waved her wand at a cabinet and two small bowls and two spoons floated out, another flick brought them to her place at the table. "Join me for some, Dobby" she offered. The elf's face was so twisted with happiness and tears that Ginny giggled. Ahh, honey does work wonders.

In a few minutes, the honey was gone. Dobby cleaned up a prepared to leave. "You is a great witch Miss Ginny, both Harry Potter's Weazeys are almost as kind to Dobby as Harry Potter is" he gushed. And with that he vanished.

Ginny's first thought was 'How can a pop sound happy?' Her second thought was '_What did he say?!?'_

Ginny was still staring at the spot Dobby had vanished from when a minute later her friend, Susan Bones, entered the Great Hall. She walked up and tapped Ginny on the shoulder, but no response. She waved her hands in Ginny face, nothing. Finally, shaking her, Ginny nearly fell, then giggled and greeted her friend.

"What world were you on?" Susan asked.

"Oh, nothing" Ginny replied "House elves are weird, don't you think?"

"Dunno, haven't met many. But Aunt Amelia says the same thing, there's a lot at the Ministry. Why?"

Ginny suddenly didn't want to talk about Dobby, because thoughts of Dobby led to thoughts of Harry. And even Susan didn't know about _that conversation._ Then Ginny actually snarled. Susan froze "What's wrong?" she asked. Ginny was glad she had an excuse "I need another swig of mum's special brew." Susan nodded, and moved off. Ginny finished the rest of her potion and followed her friend's movements, suddenly amused, she realized Susan was coming back with a familiar looking mixture.

As she was mixing her brew, Susan observed "Out of the special ingredient, huh?"

"Yeah" Ginny replied.

"Gimme" Susan said as she reached for the empty bottle. She refilled it from her own bottle. "I'm of age, just ask next time." The girls sat together for a few minutes, then Susan headed out. As she did so, Ginny followed her with her eyes thinking about the last few months. She remembered not liking Susan much as recently as last year, but that probably came from when Ginny overheard her and a group of Hufflepuff girls talking about Ron and Harry. Her participation in the DA, her support of the rescue mission had earned Ginny's respect. This year, Ginny couldn't connect with anyone. She felt like she had outgrown the girls in her year, the Creevey brothers and their Harry-worship were annoying. Talking to other boys would probably be misinterpreted. Neville Longbottom was the only exception, but he had drifted away with the start of a relationship. A little jealousy was fun, but that Ravenclaw girl was obsessive. Ginny also had her own theories about what was going on with the war, more from what her family wasn't saying, than what was actually in their letters. That Hedwig was the only owl carrying their letters said a lot. But, that wasn't something to share. Then, Susan started talking to her about some of the things Madame Bones was telling her and they discovered that all the pieces started making sense. The two often laughed at the rumor mill, but sometimes it was helpful. They gave back a bit, but mostly kept to themselves. Ginny had found in Susan what she lost when Hermoine vanished with Harry and Ron, some who had been there, who she could confide in. _"I don't know what I would've done without Susan, the last few months would've been ----"_

Just then, Ginny's whole train of thought got derailed by the loud clanking sounds of Hogwarts' massive doors unlocking and opening _who could possibly be coming in at 3 in the morning?!? _Susan must have heard the same thing before she got very far, because she came running back a moment later.

Looking around the corner, the girls watched as 30 _yes! Thirty _Unspeakables _in full armor_ marched through the main gates _were there even that many in Britain. _They stared at each other and shrugged. Next came a shock, in came three masked figures also wearing armor.

"_Gin! The article! The attacks at Christmas!" _Susan whispered

"_Shhh! I know, Suzie" _Ginny replied, then more to herself "_I wonder where the other two are"_

A loud crack announced the arrival of a harsh looking Headmistress McGonagall, who stood in their path. The four spoke for a moment, then the three masks went up for a moment _DAMN, too far away. _Then McGonagall moved aside to let them enter. They were heading in the direction of the hall, so Susan and Ginny dove for cover. They hid just in time, but one last surprise was coming. They heard extremely loud barking. One of the Unspeakables came into the Great Hall, she stood at the entry for a second, she flicked her wand and the girls were yanked from their hiding spot. She glared at them for a second, then said "Get back! NOW!" She didn't shout, but it was a command, somehow the students couldn't resist the order. Even Ginny who had shaken off an Imperious Curse had to obey, she glared resentfully at the Unspeakable. But, moving back was suddenly a good idea, two giant dog heads entered the Great Hall. Ginny had heard of this creature from Ron's stories if his first year. "FLUFFY!!" she shouted. This was the first time Ginny saw an Unspeakable smile.

Fluffy was forced out and the Unspeakable followed the rest of her companions. The girls started toward the doors, then saw the headmistress coming and hid again. Definitely not the time to be caught out of bed. As McGonagall passed the girls heard three sets of bootsteps _The Masks. _Curiosity won out over sense this time. They looked through the doorway trying to see without being seen. But, the two wizards walked right in _CAUGHT! _The girls just stood there looking back at them. Then before anything could happen, the masked witch spoke to her companions "MOVE. Lets Go!" They fell in step behind her and left.

The troop made its way through the Hall of Stairs and up through the third floor corridor on the left hand side. The entries to all the dormitories were blocked as the Unspeakables guided Fluffy through the hall and into the third floor. Then they all filed in except for two guards.

All the commotion over, Ginny finally found her voice "WOW! Talk about something to take your mind off your troubles. What do you suppose all this was about?"

"Dunno. Something big. I've got an idea, lets ask McGonagall." Susan quipped.

"Oh sure, and I'll meet you for the train home in an hour" came Ginny's response.

There was fear in both girls' sarcasm because of what they had seen, and the fact that they were caught. If they got off with detention and loss of points they would count themselves lucky. Considering what they saw, it could be worse. That was scary.

They hugged for a moment then went to their separate dorms. Ginny hit the Gryffindor stairs at a run, took them three at a time and dove into bed. Sleep didn't come, there were so many images and feelings she was trying to sort through that her brain just froze. But, then the potion hit her again and she passed out.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter answers some of Ginny and Susan's questions. But it has some more surprises, including Draco's return to Hogwarts. His behavior is strange.


	3. Chapter 3: The Strangest Day

**The Strangest Day**

Sunday came to Hogwarts, but it didn't come early for Ginny Weasley. She slept right up until a rude noise from the school speaker system woke her. Then Headmistress McGonagall's announcement "All students are to report to the Great Hall in 15 minutes. No Exceptions" Then the announcement was repeated. She looked out the window and guessed it was around 9 AM. She took a 2 minute shower, cast a quick-dry spell over her body and hair, jumped into a pair of faded jeans, pulled on a sweater, and slid down the railing to the Common Room while casting a tie-charm on her sneakers. All of Gryffindor was there, and they stared at her, there were a few chuckles, but mostly just stares. Neville came to her side and handed her his hair brush. She looked over at the mirror and then decided not to even try making an excuse. As she started to work out the mess she whispered a thanks to Neville.

"What's going on?" she asked, trying to look uninformed.

"Dunno" Neville replied "I tried to go to breakfast an hour ago. But the Fat Lady refused to open up. I've never seen her on this side of the door before."

The door opened and they started to the Great Hall, Ginny still trying to do something with her hair. She was lost in thought and walked into a column. Neville caught her, then their eyes locked. Ginny turned away, but it was too late "You know something!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah" she admitted, "but it would take too long, come find me after breakfast. Umm, just you. Right now I need to find Susan" She could see Neville put that one together. _Boy, Ron never gave you enough credit._ Ginny handed Neville his brush, unfortunately just in time for his girlfriend to see it as she entered with a group of Ravenclaws. She gave Ginny a nasty look, which Ginny ignored, _honey you have no idea what kind of day I'm about to have, _but she gave Neville a quick sorry. Ginny scanned the hall and found Susan at the Hufflepuff table, there was a spot at the Gryffindor table right across from her. Ginny grabbed it, greeted her fellow Gryffindors.

Susan was talking, so Ginny tapped her shoulder and leaned in "Good morning" was all she said. Susan replied with "Yeah, I'm scared too. Maybe it's a good sign that we're still here."

Before Ginny could reply, their conversation was interrupted by Headmistress McGonagall clanging a spoon on a goblet "Attention, please, Attention! Yesterday, the War Committee issued a decree warning that Hogwarts was likely to be attacked by forces loyal to Voldemort." She scowled as the students gasped at mention of the feared name. "Settle down, settle down, its just a name. Until now, the school has played host to a number of aurors that have provided security. Last night, the Ministry ordered a group of aurors from the Unspeakables Section here to prepare a defense. We don't know when the attack may come, and all your parents are being told of the possibility. I am suggesting that Hogwarts is still the safest place to be, instead of all of you being scattered across the country, but your parents will have to decide."

Every student had a look of awe at the mention of the elite group, except for two certain redheads sitting across from each other, a little whispering started and McGonagall allowed it to continue for a while before continuing, "Next, you will please follow any requests from an Unspeakable as if it came from myself or any professor. In the event of an emergency, teachers will follow their orders." Generally, the students seemed to agree, but there were a few looks of resentment and anger coming from a few, Slytherins mainly, but there were some at every table. "To continue, all students will have an additional hour of instruction in both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts added to their schedule. This will be taught by the commanders of the Unspeakable troop stationed here" this produced an almost unanimous moaning and groaning in the Hall, the loudest protests coming from fifth and seventh years who were still concerned about OWLs and NEWTs."

Another clanging of the goblet by the Headmistress brought a reduction in the noise, which changed to a hushed silence as a group of Unspeakables entered the hall. Several of them remained at the main entry, but the three masked ones walked to the front. Every student wondering who they were, and how they could walk in all that armor without making a sound. Every head turned to follow them as they headed to the stage. Ginny and Susan both thought they looked at them as they passed, both girls swallowed hard. McGonagall stepped away from the podium to allow them to address the students, but it was clear that she was one of the few people in the room not overawed by the masked figures.

The witch approached the podium '_she must be in charge' _was heard among the students. She began, "Thank you for allowing us to be here Headmistress. First, to all you students concerned about your education, our classes will be practical use instruction. And your performance will only enhance your grades. We will show you how to protect yourselves." A voice from the students was heard to ask "Who are you, and what makes your qualified?" To that, one of the masked wizards replied "Mr. Thomas, who we are must be kept secret. As to your second question, please ask it again during your class with us." Every head turned to Dean "_how did he know your name?!?" _Dean didn't say another word. "Are there any other questions?" the witch continued, there were none, just a few heads shaking "Then, the additional hours will start tomorrow. The schedules will be posted in the hall and in your common rooms. Thank you" With that, three chairs appeared and they sat down across from the headmistress' seat.

McGonagall stepped back to the podium, "Finally, two last things, the Unspeakables have stationed themselves in the third floor corridor on the left hand side. It is out of bounds to all students. Additionally, the Girls Bathroom known as Myrtle's Room is closed, it will be locked and guarded." Neville, Susan, and a few others turned to look at Ginny, who shuddered as a chill went down her spine. "Let breakfast begin" McGonagall announced as she waived her wand. Food appeared and the students started to eat, slowly at first, most talking about the morning, but finally everyone was eating. As breakfast reached its busiest time the three masks left the room, all eyes followed them out the doors, before everyone went back to eating they saw Draco Malfoy enter the hall.

Draco had been missing since before Christmas, and no one had heard anything from him. To all of the older students, who had seen him for years, the time he was missing raised a lot of questions. Many noticed the changes, he seemed less arrogant, but older somehow, as if the weeks he was gone were years. There was also a long scar, from his ear to his chin. The Slytherins exploded with applause, Crabbe and Goyle, who had been sitting together, pushed their fellows harshly to make room between them. But Draco didn't go directly to the Slytherin table, instead he looked for a moment, then walked down between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. He stopped behind Ginny, leaned down, they whispered for a couple of minutes, he squeezed her shoulder, and then walked over to sit between Crabbe and Goyle. The applause was still there, but it wasn't as loud, and everyone saw Ginny clapping too.

Breakfast became lunch as the students relieved their long delayed hunger pains. It was after 1 PM before the Great Hall started to empty. There had been all kinds of cross talk and rumor spreading, but by the afternoon everyone was talked out and the started to return to their dorms. Draco led Crabbe and Goyle out toward the Slytherin tower, but not before giving Ginny a smile, which she returned. Susan and Ginny had been talking quietly for quite some time, when Neville came by, he had seen it too, and looked angry.

He was actually furious, as he stepped between Susan and Ginny, his hair was flickering with energy and a couple of the goblets on the table shattered "What in Merlin's name was that about!?!" he demanded, his voice a hoarse whisper. Susan stepped back, but Ginny stood her ground "Remember, I promised to explain what I knew? Well that was part of it, I just didn't know he was coming back today. Meet us by the Hufflepuff tower at 3." Then so Neville's girlfriend couldn't hear, she pulled on his shoulder and whispered "ALONE!" He nodded, still angry, and left, heading for the Ravenclaw tower. Susan started to follow Ginny, but she said "No, go back to Hufflepuff, I need to think about this. Meet me there as we planned with Neville." Susan nodded and left, Ginny went back to her room in Gryffindor.

There, she began to plan; went into her trunk, pulled out a shiny, rare looking cloak and an old spare bit of parchment. She tapped the parchment and whispered "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good" _She needed the Room of Requirement and a place in Hogwarts that was deserted. With aurors and the Unspeakables added to the population that would be harder. After scanning the map for half an hour she finally found a spot. Hedwig had delivered the package on her birthday, it had a note telling her to keep it secret and that she would know when to use them, and it was signed Love, Harry. She put the cloak into a bag, whispered "_Mischief managed" _and dropped the parchment in as well

Ginny and Susan met up as planned just outside the Hufflepuff tower and started talking about the usual nothings and waited for Neville. He was almost 10 minutes late and still angry. "This better be worth it" he fumed at the girls "I just spent the last half hour in a row because I was meeting you"

"Sorry, Neville" both girls mumbled. Then Ginny pulled them both around the corner with a yank, put her finger to her lips, and pulled the cloak over all three of them. They moved to the quiet spot Ginny found earlier, she did a check with the Map again, then paced and asked for a "quiet place to talk". The magical doors appeared and opened to a room that looked a little like a cell but had three comfortable chairs. Once in, the doors closed, they sat down, Susan and Neville were quite speechless, never having seen an Invisibility Cloak or the Marauder's Map before. After swearing both to secrecy and explaining the items, Ginny started telling Neville everything that had been going on for the past months. Susan picked up with what her aunt Amelia had told her and both girls explained everything they had seen as they watched the Unspeakables arrival the night before. After she finished, Neville sat quietly for a few minutes, his earlier anger forgotten, he was completely lost in thought. Susan thought how much he looked like the little kid she met during first year. Neville started asking questions, he had a few details to add from what his gran had told him, and by the time they were done talking they had most of it worked out. There was a last detail, one the Ginny had hoped was forgotten, but Neville asked anyway,

"How does all this explain what's up with Malfoy? Why are you two talking? Since when could touch you without getting hexed into next year?"

Susan could only agree, "Yeah nothing you told me during lunch explained that."

Some of it, she had only wanted to talk about with Susan, because it got too close to the heart, things needed to be resolved with Harry and she had only wanted to discuss Draco's latest disclosure with Neville. She looked at her closest friends, took a deep breath and let loose, she talked for twenty minutes and after she was done they all cried.

There had been several conversations between her and Draco before he disappeared. The first occurred right after the attack on Privet Dr. He had had a change of heart, the deaths and torture was shocking. He wanted to help defeat Voldemort. And he asked her to find out if there was a way he could help. Ginny had doubted his sincerity but promised to try. She sent a letter to her brother Charlie reporting the meeting. Charlie had replied that she should avoid him. Right after the destruction of his home and the discovery of his mother's death, there was another meeting. Now, he was terrified, he was sure his father was going to force him to be a Death Eater. Somehow, the scared Draco was more believable. This time, her letter to Charlie said that she believed him. Charlie replied that the Order would test the possibility of Draco changing sides. Right before he disappeared, there was a final meeting, Draco had received an instructions from the Order to provide information to Voldemort to test him, then find out how the Death Eaters were ordered to respond. This was what they had discussed when Draco returned. He was told about a meeting place the order used during the first war, that it was being used again. Voldemort sent a force of a dozen Dementors controlled by five Death Eaters to attack the house. Draco had given the Order advanced warning about the attack, proving his loyalty. To protect Draco, there were only a few Order members present, they escaped, destroying only three Dementors. Now, the Order wants to set up Voldemort to walk into a trap by attacking Hogwarts. The Order gave Draco a false prophecy to give to Voldemort, this one saying that Hogwarts was linked to his successful defeat. Without Hogwarts, Harry would lose. As far as Draco knows, it's a true Prophecy, he also had instructions to give Ginny a letter explaining this part of the Order's plan. Then Ginny had to tell them what the real Prophecy said.

After a long silence, Susan managed to put it into one sentence concluding "… so Harry has to kill or die." Then she sobbed again. Ginny nodded.

Neville in a practical mode said "We need to break this up and get back. First, its dinner time, if we don't turn up, there'll be questions, next I need to finish a row with my girlfriend"

Ginny took over "Right, none of this leaves this room" as she pulled out the Marauder's Map. After a few minutes, the corridor was cleared and they left the Room of Requirement. Then, before she could close the Map, she noticed something odd. Her letter from Harry had explained how the Map worked, then _'why weren't there any names attached to the Unspeakable Commanders?'_

At dinner, the trio avoided each other, deciding it would be best. Neville was the luckiest, his girlfriend was in a 'making-up' mood. They finished eating and disappeared early. Susan sat with the Hufflepuffs picking up on the latest gossip about the new teachers. Ginny joined a rather sad looking Dennis Creevey, who pointed to where Colin was sitting between the Patil sisters, having a pretty good time. They talked and ate, Ginny just soaked up a little fun, he made her feel like big sister. The only unpleasant part of dinner was that, every so often, Ginny would get a creepy sensation and she would look up to find Dean staring at her, or giving Dennis a nasty stare.

After dinner, the class schedules were posted. In the Hufflepuff common room, Susan Bones was heard to grumble at the late schedule. She had always followed her aunt's rule of early to bed, early to rise. She was going to be in class until 9 PM some nights. Over in Gryffindor, Ginny found her name on the same lists with a few fifth years, and the Creevey brothers. Her face flushed with anger as she saw Susan's name also on the same lists, _'If this is how they're going to punish us for last night, then I think I'll call Old Tom and switch sides' _she thought cynically. Thinking that Unspeakables weren't all that great, after all, Ginny Weasley went to bed early.


	4. Chapter 4: The Time of Great Joy

**The Time of Great Joy**

The next day brought the beginning of classes with the Commanders of the Unspeakables. Word had spread that the youngest students had classes with them before lunch, the middle students after lunch and the oldest students after dinner. Ginny, Neville and Susan had put their head together and discovered also that most of the old DA members and the old Dueling Club were in the same class at night. Ginny's previous opinion began to change, but both she and Susan were still nervous about having been caught out at the wrong time.

As lunch time arrived, few students wanted to eat, and the younger students found themselves surrounded by older students begging for details. A first year was proudly talking about locking a body bind on a second year. A pair of second years had each picked up 10 points for their mock duel. The third years had the most interesting story. They were working in potions, with one of the masked wizards, on the Polyjuice Potion. One Ravenclaw girl, who didn't have a partner, asked for the hair from him, she was told "Sorry, that would be peeking, but take 25 points." She had never received that many before, and no one thought that the commanders smiled.

As the Great Hall filled for dinner, the middle years shared stories of learning how to make Veritas Potion, and how to resist it. The DADA portion had stories of seeing the Unforgivable Curses in action, and being taught how to fight the Imperious Curse. There was also a demonstration on Boggart fighting, though the seventh years said it couldn't be as good as Professor Lupin's class.

Finally, it was time for the last scheduled DADA class. Most of the seventh years in the school were there, some ended up with lower classes. Ginny and Colin were the only sixth years and his brother Dennis was the only fifth year. It was a large group of mostly legally adult students, some of whom were quite strong.

The Unspeakables had chosen to teach it together, all three were there. One of the wizards stepped up first "Welcome to class, here we are going to push the limits. With the war on, anyone could be attacked, and our job is to teach you to defend yourselves. If necessary, you may have to kill, though I hope not" it seemed that the voice cracked a bit. But he quickly moved on "Mr. Thomas, yesterday you asked if we were qualified to teach this. I admit that we aren't Professors by training, but perhaps a small demonstration might convince you."

Dean seemed a little nervous but he managed to shoot back "What do you have in mind?"

"Can you think of a better way than a duel?" the mask asked, with a hint of challenge in his voice. Before Dean could reply he added "To make the demonstration better, you may select any willing student to help you. And I won't move until you fire your first curse." Dean nodded, more sure. "Volunteers?" asked the mask.

Only about 20 hands went up. "Go ahead Mr. Thomas. And 2 points to everyone who raised their hand" To everyone's surprise Dean chose Gregory Goyle. He came up along side Dean and they whispered for a few moments, Dean clearly giving the directions. Dean had been in the DA and the Dueling Club, he was light and quick, and he still practiced. Goyle, although not a quick thinker, could throw stronger spells and could resist them as well. It was actually a decent combination. While they students were talking, the Unspeakable stood completely still, the boys suddenly jumped apart, firing curses as they moved. Dean fired two binding curses high, Goyle fired a tripping curse at the legs. The Unspeakable moved as they did, and none of the curses landed, he came out of a roll with a binding curse that Dean blocked, then a numbing curse that grazed Goyle's hand. In the next pass, both boys fired Imperious Curses, one was blocked, the other hit just as both were hit by tickling curses. In the seconds it took the students to break their curses, the Unspeakable was moving again, he shot an Imobulus charm at Dean, but Dean yelled "Accio Goyle" whose body was hit full on. Dean tried to fire off another curse, but Goyle fell over and knocked Dean's wand out of his hand. With an "Accio Wand" the contest was over.

"Well fought, but a little ruthless Mr. Thomas" the Unspeakable commented as he handed back Dean's wand "Please release your partner" he ordered. Dean stepped off the stage without doing so and glared at the masked wizard. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Thomas" he announced and as he removed the spell on Goyle "Ten points for a good performance, Mr. Goyle."

"Now, about to duel, what did you think?" the wizard asked. Justin pointed out "Well, their opening attack wasn't very fair."

"True, Mr. Fitch-Fletchley, anything else…anyone" the mask replied. There were only a few hands up, and Ginny's wasn't one of them but he called on her anyway.

"Well, it wasn't very sporting for Dean to use his partner as a shield." was Ginny's reply, a little uneasy siding with Goyle. Dean made her feel even worse by giving her a nasty look.

Not done with Ginny, "True Miss Weasley, how about if it was combat, what would you say?" he asked.

"I still wouldn't use a partner that way." Ginny replied.

"Why not?" he asked, still pushing, Ginny was starting to feel picked on.

She took a step forward, she could see Dean was really angry now, and the mask was beginning to get to her, after a moment she replied "First, who would trust me in a fight after that? Second, in real combat, I would want help." And to get in a dig at the Unspeakable, she pointed out "In a real fight, I would never allow two enemies all that time to plan an attack, that was pretty stupid!!" After she said it, Ginny suddenly felt all alone and looked back for some support. Susan was smiling, Neville and the Creeveys shook their fists in support, the rest were more surprised than anything else, her eyes locked with Dean and all she felt was hate.

All three masks broke the silence with chuckles, Ginny's questioner put a hand on her shoulder and said "Well said, Miss Weasley, well said. Take five points" The hand lingered a moment, but it didn't bother her, but before Ginny could start to wonder why, he moved on to a lecture about some of the more powerful dueling spells.

After all three had spoken in turn, the class time was up, and dismissal was actually unpopular. Though, the promise of some sparring at the next class brought a round of cheers. Before anyone left one of the masks announced "The Headmistress will be here shortly, and we would like to see the following students, Miss Abbott, Miss Brown, Miss Bones, Miss Chang, Messrs. Creevey, Mr. Finch-Fetchley, Mr. Finnegan, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Patils and Miss Weasley." The room emptied and to the students' surprise, McGonagall arrived and she locked and charmed the doors.

The masked witch started out "I assure you, none of you are in trouble. The headmistress has given us your names as the top students here, and the ones with the best skills to help in defense of the school. We are asking for you to help when the attack comes. You'll need some more special training, sort of a shortened version of auror training." They all agreed, to which McGonagall smiled, something of a rare event.

The Unspeakables seemed to know everything about the students, except for Draco they were all picked because of their involvement with the DA. They knew about Hanna's shielding skills, about Cho's and Susan's healing skills, about the Patil twins' mutual telepathy, the Creeveys skill with getting muggle things to work around school, and Seamus' skill with fire. They really surprised when they asked to talk with Susan and Justin privately about their snake research '_that wasn't in any school records'_, and one of the wizards, the one that had singled her out earlier, wanted to speak first with Ginny, then later include Neville and Luna. The other masked wizard pulled Draco aside and was talking quietly with him.

During the class, Ginny had forgotten all about how annoyed she was at being in what she thought was a punishment class. A chill went down her spine as she followed the Unspeakable commander and the Headmistress into the private office. All she could think about was the night before. Ginny looked back at Susan, who started to follow.

"This meeting isn't for you, Miss Bones" McGonagall said severely.

"But, Headmistress, I can explain" Susan said, as she continued to follow.

Her voice dropping to a whisper McGonagall said "No Miss Bones, this doesn't involve you" and with that, she closed the office door leaving a worried Susan staring. She was brought away from the door by the masked witch to talk with Justin.

Ginny flinched as she heard the door shut, she was alone with two intimidating individuals and that earlier chill had grown into a fear monster giving her the shakes, through it she started with "I-I-I'm s-s-orry about the other n-night…"

But, McGonagall cut her off with "What are you talking about, Miss Weasley?"

Curiosity mixed with fear as Ginny asked "You mean you're not kicking me out?" in a small voice.

The mask chuckled and said "This is starting to sound familiar" Ginny was totally left behind as McGonagall added, "I guess I should write to her parents" with a laugh.

"Minerva, please leave us alone" the mask asked suddenly. And the humor dropped out of her "I can't leave a girl with alone with a teacher". Their locked eyes for a moment, then McGonagall said "Oh! Very well!" in a slightly annoyed tone, she turned into her feline form a slipped through a hole in the wall.

"Please sit down, Ginny" the mask said, and waived her to a chair, he sat on the edge of a desk '_my first name?!?' _Ginny wondered. "Now tell me about the other night" he commanded. She told him everything. Then he asked about Susan. Ginny put up a brave front, taking the blame for the spying on herself and waited for his response. Ginny was tired, and the conversation was draining so Ginny was totally off guard when it took another strange turn "Count on you to try to protect a friend. Well, no real harm was done and you didn't see much more than we told the school yesterday. I've missed you, Gin" the mask said.

Her head snapped up in shock, "Who are you?" she asked.

The mask replied "I've been waiting to do this since I saw you." He snapped his fingers and the mask of the Commander dissolved to reveal the face of Harry Potter. Ginny squealed in delight and joy and almost threw herself into his arms, but then she froze, doubt and distrust crossed her face '_was this really Harry, and even if it was what about us?!?" _She saw disappointment, then understanding cross his face, '_that's a good sign, it feels right' _

Then, the moment was broken by the sounds of an argument starting outside. The argument was getting louder. "Damn forgot the silencing charm. Gin, don't tell them about me. Tell them you're okay, I'll answer some of your questions, maybe 15 minutes then we'll ask everyone else to go. I want to tell Luna and Neville tonight, also." Harry said, then he snapped his fingers again and the mask was back.

Ginny nodded and opened the office door. Harry stayed at the desk, the sight of his companions squared off against the DA with Draco Malfoy on the same side almost made him laugh, but he managed to contain it. Ginny stepped out and told the group she was fine. That they were going to talk for a while and to wait. Very slowly, all the wands went down. The mask did the same for the other two and their wands dropped as well. After a few minutes they started talking again. But the masks stayed at the office door and the students stayed together.

Ginny walked back into the office, shut the door, and as she did so pulled her wand, and with fire in her eyes "I know who you claim to be, prove it!" she demanded.

With a snap, the mask vanished again, Harry was grinning. He brought out his wand and tossed it to her, it was Harry's.

"What's in it?" she asked

"Fawkes' tail feather" he replied

"How did I hurt myself last year?" she asked. And she saw guilt cross Harry's face.

"Trying to help me save Sirius in the Dept of Mysteries, it was your ankle" he replied.

Almost convinced, but because she also wanted to see that he was feeling pain too "What happened after Dumbledore's funeral?" He started to turn away, but figured she needed to see it and he let the pain show "I broke up with the most beautiful woman I know, and I broke her heart thinking I was protecting her life. I made the biggest mistake ever and now I hope she'll forgive me. I've wanted to reverse time ever since, and smack myself for even thinking it, but I didn't even know how to begin"

Ginny, who as soon as she saw his face and he started talking, had started to drop her wand and move closer, she thought he was just babbling now. And some of what he was saying did get lost in the sobs, and she could see tears. She was almost within arms reach. Still, she hesitated, every argument she had with herself went through her mind. Nobody would blame her if she walked away, and that's what the angry voice in her head wanted '_ITS ALL HIS FAULT' it screamed; _the other voice screamed back '_I WANT HARRY!!' _She listened to them argue, every reason made sense, then they just started yelling _'YES' _and _'NO' _at each other. Back in the real world Ginny saw him standing there, the last time he looked that vulnerable was when he was 11 asking for help to get to the train, he hadn't moved a muscle. Then she closed the gap and wrapped her arms around his waist. And after a moment she felt his arms rest on her shoulders.

Harry hadn't known what to think while Ginny had stood there. She had been getting closer while he was answering her last question. Then, just as she was within reach, she stopped. Fear ate at him, to never hold her again. NO!!! that monster inside his chest screamed. It had been silent for months, but it hadn't given him a moment's peace for two days, and Harry couldn't even concentrate on What's-His-Name for a minute. Would she now walk away? Just then, she yelled "SHUT UP!" at someone, and before Harry had a chance to get confused about who, Ginny was wrapping her arms around him. Then, he didn't care who. He put his arms around her, really happy for the first time for a long time. The monster wanted more, but Harry told it to shut up, and for once it obeyed.

They just hugged, nothing else intruded, it was timeless. But, then there was a banging on the office door and reality returned. "Guess we wore out that 15 minutes" Harry observed.

"Yeah" Ginny replied "listen, Harry that was a start. But we have a lot to talk about. Last spring I had finally gotten everything I dreamed about as a little girl, then you pulled it out from under me. It hurt."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm beyond sorry. I think I would have died if you walked away just then, I never wanna see that look in you again."

Again, there was banging, and the shouting had also started again. "They're good friends, I'm glad we have them" Harry said "But, lets get out there before someone gets hurt."

"Are we going to tell them all?" Ginny asked, as they were heading for the door.

"Yes, but not tonight, and after that duel, I have my doubts about Dean." Harry replied. "We're only telling Neville and Luna tonight." Then he snapped his fingers again and the mask came back.

Ginny bristled a bit at the Dean comment, but she had seen it too, and had to agree. And as the mask appeared again, she got a mischievous look, and said "MMM sexy, I like a little mystery." It felt good to do that.

And, just before he opened the door, the mask replied "Flirt, and think about that before you go around teasing strange masks."

Harry dodged a curse just as the door opened, and pulled Ginny with him. They both stood with their wands out, and took in the room. Draco and Susan had pinned the wizard to the wall and the Creevey brothers were standing over the stunned form of the witch. All the other students had been stunned. Harry was impressed, he knew what he and the other Unspeakables could do. His school friends were good, but now he was the mask again.

"Relax everyone, Miss Weasley is fine, as you can see. We are here to protect the school, its time for a little trust!" Harry said.

"How can you trust someone if you can't see their face?" Colin challenged.

The mask replied "Our identities must be secret for now, Mr. Creevey, but as for trust, how about this?" And he quickly shouted "finite incantatum" several times, freeing all the students. Then he handed his wand to Ginny, saying "Now, kindly release my companions, and we can talk, you may hold our wands."

All the students looked at Ginny '_who put me in charge' _she wondered. But she nodded "I trust him" she said. Susan pulled her wand from the wizard's throat and Malfoy released his arm, adding an extra push. A recovered Hannah cast a waking charm and the witch got up, though the Creeveys still had their wands on her.

"Is everyone alright?" the mask asked. All the students nodded and the other masks came to stand together. "Good. Now here's what we can tell you. There haven't been attacks lately because Voldemort is preparing to attack Hogwarts. He has obtained a prophecy that says only Harry Potter can defeat him, but that Hogwarts is the key to defeating him" The mask didn't explain that Draco was the one to have supplied it. "The aurors and now the Unspeakables that we command are here to defend the school. Our problem is that he will throw everything into this attack, he has the support of the giants, at least some dragons, and he is using spells to strengthen his Dementors."

At this point the other wizard took over "With what we have we can hold the castle. The problem is, we're fairly sure that Voldemort has managed to get people into Hogwarts to force us to fight on two fronts. We aren't sure we can do that, we're going to need help from you to protect the inside"

The witch concluded "We know this attack is going to take months to prepare, so we have time too. And we need to use that time to get as many students trained up as possible. Its dangerous, and the truth is we know that there will be losses, but if we don't have help we'll probably lose."

The first mask resumed "You are the ones we want at our backs. If you agree, we'll start you training at once. If not, of course, you'll still be in these extra classes. Anybody can back out now."

"So, Harry's coming back?" Seamus wanted to know, "Does he know the prophecy?"

"Well, I can't answer that for sure, Mr. Finnegan" the mask replied "But, I'm sure Mr. Potter will be ready when the time comes. Now, we do need to start a project immediately, everyone please go and rest, except for Mr. Longbottom and Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood."

The students agreed and started to leave, Ginny stopped them addressing the mask "Can Susan stay as well?" she asked. "I trust her."

The mask hesitated, then looked over at the others, who both nodded then said "Miss Bones, would you like to join us." With that, the masks retrieved their wands and then only seven were left in the room. While the masks re-secured the room, Susan had a moment to whisper "OK, Gin, I know why you wanted me to stay. Why did they want Neville and Luna?" To which Ginny laughed "Suz, if you thought the other night was full of surprises, you ain't seen nothing." Neville, who was up to date gulped "Oh boy" Luna was still a little shell shocked from everything else they learned.

The mask came over and put an arm around Ginny and said "Yes, and if you remember, Miss Weasley, I warned you not to flirt with strange masks." And, with that, all three masks vanished, the students were looking at Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ginny, who already had her doubts answered, grabbed Ron in a hug that rivaled their mother's best efforts. Taking their lead from Ginny, the others welcomed the trio back home.

"Let's move into the office so we can relax. " Hermione suggested "There's still a lot to tell." First, Ginny and Susan told the story of the arrival of the Unspeakables, to get Luna caught up. Then Ron, Hermione and Harry explained everything that happened up through Christmas. All of the Death Eater attacks were Voldemort trying to distract the trio from chasing down his Horcruxes. Though, the Privet Dr. attack was in retaliation for the last one being destroyed. Now Voldemort was vunerable, they explained the details of the true Prophecy, that it is Harry that would have to kill him. Also, the part about Neville. And they also explained about Draco's involvement with the Order. But, that he had supplied a false prophecy, to make Voldemort think he needed to destroy Hogwarts. The plan is intended as a trap, to make him attack sooner than he might have wanted and to hopefully wipe out as many of his followers as possible.

Then, all the war talk done, the trio pulled off their auror armor, and got to be kids again. To Harry's delight, Ginny slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. For the rest of the night, they talked about everything except the coming battles. Eventually, they fell asleep.


	5. The Chamber of Secrets Revisited

**The Chamber of Secrets – Revisited**

Also, that night, a meeting was taking place that would have serious consequences in the future. Bellatrix Lestrange was following the Dark Lord's orders to meet with a new agent who was going to assist with the attack on Hogwarts.

"Its about time you got here, Lestrange" the figure commented.

"You think the number one servant of the Dark Lord has nothing better to do" she replied

"Enough of this nonsense" he retorted "To business, does he agree to my terms?"

"If you prove as useful as you claim, you'll be one of us. Expect to have to earn our respect" Bella said.

To this the figure laughed evilly. "What about the important part?"

"She's yours when the war is won, assuming she survives" Bella said "My master said you may do with her as you will. Why?"

"That's my business! Here are the details of what I know so far. When I have more, you will be contacted. Now go" Bella's short temper flared and she reached for her wand. But the figure was faster and a wand was pressed against her cheek, it drew blood "Do that in my presence again and you die, Bella." And, then the figure vanished.

The next morning, Ginny woke up first, she was in a panic until she realized that it was Harry that had rolled on top of her in his sleep. He looked rather troubled in his sleep, like he was fighting in his dreams. She lifted her head just enough to look around. Ron and Hermione were sharing the other oversized chair, their relationship had clearly advanced nicely during the Horcrux hunt. She looked over at the couch and almost laughed out loud. Neville, Susan and Luna had all fallen asleep without moving to some of the other furniture in the room. And in their sleep, they had gotten all tangled up. Neville was using Luna's chest as a pillow, while both her hands were lost in Neville's robes. Susan's legs were on top of Neville's while one of his hands was resting on her bum.

Before Ginny's Fred & George trained brain could work out something to do, Ginny found herself with a similar problem. Harry moved in his sleep, now his head was just like Neville's, and one of his hands had slipped between her thighs. Harry was now smiling in his sleep '_I'll just bet, Potter' _she thought _'two can play this game'_ and she started kissing him. At first there was no response, but then she felt his other hand on the back of her neck. She knew he was fully awake when he pulled back from the kiss and tried to get his hand out of her leglock, at that moment she shut her eyes and made as if to still be asleep.

She let him think so for a minute or so, then whispered into his ear "Morning, frisky." She giggled.

"You're awake!?!" he almost shouted.

"Hmm-Mmm" she purred

"Oops..er..I, uh what I mean is" he stammered.

"Shh! Its okay" she said, kissing him again. "Nice way to wake up, ain't it" and they kissed for a while, she let his hand out, and it roamed up her side. She broke the kiss, remembering what had gotten her started. "Hey, you're used to those two on the other chair, aren't you?"

Harry looked over, saw Ron and Hermione and said "Yeah, old news. When we were out Horcrux hunting, we only used two tents, why?"

"Well" she said "Get a look over at the couch" He buried his face in her robes and laughed, she could also feel a blush hit the back of his neck. "Is there a camera around?"

"Yeah, Gin. Hermione's got one in the desk, why?" Harry replied.

"C'mon, lemme up" she grunted.

"Why, I like this?" he asked

"Yeah, me too, but listen, snogging is fun, but there's lots of opportunity for that. But, to quote my role models, _an opportunity for a good prank is a rare gift _and trust me, that one" she pointed at the couch "is a once in a lifetime gift that definitely shouldn't be wasted"

"Ginerva Weasley, what are you thinking?" Harry whispered, getting the mood. In reply she whispered in his ear, then got the camera from the desk. Took a shot of Neville and the girls '_gotta have a before shot_' she had said. Then, very quietly woke Ron and Hermione, to show them the sight. And, following Ginny's instructions, Harry gently woke Neville. Harry noticed that a couple of Luna's buttons were undone and so did Neville as soon as his eyes opened. Ginny filmed two solid minutes of Neville trying to get Luna's hands untangled from his robes, then trying to unwrap his and Susan legs. The look on his face when he saw his hand on Susan was golden. The only sight as good was the look on their faces when Harry shook both girls awake before Neville could get out from between them. Girls weren't new to Neville, but this was overload. Harry and Ron slapping him on the back didn't help, and Neville couldn't look at either girl. Ginny hid the camera before it was seen, and Neville barely managed a mumbled sorry before he left.

Harry allowed Susan and Luna to use the bathroom in the office to get themselves organized for breakfast, while the lead prankster explained her plan for sharing the pictures with their victims. Then Ginny went to get ready as well.

"Ok, before you go, no one else is to know who we are. Outside this room we are the commanders of the Unspeakables. We'll meet again tonight after our Advanced Potions session. And someone needs to remind Neville." Harry put in as the girls readied to go.

Ginny pulled Harry into a last kiss before she left, "You're not quite off the hook yet. We still need to talk."

Harry gulped hard and replied "We will. I promise. There's one more thing me, Ron and Hermione need to show you, think about who else should see our other secret, come to the classroom a little early after dinner."

The day flew by for Ginny and her friends, she had spoken to Luna and Susan and decided she would be the safest to talk to Neville. He had ducked the girls at breakfast and joined his girlfriend at the Ravenclaw table, but when he looked over he had turned quite red. All three smiled and waved. After breakfast, Ginny caught up with Neville on the way to Double Divination.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine" he replied "We learned a lot last night. Its just taking a while for me to work it out"

"That we did, Mr. Longbottom, that we did. You certainly learned something this morning, too, didn't you" she said with a smirk, as they entered the class.

Neville blushed, '_any harder and his hair will turn red too' Ginny thought. _He said "They're not mad at me, are they? Susan and Luna are two of my best friends." Ginny's reply didn't help much, "I think Susan wants to tell her aunt, and Luna said something about a hex. But, I think they'll get over it, you might even survive" she said, with a wink.

Then, just before Professor Trelawney started class, Ginny said "Oh, two more things. First, the Commanders wanted me to remind everyone that what happened last night is a secret. And, they also have something else to show us tonight after Advanced Potions" Neville nodded. Then the smirk was back "And here's a gift, from me to you, open it when you're alone" she said, as she handed him a large envelope. Neville was left to wonder, because class had started. And after class ended, Ginny just patted his hand and left before he could catch up.

Susan and Justin had joined Ginny and Luna for lunch at the Gryffindor table, and were discussing the special project that had been mentioned last night, when Neville arrived, he was quite late and his girlfriend had seemed annoyed. She had left early. Neville walked over to where the group was sitting. "Did you like your present?" Ginny asked. Justin didn't have any idea, and Susan and Luna were just smiling at him. Neville was really embarrassed as he said "Look, I'm really sorry about this morning. We're still friends aren't we?"

"Of course" Ginny replied, but Neville wasn't looking at her.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Luna asked and Susan said "Sure, it was no big deal" And that was when Ginny pulled out two more envelopes that Neville recognized as the same as what Ginny had given to him in class. Ginny was almost in tears from laughter as the girls opened the photos and watched the scene unfold. Neville realized he had spilled the beans on himself and he just stood there. As the scene ended and started to replay Susan and Luna finally looked up at Neville, he just couldn't face it so he ran. The girls turned to Ginny, all set start a fight, but her laughter caught on and they didn't stop until the class bells rang.

Ginny sat with Colin through Astronomy and Arithimancy classes, then they walked together to the Great Hall for dinner. The entire group got together, except for Neville, neither he nor his girlfriend were seen at dinner, he was in fact late for Advanced Potions. During dinner, Draco Malfoy joined the group for part of the evening, there was still some awkwardness, but he was becoming a friend.

Advanced Potions with the Unspeakables was supposed to start 8PM, but one of them came into the hall just after 7PM. He walked up to the group, greeted them with a soft hello then, to Ginny "Miss Weasley, may I speak with you?" Ginny got up, and replied "Yes, sir" and they walked out, several students wondering what she had done. There was a hostile look from Dean, who was sitting with a group of students that Ginny hadn't known he was friendly with, but she shrugged it off.

They walked into the Unspeakables classroom, and after the mask had secured it, they dropped the student-teacher act and Harry grabbed Ginny in a long kiss. There were roaming hands and wrestling tongues, and after a few minutes Harry said "Merlin, I missed you. Ron's doing an extended class with some fifth years, and Hermione's covering part of the Advanced Potions class. We'll join it late if we go too long"

Ginny got a wicked look "Frisky again, are we?" she said.

But, Harry got serious "Yeah, but actually, I thought it was time you had your shot at me. Lets talk it all out. I know I screwed up last year, but I hated that moment yesterday when I thought you were going to leave." Ginny backed out of his embrace a bit, but he continued "I don't want that to happen again." Ginny hesitated, she had said they needed to talk, but suddenly she didn't know how to begin.

She saw him, just watching her, and she still couldn't think of what to say then, as he ran a hand up her arm he said "Can I ask a question?", she nodded "Why me?" Then she knew what to say.

"From as early as I can remember, my mum read to me about The-Boy-Who-Lived. Did you know there's a kid's book in the wizarding world about it?" she said, Harry blushed and shook his head. "I'll show it to you sometime. It even has a picture of you as a baby. Sometimes, when I had a nightmare, I would put it under my pillow." Harry grinned happily. "Then, Ron started writing home about you, and you stayed with us that summer. And then you rescued me from Riddle's diary" Ginny started crying, they hugged for a few minutes before she went on "You were nice, but you never noticed me as other than Ron's sister. I thought I had gotten over the little girl crush, I had dated boys. Then last year, and the scene with Dean, I noticed you looking at me. So had Hermione, it was a pretty weird feeling, and I didn't know what do with it until after the Quidditch game."

Ginny was quiet for a time, and Harry just sat with his arms around her. He knew that somewhere during that speech he had fallen in love with her. What he didn't know was if he could say it or if she wanted to hear it yet. But, he thought he knew what he could say.

"Wow, that goes deep Gin. Can I tell you about the real Boy-Who-Lived?" he felt her nod "I have no memory of my parents, except that when a Dementor is near I can hear my mum scream, just before she get hit by a green light. For the next ten years, the people who raised me treated me like an unwelcome guest. As far as I knew my only living relative hated me." Harry said with bitterness. "But, then I found this new wonderful life, and a friend. Do you know the first hug I can remember was with Ron that Christmas you went to see Charlie?"

Ginny interrupted "You know, I'm glad you met him, but I think that's the saddest thing I've heard."

He went on "Then he was hurt helping me stop Voldemort that first time. I thought he wouldn't talk to me after that." Ginny felt she was starting to understand him a bit "One of the happiest times in my life was the first summer I stayed at the Burrow and saw a real family. Two of the worst times in my life were, during third year when he and Hermione were fighting about The Rat, then during the Tournament when Ron wouldn't talk to me." He pause to gather his thoughts "I always noticed you, but I think the first time I saw you as other than Ron's sister was before the Yule Ball. You know, I would have gone with you, if Neville hadn't already asked you."

She chuckled "That's kinda funny, now that I look back. Poor Pavrati"

"Yeah, thanks for the support" he laughed, just a bit sour "Anyway, then there was fifth year, the Department of Mysteries, I couldn't save Sirius, Hermione was hexed, you were hurt and I led everyone else into danger. I couldn't stand the guilt. Luckily everyone around me kicked it out of me, including you." Ginny grinned at the compliment. "Then last year, I started noticing you, it goes back further than the Dean incident" at this Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"Really?!? When?" she asked. '_exactly how long had he been looking at me?!? _She wondered. Harry blushed and looked like he wasn't going to say anything "NO WAY! Harry, you HAVE TO TELL ME!!" she exclaimed.

'_Nice job Potter, now I'll have to tell her' _he thought '_well at least I can make her blush first' _Then he said "Hey, Gin, you know, you've got the sexiest legs" and it worked "Ahh, Weasley red, my favorite shade" he said with a smirk. Then when she started to frown a bit, he said "OK, Ok, remember the ride back to school" she nodded "I asked you how your ankle was" she replied "yeah, but, where's this going?" then he blushed "Well, you put your foot on the seat beside me to show me, and well with the shorts you had on. I saw you had yellow panties on."

"Oh my, since September, that's cute" she chuckled, but she also blushed again "The famous Harry Potter gazing helplessly at little me for months"

He responded with a grumble, "Yeah, it gets worse, I almost asked you out then, only Ron and Hermione being there made me hesitate and that was when—" he paused, and she finished "—Dean asked me to go for a walk. I didn't even see it. Oh Harry, I'm sorry" she managed to look both sympathetic and amused. "The whole year went that way, Ron hated Dean for being your boyfriend, I convinced myself I couldn't like you because of that, but I was really scared to like you because your brothers hate all your boyfriends. The Weasleys aren't blood relatives, to me their even better than blood, I don't think I could stand having any Weasley hate me." he finished, "So, that's what makes Harry Potter tick."

Ginny crawled into his lap, and they cuddled for a while, then it got heated, but just as clothes started to get undone, the bell for the Advanced Potions class went off. Ginny was fired up though "Forget class" she said, heavily.

Harry started to agree, but then "No, we need to go, not so much for the class, but afterward. It's the other thing we have to show you" Ginny was getting nervous. "Its actually good, but Gin, would you be able to go back into the Chamber?"

"How can you ask that? Harry, it was a nightmare. It's the only place I'm scared of. I can't even walk past that bathroom" Ginny was almost in tears "Wasn't it resealed after – " she couldn't finish.

"Yes, it was, but I was here back in August and I reopened it. Trust me, its different now, and actually I think it might be good if you do." He replied. She shuddered against him and he pulled her tight and rubbed her back, after a while she stopped shaking. "Look I've been in there, so have Hermione and Ron. We could bring what there out to you, but it would be safer if we went in. Trust me, the Chamber is safe now. Ron and Hermione will be there, too." He ended and he wiped away the tears and kissed her cheek.

Ginny nodded, and barely heard, said "Ok, yes"

Harry smiled and said softly "Good. You're brave, and beautiful, and I love you, Ginny Weasley"

She choked '_WHAT WAS THAT?!? _she thought "saythatagain" she said.

Harry paused, '_what did I say? She looks upset' _he started going through it in his mind '_you're brave' … nothings wrong with that… 'beautiful'… well its true … Ohhh, did I really let slip? Whys she mad? Did she hear it? Doesn't she want to?' _Then he decided.

Ginny looked at him, and her voices came back '_HE LIED' _screamed the angry voice _'he didn't if he says it again' _said the other '_HE LEFT BEFORE! LOOK, HE'S DOING IT AGAIN! _the angry one shouted. Then, she felt him grab her shoulders, he said quietly "I said, You are brave, and you are beautiful and I LOVE YOU!" Ginny stepped in for another kiss, passionate, but not deep then replied "I love you to, Harry." And without even an incantation, Prongs appeared, not just the form. This time it was physical, he walked to Harry and gave a nudge with his antlers, then licked Ginny's check. And after smiling at the couple, vanished.

"Right, I guess that means I'm happy," Harry said, smiling at Ginny "We'll have to share that part of the story"

Elsewhere, in the presence of Wormtail, the creature that used to be Tom Riddle screamed in agony. It continued for almost an hour.

Almost 20 minutes late, Ginny entered the Advanced Potion class, followed by the masked Unspeakable. She happily joined her friends. Other than Neville, Luna and Susan, they had all been concerned for Ginny, after she had left the Great Hall. The masks talked quietly for a few minutes, the students assumed it was about the class. And Ginny, smiling, figured some of the chat might be. Then the class picked up. This lesson covered potions that were meant to strengthen a defensive shield. They weren't too complicated, but some of the ingredients were difficult to obtain, like the pollen of Devil's Snare and the poison of a giant spider. When tested, the results were impressive, Dennis Creevey's shield held for 5 minutes against everything Colin could throw at him. Already powerful, the effect on Draco was amazing, the Unspeakables allowed Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle to hurl curses at him for almost 10 minutes before his shield weakened. But Hanna Abbott was the star, the students could barely see her behind her shield and it was still firm after being under attack after 20 minutes of attack by five students. While the demonstrators were all given doses of Restorative draught, the lesson concluded with cautions about not using it unless absolutely necessary and that the potion was only good for about a week, after it spoiled it tended to weaken your defenses. With that class was dismissed for the evening, except for Susan and Ginny. Everyone had assumed it was because they had been asked to pay attention a few times by the masks.

After securing the room, the masks vanished "Gin, Harry told you about the Chamber, didn't he?" Hermione asked "Yeah, and a few other things" Ginny replied happily "I'm still a little edgy, but I think I can handle it." Susan, who Ginny had told about the rest of her talk with Harry, wiped away a happy tear. Hermione, a little behind, squealed with delight at the news they were really back together. Then, Ron came in, being the only one that could enter, it didn't surprise Harry or Hermione. He offered his brotherly congratulations to Ginny and warnings to Harry. Then he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

Feeling somewhat out of place Susan asked, "Harry, why did you need me?"

"Well, two reasons, I thought maybe Ginny might need another friend tonight" Harry replied. Ginny smiled at the thoughtfulness. "And second, I thought we could look into that snake research you and Justin have been doing. Can we add him to the group?"

"If not, my wand is really good at dishing out the Obliviate Curse." Ron said with a sinister chuckle.

Ginny and Susan traded glances, then "Yeah, I think so" Susan put in. "OK" Ron replied "Anyone else?"

"No, we'll bring in Luna and Neville another time. I don't want to crowd Ginny too much with this, not the first time" Harry said. "Go get Justin, and I'll explain. See you in about an hour outside the bathroom. With that, Ginny and Susan left to go to Hufflepuff tower. In the Hufflepuff common room, there was a meeting that created a wave of gossip. Susan came in with Ginny Weasley, the girls pulled Justin away from his studying, they spoke in whispers for a few minutes. Then, when Justin yelled at them, Susan slapped him in the back of the head, and after some more whispering, they left together only 15 minutes before curfew.

Justin was highly surprised when, as Susan and Ginny half dragged him, they arrived outside Mrytle's bathroom and he was terrified when Ginny approached the Unspeakable guards, with their armor and the wands drawn. She said, rather nervously "I am Ginerva Weasley, please allow us to pass." Even Susan was slightly surprised when they opened the doors, Justin was struck speechless. The students entered and the girls relaxed as they saw the masks waiting inside. Justin felt in over his head, but he straightened and managed to offer a hello and a handshake to the masked witch. "Well done" she commented.

The witch started "Justin, we explained about the coming attack on Hogwarts before" Justin nodded "We're still working on the defense plans, but we think what you and Susan have been working on will be a help. Will you explain your snake research?"

Justin looked unsure, then he looked at Ginny then at Susan. Ginny put in "I think if you showed him the truth it'll help"

"Alright" one of the masked wizards said "**OPEN, CHAMBER" **came out in Parsletongue. The sinks moved apart and the passageway to the Chamber appeared. Hearing Parsletongue and seeing the Chamber open surprised him, but Justin was beginning to suspect. Ginny, who had been fine, started to feel panicky as the Chamber opened. And, although Ginny had told her some of the story of her first year, Susan was fascinated. "Justin, before you learn more, this is your last chance to back out. You can leave, after a memory charm, and no one will think less of you." The witch said.

Justin looked a little pale, he swallowed nervously, then he laughed and said "I don't know if I'm curious or crazy, but yeah I'd like to know more." Justin appreciated the friendly hug from Susan, but his eyes fixed on Ginny as she walked over and hugged one of the masks. Staring at them, he could only think of one thing "Harry Potter?" he asked. The mask nodded, and all three masks vanished. They went on to explain everything that has happened.

"Now, tell us about what you and Susan have been doing" Ron asked.

Susan started "It began with the snake that almost attacked Justin during the duel Harry had with Malfoy." Then Justin, recovered from the surprises, took over "I started researching Parsletongue, but all the books I found kept saying that it was a Dark Art. And that you had to be related to Salazar Slytherin to do it. When everyone thought Harry was his heir, it made sense, but not after it turned out that Ginny had been possessed."

Susan picked up "That's when Justin started talking to me about it. He couldn't get permission to see the restricted section of the library. So when he asked me to have Aunt Amelia help out, I made him tell me why. Then later, she also gave us some of the Ministry's files on Parsletongue."

"And what did you learn?" Hermione asked

Justin answered, "My mother works in a zoo, and I told her about Harry being able to talk to snakes and she did some research in the muggle way. You know, blood tests, brain scans, things like that" Hermione and Susan nodded, but everyone else was lost.

And just as Hermione got started on a lecture of science Ron said "Never mind, I'll go to the library later" Harry and Ginny laughed hysterically, while Hermione gave him a cold glare.

"Anyway" Susan resumed "Justin's mother found something in snake blood, something that she couldn't identify. No books explained it, and the few researchers she showed it to couldn't figure out what it did. That was during third year, she gave Justin a kit to get a blood sample. I volunteered in the medical wing that year, Justin showed me how to use it—" Susan blushed at this "—We figured Harry would need something there sooner or later, sorry"

Justin jumped back in to avoid an argument "Harry's blood had the same factor in it. It's a genetic factor" At this Ron and Ginny were lost "It has to do with why all the Weasleys have red hair" he explained.

"So then, Harry is related to Voldemort and Slytherin?" Ginny asked, fearfully.

Justin seemed unsure "Maybe, maybe not. But, that same factor in snake blood appeared in Harry's. She tested it for over a year, and she still didn't have any idea. Then, Susan visited with me that summer and there was an accident, some of what my mum was testing spilled on Susan."

Susan picked up the story "I fainted, I was out for a couple of hours. When I woke up I could hear talking other than Justin and his mother, but the only other things in the lab were snakes. I stayed the night to rest, and when I woke up –" Justin interrupted "—she came down to the lab and saw me talking to a snake. I had to test it"

Ron and Hermione were speechless, Harry had to test it **"THAT MEANS YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**" he asked in Parsletongue. "**PERFECTLY FINE" **Justin replied and **"AS IF YOU WERE SPEAKING ENGLISH" **from Susan.

They switched back to English "That was the end of the sample, so we weren't able to do any more tests, and it took Justin and me a while to get the language right, but we're sure we're good at it now" Susan said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look, then Ron said "Our plan was going to be tough to manage with only one Parsletongue, but it could work with three."

Then from Ginny, "**WOULD FOUR BE BETTER?"**

They all stared at Ginny, the only one not shocked was Harry **"EVER SINCE YOUR FIRST YEAR, RIGHT?" **he asked.

She nodded and returned to English for Ron and Hermione's sake "It was Riddle's diary, I've known all along I could still speak it, but this is the first time since then that I've ever used it." She sobbed "I thought it made me dirty, I tried to forget."

Ron, who still felt guilty about that year, also cried "Sorry, I wasn't there for you, Gin."

She hugged her brother, and turned a fiery look on Harry "And don't you dare start" she said "You were both there when it counted!"

"So, Harry, what do you have in mind for us?" Justin asked.

Harry walked over and put his arms around Ron and Ginny, looked at her and said "For that, we need to go into the Chamber. Are you ready now, Gin?" she nodded and, one by one, they went in.

Next Chapter Ginerva Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets.


	6. 6 Ginerva Weasley and the Chamber of S

**Ginerva Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets**

Ginny watched as her friends and her brother stepped out over the hole and drop into the Chamber. Harry stayed behind "Go ahead, I'll be right behind you, nothing bad will happen" he said. Ginny didn't remember any of her previous trips into the Chamber, all she had remembered was the fear and the fact that her legs were badly scratched from the landings, but she realized going down the slide was actually quite fun. The now brightly lit tunnels did wonders. Ginny braced herself for the rough landing that must have been why her legs had been scratched, but instead of a room full of the skeletons of what the basilisk had eaten, there was a room full of pillows. Ron was there and pulled her to her feet, just as Harry spilled through the opening.

"A little warning" Hermione put in "Everything is lighted, but some areas haven't been cleaned well, so watch your steps" Justin, Susan and Ginny nodded.

Hermione led the way through the tunnel, Susan and Justin, who had never been in here before, were looking around at everything, Ron and Harry were holding hands with Ginny in case she needed support. But her confidence was building by the moment, by the time they reached the entry to the inner Chamber she was smiling. "You did great, Gin, I'm proud" Ron said.

The Unspeakable guards allowed the group to pass. Ginny, who had seen this room at its darkest, and remembered every detail, was amazed at the change. It didn't even look like the same place. The room was much smaller, much of the back was walled off, the face of Salazar Slytherin was hidden, with only a small door and a few slits here and there.

There were a great many people there, some had been previously reported as dead, others had been missing since attacks on their homes or other family members, by Death Eaters. Ginny saw Hermione leave to talk to her parents. Justin was surprised to see his father here. "We had an Unspeakable pick him up while you explained your project. We'll bring your mother here when she gets home from work." Ron said.

"Thanks for this, Harry" Ginny said as she pulled him into a kiss "You have no idea how much this helps"

"I hoped you would like it" Harry replied "Can you handle one more surprise?" Ginny looked at him full of curiosity, as he nodded to Ron who let out a piercing whistle. Then Harry added "Well, not one surprise, actually six" And, from various hiding places, out came the Weasley family minus Percy. Ginny ran off to a tearful reunion.

Harry was content to let his favorite family enjoy their reunion, so he just looked around for a moment. Justin with his father, Hermione with her parents, he liked the changes he saw in the Chamber. One other person was sitting alone, Susan Bones didn't seem to have anyone, so Harry sat down beside her. Susan started to cry, and Harry put an arm around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked softly after a moment "Or maybe I should get Ginny?"

"No. Harry would you stay for a while" she sobbed. "Seeing everyone together reminded my how I miss my family. I'm glad for Ginny and Justin, but I feel alone"

Harry turned, made her look at him and said "I know about your parents and your aunt, and I'm sorry. But, I promise you're not alone. I've seen a lot the last couple of days, we have a great group of friends. You were ready to take us on to protect Ginny, that night. And she's right, I trust you too. Believe me, if you're friends with a Weasley you've got a whole extra family."

"Thanks, Harry" Susan said, then she started crying again. He felt uneasy when her arm went around him, and scared when he noticed Ginny looking in. At first, she looked like she was going to explode. But then she smiled and slipped out of sight without Susan seeing her.

Half an hour later, Susan had cried herself to sleep. Harry slipped out from beside her, transfigured the bench they had been on into a bed, cast a silencing charm on it, and stepped away. Before looking for Ginny, he called for Dobby, who responded with a pop and "HARRY POTTER HAS RETURNED TO HOGWARTS!!" he shouted with glee.

"Shhh, shh" Harry replied "Its good to see you too. Please do me a favor"

"Anything for the great –" Dobby started, but Harry interrupted him "Stay here in case my friend, Susan, wakes up and needs something. She's been upset." And he stopped another Dobby speech by pressing a finger to his lips.

As Harry turned to look for Ginny, something happened he just wasn't prepared for. He had temporarily forgotten about the Dursleys and the fact that they were here in the Chamber. His Uncle Vernon slammed into him with the force of a truck and had him pinned. All that saved Harry from serious injury or worse was Mrs. Weasley banishing him into a wall, he slumped down unconscious. Then, his Aunt Petunia, came out and rushed to her husband, when she saw Harry she started screaming at him blaming him for their plight and everything else that had ever happened. She was silenced, but not by any spell, but by a left hook from Ginny. Petunia swung to strike back , but she never got the chance, Ginny slammed the larger woman to the ground and pressed her knee into Petunia's throat.

Harry asked "Are you OK, Ginny?"

She smiled and very calmly said "Perfectly, luv, I'm just gonna have a chat with your dear relative for a moment." Everyone was shocked, Ginny wasn't only not scared to be in the Chamber anymore, but it now seemed to energize her. Dudley made the mistake of coming out of his room just then and he was hit by a _Petrificus Totalis _from Hermione. Petunia tried to escape, but Ginny leaned down on her knee and Petunia could only gurgle helplessly.

"OK Auntie Petunia, Harry has a lot more important things to worry about than your little problems. If you trouble him again, I'll curse you into oblivion! Now, you will apologize to Harry" Ginny threatened, letting up slightly.

Petunia had turned purple, part from Ginny's knee and part from anger "I will not! Let me up you miserable brat! Its his fault we are stuck living like this! He should be thanking us for caring for him!" Petunia shouted. She had managed to escape from under Ginny's knee. But before Petunia could get to her feet, Ginny pinned her down again, this time sitting on Petunia's chest.

Ginny was on fire "YOU – ARE – LUCKY – TO – BE – ALIVE – HARRY – SAVED – YOUR – MISERABLE – FAMILY – FROM – DEATH – YOU – SHOULD – KISS – HIS – FEET!!" with every word Ginny had slapped Petunia.

Harry came up slowly "Gin, let her go. Aunt Petunia, if you were to leave now Voldemort would capture you and torture you for information about me. You are here until this is over. Behave yourselves and maybe you could have a pleasant stay. If not, I could always set my girlfriend on you again. Believe it or not, she could have done worse, she didn't use any magic. Now I need to start planning to kill the man that killed your sister." Petunia cringed as Harry continued "So get your family out of my sight so we can calm down" She left, bruised, bloodied and amazed that anyone would claim Ginny as a girlfriend.

After that, Harry ignored the Dursleys and hugged Ginny, to the cheers of most of the others in the room. She heard him whisper in her ear "I love you. Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded, and with a little laugh said "Hey, Harry, do you realize you just called me your girlfriend in front of my whole family? And I love you too. But we need to work on your timing."

Harry turned, expecting the worst, but he was surprised to see the Weasleys standing there smiling. Fred and George had written "KISS HER!" in the air. "I guess this means you're OK with us dating?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, congratulations, you have our blessing" said Mr. Weasley "But if you hurt her I'll set my wife on you" That brought a round of laughs. "I think we have some business to discuss, now."

Harry nodded and called for Justin, started to call for Susan then remembered. He pulled Ginny back and said "About earlier, with Susan –" he hesitated, but Ginny cut in "You saw me smile. She's been holding all that in for a long time. Thanks for helping. That's just another thing I love you for"

Arthur led them into a room with a large table that had papers all over it "The latest we know is that there will be at least 200 Death Eaters, and probably as many Dementors, plus the Giants and some dragons. We are going to be badly outnumbered" he ended pessimistically.

Then Bill put in "Gringotts isn't going to take sides, so the Goblins won't be involved"

Charlie said "It looks like the dragons that are on our side are going to be outnumbered too. This doesn't look good"

Harry slapped the table "Enough bad news!" he said, then prompted Ron "Aragog is siding with us, and Hermione is talking with the Centuars. We think they will too. Hagrid said his brother Gwamp will, too, maybe some of the other Giants will change sides."

Everyone looked less gloomy, but the odds were still bad, "We have another big plus, I discovered it when I first reopened the Chamber. Justin, this is where you, Susan and Ginny come in" they all looked puzzled, so Ginny explained her ability, and Justin explained the Parseltongue project, ending with "But, Harry, what does this have to do with us?"

Harry explained "When I came back, I discovered basilisk eggs in the Chamber. They hatched shortly after, and I've been raising them since. They're behind the wall." This was a surprise to everyone but Hermione and Ron, Harry continued "We couldn't figure out how I could be sure of controlling them with Voldemort around too, it would be a one on one, but I figure with four Parselmouths on our side we can count on it. Later, I'm going to have to introduce them to the basilisks"

Molly looked at Ginny, then back to Harry "Is that safe?"

Harry nodded "As a matter of fact, yes, I discovered that, as a Parselmouth, I'm actually immune to being Petrified by a basilisk. Ginny, Justin and Susan will be too." That seemed to satisfy everyone. "This part needs to be kept secret, so Ron and Charlie will have to do the planning as to how we'll use them." The odds looked much better now but there was still something troubling Harry "The only thing we don't know is what's going to happen inside the castle during the attack" he said.

Spying was Fred and George's department "We've heard some things around the castle. But so far, we don't have any names. It looks like there are a few teachers involved, also some students."

Harry looked sad, Ginny caught the reaction "I hate to think we may have to fight people we know, too, but we'll do what we have to" she said. Harry gave a small sad smile. "So you're okay with this?" he asked.

Ginny replied "Yes I'll do it. And I'm sure Susan will too" and sealed it with a kiss.

Harry looked over at Justin and his father "How about you?"

They exchanged a look that contained a whole conversation then Justin replied "I couldn't say no. And I'm sure about Susan too"

The War meeting started to break up and it turned into a family one. The Weasleys welcomed Justin's father, and his mother, who had just arrived. Harry and Ginny filled them in on how their relationship got back on. Ron and Hermione got a fair dose of teasing from Fred and George. As the night dragged on, Molly reminded the group of their full day of classes, so Harry escorted the students back through the Chamber and up to the bathroom.

Before they left, Susan pulled Harry aside and said "Thanks for talking to me earlier. It helped a lot" then she hugged him.

He hugged her back and said "Anything for a friend" then with a teasing look at Ginny "just don't make it a habit, I have a jealous girlfriend" Susan almost jumped out of the embrace, but Ginny laughed and smacked Harry playfully. Justin and Susan left to return to the Hufflepuff tower and, after about an hour, Ginny returned to the Gryffindor tower.

The next few days were fairly uneventful, it went completely unnoticed that some combination of Ginny, Neville, Luna, Justin or Susan seemed to get detention almost every day. It was seen that Ginny got it the most, but since it was by different professors, no one suspected anything. The detentions did a nice job of covering the planning sessions, and Ginny's detentions were mostly alone with Harry.

During one of Ginny's 'detentions' something happened that made Harry want to meet with the whole group, and in the Chamber. It occurred two days before Valentine's Day. The couple had been lying together quite happily when Harry screamed in pain, he grabbed his head and shouted "MY SCAR!" Ginny panicked, this hadn't happened for over a year. She used a Portkey, the only one that existed, into the Chamber and a Healer immediately started working on Harry. He had passed out almost immediately and didn't wake up for several hours. Voldemort was excited about something, you could almost call it joy. Harry was in Voldemort's mind, he saw a frightening scene.

Wormtail was summoned into his master's presence, "It is almost prepared, My Lord" he said.

"You have not disappointed me this time, Pettigrew. You might go a day without feeling the Cruciatus." Voldemort replied. "Tonight we welcome a valuable new addition"

"Master, I have my doubts about this one" Wormtail said.

"It is not for you to question me" Voldemort sneered "Give me your arm!" Wormtail screamed in agony as Voldemort's wand pressed into the Dark Mark. Voldemort called out the names of twenty of his top followers, among them, Bella, Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. They all knelt and bowed their heads low, waiting for him to speak.

"Rise my followers" Voldemort said "Tonight, a newcomer seeks to join my cause. Do you welcome him?" At that a slender figure of medium height stepped into the circle and addressed Voldemort "I wish to join you, provided I receive my reward." The figure was masked as is common for such a ceremony.

Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. stiffened at the disrespectful tone, but Voldemort merely smiled.

"Your family?" Voldemort asked evilly.

The figure replied "Under my control and unharmed. I will address their errors."

"The Dark Lord is generous, granted. Your brethren will test your desire to be one of them, choose your opponent" Voldemort sat back on his throne and prepared for a good show. "A warning! I am not served if one Death Eater kills another. If you do so, you die!"

The figure bowed slightly in acknowledgement, then surprised the group by saying "GOYLE!" who stepped forward "AND LESTRANGE!" No one had challenged two top Death Eaters since before the First War. Voldemort leaned forward with increased interest "Deliver on your promise, young one, and you will be greatly rewarded, indeed!" he cackled.

They started hurling curses at the newcomer before any signal was given, but he was prepared. He dodged and spun to avoid getting hit. Goyle followed up with a body bind that was reflected back off the stranger's shield, he was out. Then, both the stranger and Bella hit each other with a Cruciatus Curse, Voldemort held up his hand to prevent interference, the curses were allowed to run until they wore off. The stranger recovered slightly faster and was on Bella with a knife at her throat. She looked at Voldemort with fear in her eyes, he was delighted, he laughed with glee "Release her and join us" Voldemort commanded.

The stranger did so, approached the throne, and for the first time kneeled "My Lord" he said "command me"

Voldemort was pleased "Extend your arm" as the stranger did so Voldemort clamped down on it and applied his wand. The stranger didn't cry out at all as the Dark Mark appeared on his forearm, few people had ever managed that. The Dark Lord ordered "Now, reveal yourself to your brethren"

Shock rippled through the Death Eaters. "My Lord, he cannot be trusted!" protested Snape. "Kill him now!" demanded Malfoy.

Voldemort responded with malicious laughter "How many times did you switch sides, Severus?" Snape had no reply, he could only hope to avoid torture. "And you, Lucius, how much help has your brat been of late? Is he loyal to me? I will –" Voldemort stopped as he felt Harry in his mind "POTTER!!" he exclaimed and he pushed.

Harry had seen everything through Voldemort's eyes until that moment. During the past year he had faced many horrors, but for people to actually enjoy the suffering of others was still beyond him. It made him ill, but he had to know who Voldemort's new recruit was. Just as the newly minted Death Eater turned, and his face was revealed, Voldemort attacked Harry's presence and Harry blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's Chapter 6.

I'm glad to see I've got some fans now. Thanks to Quizer, jkh1 and Grey Jacket, for their reviews.

Susan and Justin are both important. About them being Parselmouths, in the movie for COS Susan was standing next to Justin when the snake threatened him during the Deuling Club. This led to their interest in the subject.


	7. Chapter 7: The Valentines Day Ball

**The Valentines Day Ball**

Harry woke up with a scream. Instantly, he saw a pair of faces, red-heads "Arthur! Molly!" he shouted "He--" Mrs. Weasley pushed him down "Calm down Harry, its alright" she tried to sooth him. Harry needed to think so he did, he also drank the glass of water she gave him. Ginny climbed into the bed behind him and started rubbing his back, it worked wonders and he relaxed. As more people crowded around Harry said, "Shh…I need to concentrate," after several minutes "Bloody Hell!! Nothing!" he shouted in frustration. Try as he would, he had no memory of the face of the new Death Eater.

Ginny had rarely heard Harry curse "What happened?" she asked.

"First, how long since…" he asked

"About six hours" Ginny replied.

"Gin, he has some new Death Eater, I saw it, I was in his mind. But, I don't remember the face! Listen, go get Hermione, FAST! She's been in my head a lot, I need to remember…" Ginny watched as Harry's expression went blank, after that he didn't reply.

Ginny ran through the tunnel, out of the bathroom, almost knocking over an Unspeakable guard and crashed into Headmistress McGonagall.

"Explain yourself, Miss Weasley!" she demanded "This behavior is inappropriate in the extreme! Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Har—" she hesitated "One of the Commanders collapsed, he wants Her—" _again no names_ "He needs the witch to help him"

"According to the schedule" McGonagall said "She is in with the first years now, classroom 5" and without another word, Ginny was off again. Hermione had been teaching an extra potions class. She slammed the classroom door open, knocked over several cauldrons and grabbed Hermione, she whispered to her for a moment. Hermione paused long enough to tell the shocked students "Class Dismissed" and she ran off, right on Ginny's heels.

They ignored everyone they passed as they ran back through to the Chamber. Harry still hadn't moved, except for his grip on Molly's hand, Mrs. Weasley looked worried, but she also seemed to be in pain. Ginny watched Hermione take Harry's hand and press her forehead to his, then she uttered "Legilimens" and her expression went blank.

With Hermione's arrival, Harry let go of Molly's hand and she stifled a sob, "That's one strong boy" she said. Ginny looked over and the called the Healer back over, Harry had broken her hand his grip had been so tight. Luckily it was easily treated. "You're okay, mum?" Ginny asked with concern. "I'll be fine, just need to let it rest for a day or two. He's a passionate one" Molly replied "Do you know what happened?" Ginny colored slightly at her mother's remark and chose to answer her question "We were, umm, anyway. Then he complained about his scar, he collapsed and I brought him here. He said there's a new Death Eater and he saw who. I guess we need to wait for them to come out of it."

Ginny went back to the bed Harry was sitting on and started rubbing his back again, it seemed to help. Ron came in shortly after "McGonagall came to get me. What's going on?" he said. Ginny filled him in. "How long have they been like that?" he asked. Harry was starting to lose some color and Hermione was sweating.

"Both about half an hour. Harry a little longer, he faded out trying to see who it was." Ginny replied.

Ron nodded "It must be intense. I've seen them sit like this for hours and not look this bad."

Ginny felt a wave of jealousy at that, but pushed it away. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked. "No" Ron replied "Harry's always had a problem with concentrating on memories, his emotions get in the way. She goes in there and looks at what he needs as if she were reading a book." Then he laughed "Careful letting him hold your hand, mum. He grabbed my arm like that once, I couldn't feel it for the rest of the day" This was a mature Ron, Ginny watched as he examined their mother's hand, satisfying himself that it was healing properly. Then checking Harry, he must have seen this many times. Then he pushed Hermione's hair out of her face and kissed her unmoving lips. "Lets eat" he announced "They could still be like that for a while. I can pull them out if it looks like they're in trouble." Ron left and brought food over for Ginny and their mother. He pulled a chair along side the bed and started eating, one eye on Harry and Hermione. Ginny ate with one hand while continuing to rub Harry's back, occasionally eyeing Ron with a new appreciation.

Mrs. Weasley had seen the changes too "My baby boy is grown up" she said.

"Yeah but he can still blush" this comment, just barely a whisper, had come from Hermione. Ron caught her as she started to fall over and Harry leaned back into Ginny.

"Are you two OK?" Molly was the first to ask.

"Fine" they both said, then Harry continued "Nice try, Hermione, I wish I had seen it" Ron understood, but Hermione explained it for the others "Whenever Harry has been in Voldemort's mind, he needs to sort through the images, he doesn't always remember everything he saw. I do that for him" disappointment crossed her face "This time Harry was pushed out before he could see that new Death Eater's face."

Arthur and Bill came up then "Its not that important," Arthur said. "Besides, what's one Death Eater, more or less?" Bill commented.

"The reason I got in was that Voldemort was so happy with this one, he wasn't paying attention to his shields" Harry explained "All I was able to find out is that he is powerful and skillful, he defeated Goyle Sr. and Bella in a duel"

"You mean he killed them" Mrs. Weasley asked, horrified.

Hermione's reply was chilling "No, actually he said that he doesn't let his followers kill each other. No profit in it"

"That's disgusting" Bill commented.

"It is, but I think I'm getting an idea" Ron said "We might have the makings of a plan. We'll need everyone tonight. Bill and Dad, we need to put our heads together" then he looked over at Harry "Can you handle my lessons today?"

"You got it, chessmaster" Harry replied "I guess we'll have to put off the sparring matches for you Advanced students" as he turned to Ginny. "Thanks, for earlier. I know it must have been a scare. You handled it well." Then Harry pulled her into a long, deep kiss. He pulled back, careful not to overdo it since Ginny's family was around. "Hmm, I'll have to save you more often. I like how you say thank you." She said.

"Hermione and I worked something else out while we were linked" Harry said "I'm still worried about Voldemort trying to get to me through you."

Ginny pulled away and started to get angry, then she noticed that he was smiling "This better not involve us breaking up again" she warned "Or you'll think what I did to Petunia was just fun!" Harry saw her hair start to stand up,

"Not a chance, I may be thick, but I'm not stupid" he replied "Just the opposite actually"

Ginny felt confused, she looked over at Hermione who just giggled and left to resume her classes "What are you up to, Harry?" she asked.

He replied "Well, I saw in Hermione's mind how you ran through the school shouting concern for the Commander of the Unspeakables" his smile widened. Still a little angry "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked. Then he looked very sneaky and said "Miss Ginerva Weasley, will you go to the Ball with me?" Ginny was shocked, she had decided on not going and just spending another fun night with Harry "Of course" she said "But how would this help? If I'm seen with you –" then Harry's expression sunk in, she got it "Oh!" she said, "That's wicked Harry! My poor reputation!!" she laughed. "How will I handle the gossip?!?"

Mrs. Weasley, who hadn't heard too much of the conversation, heard that "Exactly what are you doing to my daughter's reputation, Harry Potter!?!" she demanded.

Harry looked very much like Dobby at that moment, but Ginny came to the rescue "Why, mother nothing serious. Actually, the masked Commander of the Unspeakables just invited me to the Valentines Ball!"

Molly immediately softened, and ended up with a sly grin "Then the girlfriend of the missing Harry Potter will start to be seen around with a mystery man. I think I'd better warn your father before the first Daily Prophet hits." She said, amused "Hermione's idea?"

Harry nodded "Mostly" He got out of bed and they left the Chamber. Before they left the bathroom the mask appeared and The Commander escorted Ginny Weasley to the Great Hall. But they weren't walking as teacher and student. They were holding hands. Students started to whisper as soon as they passed, it seemed that they didn't hear. The hall was full for the lunch break, but any time one of the Unspeakables came in, things were hushed. This time, you could hear a pin drop. Ginny smiled as they walked the length of the hall, up the steps and sat at the head table, right across from Headmistress McGonagall. It looked like the mask was smiling as well. Those nearest, strained to hear what was being said, but it was too far.

After a few minutes, the Headmistress stood "Your attention please" she announced, "Earlier today, Miss Weasley saved the life of the Commander here" pointing to Harry "He has requested that I revoke my penalty and Miss Weasley's detention. I am inclined to waive the 10 point penalty. Gryffindor is also awarded 25 points for Miss Weasley's actions" there were cheers at this "However, discipline must be maintained for safety sake. Running in the halls cannot be tolerated. Miss Weasley, your detention stands." Ginny's smile faded a bit.

The mask stood and said "As the Headmistress stated, I am very grateful to Ginny for her actions" then he turned, took Ginny's hand and pulled her up "Thank you, Ginny." He said, then he kissed her cheek. They left the stage and the mask escorted her to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table, then he left. She and Harry knew the commotion they started and Ginny realized she could have easily quieted the rumor mill, but that wasn't part of the plan, she proceeded to do exactly the opposite '_this should be fun!' _she thought. The Commander's cape was still visible when the questions started.

"What did you do?" a seventh year boy asked.

"Not much" she replied "I was just in the right place at the right time"

"Who is he?" a fifth year girl asked.

Ginny replied "I never saw his face. But he has the sweetest voice".

The girl exclaimed "You mean his real voice?!?"

Ginny replied with a grin "Hmm-hmm"

She felt a little guilty as the next question came from Colin Creevey "What did you talk about?" He hadn't been let in on everything and he was one of her close friends

"Well, mostly he asked about me. But he did tell me a little about himself" she replied

"What?!?" the excited fifth year asked.

"Sorry, he swore me to secrecy" Ginny replied.

Luna and Susan had come in at the end of that conversation. Ginny had started eating, and everyone knew that when Ginny was hungry she wasn't talking, so Luna and Susan just sat down on either side of her.

"Well, that was an interesting scene" Susan commented.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of rumors might start" Luna replied

Ginny couldn't stand it, she started laughing, then seeing Justin approach "OK, tonight during class with the commanders, you all need to get detention. Things have changed since last night"

"Yeah, just a little bit" Susan said sarcastically.

Ginny remembered it had been a while since she had a chance to talk to Susan "Sorry, Suz, its been a full week. Listen, Neville needs to know, is he still getting embarrassed around you guys."

"Yeah, especially when SHE is around. SHE clings to him almost as much as Pansy used to cling to Draco." Luna said.

"Hmm. That's interesting" Ginny commented "Ok I'll go talk to him, she's used to me, and I don't care if she is bothered anyway. Don't forget, detention tonight, see ya in class" Ginny walked over to where Neville was sitting with his girlfriend.

"Hi Neville can I talk to you for a sec?" Ginny asked.

"Sure pull up a seat" Neville offered

"Interesting scene Weasley" the girl commented

"Actually, can we talk alone, Neville" Ginny asked giving the girl a dirty look.

Neville looked worried but then he could tell it was related to what had just happened "Sure" he said. His girlfriend was very put out that he agreed.

"Sorry about that" Ginny said.

"Its ok, I'm used to it" Neville replied.

"Listen, Neville, I'm your friend, if she's getting to you, maybe you should break up with her" and with a sly grin she commented "I know of two available witches who might not mind."

"Shh, not here Gin." He said, embarrassed.

"Ok, sorry" Ginny replied "Listen, things have changed since the meeting you were in the other day." At that Neville waggled his eyebrows. Ginny favored him with a blush, allowing the tease. "The Commanders want us all together tonight. You need to get them to give you detention. Can do?"

He replied "No problem, I could use a night off" he grumbled.

Ginny gave a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder as he left. Another nasty look from Neville's girlfriend made Ginny decide he needed another small prank. She spent her afternoon classes thinking about what Neville needed, and just before dinner, she realized the rumor mill had quieted down. She was sitting with Susan, who was filling her in on what was being said in Hufflepuff.

"Its too quiet" Ginny said "I need to stir it up a bit"

Susan replied with a grin "You'll think of something. You always do." Then she asked "How's Neville with this?"

"He said he'll get detention, he didn't say how. You seem interested, so does Luna, how are you two going to handle that?" Ginny asked

Susan blushed a bit "Its different, I'm not serious, if Luna is I'll be fine."

The girls had been so intent on their talk they didn't notice the arrival of two of the Unspeakable guards. It was two women, Susan recognized one as the same they had met the first night. Susan smiled, and the Unspeakables nodded. One of them said "Miss Weasley, we have been requested to escort you to Hogsmeade." Ginny looked at Susan, who just shrugged.

"May I ask why?" Ginny asked.

One of them smiled "We were instructed, that if you were to ask, we were to say that your evening wear needs updating. And that we were to have you back in time for the evening class."

Ginny hesitated, then she smiled "What are we waiting for?" she asked. Then she leaned into Susan for a moment "Looks like someone else was thinking about the rumor mill too" she said.

"Go have fun, you leave the rumors to me." Susan replied with a grin.

And as Ginny left, Justin, Luna and Neville came up to ask for details. Susan, a little louder than really necessary, and with a big smile, told them exactly what was said and where Ginny was going. After dinner, the group went to the Advanced Defense class. Ginny was not there when class started. There were only two of the Commanders present and there was some grumbling that the sparring would be limited tonight.

The witch pointed out, "Its for your safety that the three of us are here most of the time. But we will have a few pair offs."

Still small compare to the older students, Dennis Creevey found himself squaring off against Pansy Parkinson. His size gave him a speed advantage, and he eventually won, but it was a long fight. During the duel, Luna and Susan managed to get caught for talking and landed themselves with detention.

Justin went up against Draco Malfoy, and when he lost, instead of bowing he simply walked off. That was good enough to earn a detention.

Neville had decided that if he was going to get detention, he would also get a little long overdue payback. He challenged the masked witch, everyone watched in anticipation of his quick defeat. But instead, before they properly started Neville quietly intoned "_Petrificus Totalis" _and she fell flat on her back. Neville commented "In a real fight they don't do much bowing" he smiled a little nasty.

The masked wizard said "True Mr. Longbottom, but this is just practice, a detention for you tonight" as he freed her. Everyone wondered why Neville seemed so pleased with himself.

As Neville was settling back, Ginny came into class. She could see Harry and Hermione's secret smiles as she made an entrance. Her two escorts were still with her. Ginny had shed her school uniform for a fine pair of hip-hugging designer jeans and a silk sweater, with a small G sewn into the fabric. She was also carrying two additional large boxes and one small one.

Hermione could see that Harry didn't trust himself to speak so she said "Everyone dismissed, those with detention, please change into non-uniform outfits and return in 15 minutes."

Ginny spoke up "Does that include me? I still have one from the Headmistress" the entire class could see that she was smiling at the masked wizard, but it was the witch who answered

"Yes, Miss Weasley, and please leave your shopping in your room as well."

Ginny wanted to stay, but a signal from Harry said she should leave. She did look back long enough to see them laughing. Ginny returned with Neville to Gryffindor tower. She was first down, because she was already out of uniform and she was glad to fill in those present about her shopping spree. Neville came down in jeans and a t-shirt. They then met Justin and Susan at Hufflepuff and continued to Rawnclaw. Luna came out first, but Neville's girlfriend was hot on her heels "HER AGAIN!" the girl shouted, pointing at Ginny. And she pulled Neville into the common room, even through the wall, the rest of the group could hear them.

"I suppose you think I could skip detention!! Neville shouted.

She countered with "What's with the secrets!? I'm always left out! Why is Weasley always involved!?!" so close to the truth it was scary.

Ginny felt quite guilty just then, it did seem like it was her fault, but Neville stood his ground "Ginny's been my FRIEND for four years, her brothers since my first year!"

"How much of a friend?!" she screamed. Her accusation was obvious. Ginny's blood was starting to boil, but they held her back "Let him handle it" Justin advised.

For Neville, that was the final straw "None of your business!! If it's a choice between my friends and you, then you can look for someone else to be jealous over!" he said. The words were so bitter, and the tone was so cold that Ginny was reminded of Riddle's diary. When Neville came out, moments later, they could all see tears in his eyes. "C'mon, lets go" he said. He walked ahead of everyone.

Ginny tried first, she got beside him and touched his arm "I'm sorry Neville, its my fault, maybe I can fix it"

"No, Gin, you were right earlier. It was coming" he pulled away from her "I'll be ok"

Justin said "If you don't want to be there tonight, I'm sure they'll understand."

Neville's reply was forced "I said I'll be fine. I guess I'll be missing the Ball though" he said, it came out sarcastic. After they let him walk alone for a while, Ginny nudged Luna, she moved up and took his hand and Susan put an arm around his shoulders. They walked like that back to the classroom. In her mind, Ginny decided what Neville needed, he might get embarrassed, but he would thank her later.

The group entered, this time was a surprise though. There were six masks present. Even Ginny was thrown off, she only remembered five from the Privet Dr. battle. But, they didn't stay in suspense too long. They went into the office and, after charming the room against snooping, the masks vanished. In addition to Harry, Ron and Hermione, they were Bill, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ginny couldn't help but laugh, "So who was who?" she asked. "You mean at my Uncle's" Harry asked, to which Ginny nodded. Harry laughed this time "Actually, they weren't there, the others at that battle were Remus and Tonks. She's spying right now, and he's her contact. They'll be here once we know the attack is coming. They just needed to get up here without being identified. Besides it keeps the other side guessing"

Hermione saw that Susan and Luna were hanging close to a sad looking Neville "Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it seems I had a girlfriend that was jealous of me getting detention with other girls" Neville replied.

"Had?" she asked, Neville nodded "Oh, we're sorry, I don't think we thought about something like that."

Ron, to lighten the mood said "I like the way you got detention. Same spell and everything."

"You're not mad are you?" Neville asked.

Ron laughed "Nah! I just wish someone had a picture" everyone did, even Hermione smiled. It was worth a little teasing at her expense to see Neville smile.

Then, Harry went on to explain the vision he had about the new Death Eater. And he turned the meeting over to the Weasleys. "We learned from it, that Voldemort's followers really have no loyalty to each other." Bill started "If we can find a way to get some of them to turn against each other during the battle, it will give us an advantage." Arthur came in "The best way we can do that is to get some that have morphing skills out there during the battle to impersonate different Death Eaters, and start throwing hexes around" Ron added "We think we have enough among the Unspeakables to create some confusion, but we'd like more. So start asking around, quietly, and we'll see if we can bring others into the group."

"When do we get to meet the basilisks?" Justin wanted to know.

With a look at Ginny, Harry replied "After the Valentines Ball, I want everyone to have some fun first. Me included. I'm long overdue, Ron and Hermione, too."

Ginny stuck out her tongue "Doesn't your date count?"

Harry gave her a teasing look "No, I'm being selfish for a change" he said. This brought a round of laughs.

"I don't get it" Justin put in "You've been hiding who you are with those masks. Won't being seen with Ginny ruin that?"

Hermione took this one "What Voldemort doesn't understand is love. This will get back to him, and he won't even think that this could be Harry. What he'll do is dismiss it as Ginny throwing herself at something exciting –"

Harry interrupted sourly "Thanks, some friend"

Hermione resumed "And he'll waste effort continuing to look for Harry. And, we hope, lose interest in Ginny."

Harry closed the meeting "Looks okay so far, Bill, you three did a nice job. Its risky, but, I think it gives us an edge. I'm a little bothered by putting our people out in the middle of the battlefield." Arthur cut it "I know, son, but I don't think there's another way."

Harry nodded sadly, "OK, enough war talk. Lets talk Ball. Everyone's going?"

Justin said "I've got my date"

Susan said "No date, but I wouldn't miss it"

Luna put in "Same for me"

Ron said "Well, the Unspeakables will be supplying security. And just to confuse the other side, all thirty we brought in last week will be visible. Either at the Hall or on guard duty at the bathroom or the third floor. And there will be more of us in masks."

Neville hadn't replied, so Ginny asked "And what about you?"

To which he just shrugged. "Not happening, Neville. I put up with moodiness from Harry for too long. You show up in your best robes! Or else!" Ginny stood there with her arms across her chest.

Ron commented "Don't even think about not showing, Neville. It could be dangerous."

Then when Neville nodded, Ginny gave him a hug and said "Smart boy. Don't worry, I think I can guarantee you'll have fun"

Harry came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Ginny's shoulders and teased "Hey, Neville, she's up to something. If you want to hide, I know of a few places." Ginny elbowed him in the stomach, then said "OK, everyone out, I need to argue with my boyfriend about making me spend all that money" to which Harry shuddered. Then Ginny smiled "Then I'm going to thank him." And after pushing everyone out Harry and Ginny were alone.

Harry put his arms around her and said "I can't believe Bill and your dad left after you said that"

She put one arm around his neck and the other around his waist and replied "I've convinced my family that I'm not a little girl." Then as she kissed him, Ginny opened the back of Harry's auror armor and pulled it off, then said "I've also told them what I want." Then she pushed him back onto the couch, straddled his legs, pulled off her sweater and leaned down for another kiss. She felt him unhook the straps of her bra and laughed "I guess I don't need to convince you I'm not a little girl" Between the kisses, Harry managed to get out "Beautiful" and later "I love you" and then there was no more talk.

A beam of sunlight woke Ginny, then the smells of bacon and eggs cooking made her jump. At first she grabbed for clothes, but remembering the night, she shrugged. She made a quick bathroom trip, then headed for the cooking smells.

Harry, bare-chested, ordered "No, back in bed" with a smile. "Good morning" he said, carrying a tray with the works. He set the tray across her legs, then slid in beside her. "It's a good thing today's Saturday, or I wouldn't get to do this" he said, then teasing "And you would already be late for class"

"Well, I have a good excuse" she fired back "That was a long detention, and I was very tired. I might have to protest to the Headmistress" Harry looked shocked, but she giggled "So, tonight is the Ball, and today is a free day. What do we do?" She watched as his gaze ran over her body "Besides that, you prat" she laughed "I think I should make an appearance at lunch anyway"

Harry nodded "Its ok, I have a few things to do today. There's a small raid we need to do, in support of Tonks. That's in four hours. Then we need to pull out the dress armor." Ginny returned his earlier gaze "Yeah that's why I joined" he said "I'm sorry about Neville's fight with his girlfriend."

To that Ginny replied "Oh, that's why I need to go to lunch. Don't worry, I got that covered."

"What are you gonna do" he asked.

She said "Sorry, that'll be as big a surprise to you as to him."

At that Harry touched that sensitive spot he discovered last night and said "Pleeasse tell me" and when she refused he did it again, longer this time and with a kiss. Then she touched him where it made him jump, and before they knew it, lunch time was getting near. Reluctantly, they dressed and went their separate ways.

In Ginny's opinion, the day had gone very well. She had breakfast in bed, _have to find out where Harry learned to cook! _Then they burned off the calories quite effectively. _And it's a good thing that spot is only vulnerable in private! _And she found two very willing accomplices to help with Neville. The rumor mill was rolling along nicely. Her absence at breakfast created some interesting results. Some of them right _if they only knew!!! _Not that Ginny herself would help with any details. She was ready by early evening and walked down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She looked around, spotted Dennis and Colin, they were escorting the Patil sisters "Where is Neville?" she asked. "Haven't seen him" from Dennis and a shrug from Colin. She fumed "Find him! Tell him if he isn't here in two minutes, I'll come up there and get him myself!" Dennis happily volunteered, he rarely got to go into the seventh year dorm.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Neville asked, as he put his other shoe on then tried to get his hair in place.

Before she could answer, they were interrupted by Dean "You can do better than Longbottom, Ginny" Those who heard the remark stopped talking, then everyone was in shock. Dean was slammed against the far wall, and he slumped down unconscious. Ginny put her wand back into the arm holster she had made and said "Who I go to the Ball with is my business!" She grabbed Neville's arm and led the way to the Hall.

Couples started filing in, the Hall was decorated in all the shades of red and pink. Cupid had come to pay a visit. Ginny was still holding Neville's arm, he pulled back. "I thought you had a date, Gin" he said.

She replied "Silly, I do. And so do you. I was just making sure you got here. It's a bad idea to stand up a first date"

"Who?" Neville asked in surprise.

Ginny smiled "That would be cheating. You'll just have to wait a bit."

Neville's ex chose that moment to show. "I KNEW IT" she hissed.

Neville cringed, but Ginny just smiled wider as they watched her go by "Don't worry, Neville, she'll be just as surprised." And as the line outside started to empty, Neville began to look depressed. Then up came the group of masked Unspeakables. There were two couples, then four wizards. Two were without partners, one was escorting Susan Bones, and the other was escorting Luna Lovegood. One of the single wizards came up and said "I believe I am Miss Weasley's escort for the evening."

Neville released Ginny and whispered "Hey Harry" the mask smiled. Then to Neville's surprise, the other three wizards entered the Hall without partners, leaving Luna and Susan outside.

"Poor Susan, poor Luna, what will they do?" Ginny asked, barely holding in laughter.

"Look, a victim," Luna said with a sly look at Neville.

Susan challenged "Not if I get there first" A shocked Neville found himself with one arm in Susan's and the other wrapped around Luna waist.

"It's a tie!" Ginny declared "Have fun guys" and she gave them a push toward the Hall.

Neville gulped "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked.

Both girls laughed "Tonight, have fun" Susan replied as she kissed his cheek. "And leave tomorrow til it comes" Luna observed wisely. The trio went in, Neville felt Seamus slap him on the back. Justin, in the company of a tall blond, first looked shocked then smiled. His ex girlfriend's reaction was to drop the glass of punch she was holding, and she stormed out when Susan and Luna both kissed him at the same time.

The two couples of masked Unspeakables caused quite a bit of whispering, because the students had only previously seen three "How many are there?" was the big question. And the other three wizards didn't help much. But, seeing Ginny Weasley in the company of one of the commanders was the sensation of the evening. It wasn't that it was really a surprise, everyone remembered yesterday's announcement and everyone had found out about Ginny's shopping trip. But, that dress, it was one of the most spectacular in the Hall, and she was wearing a matching corsage. The two questions in the Hall were "Why had Ginny been missing at breakfast?" and "What would happen if Harry Potter came back?"

Eventually, everyone became more interested in food and their own companions. There were a few students who mingled around the Unspeakables. Those who danced with them said that mostly they would ask about the student's particular skill. None would talk about their personal life, so you couldn't guess who they might be. There were the two definite couples, but the other wizards seemed to mix around freely. The only exception was that Ginny's escort spent most of the night with her. If anyone had paid attention, they might also have noticed that when Ginny was dancing with someone else, her escort seemed to be talking with one of the top performing Advanced students. Late in the evening, Ginny was dancing with Neville, and during the entire time her escort sat with Susan and Luna.

Neville and Ginny danced through several songs "Having a good time?" Ginny asked.

"I can't begin to tell you, Gin." He replied "I started out the day with no date. I walked in with two. How did you manage it?" he asked.

"Actually, they did most of the work. I just pointed out the obvious" Ginny said.

Then he blushed "Oh, you mean the pictures."

"That wasn't my fault" she observed "There was more furniture in that room"

Neville laughed, "Yeah, boy I'm glad you're on my side." Then he got serious "Ok, lets say now I've seen the light. What do I do now?"

Ginny laughed hard, then "I can't really answer that. You're all my friends and I'll be happy however it works out." She patted him on the chest as the song ended "You just ended one relationship, though, go with it for a while. You'll figure it out quick enough." Then she gave him a dirty look and said "BE NICE or you'll answer to ME."

There were a few fast songs that Susan and Luna joined the dance floor during. Ginny left and sat out a couple more with her escort. Then, as midnight struck, came the last dance. Susan and Luna both danced with Neville. The couples among the Unspeakables were seen together, and as the song ended Ginny was locked in a passionate kiss with her escort.


	8. Chapter 8: LOVE AND WAR PREPARATIONS

**LOVE AND WAR PREPARATIONS**

Morning of the day after the Valentines Ball arrived at Hogwarts, by and large it was quite a success. There were several new romantic relationships among the students. Some had ended, but nobody could really say they had a bad time. The seventh year boys' floor of Gryffindor tower was full of talk. Neville found himself to be quite the hero. No boy had escorted two dates to the Ball, and Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood had always been talked about as prize catches

But, after telling as much about the evening as he wanted, Neville drifted off in thought. He did feel really good about himself, however he couldn't decide what to do. _I like both Susan and Luna _he thought _I don't want to hurt either of them, but I'll have to choose, and soon. _Then, not even realizing, he said out loud "I'll get you for this Ginny Weasley!"

Dean Thomas was not amused "What, two girls not enough for you Longbottom!" he said angrily.

Neville was in too good a mood, he retorted happily "Shut up or I'll tell her to put you through the wall next time!" The whole floor roared with laughter as Dean stomped off to the shower.

Colin and his brother Dennis were seen talking excitedly about the possibility of both having relationships with the Patil sisters. "Are you sure we can tell them apart?" Dennis asked. "Sure" Colin replied, chuckling "Padma's the cute one" Dennis threw a pillow at his brother.

Ginny was awakened quite early, but she pretended to still be asleep. If it wasn't intentional, she would be outraged at what was being said. As it was, she could barely keep from laughing. After letting her roommates go on with various guesses, mostly centered on how Harry Potter would react, or what her date really looked like Ginny made a big show of waking up and going into the shower.

Harry would be amused by the gossip, but they would meet later. As she went to breakfast her only concern was how her three friends were handling the events of last night. She smiled when she saw Neville sitting between Luna and Susan, they were laughing together as either girl would give Neville a bite to eat. "Well, you three seem to be having fun" she said as she sat across from the trio. "Couldn't be better" Neville said between bites.

"There's an unpleasant sight" Ginny commented, as Dean walked by, he now had a fairly large following and it also included Neville's ex-girlfriend as well as some from each house, but mostly Slytherin. Shortly after, Harry arrived in his disguise, greeted Neville and the girls formally and said "Do you have a kiss for your favorite commander?" Ginny happily complied pulling him in. And after they broke the kiss, he asked "Susan, can you tell Justin to be ready after lunch?" Susan nodded. Ginny noticed that he seemed nervous. "Lets go for a walk" he said.

To all who could see Ginny and her commander appeared to be the happy couple, but they were talking quite seriously. "Gin, Draco missed the Ball because he was meeting his father. He wanted Draco to lead an uprising here during Voldemort's attack. He managed to get back and deliver his information. He's currently in St. Mungo's though. He was hurt when another Death Eater managed to read in his mind that he's been spying for the Order. Lucius tried to kill him." Harry took a breath "We're not going to have as much time as we thought. Draco told me that the attack was planned for the middle of April. But, its going to be sooner. I'll have to see Remus tonight, he needs to get Tonks to find out when."

"Is Draco okay?" Ginny asked.

To which Harry replied "He was hurt bad, I had to carry him in myself" a small chuckle escaped "You can imagine how he feels about that. But, they think he'll heal in a couple of weeks" Ginny hid her face in his robes to wipe away tears, then outwardly happy, even smiling she said "We're going to have to train almost non-stop to be ready. You're also gonna have to get McGonagall to allow you to put those we can't trust out of the Advanced classes."

She could see the frown in Harry's mask as he replied "I know, I was hoping to win them over. But there's no time anymore. From the classes, we've managed to figure some of those who are potential threats, but not all. So far, I know we can be sure of Luna, Susan, Neville and Justin. Can you help with anyone else we can definitely count on in the battle? Also, who do you think should be watched, or even locked up?"

They walked around the grounds for a while, then sat by a large tree then she said "Well, I think everyone you asked to volunteer that first night. When you announce that the attack is coming I think you should ask again, and anyone new should be watched." She paused over her next words "Harry, I'm not sure, but Dean might be a problem. He's been giving me nasty looks since I got back. And its been worse since your classes started. He has a following, and after Ball we saw Neville's ex there, too."

Harry looked sheepish, "I've been concerned since he and Goyle dueled with me in that first class. His tactics bothered me. I'll put the twins on him, I think they'll actually have fun, they like all your old boyfriends" he giggled. Then he hesitated, "Don't take this wrong, Gin, but do you really think he's a threat? He's not a top student. And besides, he's muggle born, why would he support Voldemort?"

"I'd just feel better with someone watching him" she replied "I used to really like him, but now he gives me the creeps"

Harry got up and pulled Ginny up and into a hug "OK, lets do this. Get everyone together at lunch and bring them to McGonagall's office. Ron, Hemoine and I will let the old DA in on the secret and start on the rest of the planning. And then we'll go meet the basilisks" They walked back into the castle, kissed and parted ways, Harry to the Chamber and Ginny to Gryffindor tower. Where she pulled out the Marauders' Map and went to find the army.

There were fifteen of the original DA still at Hogwarts, Ginny had them all meet outside the Headmistress' office. Ginny was the last to arrive, her temper was flaring. Susan was standing apart from the crowd was the first to notice "What's the matter, Gin" she asked.

She watched as Ginny counted to ten, then she said "I had to convince Thomas that he wasn't invited."

A little concerned Susan asked "What did you do?" But Ginny was spared answering as the office door opened.

As they entered, the students were surprised to see five of the Commanders talking with Headmistress McGonagall. She took the lead in speaking "Thank you all for coming. Before we start, those who stay will be participating in the coming battle. We will be discussing the plans for defending the school, and other secrets. I have to ask if anyone doesn't wish to do so, please say so. And please think carefully, you will be in mortal danger. I know you are among the best Hogwarts has ever seen, but what's coming will be the worst Hogwarts has ever seen."

Only Ginny had moved, she was hugging one of the Commanders, he was next to speak "I have one more thing to add to what the Headmistress stated. Consider also, that we aren't just asking you to risk your lives, if you do this you will also probably have to kill. In a way, that's worse" everyone could hear the pain in his voice.

There was hesitation, and some quiet talking, but the group stood firm. Only Lavender Brown asked to leave, saying that she couldn't kill. McGonagall escorted her out with a sympathetic expression, she said "Don't worry dear, you needn't fight. But if you like we will find a way for you to help." Lavender smiled and said "I'd like that." then she left. The office was then sealed and protected against spying. McGonagall was smiling and crying "I'm proud of all of you and I pray that none of you are hurt" she briefly got a harsh expression "And that includes Miss Brown. None of you is to think any less of her!"

McGonagall then began to explain "The reason Hogwarts is going to be attacked is because Voldemort has received a Prophecy stating that Harry Potter is destined to defeat him, but the school is the key to making that happen. This isn't the true wording of the Prophecy, but he has been convinced that it is in order get him to attack here. That is why there have not been many stories about Death Eater attacks recently. They are concentrating on preparations to assault the castle, and we have been working to defend it." Then one of the Commanders added "We have a fair idea as to what's coming. We'll need some of you to help defend against the outside attack. And the rest to watch our backs against attack from inside."

"You mean some of the professors are supporters of You-Know-Who?" asked Cho Chang.

The masked witch replied "First, lets try to get past this You-Know-Who nonsense. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. But, yes, we do suspect teachers are involved in the plot. We're also sure that many students are, as well."

Michael Corner wanted to know "If this is all to get V-v-voldemort to attack here, then where will Potter be?"

Every eye fell on McGonagall, she started to say something but noticed the Creevey brothers whispering together "Is your conversation more important than the group Messrs. Creevey?!" she demanded.

Colin replied "Not really headmistress" his words were an apology, his tone wasn't "its just that we can answer Mike's question"

McGonagall looked shocked "What do you mean, Mr. Creevey?" she asked.

Dennis answered this "Well, two reasons, first you told us when we volunteered last time that you wanted us because we can get muggle technology to work here. We've been working on it all year, and we've got either cameras or microphones working almost everywhere." Two of the masks looked at each other, then back at the Creeveys, no one could see their faces but you could tell they were stunned.

McGonagall looked angry "What is the other reason Mr. Creevey?!"

Dennis was scared so Colin took over "Anyone who knows Ginny as long as we have knows who is under that mask."

"Not bad Colin" Harry commented as his mask dissolved, he was concerned though "How much have you learned?"

"Well, school wise, we've covered every classroom, a few of the offices and the hallways" Dennis said, then Colin added "The grounds, too. By the way, I never really liked Malfoy, but I hope he's okay. Nice dog on the third floor, Harry. What's he for?"

Harry chuckled "That's Fluffy, he's Hagrid's, he's for the battle. Besides me, Ron and Hermione" their masks vanished "these two are Fred and George Weasley. Do you think, between the four of you, you'll be able to come up with a few battlefield surprises?" They all nodded, brains already clicking with ideas.

Then Ron called on Hanna "We have two things in mind for you" Hanna looked up "That shield you have is amazing, especially when you used the Strengthening Potion. If you can handle a larger dose, your shield can help reinforce the wards around the castle."

She looked a little intimidated, but she nodded "What else?"

Ron looked at Seamus "He has a gift for throwing fire around. There is an ancient exploding spell that should really give him a lot of firepower. I'd like you to provide him with a shield, he'll have to concentrate when casting it, and its hard to do it and defend yourself at the same time"

Seamus grinned "I'll be happy to work with Hanna" he said.

Ron continued "During the battle I'll want one of my brothers with me, and the other out in the field so I can direct it. Pavrati and Padma have that same twin telepathy gift, so one of you should be with me and the other should be in the castle for when trouble starts there. Everyone else, should be near me or one of the twins until the battle gets going"

Harry finished up with "Me, Justin, Ginny and Susan will be out there early on a special mission, then we'll find Ron for other orders. Professor McGonagall will lead things on the inside"

"Children, thank you for your courage. Albus would have been proud. Our best guess says the battle will happen in less than a month. Until then, I won't ask you to attend regular classes. Your main activity should be to build up your strength and practice your dueling skills. Come to me or one of the Unspeakables. I regret to say, that until we know differently, anyone else is suspect." McGonagall concluded "I have asked that dinner be brought here for us tonight. You need to relax some, and then try to make more detailed plans."

Most of the group started eating and talking. The Weasley twins got together with the Creeveys to work on how to combine their talents. Ron got together with the Patil sisters. Hermione began teaching the Explodet spell and its effects to Seamus, it was the same spell that had been used to destroy the Malfoy Mansion. After a short time Harry pulled Ginny, Susan and Justin aside and whispered in Parseltongue "**LETS GO" **and they left for the Chamber.

During the trip Harry explained how he had been training the basilisks "There are six of them. They will obey me, and I have told them that I have more friends who they can talk to. At first, to be safe, you shouldn't go in without me there. You need to teach them to trust you" he laughed a bit "just like any normal pet. Never mind each is a ten meter long snake. The hard part will be showing them that you trust them. I feed them by hand and I've slept in the room with them. I don't know if we can get that far before the battle, but its important to try."

The group was greeted by the Weasleys and Justin's parents and they talked for a while. Ginny seemed the most nervous, her last meeting with a basilisk hadn't been fun. Harry went in first **"HELLO CHILDREN, I HAVE BROUGHT SOME COMPANY WITH ME, SAY HELLO TO THEM" **he said to the basilisks. Harry had been correct, being a Parselmouth made someone safe from the basilisk's stare. Ginny learned that Harry's humor did have a dark side. Not only did he call them children, but he had named them Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, Marge, Bella and Severus. Laughing helped her relax a bit. And after Harry introduced them she learned something else.

Dudley Basilisk had asked "**WHY DO YOU LAUGH, GINNY WEASLEY?"**

She hesitated, not sure how to reply, then said cautiously "**ITS JUST THAT HARRY HAS NAMED ALL OF YOU AFTER SOME INTERESTING HUMANS IN HIS LIFE." **

They seemed to look at Harry for guidance, then Bella Basilisk said "**FATHER TOLD US THAT HE NAMED US AFTER HUMANS WHO HAD BEEN MEAN TO HIM. HE SAID HE DID THIS HOPING HE COULD HATE THEM LESS."**

The teens stayed for almost two hours, they talked to the basilisks, fed them as Harry showed them to, and petted them. When Harry announced that it was time to leave they realized how much like kids the basilisks were.

Severus Basilisk begged "**PLEASE, WE'LL BE GOOD" **and Bella Basilisk whined **"YOU NEVER LET US HAVE ANY VISITORS" **

And all three of them watched in awe as Harry explained patiently to those huge snakes "**I HAVE TO MEET SOMEONE ABOUT THE BATTLE. IF NOTHING GOES WRONG, I PROMISE I'LL BE BACK TONIGHT. UNTIL YOU GET USED TO YOUR NEW FRIENDS, I WANT TO BE HERE"** As they left, Vernon Basilisk surprised Susan by brushing his huge head against her side.

Harry caught her as she fell and said "**ITS ALL RIGHT, THAT MEANS HE LIKES YOU"** As they left they talked about the experience. Justin and Susan felt the most comfortable, and said they wanted to return that night.

Ginny was still uneasy "You're amazing with them Harry. I have a couple of questions. Where did you learn to handle them like that? And, have you told them what happened in here before?"

"Well, when something happened I either did the opposite of what my aunt and uncle would have done. Or I asked myself 'how would Mr. and Mrs. Weasley handle this?'" he replied, then he laughed "After the war we're gonna put out a book BASILISK RAISING MADE EASY, by Harry Potter and Molly Weasley, it should be a hit" He joked "But, as to the other part. Yeah, it was one of the first things they asked after they started talking. I put it off for a while as a 'when you're older thing' but it got hard to do after they got bigger than me. Then when your parents got here I asked them what I should say. They told me to go with the truth."

Susan asked "So they aren't mad at you or Ginny for killing their mother?"

"No, I told them that Voldemort was trying to kill Ginny when she was a little girl and that he was controlling their mother when she tried to kill me." Harry replied. Then, as they reached the bathroom "Are you two sure about tonight?" he asked. They both agreed, so he said "Ok I may be late, I'll let the guards know to let you in when you come. But wait til I get here before going in to the basilisks." Then in a very Dumbledore manner "I need a little quality time with my girlfriend. Off you go, then." Harry said.

Justin joked "In a bathroom? You're weird Potter!" and they left.

Ginny closed the door behind them gave Harry a seductive look and said "Quality time, huh?" she swung her hips from side to side as she walked over. Then she stopped two inches away "What exactly does that mean?" she said as she poked his chest. In response Harry grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up, pulled her into a kiss, then tossed her into the air. She screamed, but she landed on a bunch of large soft pillows and before she could move Harry was on top of her working at her neck. At first she laughed, then it changed to a moan. This time she had to remind him of a mission "You kiss havekiss tokiss gokiss seekiss Remus kiss tonight"

In reply Harry growled "I don't think he kisses as good as you" and as he pulled away he looked her up and down from head to toe "and he's no where near as cute" he complained.

"Thank you, but would be a bigger compliment if it didn't come from someone who was sleeping with a bunch of snakes" she teased.

"Are you coming tonight?" Harry wanted to know.

Ginny hesitated "Not yet, I still need to get used to friendly basilisks. Give me some time"

"G'night, Gin, I love you" he said as they were leaving

Ginny replied "I love you too Harry, be careful" the mask came back and he was gone.

**INTERLUDE WITH DARKNESS**

"_Crucio!" _yelled Voldemort. And one of his followers was engulfed in green haze. He resisted for a short time, then fell to his knees. Before the curse wore off, he was on the ground in agony. Voldemort enjoyed the sight, but he wasn't completely satisfied, but he delivered the curse a second time. By the time it wore off again he was quivering and barely conscious. The other assembled Death Eaters stood around silently, hoping to avoid their Master's anger.

"On your feet, Lucius!" he commanded harshly "If I didn't need you, I would kill you now. After the battle, you might redeem yourself by killing your traitorous spawn. If not, then perhaps Bella or one of my other loyal followers would wish the honor." Malfoy just barely managed to stand and nod.

Bellatrix Lestrange smiled evilly at the prospect and, to add to her prestige, she reported "My Lord, our informant in Hogwarts has reported on what new defenses are being installed. He says that the Unspeakables there have concentrated the wards to make unauthorized Apparation impossible. But he is certain he can obtain access soon. I have also told him that he can lead the internal battle since Draco betrayed you."

Voldemort interrupted "This is a useful follower" Malfoy cringed under the intense gaze "continue Bellatrix"

She complied "He also reports about 100 aurors are present as well as the creature that helped block your return six years ago. We assume that remnants of the old Order of the Phoenix will be present, but only a few have been seen. He does not have anything to report on the boy."

"This is about what I expected" Voldemort was pleased "It seems it will be enough of a battle to claim some of my less enthusiastic followers. But, that mudblood lover's castle will be mine. I will sit in his chair and burn his portrait. Then Potter can be eliminated easily" He laughed with glee.

Bella concluded "My Master, there is one small detail left. He reports that the Weasley girl has taken up with one of the Unspeakables. This one is masked, his identity is not known."

Voldemort was annoyed "Bella, I am not interested in the affairs of that little trollop. Her fate is already set. Do not waste my time with inconsequentials again!"

_This information, if it had been used properly, would have changed the Dark Lord's plans considerably. But, proving Hermione correct, not a single Death Eater considered the spy's information important. Instead he would continue to waste time and effort searching for Harry._

Time sped up, classes with the Unspeakables intensified. Unnoticed by most of the students, those teaching the Advanced classes changed. Instead of Ron, Harry and Hermione it was usually one of the other Weasleys, Remus Lupin or Nymphadora Tonks. It was during the meeting that Lucius Malfoy was tortured that she had learned the date of the attack. Remus pulled her out the next day. They were either finalizing the defense plans or dueling among themselves.

Harry split his time, he wanted spend as much time as he could with Ginny and he knew that Ron and Hermione also wanted time alone. Ron also needed to work with his twin brothers and the Patil sisters. Besides spending time alone, Harry and Ginny also needed to share their time with Justin and Susan in the company of the basilisks.

Fred, George and Colin and Dennis set up an early warning system that stretched all the way to a circle that included Hogsmeade to give them advanced notice of the coming attack. They also rigged all the grounds around Hogwarts with pitfalls and booby traps that used muggle devices like hand grenades and land mines. Some, they used as is, others were filled hexes or potions like a weakening one or a sleeping one.

Hanna Abbott and Seamus Finnegan spent a lot of time together. His Explodet spell was devastating, he had leveled a large hill in the Scottish Highlands. He also learned that he could control its intensity quite well, practice did wonders. Hanna's shield kept getting better, McGonagall had exhausted herself trying to break it down. She had brought it to the point that, even without a strengthening potion, she could resist any three attackers for ten minutes. One day Ron asked about their progress "Are you two going to work well together?" he asked.

"We've got our technique worked out" Seamus replied. But there was something in his voice that caught Ron's attention "Is there a double meaning there?" he asked.

Hanna blushed, and Seamus replied "I don't kiss and tell" they left with their arms around each other.

Susan Bones had spent much of her time helping Madam Pomfrey and Lavender Brown prepare for the casualties that the battle would bring. Most of the rest had gone into working with the basilisks. So she wasn't really surprised when, about a week before the battle, Neville came into the Chamber. Ginny had brought him in, but she walked straight into the Basilisk Room.

"Hi Suzie" he said "How's it going?" His voice sounded cheerful, but it was faked.

She could see it in his face "Fine Nev, it looks like we're ready" Susan didn't like the wall that seemed to be coming up between them, so she added "I sorry I haven't spent much time with you." They sat on a bench, holding hands.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me" Neville replied "I know what's coming, it was only a twist of fate that Harry ended up leading this, it could have been me" then he laughed "You know, when Ginny showed you those pictures, I thought I was a dead man. I'll never forget that look you gave me." They both laughed this time. Then Neville stroked her cheek "Even with everything going on, this has been the best month ever. But, I couldn't keep leading my two best friends on. I've asked Luna to be my girlfriend. She said yes, but that I would have to tell you first."

Susan sobbed into his shoulder, what she told Ginny had been true, but now wasn't fun. She wiped away a tear "Its ok, it was fun" then her witty side came back "Did wonderful things for your reputation, didn't we?"

He smiled sadly "Oh boy did you! My ego too!" he replied

She elbowed him in the side and said "Just do go getting too big, or I'll take you down a notch." Then with a wicked smile she said "One last thing to remember me by!" and she jumped on Neville's lap and resoundingly kissed him.

A short time ago, Neville would have fled the room, now he just smiled "Yeah, I'll miss that, too. Does this mean we're still friends?"

"Absolutely" Susan replied "Now, get back to your girlfriend. I've got a lot to do here, I'll see you tomorrow" Neville hugged her tightly, then left. But, she didn't, she went into the Basilisk room and wasn't seen for several days.

Ginny was there when Susan first came in, they were all comfortable around the basilisks now. She was riding on Dudley Basilisk's head as he zipped around the room. She stopped as soon as Susan entered "I'm sorry Suz, its all my fault. If I hadn't started it –"

But Susan cut her off "I told you I would be fine, I wasn't that serious—" then she broke down and cried. This was the first time they had ever seen a basilisk angry **"WHO HAS MADE YOU UPSET, SUSAN BONES!?!" **Vernon Basilisk demanded, his tail wrapped around one of the snake head statues and crushed it to powder and his eyes glowed black.

Ginny knew they were in danger, plus any more noise and someone might try to come in. "**VERNON!" **she shouted in Parseltongue **"STOP IT AT ONCE! YOU'LL HURT YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS! YOU MIGHT KILL US!!"** Both girls felt cold fear as the basilisk focused on them, but it worked, he calmed slightly.

Susan realized she had to do the rest **"COME HERE VERNON" **she commanded, pointing at her feet. And his head came down next to her. She laid across the top of his head and watched the tension relax from the huge coils. **"SSHHH, ITS ALRIGHT" **she said soothingly **"IF YOU PROMISE TO BE CALM, I'LL STAY A WHILE AND I'LL EXPLAIN"**

Ginny sighed in relief, then guided the other basilisks to the other side of the room. She went outside, told her mother, who had almost opened the door, what had happened. Then went back in.

Harry and Justin arrived shortly after, and between them, they prevented another outburst. It was a couple of hours later that Harry left the room with Ginny and she finally let go and fainted. When she woke up, she was in a bed with Harry's arm around her. She snuggled deeper into the embrace and fell into a natural sleep.

They woke to the smell of bacon cooking. Ginny's face was all covered in hair, she felt Harry pushing it away then they kissed "Morning, gorgeous" he said.

She moaned, not wanting to move "Hi, I hope I never have to face down an angry basilisk again" she said.

Then there was a banging on the door "Breakfast is ready, you two" Arthur called out. As they sat at the table Arthur said, teasingly "Did you have fun last night, Harry?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat, but then he saw the glint in Mr. Weasley's eye "No, sir. She fell asleep on me" he replied. Then he screamed "OOWWW!!" when Ginny kicked him under the table.

Bill laughed long and loud "The-Boy-Who-Lived and my baby sister who was so bored she fell asleep" the entire table exploded in laughter. Except for Ginny, who had been chewing on some toast, she started choking. She took a glass of water from Harry as he rubbed her back, and just when she thought it was over.

Harry's ego kicked in he said "Actually The-Boy-Who-Lived tired out your baby sister, Bill" With a mouthful of water, Ginny lost it, she sprayed the entire table. Coming from Harry, it was such a surprise that the laughter got louder. Ginny was still coughing when her mother said "Harry James Potter, I had a ring on my finger before Arthur said something like that around my family." Ginny couldn't tell what she thought about what Harry said and she didn't see a look between her father and Harry.


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

(A/N): As of today I have 750 hits. Thanks! I had a long weekend so this chapter came together fairly quickly. The next couple of chapters have violence and not every character survives.

* * *

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

What has become known as The Final Battle, was actually two battles which occurred on the night of March 23 and the afternoon of March 25. The first took place on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was dubbed the Battle of Hogwarts. The second has become known as the Battle of Riddle Manor.

The only way Ginny could describe the morning of March 23 was unusual. The night before, she had spent calming down a bunch of ten meter snakes. By now, she loved them, but it had been terrifying. She didn't know how she held on while she and Susan were in the Basilisk Room, and when she and Harry left she just collapsed. Breakfast had been one shocker after another. The Weasleys had been teasing Ginny and Harry about their relationship since she had reunited with her family in the Chamber, she was used to that. But, this morning, her father and Bill had been quite open. And, instead of the usual blush and silence, Harry gave as good as he got, _no he did better. _After breakfast, she felt the need for a little alone time, so she went to Gryffindor tower to shower and change. Then, still feeling tense, she went looking for a sparring partner.

She spotted Hermione talking with Hannah Abbott and Seamus Finnegan. "Hello, Commander" she said "I was wondering if we could practice for a while" Hannah and Seamus made their goodbyes and left. Ginny was one of the best, so Hermione was surprised when Ginny got caught by a simple jiggly legs curse. Ginny fell hard and was rubbing her neck as she got up.

"Are you OK?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny was full of self derogatory remarks "Idiot! Bungler! I'll screw up the whole thing!! Stupid little hex got me!!!"

"You don't need a workout" Hermione observed "something's bothering you. Wanna talk?"

"Yeah" Ginny replied "Lets go to the Chamber so you can relax too"

In the Chamber, Hermione dropped her mask and they started chatting. Ginny circled around what was bothering her then finally told her about breakfast, concluding "I've never seen Harry talk so openly like that before."

"Well, you saw how I link with him" Hermione started, and when Ginny nodded "He's also been in my mind, and well" Hermione paused, embarrassed "He's seen memories I have of me and Ronald together. Plus he saw how close we were. Harry used to be afraid to express his feelings, now its more the opposite. Look, I realize I know more about your relationship than I probably should. But he still feels guilty about trying to cut you off like he did last summer. I think he thinks he has to make up for lost time." Then with a smirk, "Besides are you complaining?"

And as they got to the inner Chamber, she said "No, not really. Its just different. I just need to –" She was cut off by Fred and George.

"Sorry, sister dear" Fred said

"We're on patrol" George added.

Slightly annoyed Ginny asked "What are you talking about?"

"There's a meeting going on" George replied.

Fred finished cryptically "Important business"

Hermione saw Ron coming out of the big meeting room "Ronald, what's going on?" she asked

"Sorry, 'Moine" he replied "family meeting"

Ginny bristled at that and pushed Ron partially aside just in time to see Harry vanishing "Exactly what kind of family meeting would involve Harry but not me?" she demanded "And where did he just vanish to?"

"Sorry, Gin, I'm sworn to secrecy" Ron replied. Then as Ginny's hand started to move "Don't even think of hexing me" and, anticipating Hermione "Don't even try it, or all you'll see are me and Lavender"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "We're impressed, little brother" Fred said.

George added "A truly historic occasion"

Mrs. Weasley then interrupted "Come on, time for lunch, all of you. Harry will be back before supper."

When Harry returned Ginny was with Susan and Justin in the Basilisk Room. They had already explained what was about to happen, and they were teaching the basilisks the attack plan that Harry and Ron had devised. "**GREETING, CHILDREN" **he said **"I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT WE ARE ASKING YOU TO DO, AND WHY" **The first to answer was Dudley "**YES FATHER, WE DO NOT WANT TO HURT ANYONE, BUT WE UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS NECESSARY" **Bella added "**I WANT TO STOP THE EVIL HUMAN. HE IS WHO REALLY KILLED OUR MOTHER" **Harry smiled "**AFTER THIS IS OVER, I PROMISE YOU WILL ALL BE FREE TO COME AND GO AS YOU PLEASE. YOU HAVE LEARNED TO CONTROL YOUR POWERS?" **To this they all replied "**YES FATHER, WE WONT EVER HURT ANYONE"** Then Harry turned to Ginny "**WE NEED TO GO OUT FOR A WHILE, BUT WE'LL RETURN SOON." **Ginny was still angry at what happened earlier, but she knew better than to show it here she smiled and said "**SEE YOU SOON"**

As soon as they closed the door her expression changed, Harry backed up, "Gone all afternoon!" she exclaimed "A Weasley family meeting happened without me! This had better be good, buster!"

Harry suddenly looked pleased with himself, too pleased "Let me summon the Room of Requirement." They walked away from the main chamber then Harry paced and said "Give me a room for two…Give me a room for two…Give me a room for two" The door appeared and as he opened it. Inside was just one chair, soft and roomy, but not really big enough for two. He let her sit and leaned over the arm, they kissed. But, when she tried to pull him into the chair, he broke the kiss.

"If you're trying to make me forget about this morning, it didn't work. I saw you leave." She said.

Nervous, he replied "Oh, I didn't know you saw. I needed some advice, involving you." She tried to interrupt, but he put a finger to her lips "And Gringotts had what I needed." He pulled out a small velvet covered box, and shifted to kneel in front of Ginny. "G-" he started, but his voice failed, he coughed then "Ginny, will you marry me?"

She was stunned. She just sat there, blank, staring at nothing. Then someone shook her "uh – uh What was that?" she said as reality returned.

Harry was looking right at her, he repeated "Will you marry me?"

Ginny did a mental checklist '_no Fred.. no George.. he looks serious.. that's a jewelry box.. its not that important, but is that a diamond or a snitch? _This time Ginny needed to find her voice, it came out very small "Yes" then almost shouting "YES!! My God, Harry!" Then as he slipped the ring on '_how did he know the size?!?' _and her voice shrank again "Don't tell me you broke into Gringotts for this."

As soon as Ginny said yes, Harry's nervousness completely vanished he laughed happily, they had a long passionate kiss, he chuckled and said "No I didn't break in. Can't have a leading Unspeakable breaking into a bank, can we? Its one of the things in my parents' main vault. That was my mother's ring"

She felt overwhelmed "I don't mean this the way it sounds…but, how rich are you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, the truth is I don't know all the details. There just hasn't been time. " Harry replied "But, there's Potter Manor, the Black fortune. Hmm, you can pick the honeymoon trip. You and mum can have fun planning the wedding, but don't expect to do any of the work. Also, I have an after the war surprise for Ron. He's got a slot with the Cannons."

Ginny's mouth opened and closed several times before any sound came out "You OWN the Cannons?!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm-mm, it's a good thing Hermione didn't read that Cannons book she bought him. The team was founded by my great-something-grandfather." Harry said. Unfortunately, just as they were getting into a good snogging session, the doors burst open. Harry growled "ARRGGGH! What could possibly be so important!?!"

It was Ron, he had a pained look "I'm really sorry, Harry" he said, _no big brother instincts? _"Its started!"

Ginny watched as Harry changed from happy teenager to Unspeakable Commander. It was amazing to see, she was also amused to listen as he complained about Voldemort's bad timing, "He wasn't supposed to be here until next week" Harry complained. Then as she followed him out the door, he exclaimed "I'll kill him, just for getting in the way of a good snog!"

Ginny crashed into Harry as he stopped cold "What's wrong?" she asked.

"oops" he said as Harry the Teenager came back, all the Weasleys were there and Ginny could tell they heard everything he had said.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and said "Mum, Dad, Harry asked and I said yes!!"

"Well done, my boy!" Arthur said, pounding Harry's shoulder.

Ginny showed off the ring and everyone stared.

George held her wrist and looked at it in mock disapproval "It's too big" he said

"She'll never be able to lift her arm" Fred commented.

Mrs. Weasley swatted at her twins "Congratulate your sister properly" she said. Then she hugged the happy couple.

Justin came in with Dennis at that moment "We've got less than 20 minutes" Dennis reported.

"Ok, battle now, party later" Ron said.

Harry nodded "I'm ready" he pulled Ginny into a brief but fierce kiss "Ok, Justin, you and the girls get the kids in place. I'll meet you there after I deliver a little surprise."

Ginny watched as Harry took off with Ron, Hermione and the twins "Where's he going?" she asked.

"We taught Harry about what muggles call Psychological Warfare" Dennis replied with a smirk, "I need to get to Colin in our control room" then he was gone.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny a final time "Be safe" she said, then Ginny followed Justin to the basilisks. They led the basilisks out of the Chamber and into position. In setting up the battlefield, the Weasleys and the Creeveys left one large section completely free of traps, any attacker coming into this area would be going up against the basilisks.

As they settled into their hiding place, Susan asked "Where's Harry?" and just before Ginny could reply, the sky burst in a bright light. They looked up to see huge letters forming in the air.

HI TOM,

WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!

LOOKING FORWARD TO A REMATCH!!

LOVE,

HARRY JAMES POTTER AND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

A spotlight appeared, it focused on the top of the castle and everyone could clearly see an unmasked Harry wearing Unspeakable Armor and waving. Then the light vanished, and Harry apparated next to Ginny. As he ducked down Justin said "Bloody brilliant, Harry!"

The first shots of the Battle of Hogwarts were massive bolts that tried to destroy the message, they had no effect, Harry laughed "Its called a hologram, Tom, muggle technology. He's got no self control." Then there were several powerful spells aimed at the top of the castle. They caused no damage, Susan said "That means Hannah and Seamus are in place"

The four watched as more Death Eaters came into range and started throwing spells at the castle, it looked like there were several hundred. But, so far Hannah's shields were holding. Next, it started to get cold. The Dementors were starting their attack from the air, the whole sky was blackened. "Look at all those Patronesses" Justin said in awe as the massed Aurors and Unspeakables struck. They weren't causing damage, but they were bunching all the Dementors together. Then, Seamus struck "EXPLODET!!" he shouted, pointing at the center of the mass. It was like a small sun had appeared in the night sky. Then a huge shock wave temporarily stopped the battle, as everyone was knocked over. Most of the Dementors were vaporized, the survivors retreated to the back of the attackers.

Hannah didn't recover quite fast enough, as several spells struck the castle causing severe damage. "NO!!" Ginny yelled as they saw the tower where Hannah and Seamus were standing got hit. The smoke and dust made it impossible to see, but some of the shielding was back. Then, came Vernon's voice "**FATHER, GIANTS ARE COMING" **

They looked to where Vernon had been hiding. It was right where the hole in the traps started, only a few giants would be affected by the traps. And all of those were weakening or sleeping potions, there were no fatal traps, it wouldn't help much. Luckily this was also where the Children of Aragog were positioned. They struck first, which gave the basilisks time to attack. The spiders outnumbered the giants, but they were so much larger that many spiders were quickly killed. Voldemort screamed "ARANIA EXUMEE!!" and the few remaining spiders scattered from the battle. About half of the giants had been killed by the spiders. The tide turned as Harry, Ginny, Justin and Susan led the basilisks into action, "**NOW! CHILDREN, STRIKE!!" **Harry shouted over the sounds of battle. Many of the giants fell down dead as the glowing black eyes struck. The giants reformed their line and charged, there were still about thirty of them. The basilisks circled to defend themselves and the teens. The problem was that in such close quarters, the killing power was too dangerous because they might hit each other. Dudley, Bella and Marge were overwhelmed by the giants and killed. Justin led Vernon, Severus and Petunia in striking back, they managed to kill most of the other giants. Susan killed the last giant, but his axe struck Petunia right between the eyes and, when she fell she landed on Justin. His chest was crushed, he gasped then died.

Susan looked down and started crying. But her grief was cut short by Ginny shouting in Parseltongue **"COME ON, OUR PART IS FINISHED FOR NOW. WE NEED TO LET THE AURORS TAKE OVER." **

Then Harry came in "**LETS GO SUZIE, WE'VE DONE ENOUGH FOR NOW" **Just Vernon and Severus were left among the basilisks, they wanted to fight more but Harry called them away "**NO, CHILDREN, YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH. YOU'RE BOTH HURT, AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY MORE OF YOU"** Harry and Ginny had to pull Susan away from Justin, and Harry ended up carrying Susan off the battle field, they made their way back through the tunnels and into the Chamber.

They stayed in the Basilisk Room for a while. Susan had been hit in the arm by a giant club, but armor had prevented serious injury. The bruised arm could wait. Ginny and Harry comforted her until she fell asleep then they went into the main Chamber. It had been set up as a hospital ward, there were some injuries already being treated, and there were several bodies completely covered in sheets. Ginny started crying into Harry's shoulder. Harry tried to put his arm around her, but he let out a scream, his upper arm had a stone embedded in it. The stone had gone right through his armor.

Mrs. Weasley, who was near by, had just pulled a sheet over the head of a student, rushed over. "Oh, Merlin, Harry you're bleeding!" she exclaimed. Until that moment, he didn't even know he was hurt. Between them, Ginny and her mother, led Harry to a table and laid him down. They held him down as a Healer pulled out the stone. Then, as they were bandaging the wound Mrs. Weasley asked "Where are Susan and Justin?"

Tears started flowing from Harry's eyes "Susan's OK, she hurt her arm, but it'll be fine. She's still with the basilisks. Let her come out when she's ready." He said, then he sobbed "Justin's dead" He got up and moved his arm, it was stiff and sore, but it worked "Someone give me fresh armor" he ordered.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley shouted "You're hurt, you have to rest" and she stood in his path.

He looked at her fiercely as Ginny helped him into the armor "I don't have time to rest" he said, then when she didn't move, Harry hugged her and turned her aside, he added "I want…no…I have to be out there with my friends. If we don't end it now then all this" he pointed around the room "will be wasted. I love you, mum." He pulled away and turned to Ginny "C'mon luv, lets get back" they followed the Chamber out through the bathroom. They were searching for Ron or one of the Patil twins to get an update on the battle. It was over an hour since they and the basilisks had left the battlefield.

The elves weren't involved in the fight, but Dobby answered Harry's call "Dobby, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Oldest Weazeys are fighting evil dragons. Harry Potter's soldiers are keeping evil ones out of the castle." Dobby started "Harry Potter's Weazey is in the Great Hall. Students who are followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are attacking it. He and his followers are protecting the youngest Hogwarts students."

And as Harry and Ginny started toward the Hall, Dobby tried to block them, but Ginny said "No, Dobby, we have to help" Dobby reluctantly moved and they charged ahead. Harry peeked around the corner and saw a large group of students firing curses into the Hall. Harry thought for a moment then he turned to Dobby, "Can you apparate in there and tell Ron to have everyone fire everything they have. While they're busy, me and Ginny will hit them from here."

They heard the curses hitting the wall across from the Hall, Harry held Ginny back for a few seconds, then they struck. Caught in the crossfire, the attackers panicked. All of them were hit, a few with a killing curse. But most were caught by paralyzing or binding curses. It was over in less than a minute. With all of them down, Harry and Ginny ran into the Hall and after a momentary standoff, George pulled Ginny into a hug and Ron started pounding Harry on the back.

"Well done, Potter, Miss Weasley" McGonagall said, her face dirty and her robes torn, but she still looked regal. She surprised everyone when she sobbed, then she said "Over 50 students turned against their classmates and attacked them. Those that were outside were the last" Padma Patil was there crying, McGonagall continued "Pavrati and Lavender Brown were both hurt, they stayed behind to give us time to get here and protect the younger students. Padma said she felt her sister die."

Ginny saw that Harry wanted to cry, she said "We'll all cry after this is over, but there's more to do."

He choked his tears back "You're right, Gin. Just let me think." Harry buried his face in his hands for a couple of minutes, then said "Right, Minerva, you can keep order here and have the younger students secure those traitors who are still alive. The Aurors will handle them after the battle ends" McGonagall nodded, no longer surprised that Harry used her first name, then "George, what's going on outside?"

George's face was blank for a moment, then "Fred says that a lot of Death Eaters were killed or wounded in the minefield. The Aurors and the Order are holding fine. The biggest threat now is the dragon attack. Seamus is exhausted, so he's trying to help Hannah hold her shield, but it will give out soon. Dad, Charlie and Bill are doing what they can, but our dragons are badly outnumbered."

"How about brooms?" Ginny suggested. Everyone looked at her, she continued "Look, the best of us can outfly those dragons. We can run them into each other, or the ground, or even at Tom's forces."

Ron smiled "Not bad, my little sister the genius" then with a sly laugh "Headmistress, the Slytherin team has those Nimbus 2001 brooms"

McGonagall replied "I think Lucius will be delighted to know he made a contribution to the war. The password is '_Potter who'" _she shrugged at the looks she received from the students "I don't make them up. Now get out there and end this." And putting her teacher face back on, she threatened "You all better come back or I'll take fifty points"

Ron led George, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna to the Slytherin Tower. They found the broom closet locked, but Neville stepped up and smashed the door. They took off through one of the windows. Fred was with Remus, Tonks, and the Aurors that were beating off the Death Eater attack. As they passed over the battle Ron dropped the extra brooms he was carrying and eight flyers streaked into the sky. Tonks stayed on the ground

Ginny's plan turned out to be fairly easy, all they had to do was annoy a dragon with a few curses. The dragons that were defending Hogwarts had riders. Voldemort's attackers just sent them in without guidance. So it wasn't hard to get them angry enough to chase after someone on a broom. Although outnumbered, the fact that the defenders were being guided by humans gave them an advantage but all that they managed was to achieve a standoff. But, Voldemort's line fell apart as soon as the brooms dove in. His dragons flew off in all different directions. Some of the defending dragons went down during the fight, but Ginny was relieved to see that her brothers and father were still in the air.

Fred and George merrily led several dragons into the Death Eater lines. This was what finally broke the ground attack, the Death Eaters thought they were being attacked, so they started firing curses. It angered the dragons and, completely ignoring Fred and George, they blasted an area with 20 Death Eaters in it killing them instantly. The twins got out of the area just before Voldemort's counterattack killed the dragons. But, the remaining Death Eaters apparated away.

By flying around in loops and figure eights, Ginny, Luna and Neville had gotten most of the other dragons to fight among themselves. The last three were chasing Harry, he had hoped that he could get them to attack Voldemort. But he swore vehemently as he watched Voldemort vanish. With nothing else to distract them, the dragons focused totally on Harry. He was starting to pull away, but Ginny could see that he couldn't outrun the fire breath, she pointed and yelled "DAD!! HARRY NEEDS HELP!!!"

The Weasleys and the two remaining Unspeakable riders flew off in pursuit, Ginny could also see Remus on his broom. He landed on the back of one dragon and changed to his werewolf form, he ripped its wings to shreds and it crashed into the lake. She followed the falling dragon, then when she saw the werewolf start to swim she started after Harry.

The final dragon fight was over quickly. The two that were chasing Harry had no chance against the five dragons with riders. One went down in flames, the other had its neck slashed by the claws of Bill's dragon. Bill fell off, and dropped hundreds of feet. Harry turned as he saw the fall, but he was too far away. He fired an _arresto momentum _spell that managed to slow the fall. Charlie got there in time to catch his brother, but the impact of landing on the dragon was hard enough to knock Bill out cold. Harry and the Weasleys headed back to Hogwarts. They were victorious, and happy about it, but with Voldemort's escape the war was only half won and as they came within sight of the school they began to think about the cost.

Ginny's first concern was for Bill, but as Charlie urged his dragon into high gear she saw him give a thumbs up so she stopped worrying. On the return trip they caught up to Luna and Neville, who were fine. She smiled as Ron, Fred and George clasped hands and raised their arms in triumph. Harry, she noticed, was slow. Ginny dropped her pace to allow him to catch up. His helmet was gone and he was only wearing a t-shirt, and the back of his broom was smoking. "Are you okay?" she asked

Harry smiled as soon as she came into sight "Yeah, I'm fine" he replied "My armor was on fire and it looks like my broom needs repairs. Is everyone else OK?" Ginny told him about Remus using his werewolf to kill a dragon and that Charlie had caught Bill. "Well, I guess I need a ride" he said "Got room on there for one more" he added teasingly.

"Daddy taught me never to pick up hitchhikers" she replied in the same tone. Then she pulled right next to him and helped him over.

Harry got on behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck "Hmm, my gorgeous angel of mercy" he sighed. She turned enough so they could kiss then shot off toward Hogwarts. The joy they felt faded as they approached. Large parts of the Dark Forest had been burned. There were many fires on the grounds and they couldn't even guess at the number of craters. Fires were being fought in and around the castle. Several towers had been destroyed and parts of the castle walls had collapsed. The cheering coming from the ground was a huge rush. As they landed Harry and Ginny were surrounded, most closely by the Weasleys and the Grangers. Harry first shared a hug with Mr. Weasley and Ron, then when Arthur pulled away to engulf his wife and daughter, Harry lifted Hermione off her feet and spun her around.

Ginny felt Harry's arms circle her neck "How's Bill doing?" he asked

"He has several broken ribs and a concussion. He'll be out for days, but he'll be ok" Molly replied. She brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes and added "What you did today, it was horrible, but it was necessary and you managed to protect my whole family and you succeeded. You should be proud."

Ginny was glad to see he could still blush after all they'd be through, but then they saw the casualties start to come in. Both, the wounded and the dead. There were a lot of both. "What have I done?" Harry sobbed, and he spotted Susan Bones coming out of the castle "Justin…I have to see his parents." Harry was openly crying now as he pulled away.

Ginny grabbed his hand and said "No, Harry, we will go"

They heard Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna start to follow, but Mrs. Granger stopped the two couples "Leave it to them for now" she said. Hermione started after them, but her father held her back "No, dear" he said.

Ron called out "Harry, do you want us to come?"

Harry turned back and shook his head. "Not this time Ron"

They were out of hearing range when Hermione asked "Why don't they want us to come?" she sounded hurt.

And Luna cried "We're best friends with Susan"

Mrs. Granger felt intimidated as opposition mounted, she had seen what these kids, her daughter and her friends had done but she held firm, stroking Hermione's face "Honey, remember even before you and Ronald became involved, it was him and Harry Potter you wanted to be around the most?" when Hermione nodded, she asked why,

Hermione replied "Because of all the things we did together."

She smiled at her daughter and said "Exactly, dear. It's the same for what they and Justin did together. You told us that talking to snakes was rare?"

It wasn't really a question but Hermione answered anyway "There's only one other now, and that's Voldemort. The only other lived a thousand years ago"

Mrs. Weasley stepped up in support and said "Your mother's right, dear, Justin parents need them now, they'll need you later." And the group watched as Harry and Ginny put their arms around Susan then leave to find Justin's parents.

Harry, Ginny and Susan stayed with Justin's parents for quite some time. They took turns telling them about the battle. Then the recent memories of the four of them with the basilisks. Harry told Justin's parents about his first encounter with their son in his second year. Ginny had a few memories of him helping her study during her third year which she shared, but she didn't have much until recently "Sorry" she said "I just didn't know him that well until this year."

Susan's stories were the most involved, she and Justin had had some interesting adventures at school. Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she told Justin's parents about all the times they had helped Harry against Voldemort's plots to regain power and they never revealed what they did "Well, we always felt a little guilty about our experiment" Susan explained in response to Harry's look "And if we told you we would have had to tell you about it" Then she blushed a bit as she told them Justin was her first kiss towards the end of third year.

Justin's father smiled at the good times "But you didn't start dating until that ball his fourth year, how come?" he asked.

Harry and Ginny both gave her curious looks. Susan replied with a frown "Well, Justin owled me during summer holidays to say he was seeing a girl at home and we didn't talk much until I asked him to the Yule Ball at the last minute. We dated through the rest of the year, then just decided to go back to friends"

"Justin was writing us about that" his mother said, as she put an arm around Susan "he wondered why you waited so long. He wanted to ask you but he said you were avoiding him"

Susan hesitated, she knew what was coming but she didn't see a way to avoid it "Well-l-l-l at first I was still mad at him for that girl from the summer, but I also hoped someone else would ask me." She ended with a furious blush.

"Gee, look Gin, that's as good as a Weasley blush" Harry commented. They laughed at her discomfort, even Justin's parents.

But then Ginny asked that dreaded question "Who was he? Did you ever date?" Susan tried to get away from the topic, but Ginny was relentless.

Finally, even redder than before, Susan said "Harry, I had a thing for him since we started and the Ball seemed like the best time. Then when he and Ron hooked up with the Patils was when I asked Justin"

"God Suz, I don't know what to say" Harry said, he was looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Ginny a little fearfully.

Ginny took on a stern tone, but her eyes were amused, she lectured "You be nice. You tell her you were a fourteen year old git, just like my brother. You tell her you're flattered, but you're engaged." When Susan gasped she realized that they hadn't had time to announce it before the battle, so Ginny showed her ring. The girls giggled and chatted for a couple of minutes.

Justin's father congratulated Harry "Way to go lad. I hope you'll be happy"

"Thank you, sir" Harry replied "I love her. I hope you'll come to the wedding after all this is over. In fact I insist, I want all my friends and family there that day."

"We'd love to" Justin's mother replied, really smiling for the first time.

There was a knock on the door and Ron came in. "Sorry to interrupt" he said "but Colin came down with the footage from the outside. He said Dennis is working on the inside stuff, it should be ready soon. And Tonks came back, she followed them. They're hiding out at the Riddle House"

"What's that about?" Justin's father asked as they started to leave.

Harry answered "We need to watch the battle on film. It'll help us work out a plan and figure out how many we'll be facing"

"I want to come" Justin's father said "I was in the military. I can help you plan."

"NO!" Ron said, then more softly "No, sir, you don't I'm sure it will show what happened to Justin"

But he pushed ahead "I know that, I want to see what happened to my son."

Ron nodded and led them to a large classroom. All the seats were taken, there were people sitting on the floor and standing around the room. Everyone not seriously hurt was there. When Harry and Ron entered they broke out in applause. Ron waved them down "Enough of that you lot. We still have a war to win"

While Ron was talking Ginny leaned over to Harry and said "I'll be back. I think its time your dear auntie saw what a hero you are."

"Do you want to do that?" Harry asked, then concerned "Can you handle them alone?" Ginny gave him a look that said she didn't think he had anything to worry about. And a few minutes later, the Dursleys floated in, all immobilized followed by Ginny. She cancelled the spell and they dropped hard to the floor.

Uncle Vernon, still his same old self shouted at Harry "What is the meaning of this BOY!?! You sending this little hellion after us?! She has no right to treat us like this!!!" Suddenly everyone in the room had their wand out.

Harry took delight in every word, "First, Ginny is my fiancée. Second, if you had cooperated with her you could have walked here on your own. Third, I warned Aunt Petunia what she would do if you really set her off. I think you got off easy, we learned those spells in second year. Insult her again and I'll really let her go on you" then, in his command voice "NOW SIT AND WATCH WHAT REAL MAGIC CAN DO!!!" then he addressed the room "Thanks everyone, now lets watch this. Try to identify every Death Eater you see. We have a list of which ones were killed. It'll help to know who we have left, not just how many."

The room fell silent, it was darkened and the film started Colin and Dennis had edited it so that it took less than an hour. Having lived through the battle, watching it on film was comparatively easy. The only interruptions came from the Dursleys, who watched it in shock and from Justin's parents when it showed him getting crushed. Ginny felt Susan wince beside her when they showed the giant club hitting her arm. The room brightened as the tape ended. "Lets compare notes" Ron announced, and with a wave of his wand gathered the notes together. A sorting spell began processing through what everyone wrote.

Before it was finished Dennis and Colin came in with a second tape. They stopped before loading it and called for Ginny, Harry and Ron. Colin whispered "Before we start this, there's something you need to know. It shows who led the uprising in the castle"

Ron looked downright nasty "Great I hope they died painfully" he said.

Hermione cut in "Try a little sympathy" she said softly.

Dennis was looking at Ginny and Harry nervously "Gin, he's alive, they were treating him as a victim" Dennis said "We had McGonagall bind him."

Ginny looked at Dennis impatiently "What are you talking about? Who was it?!" she asked.

Colin moved between his brother and Ginny protectively and said "Gin, it was Dean. He led the revolt."

All the color left her face, she didn't feel her wand drop out and hit the floor. Ginny didn't feel anything until Harry caught her as she fell over "What?" she asked in a whisper "Why? Are you sure?"

Colin nodded "Just watch it. We all know he changed a lot this year. As for why, we left as the aurors started questioning him." Dennis started the tape running.

The first scenes were from each of the House Common Rooms. Most of the older Slytherin students sided with Voldemort, they all exposed the Dark Mark on their arms, those who didn't were either killed or wounded as Slytherin Tower emptied. The scenes in the other towers were similar in that Voldemort's supporters were outnumbered by those siding with Harry, so they tended to be running battles until the smaller groups linked up in the main tower. The fight in Gryffindor greatly affected Harry, Hermione and all the Weasleys, it was hard to watch friends killing each other. But the worst for Ginny was when she saw Dean leading the final escape, he killed two second years just because they were in the way. The scene changed to the main tower, Dean was leading a charge up to the third floor. Colin appeared briefly and set Fluffy loose, the three headed dog charged its attackers. Dean threw himself over the side and he dropped to a lower floor. Fluffy killed several students that were at the front of the crowd before he was struck down.

Next came McGonagall, Pavrati Patil and Lavender Brown who were running behind a group of first and second years. Pavrati fell first as a cutting curse hit her in the shoulder. Lavender screamed as a bludgeoning curse slammed her into a pillar. McGonagall turned to help, but Lavender yelled "Protect the kids, Headmistress!!" she hesitated then followed the children to the Great Hall. The girls managed to hold off their attackers for several minutes, but then Lavender was caught by a Cruciatus curse and fell into Pavrati, both their wands went spinning away. The attackers charged by the girls, with Dean bringing up the rear. Padma screamed out in grief and rage and they watched Dean kick Lavender and cast a killing curse at the girls. Padma screamed again as she watched her sister fling herself into the curse to protect Lavender. The only bright spot to the whole scene was that Lavender managed to get hold of a wand and cast the Petrificus spell at Dean, who fell. The film ended with Harry and Ginny breaking up the siege of the Great Hall.

As the room brightened the only sounds were that of Padma crying. Dennis, Colin and her were locked in a three way embrace. The silence lengthened and people respectfully turned away from the trio. Ginny found herself the subject of attention, many students knew that she had dated Dean. She suddenly felt very small and shrank deep into Harry's embrace. She broke down as she felt comforting touches from her family, Susan and Hermione. After a few minutes, with the room almost empty, Ginny approached Padma and the Creeveys, she touched the girl's shoulder softly and said "I'm so sorry, Padma." Ginny recoiled at the look from the grieving girl as she turned, it was filled with hate.

She swung at Ginny, leaving two long lines of blood on her cheek where her nails had dug in "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" she shouted and ran out. Ginny touched her face, then stared at the blood on her fingers. Nobody had ever looked at her like that before and those two tiny cuts hurt far worse than any of the other injuries she had, from horseplay with her brothers to broken bones from Quidditch. Her mother's wand touched her cheek to heal the cuts, but Ginny slapped it away as she sobbed "What did she mean, Harry?"

"I don't know, baby" Harry said "She's just upset. We all know you didn't do anything" she felt him lift her chin and she gave herself up to a kiss that eased the hurt.

Ginny felt Ron's hand on her back "Nutters, that girl" he said in support.

"I want to see him" she said as she broke the kiss.

Hermione got in her path "No way, Gin. Colin said he was being questioned, you don't need to see that"

"I just fought in the biggest battle in wizard history, Hermione" she said coldly "Get the hell out of my way. I don't care what he knows. I want to know why he did it." Ginny pushed past her, not caring who followed. They quickly found a room that was guarded by several Unspeakables. Ginny's confidence faded as she saw a green light and heard Dean screaming from behind the door. She turned to Harry "I need to do this. Make them stop, please."

Harry nodded and ordered "Cancel the curse, and let her in"

Dean stopped screaming as the curse faded, Ginny went in. She almost threw up when she entered. Dean's robes were shreds on the floor. His legs and arms were heavily manacled, and he had spell burns on his chest. Mad-Eye Moody was there, so Ginny knew he was being treated very harshly.

"DEAN!!" she shouted "LOOK AT ME!" then, when he focused on her "Why did you do it?!" she demanded. Ginny was shocked. Dean smiled at her, just like he had when they were dating '_was he crazy!?'_

But Dean seemed genuinely happy "I told them I love you, Ginny" he said "She told me he agreed. They would send you to me when they won. I just had to help"

Ginny backed away in horror '_Padma was right! It really is my fault!' _she thought. Ginny was about to collapse, but Harry rushed in to support her.

Dean flailed against the manacles "NO!!!" he screamed "She's mine, Potter!! "YOU STOLE HER!! Let me go!! I'll kill you myself!!!"

And, as Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Hermione entered, Ginny found herself involved in a very brief trial.

Hermione started "Dean Thomas, you are charged with the following crimes: Violating the security of Hogwarts in time of war: Using Unforgivable Curses without Ministry Permission: Conspiracy to commit murder: Leading a rebellion: Finally, the murder or attempted murder of at least six students." She paused, then added "How do you plead?" In response Dean just screamed obscenities at Harry.

"It will be recorded as a Not Guilty plea" Hermione said "We of the War Committee have seen the evidence against you and can deliver a verdict. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Dean just stared at Ginny, who fled from the room and into her mother's arms. After a few minutes, Harry came out and sat down.

"What happened in there, Harry?" she asked as she sat in his lap.

Harry sighed "We all saw what he did. We could have given him a death sentence. McGonagall, Flitwick, even Hermione voted for it. I couldn't do it, and without Remus to cast his vote we couldn't get a final sentence."

"Why not, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked around, he saw all the Weasleys looking at him "Gin, I have so much blood on my hands. Its just too much. My feelings are in the way. I can't sentence your ex-boyfriend to death."

"If that's all that's stopping you, then let me do it." Ginny said. With that, Ginny pulled Harry up and led him back in. She was sickened to see the same happy smile on Dean's face. She moved right beside him and slapped him across the face several times, her voice was hard as she spoke "Harry didn't steal me, Dean. I broke up with you before he and I ever kissed." It changed to sadness "We could've stayed friends. But all I ever saw from you was anger" then she became angry again "What you did today was disgusting! Even if Harry and I weren't engaged, I would never go near you! You killed kids! You killed Pavrati!! It was just luck that Lavender is still alive!! I HATE YOU!!!" with that Ginny spit on him and turned to Hermione "Harry gave me his vote. And I cast it for death" McGonagall and Flitwick nodded. Ginny spun around, whipped out her wand and screamed "AVADA KEDARVA!!" and Dean died.

Nobody in the room moved until she lowered her wand. Harry turned her away from Dean and pulled her close. She cried into his chest "I meant what I said, he used to be a nice guy. It really was my fault. How can I ever look at Padma again?"

"It wasn't your fault, Gin." Harry said as he lifted her chin "That's something I spent a long time learning. Dean made his own choices and now he's paid for them. Let Padma grieve, maybe she'll come around." Then she felt herself go weak. Harry supported her, then picked her up. "You need to rest" he said.

Then she heard her mother say "Take care of my baby, Harry"


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Battle part 2

**_(a/n) _**I see that my story is now on nine alert lists. I'd like to say thanks. There is more violence in this chapter, character death as well.

**THE FINAL BATTLE (part 2)**

Ginny woke up late the next morning. Her mother was the first she saw "Good morning, dear" Molly said with a smile "How do you feel?"

"Better than I did last night" Ginny replied. Susan came over and helped her sit up, then pushed a glass of water into her hand "Thanks, Suz" she said after downing it. Then as the memories came rushing back she asked "Did you hear what happened? How can you even look at me?"

Susan smiled kindly and said "I don't think you did anything wrong. I saw the same film you did. All you did was carry out the sentence"

Ginny pushed it aside with considerable effort and asked "OK, what's going on now?"

"It's nearly noon" Molly replied "Remus came in shortly after dawn, and the War Committee has been trying cases. Everyone with medical training has been treating the injured, that's mostly done. Your father and brothers are working on plans for finishing off You-Know-Who."

Ginny looked annoyed with her "Mother" she said "Tom hit us with everything he had last night. We beat him He's just a man. Get over it." Mrs. Weasley looked as if she'd been slapped, but before she could respond Susan interrupted "Ginny, Harry said they have to hold a hearing on you killing Dean since it wasn't during the battle. He wanted to let you sleep, but they should be almost finished."

Concern for her daughter overrode any of Mrs. Weasley's anger "It'll be fine" she said, "It sounds like Hermione trying to get everything on the record" and she and Susan took her to the classroom where trials were being held. It was set up as a courtroom now. There was a row where the War Committee was sitting as judges. McGonagall was in the center, Harry and Professor Flitwick were on her right and Hermione and Remus Lupin were on her left. They watched the last few trials, footage from the film that Colin and Dennis created was the main evidence. They watched as three Death Eaters received life sentences and two more received death sentences. Then the surviving students from the revolt were brought forward as a group and their actions were shown. Two of them were given death sentences, fifteen of them received life sentences, the remaining six were given lesser prison terms because of the information they provided.

Justice was swift in this courtroom and Ginny was getting nervous as it emptied out. Defendants receiving death sentences were taken out to the waiting auror squad and executed. Other prisoners were escorted into the Chamber and secured, the basilisks were set up as guards. She had caught Harry's eye a couple of times, but he was so focused on the trials that he didn't react. Finally, the room was empty of defendants, McGonagall called her name.

"Here!" Ginny squeaked, then more firmly "Here" and she came forward with Susan on one side and her mother on the other. This was when Harry reacted. He got between Ginny and Susan and took both their hands.

Hermione spoke formally "Mr. Potter, you are not on trial here. This is to judge Miss Weasley's actions. Additionally, you are part of this panel."

"I understand that, Your Honor" Harry replied in the same tone "My actions had a direct impact on Ginny's. I waive my vote and will stand with her." Ginny felt a wave of warmth as Harry smiled at her, she kissed his cheek.

"As you wish" McGonagall said, _was there a flicker of a smile_? "You will both explain what occurred during and after Dean Thomas' trial" Harry recounted the trial. Ginny hadn't seen all of it, so the details were new to her. Then he explained his and Ginny's talk. Then Ginny took over, concluding "… after that I collapsed and Harry carried me to bed."

Professor Flitwick took the role of questioner, he asked "Why did you feel this was your responsibility?"

"Because of Padma Patil's comment after the film was shown" Ginny replied "I asked Dean why he did it" her voice broke, then she continued "he said Voldemort promised he could have me after they won" Ginny shivered in disgust "Harry said that he didn't feel he could judge it fairly."

Hermione brought out several documents and the four consulted for several minutes. At the end, McGonagall called the court to order and said "Miss Weasley, the only thing we can find to charge you with is carrying out a sentence without the proper paperwork. While you are not officially an Auror, your conduct during the recent fighting shows you have the skill. Mr. Potter, and all of us, made an error in judgment by allowing you to rule in the Thomas case. But his doing so gave you the right to carry out the sentence. This panel finds you guilty of violating Ministry Procedure in the execution of a prisoner." Mrs. Weasley gasped and started to protest, but McGonagall silenced her with a gesture and continued "Your punishment will be in accordance with Auror Regulations, three months probation and a fine of 500 Galleons. Mr. Potter, as you have chosen to accept responsibility for Miss Weasley's actions the same judgment applies to you."

Hermione came down and hugged Harry and said "Glad that's over with" Ginny's hand tightened around Harry's as her mother shrieked "FIVE HUNDRED GALLEONS!!" she barely managed to hold herself back from attacking Remus. Ron, who had come in just in time to see the sentencing was angry, he directed it a Hermione "My sister doesn't have that kind of money!?!"

"Relax Ron, everybody, please" Harry said "We've never set a fine that couldn't be paid. Besides, we needed to show we were taking it seriously, I did screw up. I'll pay the fines" then to Hermione "It was a little steep"

Hermione looked embarrassed, but only a little, she said "Well, the regulation bases the fine on the offender's income. Considering Ginny's still an underage student, we could only have fined her about 25 Galleons. Its your fault for being so noble."

Harry dismissed the whole thing with a wave "Hermione's right, its over with. I've had a busy morning, so has Ron, I'm sure. Let's go eat." He left one hand in Susan's, wrapped an arm around Ginny and led the group out to the Great Hall. Dennis was one of the first people they saw, it was uncomfortable "How's Padma?" Harry asked.

Dennis shook his head, then looked at Ginny "Not good. She hasn't stopped crying. I was going to take some food to her."

"Let me help" Ginny volunteered, then "Does she know what finally happened with Dean?"

"No, I don't either. But maybe it'll help if she hears it from you" Dennis replied. They grabbed trays and started out.

Harry and Ron started to follow, but Mrs. Weasley stopped them "No, boys, let her go."

Ginny looked back and nodded, Harry stepped back and said "We'll wait here for you"

Dennis led Ginny to a small classroom where they had spent the night consoling Padma. He set a tray beside Colin, who drank from a mug and ate some bread. Then Ginny offered a mug to Padma. The anger seemed gone, so Ginny tried "Dean told me he did it because Voldemort said he could have me. I'm so sorry, Padma. It makes no sense. I want you to know that I killed Dean myself last night, after his trial. He'll never hurt anyone again."

Dennis and Colin were shocked, but Padma just shrugged. Tears started to well up again "I guess that should make me feel better" she said "But it doesn't, my sister is still dead. Go away, Ginny" and she wrapped her arms around Dennis and started crying again.

Colin escorted Ginny back to the hall, they found Harry sitting with the Weasley clan, Hermione, Susan, Justin's parents and Tonks. They were going over the details of what Tonks had found at the Riddle house. There were papers all over the table. Tonks was saying "Harry, we have all the advantage now. Most of the Death Eaters died here. Seamus wiped out almost all of the Dementors. Voldemort doesn't have any Giants or Dragons left. We have to finish it now. If we wait, he'll recruit new followers."

"I know, I know" Harry complained as he hit his head on the table "But it means I'm going to lead more people to their deaths." He brightened as he felt Ginny's hands on his neck "Hey, beautiful, how did it go?"

Ginny slid into his lap and kissed him "Not good" she admitted. "I'm sorry" he said, then teasing Colin "Hey you, I saw you two come in. She's engaged now" Colin chuckled. Then Harry got serious, he said "Listen Colin, we're going to need some more of your technical wizardry. Tonks brought us a lot of info, but we need more. Can you and Dennis get some of your scouts to get cameras out there tonight?"

Colin nodded "Will do" then he left.

Harry sighed, there was only one topic they had not covered "I guess we can't put it off anymore, lets talk about the losses."

"Kids took the worst of it inside the castle" Charlie reported "Dean's followers – sorry Ginny – they attacked anybody who got in the way. Half a dozen first years, ten second years, three third years, Euan Abercrombie, Pavrati. The injuries are just as bad, spell burns, the Cruciatus was used many times, broken bones. Most of them will fully recover, though." Charlie couldn't continue.

Everyone was surprised to hear Justin's father take over "There's ten names here from the Order of the Phoenix, there are fifty Aurors listed and twenty Unspeakables and my son." He sobbed, then smiled slightly at his wife's touch "Umm, injuries, Hannah Abbott and Seamus Finnegan are being treated for exhaustion. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were both burned in the dragon fight, so was Fred Weasley. Bill Weasley was the most seriously hurt, but he's recovering. Neville also broke his wrist."

He broke off when Ron and Harry chuckled "Sorry, sir, the same thing happened first year"

Then finally "There are 58 other injuries listed"

Remus came in with the Death Eater list "It looks like we got most of them. There are a couple of oddities, Umbridge who wasn't a known Death Eater was among the dead. Neither Snape nor Lucius were seen here. And that one Harry saw in Voldemort's mind wasn't here. Goyle Sr. was killed in the battle. Crouch, Crabbe and Nott were captured. Crabbe and Nott have been executed. Crouch has given me a lot of information in exchange for his life, but he'll never see the light of day." Then he got a nasty look "Harry, our old friend Pettigrew was right at his master's side. I want him for myself."

"Fine by me, if you can do it without hurting the battle" Harry replied. The look in his eyes matched Lupin's and it scared Ginny "Are you ok, Harry?" she asked. The black look faded as he replied "Sorry, hon, can't help it." Then, looking at Ron "What do you think?"

Ron got that chess face look for a few minutes, then he smiled "Harry, Mr. Lupin and Tonks are right. We can win now. With The Order, the Aurors and Unspeakables it looks like we'll outnumber them almost 3 to 1. Plus a bunch of Weasley/Creevey knick knacks, it should almost be easy." He finished with a smile, but as he looked at Harry he seemed troubled.

Ginny picked right up on her brother's thought "Harry, we should also ask the students for volunteers. The more we have, the better. I think they'll want to fight after what happened." Ron looked at her gratefully.

Mr. Weasley spoke up "They're right Harry, and I think you should be the one to ask."

"ME!? Why me?" Harry moaned

George got this one "Mate, it was that sign." He sniggered "Pissed off old Moldy, right and true. But it did wonders in here. If you don't we might have another fight. I think you'd want this band of hellions on your side"

Harry threw up his hands "Ok, I give up, you win. Lets get everyone in the castle here for a big dinner. I'll do it then"

Dinner wasn't the usual feast, most of the house elves were busy tending to the wounded. It didn't have the variety, but there was still plenty to go around. The only one who didn't eat much was Harry, he was brooding and trying to figure out what to say.

"Harry, eat" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm not hungry" Harry replied.

"Mum's right, you'll need your strength" Hermione added. Harry growled at her.

"EAT" Ginny demanded "Or I'll feed you myself"

Harry laughed and grabbed a sandwich "It's a good thing Bill missed this, he would've said something to embarrass me."

"I'm not complaining" Ginny observed "Last time you two got into it, I got myself a diamond" and at almost the same time Susan and Hermione both batted their eyes and simpered "Can I have one too, Harry, please?" He was in good cheer just in time for McGonagall to tap her glass.

She had a speech ready "Students, faculty, staff and friends, we have survived a terrible fight. Each and every one of you should be proud of what you did today. You are all heroes. Let us mourn all those that fell today. I am sure that everyone here had a friend or loved one who died today. Those who fought against us should also be remembered with compassion, darkness can fool the best of us into doing the wrong thing for what seems like the right reasons" there was a murmur of disapproval and some outright booing at this but McGonagall overrode it "I won't try to change your opinions, I just ask you to consider my words." She waved to where Harry was sitting and said "As you all know by now it was Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger who led the battle against Voldemort last night. They operated in secret as Commanders of the Unspeakables, except for a few of us who were involved in the planning. I think Harry has a few words." The Hall burst into applause, but fell into silence when Harry hugged her tightly.

"Thanks everybody" Harry started. The applause started again, and after a minute Harry continued "I'm not good at this, so let me start by thanking everyone who helped today. As Headmistress McGonagall said, me, Ron and Hermione command the Unspeakables that came here last month, most of them died in the battle last night. Also, a lot of Aurors died. There were also members of the Order of the Phoenix, who fought in the last war, who fought as well. I also want to thank the members of the DA which is a group I taught two years ago. They defended the castle on the outside, we couldn't have done it without them." He broke off for a moment "I'd like to mention that Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fetchley helped me greatly during the battle. Justin gave his life. And finally, I don't think I would be here if it weren't for the Weasley family. They practically adopted me after I became friends with Ron." He smiled happily "What's more, I finally woke up last year, or was it grew up, and noticed Ron's little sister is a wonderful person and a beautiful girl. And last night, Ginny and I got engaged!" The Hall erupted with applause.

At that announcement, Ginny's mouth fell open. She didn't expect him to tell the whole school. She winked at Ron, put on a mad face and climbed on stage "I'LL GIVE YOU RON'S LITTLE SISTER!" her voice echoed across the Hall. "Better hide, mate!" Ron shouted. She pulled him into a kiss and felt her feet leave the floor. After two minutes they broke apart and she whispered "Just give me some warning, next time" but she was laughing.

"Ok" Harry squeaked, then he cleared his throat "Wow! She takes my breath away! OK everyone. That's all the news. Unfortunately we still have another battle. Voldemort got away last night. He's hiding at his old home. We're going to finish it tomorrow afternoon." He hesitated, but Ginny pushed him forward "We want to ask for anyone that wants to come to volunteer." Finally, in a rush, he said "This will be a fight, it will be dangerous. Please think carefully before you decide to come." The crowd chanted "POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!" and as they stepped down Ginny and Harry were surrounded by supporters. Planning went on late into the night. Ginny guessed she fell asleep around midnight. The last things she remembered hearing were that only the strongest would to go into the fight and that anyone younger than a fourth year would stay at the castle helping teachers guard the prisoners.

The next morning Ginny awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, life was returning to the battlefield. She was in a cot in the Great Hall, as she sat up she found a rose on her pillow '_Nice touch, Harry!' _she thought. She looked around and spotted Harry talking with Ron and Hermione, they seemed a little grim. "What'cha doing" she asked airily, showing her rose.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and said "Morning, its gonna be a busy day. I'm just getting the shakes, its still me or him."

"I'm feeling good about it, Harry" she replied "We've got tons of Weasley/Creevey goodies and we outnumber them. There's no way that house can stand up as well as Hogwarts did. The three of us will run interference for you and poof." She snapped her fingers by way of demonstration. "Are we about ready, then? I'll get my gear" and she went off to change, she looked back and saw the grim expressions return.

Ron was starting the final briefing on the front lawn when Ginny came out "Susan, you're in charge of the broom attack. I want your group to bomb them with everything you've got. Don't forget, the first thing is the anti-apparation wards." Susan nodded, Ron continued "Good, no one's leaving this time." Then Ron turned to Colin "You and Dennis are going to drop Mr. Lupin behind the battle lines, a werewolf ought to make a mess of things back there. After that, link up with Susan. It will be your job to pick up anyone who's hurt and get them back to Lavender and my mother." Then, pointing to Ginny, Harry and Hermione "We'll lead the attack from the north. Dad and Charlie, you have the group to the east. Tonks will come in from the south and the Unspeakables will attack from the west."

"OK everyone" Ron's voice was heard across the lawn "Get with your group. This war ends today!" The apparations started and the Battle of Riddle Manor was on.

The first strike was the aerial attack led by Susan, the Creevey brothers and Fred Weasley. The anti-apparation wards were first out and worked according to plan, the muggle weapons proved useless. Ginny heard Ron curse "Sod it all!! He figured it out" Colin and Dennis dropped low and released the Remus werewolf near the house and the creature roared and gleefully went to work attacking any human close enough.

The entire army was throwing everything they had at the house, its shields flickered but they held. "Hold your fire!!" Hermione shouted, as she noticed Lupin in their group's line of fire. "Its him!" Harry gasped, as he saw a masked Death Eater come out. The next moment Harry bellowed in rage as he watched him strike down the werewolf with an Avada Kedarva curse. Harry instantly retaliated, but they were too far away, and the masked one easily dodged the spell.

This is when Voldemort made his first appearance. He directed all the Death Eaters outside the house to attack. And he sent the remaining Dementors out to reinforce them. Ginny, who was distressed at seeing him again, was horrified when she saw that he was directing the attack straight at the group led by her father and brother. The entire group turned to help, but they had a long way to travel. The Dementors struck first, Kissing several students. The Patronus charms pushed them back, but they continued to press against it. This left the group wide open when the Death Eaters attacked. The group was almost wiped out by the time help arrived.

"Hit them, Seamus!!" Ron shouted and the last of the Dementors were vaporized in an Explodet spell. Then their group started in on the Death Eaters. The numbers were about even, so it came down to individual duels. The tide finally turned when Tonks arrived with her group. The Death Eaters were now hopelessly outnumbered and started to fall. Towards the end, Ginny slipped and fell, she looked up to see a wand aimed at her. She said a fast goodbye and prepared for the death blow. It didn't come. Instead the Death Eater suddenly glowed bright green and fell. Harry and Hermione had struck her from behind.

They pulled her up and Ginny saw distress on Ron's face. She turned just in time to see Charlie and her father blasted by a spell from the masked Death Eater. They both crashed to the ground. She could only watch helplessly as the Death Eater stood over her father to deliver a killing curse. But, just as his wand was coming down, Charlie shouted "AVADA KEDARVA" and the masked one fell. Charlie staggered over to Mr. Weasley and collapsed beside him. He had burns on his legs. Charlie's armor had been torn apart by shrapnel and he had some in his side and back.

Seeing them both awake, Ginny turned on the unmoving form of the Death Eater. She kicked it in the side then kicked it in the head. The mask split and fell off, the face was instantly recognized "NOOOO!!!" Ginny wailed.

"I killed Percy" Charlie said, between retching sobs.

Arthur grabbed his son's shoulder "You didn't know" he said "none of us did. He was going to kill me." Charlie turned away, his face full of self-loathing.

At first, Ginny looked down in shock. The Weasleys had been angry with him for cutting them off. After the interview where Percy publicly denounced Harry, Ginny had begun to hate Percy. But this was a million times worse. Then she fell to her knees, she pounded on him with her fists "WHY? WHY? WHY?!?" she screamed. But, Percy was gone, they would never know. Finally, her father pulled her away. Ginny was still crying when Susan and Fred landed to carry Charlie and Arthur for treatment.

"We need to get back, those wards won't last much longer and Voldemort is not getting away this time." Harry said.

Ginny nodded and started to pull away, but she felt a wand touch her neck and heard Harry say "Take care of her" she felt numb and blacked out. Ginny woke up, what seemed like moments later, she could still hear the battle. Susan was still there. "What happened!?" Ginny shouted. Susan helped her stand and turn to the Riddle house. It was under siege. But many of the attackers were scattered around chasing down escaping Death Eaters. The most disturbing sight was coming from the top floor, there was a wild display of colors coming from it. Ginny knew it from the memories in the diary. It was Tom Riddle's nursery.

"Get me there, Suzie!" Ginny exclaimed.

Susan shook her head "They thought you were too upset. Harry wanted you safe."

Ginny felt helpless "Please get me there" she begged. Then her voice hardened "Take me! Or I'll hex you but good!" Susan hesitated, seeing the pain on Ginny's face. But finally she agreed and the girls mounted the broom and raced to the besieged house. They were almost there when a massive explosion knocked them out of the air. They hit the ground hard.

"I've never seen a black explosion before" Ginny wondered as she looked around Susan was sprawled out on the ground, unconscious, and with a large gash on the side of her head. Ginny checked her, Susan was still breathing. Her examination was interrupted when she heard screaming. Almost the entire top floor of the Riddle House was gone, as the dust cleared Ginny saw who was screaming. Harry was holding on to both Ron and Hermione as they hung over the edge.

She ran up to the house and shouted "Winguardium Leviosa" The spell hit Hermione and she started to float. Ginny was concentrating so hard she didn't see the approach of a black garbed figure. A fist connected with her temple. The blow stunned her and her concentration broke. A moment later she regained her senses, just as Snape cast a Cruciatus curse at the trio. It hit Hermione and she nearly fell. Forgetting her wand, Ginny flung herself at the hated former professor. All her anger came out, blood splattered as her fist crushed Snape's nose. Her hands went around his throat and he was slowly weakening. Then Ginny heard the screams again. The distraction gave Snape a chance, he pulled a knife and stabbed her in the side. She screamed in pain and Snape threw her aside.

Ginny heard him curse as he looked up, she watched as Susan shot by on her broom. She grabbed Hermione's half conscious form and pulled her onto the broom. Snape fired another Cruciatus curse, which missed. Ginny ignored the pain, got to her feet and attacked again. Snape caught her by the throat and laughed evilly "Watch them die, you little brat!" he sneered and screamed "CRUCIO!!" The curse hit Ron right in the arm and it traveled through the joined hands. Harry and Ron both screamed in agony. They lost their grip on each other's arms and Ron fell.

Time seemed to slow for Ginny, she also didn't feel Snape's grip on her. She watched as Ron dropped like a stone. He landed fully on Snape. And some part of his body hit Ginny squarely on the head. That impact, combined with the knife wound and loss of blood was too much, Ginny went down. Oblivion claimed her.


	11. Chapter 11: Harry's Story

(A/N) In this chapter, Harry, Ron and Hermione are the focus. Basically everything that has happened so far rolled into one, just things that Ginny didn't see. Things revealed here are important later in the story. I'm sure everyone knows that the upload feature was out for more than a week. So, this has been completed for a while. I have another chapter almost done, it should be up by Saturday.

**Harry's Story**

The time is the future. Harry is outside The Burrow. He is attending a wedding. He saw Ginny smile. He returned it. He glanced around at the four children. He delighted in his growing family. His gaze returned to Ginny. Her figure was just beginning to change. Only he and his adopted family knew that she was pregnant. '_Of course, that's a lot of people' _he thought ruefully. Then he caught the emotions that rushed across Ginny's face. "You OK?" he mouthed silently. A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded. Harry realized she was remembering the year of the war. He felt the pull of his own memories and he allowed them to surface.

**Harry's Memory**

Harry brooded for weeks after the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts. Then, two weeks before his birthday, an Unspeakable appeared in Privet Dr. taking him, Ron and Hermione to their secret training center. The trio worked hard straight through the middle of September.

It was during the training that Harry talked to a local snake and learned about the eggs in the Chamber of Secrets. The trio immediately went there. They had lain dormant for six years. Hermione found a book in the Restricted Section that Basilisks needed a burst of magic to develop. The thought of using them against Voldemort was a piece of poetic justice, Harry thought. He also learned a new skill as a result. He could bypass using spells and direct his magic in a stream of energy. The baby Basilisks became linked to him because it was his power that awoke them. He returned after a few days and demonstrated the new skill to Ron and Hermione. Their abilities grew tremendously after that. As the trio pushed each other's limits they discovered they had far surpassed their trainers.

The Horcrux hunt started soon after. The directed energy technique proved to be useful in destroying them. Each time one was destroyed, Voldemort would become enraged and his mental barriers would slip. This enabled Harry to get into his mind and discover the location of the next Horcrux. The hunt didn't go quite as fast as was planned, because every time they destroyed one, there would be a spree of killings. Harry felt responsible and the trio would take time from the search to protect victims or retaliate. They usually succeeded.

Towards the end of the Horcrux Quest, Harry started to open up. It was their rescue of Hermione's parents in October that started it. But, as he had more links with Hermione, the barriers between their minds weakened.

"You two really love each other, don't you?" he said, after a particularly long link. She didn't need to read his mind to know where that question came from.

"You miss Ginny, don't you?" she asked. He nodded sadly, "More than anything in the world" he replied. Hermione pulled him close and just held on for a while.

Ron came in at that moment "What's bugging him?" he asked, undiplomatically.

"Ronald, you have all the tact of a bull in a china shop" Hermione said tartly. She got a sparkle in her eye as she looked at Harry, and by way of explanation said "Harry Potter misses is Other Weazey" Harry cracked up.

Ron gave Hermione a dirty look, and said "You keep quoting Dobby and you can keep hugging him" Harry laughed harder. Ron finally lost in his effort to stop from laughing. "Well, if he's finally realized that my sister is his cure-all then we need to go back to school." Hermione and Harry stared at him as if he'd grown another head. But this was the start of the idea to convince Voldemort to attack Hogwarts.

The plan got a few lucky breaks along the way. The articles in the Daily Prophet made the Ministry look more ineffective and incompetent than ever. It made the coup more acceptable to the Wizarding community. And the coup put the entire resources of the Ministry at Harry's disposal. Looking back, Harry felt guilty about killing Mrs. Malfoy. But, it turned out to be a Godsend when Draco defected and started to supply information to the Order of the Phoenix.

Seeing Ginny that first night and not revealing himself was hard on Harry. It was Ron that got him out of his funk "And how do you think my parents feel. Babysitting your nasty muggle relatives, while she's right over their heads. Mum's had to hold Dad back a dozen times." It was the start of a long argument in which both friends claimed the right to reveal themselves first.

"Ron, let Harry do it" Hermione finally interjected "I know she's your sister, but its been so much heartache for both of them."

Ron bellowed at her "Stay out of this Hermione!"

"Stop it Ron" she said, then to diffuse the argument "Look at it this way. We can get the whole thing on camera if she decides to hex him" The look on Harry's face was enough to get Ron to go along.

Harry had to admit he enjoyed teaching. Ron's story of the third year girl who wanted a hair for her Polyjuice Potion brought him to tears. He loved to see the way Ginny's mind worked. He knew that she and Susan were in the wrong place at the wrong time. The way she jumped to Susan's defense was just the sort of thing Ginny would do. He hadn't planned on choosing Dean for the demonstration duel, but he was the most vocal, so it had to be him. Ginny had been so fiery in her opinion of Dean's tactics that it gave him real hope she could forgive him. "Do you think she'll forgive me" he asked Ron during the class.

"You dug yourself in pretty deep, mate" Ron whispered, then he put a hand on Harry's shoulder "Just look at her, I can tell she's missing something. And I'm pretty sure that something is you. 'Moine was right, you should do this." Then he laughed "I'm gonna enjoy seeing you grovel."

Ron and Hermione focused on the departing students, then on the group they were going to get to help with the main defense. So, Harry was without support as he and McGonagall closed the office door. He was nervous as he faced Ginny in the room. So nervous, in fact, that he barely realized how bluntly he had dismissed the Headmistress. Once they were alone, he nearly had a panic attack '_Great show I'm making, big brave Unspeakable' _he thought. And it wasn't very fair questioning her, he realized. Finally the last of his control cracked, "… I've missed you, Gin" he said. Harry's heart skipped a beat when, after his mask dissolved, Ginny almost threw herself into his arms. It was a crushing blow when she stopped, he choked back a sob '_Did I ruin everything? Did I wait too long? Has she found someone else?' _he thought.

The shouting outside actually came as a relief, he needed something to concentrate on. Keeping his friends from hurting each other was too important. Seeing that Ginny was willing to listen was a great relief. And seeing Draco standing between Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood made him wish for a camera. The smile stuck, even when he found himself facing the business end of Ginny's wand. He answered her questions, even though she was hitting deep. Harry's eyes flooded with tears as he finished answering her final question. She was so close he could feel her, smell her, all he had to do was reach out and pull her in. But he froze. He couldn't tell what she was thinking and he just couldn't bring himself to look into her mind. When she took that last step and wrapped her arms around him he released the breath he didn't even know he was holding '_KISS HER!" _his body demanded. But, he contented himself with tightening his arms on her shoulders and pressing his lips into the top of her head. This time he was really angry at the banging on the door and the sounds of fighting in the classroom, but he contained it.

Harry felt lucky that Ginny was still willing to take a lot on faith. If she hadn't supported him, he might have had to show his true abilities to get Ron and Hermione free. Handing her his wand after freeing all the students was a display of trust, but he felt like a bit of a fraud. He could have knocked them all out without the wand, but it was better this way. When Ginny asked for Susan to stay, he felt unsure. It was revealing more than they had agreed to. But if she meant that much to Ginny, he figured he owed it to her. They were all glad to relax their guard. Being masked among so many friends was hard. It was so easy to slip into talking with one friend or another that it had led to tension among them.

Harry gladly returned a bear hug from Neville. He felt comfortable enough with a hug from Luna. But, he was somewhat embarrassed when Susan hugged him "I-we missed you so much, Harry." she said. And she stayed that way until Ginny pulled away from Ron. "Thanks Susan" he replied uncomfortably as he rubbed her back.

That night, as talk drifted away from the war, Harry felt better and better. The oversized chair was easily large enough for two, but Ginny chose to sit in his lap. She didn't object when his hand landed on her thigh, and the touch of her fingers on the back of his neck sent jolts of pleasure through him. As conversation faded, he felt Ginny snuggle into him and her lips brushed his cheek. "I'm glad you're back" she said.

"Me too, I'm never leaving you again" Harry replied. Ginny's sleepy smile looked so inviting, but he hesitated and kissed her cheek. "That's not what I wanted" she complained and her tongue traced his jaw "Gimme a real goodnight kiss" He leaned back, lifted her chin and they kissed. It was soft at first, but when Harry felt her lick his lips it became much more passionate. He didn't remember falling asleep, but the night was filled with the best dreams he could remember.

And, if he thought that was good, waking up in the middle of a kiss was infinitely better. This had NEVER happened before. He first became aware of Ginny's tongue wrestling with his, then her arms around his neck. Then he stiffened, '_What's my hand doing there!? _Was his first thought, followed by '_I'm so dead!!!' _Then as Ginny went limp, he thought '_whew, she's still asleep, I can get out of this' _But she tightened her leg muscles and giggled.

After the head prankster left, it was just the three of them again, Ron chuckled "Gee, what got her started this morning?" Hermione shook her head "Dunno," then eyeing Harry narrowly "I notice you're both a lot more relaxed." She commented.

"We're back on track, I think" Harry answered, "I'm still in trouble, but I think it'll be okay. Listen, do you mind teaching that Potions class tonight. We need some alone time." Hermione nodded.

That night was emotionally charged for both Harry and Ginny, but they came out of it as a truly happy couple. Harry's one lingering guilt was how Ginny had never talked about her first year. He was the only other one who knew what really happened and looking back he felt like he'd abandoned her. But, he would correct that as well. She took a lot of convincing, but she finally agreed. And Harry watched as Ginny took in the redecorated Chamber "It's a good thing, you helped us do for her tonight, Harry." Mr. Weasley had said.

The days leading up to the Ball had been amazing. They were extremely busy and he had little time for sleep. But now that he and Ginny were back together, Harry had decided that sleep was nowhere near as important as spending time with her. Just before the Ball, they were talking and Ginny stated happily "And Neville's in for a surprise that'll knock his socks off"

Harry laughed "He's one of my best friends, should I be worried for him" Harry grunted when she elbowed him

"No, prat. And I'm still not telling. I just can't wait to see his face –" she broke off sadly.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked, concerned.

Ginny sighed "I just realized, we can't go to the Ball."

"I'm sorry, luv" Harry replied "It's just not time for me to go public. Voldemort is so busy trying to hunt down me, Ron and Hermione we know he's not putting enough effort into his attack plans."

At that moment, Harry slipped into his vision of the new Death Eater. He remembered everything, except the man's face. It was too important to ignore, and he barely realized that he had sent Ginny panicking through the school looking for Hermione. He wasn't aware of time as he concentrated, but finally he felt another presence '_Help me find it' _Harry sent through the link.

_'Show me what happened'_ came Hermione's thought. He played it again and again, begging her to see. _'Sorry, Harry you never saw his face'_ was her conclusion. _'_

_DAMN!'_ he shouted into the link.

_'Ouch! Harry, that hurt.' _Hermione complained.

Harry sent a soothing thought into her mind and as she relaxed he saw Hermione's memory of how Ginny raced through the halls in panic. '_Wow! She really does love me, doesn't she?' _he thought, amazed at the idea.

'_Of course she does, you dolt' _she fired back, then she saw Harry's memory of him and Ginny talking _'Poor Neville, I wonder what she's got planned' _she thought, then mischievously _'Hmm, this is interesting. Ginny wants to go to the ball, eh. We can do something about that, I think.' _

And, as he watched the plan form in her mind, Harry went from confusion to amusement, then finally gratitude '_Remind me to kiss you later, 'Mione, you're the best!' _

In Harry's opinion, the Ball was a huge success. He got to confuse the bad guys and make Ginny happy at the same time. He had to stick to the Commander role, so he couldn't quite relax. But it made Ginny's night, and that was good enough. She pulled him close for the last dance and she said what he'd been thinking "The only way this night could've been better was if you could take off that mask."

"I know, Ginny I wish I could too" he replied, then with a snicker "Besides, the rumors this will start should be really good" Then, as they spun he spotted Neville with dancing with Luna and Susan and said "Speaking of rumors, look over there, Neville's reputation will never be the same. Good thing he couldn't dance like that at the Yule Ball. I'd never have gotten you."

Ginny smiled up at him "Yeah, my toes still hurt sometimes" she replied "I so love it when a prank is successful." Then she got a sly look and said "I know a way to make sure the rumors really take off"

"What are you thinking now?" Harry asked, slightly worried.

Ginny's arms tightened around his neck and as the last song ended she whispered "Kiss me, my mystery man."

Unfortunately for Harry, the kiss was ended way too soon by Bill Weasley, "Sorry to interrupt kids, but we have a problem." And he dragged Harry away.

"This better be good, Bill" Harry complained. "I hope you're just not playing older brother"

Bill laughed "Or what, Potter." He retorted, then more seriously "Draco left a note with an Unspeakable saying that his father wanted to meet tonight. We're not sure if he's switching again, or if he's in trouble."

Harry's good humor vanished, "Does it say where?" he demanded.

"Yeah, the Malfoy estate" Bill replied "and most of us are tied up with security for the Ball. Probably why Lucius chose tonight."

"DAMN!" Harry exclaimed "So much for the perfect evening. I'll have to go. Escort Ginny back to the Gryffindor common room and tell her its something minor. I'll be back as soon as I can." And he disapparated.

Bill Weasley shook his head "Sure leave me with the hard job" he muttered, then "I'd love to know how he can do that."

Harry arrived at the Malfoy estate and threw his Invisibility Cloak over his head. He was scouting around when he heard several loud cracks. Lucius arrived in the company of two masked Death Eaters, Draco arrived seconds later and stalked over to his father. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is for me?" he demanded.

"Then stop wasting time" Lucius snapped "We need the rest of the defense plans, and our master has an important task for you. He has decided that you should lead our allies inside the castle."

Harry was relieved to see Draco playing his part as planned "This is what I have so far" he said as he brought out the false plans. "Thank our master for the opportunity to serve. I need to get back before that foolish Ball ends. Father, I ---" Suddenly he stopped talking and grabbed his head.

"TRAITOR!" one of the Death Eaters shouted. He hit Draco in the head with a bludgeoning curse and Draco collapsed. Harry heard the Death Eater tell Lucius about reading Draco's mind and finding that he was working for the Order. Lucius pulled his wand and started the incantation for the killing curse. His wand was glowing green when Harry struck. The curse went off target and hit a Death Eater. Harry punched Lucius full in the stomach and the older man went down. Then Harry scooped up the unconscious form of Draco, threw him over his shoulder and ran into the woods. He got behind a tree and disapparated.

Harry reappeared outside St. Mungo's Hospital and carried Draco in. "Bludgeoning curse" Harry gasped "This man is to receive immediate treatment" he ordered. While Draco was being treated, Harry gave a report to the lead Auror and gave orders for Draco's care and security. After an hour a Healer approached him and said "Mr. Malfoy's injuries are very serious. They are no longer life threatening, but he will be incapacitated for weeks, maybe months. A concussion requires that he be awake for several hours. He asked to speak to whoever assisted him, sir."

The Auror nodded and said "Thank you, Commander. I assure you he will be well guarded."

Harry followed the Healer into the Critical Curse Injuries wing to where Draco was lying. His head was bandaged heavily. The bones in one of his legs had been reduced to powder and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Harry cringed when he saw the Skele-Grow potion on the bedside table.

"I don't know what you were doing there" Draco said weakly "But, thank you for saving me tonight. I'd be dead otherwise." Harry stayed and talked, keeping Draco awake until the day shift staff came on. Before he left, Harry leaned in very close and whispered "I don't know if this helps, but I trust you now and you deserve the truth. I'm fated to destroy him." Then even more quietly he added "I'm Harry"

Draco moaned, then coughed several times and said with irony "It figures. Do me a favor?" he waited until Harry nodded "Granger and Weasley, tell them I wish things had been different."

"I will" Harry replied "Do yourself a favor, though. Tell them yourself when you get out of here." Draco groaned as he shifted in bed and offered his hand. Harry smiled, remembering their first meeting, this time he took it "Come and see us when you can" he said.

Draco nodded "Thanks, again" he paused, then added with a smirk "Har-Commander, kick his arse" Harry's smirk matched Draco's. He left St. Mungo's and returned to Hogwarts.

After his talk with Ginny, Harry told Ron and Hermione. Their reactions were so characteristic Harry laughed. "Friends with Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, looking horrified. "C'mon Ron" Hermione said "from what Harry said, he seemed sincere" Ron gave both a disgusted look.

The meeting in McGonagall's office was a huge success. The members of the D.A. had the right combinations of talents to watch their backs. Harry had left that meeting feeling optimistic about the coming battle. But, as time wore on Harry went through mood swings. He was fine when he was teaching, or training, or spending time with Ginny. Anyone close could see that he wasn't sleeping well. Susan was there when the tension finally overwhelmed him. She was still dealing with Neville choosing to get serious with Luna when Harry came into the Basilisk Chamber. He had ignored everyone as he made his way through the Chamber, then after closing the door he spoke briefly and all of the basilisks line up in front of him. He opened fire and sent six different beams of energy at the basilisks. He stopped when one of them screamed **"FATHER!! STOP!!" **He apologized and stroked the tender spot. He spun, wand at the ready, when he realized someone else was there.

Susan stepped out of the shadows "Really, Harry" she said quietly "how many other people would be here"

"Sorry, Suzie" he said wearily "I'm just having a bad day"

She replied "We noticed, you also don't talk about it. Not even to Ginny. What's wrong?"

"She's part of why we came back" Harry said, Susan looked surprised. Harry told her about the false prophecy and how getting Voldemort to attack Hogwarts instead of Harry trying to track him down had started with him wanting to see Ginny. Then he said "Now this idea of Ron's is going to put a lot of kids in harm's way" and he sat down heavily.

Susan sat beside him and threw an arm around his shoulder and said "Harry, it's a good plan. The castle is fortified and the Aurors have been making it even stronger. Everyone wants to help, Justin, Seamus, Hannah, I know I do" then, with a sob "thanks to this war, I'm the last of my family. With all the attacks last year, we felt so helpless. Now we're involved" then her voice turned angry "And, Harry, most of us in the D.A. are the same age as you, Hermione and Ron. So don't call us kids!"

"Okay, okay. I got the message. After you lot, Voldemort should be easy." Harry said. Then he bumped against her lightly "You remind be of Ginny. Are you ready to rejoin the world?" He got up and offered a hand.

She took it, let him pull her up and said "It's the hair. And yeah, I love the kids here. But there are still a lot of things to do. By the way, what spell were you using?"

"Its not a spell. Thanks to the kids, I learned to channel my magic directly. Its hard to control and its dangerous." Harry replied "There isn't time to teach it properly. Ron and Hermione got it, but none of the Unspeakables could. Then we decided to keep it to ourselves because of the danger and the risk of Voldemort learning about it."

The hours before the Battle of Hogwarts were the happiest of Harry's life. Led by Arthur, the Weasleys had made a big show of questioning him about his intentions toward Ginny. But it was all in fun, they approved. Facing Ginny with the ring in his hand made his heart beat three times faster than normal. Her saying yes was the absolute climax of the day. He was furious when Ron came in to announce that Voldemort was attacking. What had started as his happiest day ended with a terrible nightmare.

He felt horrible about what he'd had to do. Hundreds died in the fighting, but two deaths affected him the most. Justin's loss was a deep wound. Despite what Ginny said, he felt responsible for Dean. After killing him Ginny cried miserably until she fell asleep. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest until he too drifted off.

His day started early when Hermione woke him to start the trials. They were short, there were few Not Guilty verdicts, and the sentences were harsh. After Ginny's case was settled he relaxed. He knew the fine had shocked Mrs. Weasley but he also knew that the money he'd inherited made it look like small change. He sent Hedwig with a copy of the order to Gringott's and shrugged it off. The rest of the day was one of ups and downs. It ended with the high note publicly announcing his engagement to Ginny and Ron's optimistic appraisal of the plans for the attack on Riddle Manor.

The battle didn't go nearly as well as Ron had planned. The muggle bombs proved useless this time and splitting their forces to surround the Manor backfired when Voldemort sent most of his remaining Death Eaters and all the Dementors against the group commanded by the Weasleys. After he stunned her, Harry caught Ginny as she fell. He lowered her to the ground and wrapped her in his cloak. He kissed her then faced Mr. Weasley.

"Sir, I'm sorry about Percy." Harry said. Arthur didn't speak at first. He just nodded, there were tears streaming down his face. When he did speak his voice was hoarse "Go Harry" he said "Kill that son of a bitch" Harry turned to his best friends.

Hermione was holding a stony faced Ron. "Good riddance" Ron muttered.

"Oh Ron, you don't mean that" Hermione said sadly

Harry's heart broke for his friend "No he doesn't 'Mione, not really." He put his arms around both his friends.

Ron pushed them both away "Dad's right, let's go kill him. NOW!"

Harry nodded. For now he needed Ron as the chess-master and general. Together, the three ran for Riddle Manor. The battle had been reduced to individual duels near the house. Voldemort would attack from far above whenever he could target someone. They approached from back of the house, where there wasn't much fighting. There were five Death Eaters on the back porch, they were keeping Neville, Luna, Seamus, and three Unspeakables pinned down. Using their directed energy skills for the first time, Harry Ron and Hermione blasted the Death Eaters. Their shields held for a few seconds, but they collapsed under the combined fury of the continuous attack. The beams broke through the shields, went straight through the bodies of the Death Eaters and reduced the rear porch and door to splinters and rubble.

The group charged through, two Unspeakables were hit by killing curses. Luna Lovegood was next to enter and she was hit with a Cruciatus curse. Neville screamed and, pushing Hermione aside, dropped to Luna's side to comfort her. Bellatrix Lestrange laughed in evil delight "Wonderful" she cackled "You and your little girlfriend can have beds next to your parents" She cast the spell again, but Ron banished the refrigerator into the path of the spell and Bella had to dodge a Bludgeoning curse from Seamus. Lucius Malfoy disarmed Ron, then seeing a group Aurors led by Alastor Moody approaching, Mr. Malfoy, not liking the odds, threw an invisibility cloak over himself. "Maybe another time, Potter" his disembodied voice declared.

"Traitor!!!" Bella screamed and she ran from the room and up a flight of stairs.

Luna whimpered in agony "We have to help her" Hermione cried.

"No time" Moody interrupted "The anti-apparition wards are failing"

Ron pulled Hermione to the stairs "He's right. Mad-Eye, stay here help Neville with Luna. The rest of you with us." The group charged up the stairs, quickly reaching the top floor. Seamus was first to the top. Peter Pettigrew fired a killing curse from one direction which Seamus dodged, but he was hit by a Cruciatus curse from the other. One Auror killed Bella and was killed by Peter. "Accio Wormtail!" Harry shouted from the steps. The charm caused Peter to crash through the staircase. He landed heavily on the floor below. Hermione was the first to see a large jagged piece of wood sticking through his chest, she gasped Harry looked down at the sight, not happy, but satisfied.

"Check the room Lestrange was guarding" Ron ordered. The remaining Auror blasted the door and went in, with the trio a step behind. They were confronted by a surprising sight "A baby?" Ron asked, completely confused. Hermione was equally shocked, then they all felt it. "THE WARDS ARE CRUMBLING!!" Harry screamed "Wormtail was guarding Voldemort! Auror, guard our backs. We're going in."

Ron charged, but he bounced off an invisible barrier. Hermione tested the shield "You can break it, Harry. It's a blood protection ward and your blood is still in Voldemort." As soon as he touched it the barrier collapsed. Ron and Hermione followed Harry in.

"AVADA KEDARVA!!" Voldemort shouted. They both gasped as the curse hit Harry in the chest.

But Harry still stood. A cold smile appeared on his face "Too bad Tom" he said "it looks like love wins again. Thank you, mum."

"Then I'll kill the mudblood" Voldemort snarled, and he fired a killing curse at Hermione. Three shields appeared simultaneously and the curse bounced off. Enraged, he started firing all kinds of powerful curses. The triple shield held under the impact and three streams of pure power hit Voldemort. He screamed in pain at the impact. Then his shield snapped on and it held as well. It was a stalemate, both sides increased their attacks to maximum and Voldemort's shield began to be pushed back, but so slowly.

Harry felt the final ward expire. He was desperate, as soon as Voldemort realized it he would escape. Hermione must have felt it too, for she shouted "HARRY!!"

Harry nodded and shouted back "I KNOW! BUT WHAT CAN WE DO!?"

Hermione smiled and said "Look! Nagini!" and she pointed.

Harry's stream of magic faded as he slipped into a trance, he intoned "Legilimens" with his wand aimed at the snake and in Parseltongue he ordered the snake to attack Voldemort.

The Dark Wizard grabbed his shin as the poison started to work. He bellowed in rage and a heavy boot stomped down on the snake's head. Voldemort was distracted, first by the pain of the poison in his system and then by the realization that he himself had destroyed his last Horcrux. Harry resumed pouring his power into the attack. Under the increased attack, his shield finally buckled and the three beams struck Voldemort's body. "Keep pouring it on!!" Harry ordered. Voldemort screamed as burns appeared all over his body, then flames appeared and his body was consumed. Finally, there was nothing left but a small orb floating in the room, it was glowing with a bright black light. "Don't stop!" Harry ordered "It's the last of his soul! Destroy it!!!" Finally, the orb collapsed in on itself.

That last piece sacrificed itself in a final act of destruction. It exploded, blasting everything in its path. The walls of the bedroom were blown to pieces and Ron and Hermione fell through the giant hole. "NO!!!" Harry screamed, he dove for the edge. One of his hands was caught by Ron, the other caught Hermione by the collar. The shirt ripped, but she managed to grab on. They held on, but neither of his friends could pull themselves up. Suddenly, Hermione felt lighter. He looked down and spotted Ginny. He smiled in relief, then he screamed in horror "LOOK OUT GINNY!!!" But she didn't hear. Hermione's full weight came back and then moments later she screamed under the influence of Snape's Cruciatus Curse. Harry felt her start to slip and he squeezed tighter.

Suddenly, Susan Bones was there "I've got her, Harry" she said. He gave her a grateful smile, let go and started pulling on Ron. He was going to make it. Suddenly he screamed and fell. Harry held for all he was worth, then he felt the Cruciatus as it enveloped him. His hand and Ron's lost their holds at the same time. Every second of that fall burned into Harry's memory. He would remember every line in Ron's face forever. In slow motion, he watched Ron's body crash into Severus Snape. Even worse, he saw that Ginny was struggling with the former professor and Ron's foot slammed into her head.

Snape was laying on his stomach, but Harry could see his expressionless and pasty white face. There was no doubt that he was dead but Harry felt no sense of victory. Grief overwhelmed him as he focused on the unmoving forms of his best friend – no, his brother – and his fiancée. His magical reserves were gone and he was just as physically tired. Darkness reached out to him, without Ron and Ginny it didn't matter, he let it claim him


	12. The Time of Great Sadness

(A/N): Voldemort has been beaten. Starting this chapter, is the post-war world. Not all of the Dark Lord's followers were killed or imprisoned. Some disappeared to escape justice, some just melted back into Wizarding society. In winning the war, Harry had many friends and allies. But he also made enemies, too. Harry will be the central character for the rest of the story.

----Caution: Torture mentioned in this chapter------

**The Time of Great Sadness**

Someone was screaming his name, but Harry had no idea where it was coming from. He didn't care either '_Maybe it'll go away if I ignore it" _he decided. But it would not leave him alone. It got closer and shouted his name again. He pushed at the presence and turned away. Still, the intruder kept pestering him. Finally, he lost his patience and lashed out angrily '_LEAVE ME ALONE!' _he shouted. It struck back and he recoiled. For the first time, he focused on his tormentor and an image appeared '_Hermione?' _he asked, doubtfully. The image smiled, it said '_Of course, its me you dolt. You've been here long enough. Its time to go back.' _

'_Don' wanna' _Harry sent miserably.

Hermione was confused '_Why not?' _she asked.

His grief poured out in waves '_So many people, hurt and tortured. So many dead, nobody would want me around. Let me go' _he finished.

Hermione wasn't satisfied and said so '_That's not all, Harry. What's really wrong?" _

In Harry's mind, everything around them started to crumble '_God, 'Mione, you don't even know!' _this time he tried to conceal his feelings, but Hermione pushed at him. And she saw the last moments of the battle from his perspective. '_Ginny and Ron, I failed them' _he finished weakly.

Compassion flowed from Hermione '_Then come back with me, Harry. They're both alive' _Harry doubted, he even felt mistrustful. Hermione's image looked offended, then it faded, leaving behind a cold thought '_Then stay here' _it said '_I'll tell Ginny you didn't want to come back to her' _Harry's temper flared and he followed her.

Harry's eyes opened in the real world, the first thing he saw was Hermione. Her fingers were interlocked with his. She had fallen back into a chair and was being supported by her mother, she looked exhausted. Harry's anger vanished, he sat up and kissed her hand.

"What happened?" Mrs. Granger asked "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, ma'am." Harry replied as he looked her over "She looks more tired than usual. How long was she like that?"

"It was almost six hours" Mrs. Granger replied. "She looks so drained. Are you sure?"

Harry nodded and was going into more detail, but the voices brought others in the room. Curtains that Harry hadn't noticed were pushed aside and a healer entered "Hello, Mr. Potter" the elderly man said "I am Healer Catchpole. I see your determined young lady friend has succeeded. We wanted to let you sleep another week, but she ordered everyone away." The healer checked Hermione "The girl just needs some sleep. Now, lets get a look at you." He gave Harry a quick physical, then handed him a wand.

Harry was shocked and disappointed to find that he could only perform the simplest spells and even they were weak "Healer Catchpole!" he exclaimed "What's wrong with me?!"

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems the three of you used magic in a way that is new, simply speaking you're drained" he said kindly "It will likely take time to recharge yourself. Now, Mr. Potter, can you stand?"

Harry jumped off the bed "Of course I can" he stated, and immediately hit the floor. The healer cast a levitation spell on both teens. Harry floated into the chair as the sleeping Hermione floated into bed. "Nothing to worry about" the healer said "you haven't used your muscles in a while. Some regular food and a little exercise will put you right. For now, I think the best medicine would be a few visitors."

Harry laughed "Madame Pomfrey always hated when I had visitors"

"Well since this war turned my hospital into a military camp, you could override me anyway" the Healer replied sourly.

Ginny was the first of the Weasleys to enter "Ginny …" he sighed "I thought I lost you forever" She slipped into the chair beside him, smiled and the shared a long, but soft kiss. He felt content with the warmth of Ginny's body beside him. They pulled apart as the rest of the family entered and Harry's smile faded. There were changes that greatly disturbed him. Ron wasn't there, but he remembered Hermione saying he was alive. After a moment, he recalled that Percy was dead. He thought that might have something to do with Charlie's absence and the rest of the Weasley men looked miserable. The change in Mrs. Weasley was the worst "I'm happy your awake, Harry" she said, but she looked so sad, she didn't offer one of her trademarked hugs and it seemed like she hadn't eaten in a month.

"Where are Charlie and Ron?" Harry asked, he held his breath fearing the worst.

Fred started "Charlie hates himself because of Percy"

"He locked himself in Dad's shed and we haven't seen him since" George finished.

Harry choked back tears "I can't imagine what he's going through" he said.

"Ron woke up last week" said Ginny "but he can't move" Harry looked up to see Mr. Weasley nodding, he said "He broke his neck, and his back in several places in the fall. Landing on Snape was the only thing that saved his life." From the way he said it, Harry could tell that Arthur didn't feel any gratitude or sympathy towards Snape.

Harry stood, but fell back dizzy and nauseous "Take me to him" he said weakly. Everyone spoke at once saying he needed to rest, except for Ginny. She got up from the chair chanted the levitation spell and guided the chair out of the room "Isn't this Underaged Magic, Miss Weasley?" he teased.

She laughed, ruffled his hair and replied "Just don't let Hermione know, it could cost you a lot"

Ron was in a small private room. Neville, Luna and Susan had been visitors since he woke up. Ginny pushed Harry's chair right up to Ron's bed

"Welcome back" Luna said, she seemed different, like Bella's curse had changed her. After giving Harry a brief hug, she backed into Neville's arms.

"Alright there, Harry?" Neville asked. Harry nodded then turned to Ron.

He was amused to see Susan helping him drink some orange juice "Don't let Hermione see another pretty girl doing that, mate" he said. Susan blushed and gave him a look that was part dirty and part embarrassed.

"Stuff yourself, Harry" Ron replied in a teasing tone. Then he got angry "I FEEL SO HELPLESS!" he shouted "I GOT THIS DAMNED NEEDLE IN MY ARM! AND I CAN'T EVEN EAT RIGHT!!" Ron tried to throw himself out of the bed, but the only thing he could move was his head.

The juice spilled all over Susan's all white nurse's outfit "You jerk!!" she shouted. She grabbed a pitcher of ice water and dumped it on him. "I didn't take that from a ten meter basilisk!! SO I'm not gonna take it from a spoiled brat!!" She stomped out of the room leaving shocked silence in her wake.

Ron's mouth formed a round O "Damn, that's cold" he gasped "Susan! Wait! I-"

Everyone had turned to watch Susan storm out. Harry was the first to turn at the creaking from Ron's bed. He was pulling himself up. Ron overdid it and his momentum threw him forward. Harry jumped up to support him, but their heads crashed. Ron fell on top of Harry in the chair, the pain made Harry giddy. He was half laughing, half crying as he pounded Ron on the back "He's OK! He's OK!!" Harry yelled happily.

"I don't care who you are! I will have order in my hospital!!" Healer Catchpole screamed as he pushed his way into the room "And why are those patients wrestling!? Get them back to bed at once!" he ordered. Fred and George lifted Ron back into bed while Ginny helped Harry sit up. All the Weasleys started asking questions, but the healer chased them all out "I must examine your son in peace" appealing to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They rushed everyone out of the room.

During the exam Susan came back "I'm so sorry for what I did" she said, embarrassed. Then, worried, she asked "Is Ron alright?" Harry hid a laugh with a cough, then Ginny began giggling.

Fred made a big show of shaking Susan's hand "Welcome to the family" he said

"Mum's always adopting strays" George said, looking at Harry.

"What's going on?" came a worried question from Hermione.

Harry took her hand and said "Well, Suzie dumped some ice water on Ron, and Fred and George made her a Weasley. Oh, and Ron got out of bed"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Hermione gasped, then "How are you feeling?"

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around her "I'm good, thanks for kicking my arse" They sat around waiting for the healer to come out. When he did everyone was quite concerned, it had been almost an hour. "How is my boy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, Ronald is exhausted from wrestling" Healer Catchpole said gruffly. Harry shifted under his cold stare "He needs another week taking the Skele-Grow and Nervo-Grow potions. After that, I recommend several days of Strengthening draught before engaging in any athletic activities." And there was another stare at Harry, who was beginning to dislike the elderly healer. He left and the group filed back into Ron's room.

Hermione was first in and claimed her spot on the bed beside Ron. He was pale, but smiled when she kissed him. "I'm sorry I called you a jerk, Ron" Susan said

"Don't worry about it. I needed it. You can soak me anytime" Ron replied "Friends?"

To which, Susan grinned "I've got work to do" she said, then looking at Ron with mischief in her eyes "I'll be back later, we can share an orange juice" The room laughed at Ron's discomfort as Susan left. Susan said something in Parseltongue, Ginny and Harry laughed harder

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ginny "Ah, Ronald" he said "Watch yourself with her, she's more like the twins than you know." Ron swallowed nervously.

Ginny's comment didn't help either "Don't worry, dear brother" she said "It won't hurt. Much!"

Three days later, Harry Potter was getting a pre-release check-up from Healer Catchpole. "There is no further need for you to remain, Potter" the man said.

Although Harry accepted his medical advice, Healer Catchpole's hostility had gotten to him "The sooner I leave here, the better" he replied. Then he called out "Ginny! Is Kingsley out there?"

She responded "Yes, Harry" The healer turned away to leave, but Harry petrified his legs

"Come in" Harry said. Seeing their expressions, he smiled maliciously "Good to see you again" he shook hands with Kingsley.

"You, too, Harry" the Auror clasped him on the shoulder.

He winked at Ginny, then turned back "Auror Shacklebolt" he ordered "Place a guard at Commander Weasley's room, this man" Harry pointed at Healer Catchpole "Is only permitted access for treatment purposes and then only if one of our family is there"

"RELEASE ME!!" Healer Catchpole screamed.

Harry looked at the man's feet, then back at Kingsley and said "Oh, and tell the staff that the healer will be indisposed for a while. Let the spell wear off" Shacklebolt saluted with a smile and said "Yes sir, Commander" Harry gave one last look of contempt to Catchpole, put an arm out for Ginny and said "Let's go say good night to Ron."

They opened the door "Hey Ron, I'm going –" he stopped when he realized they'd interrupted. Hermione was kneeling across Ron's legs, her shirt was on the bed and her back was bare. They both turned away "Big oops" Ginny commented. He heard the bed squeak some more

"Ok, you can turn around" Hermione said.

"That is a form of physical therapy I think Healer Catchpole would not approve of." Harry said.

Ron's face matched his hair "Next time, knock Harry" he said.

"Right, no problem" Harry said "Ginny's taking me to the Burrow tonight, then we're visiting the Battle sites tomorrow and meeting with the Wizengamot. Sorry it couldn't wait until you're out Ron." Ron wasn't the least bit bothered "Not a chance, you can have all that government stuff." he said.

"See you in a couple of days, Ron" Harry said. Then he hugged Hermione and whispered something. She giggled and nodded. Harry led Ginny out of the room pointed his wand and the door and said "Obex Ostium" then to Ginny "Lets go"

"What did you do?" she asked.

Harry replied "You saw what we interrupted…I just made sure no one else would"

"Ahh!" Ginny replied "Keep that in mind tonight"

They went to the lobby of the hospital , then apparated to the Burrow. It was late afternoon and Harry could smell the first hints of a meal cooking. "Hmm, yum" Harry said "smells delicious. Wow!" Ginny pulled him by the hand.

"Harry, welcome home dear" Mrs. Weasley said, squeezing him tight "We'll have dinner in an hour. I have a favor to ask, can you break through the shed? Charlie really needs to come out"

Harry tried but he had no more success than anyone else "Sorry" he said, when he came back in "Charlie's spells are still too strong for me. I'll be able to in a few days"

The next day was extremely busy. The first stop was Hogwarts where repairs were going slowly. Although clean, there were still signs of spell damage in the hallways and the staircases were still wrecked. Headmistress McGonagall had been depressed when Harry arrived in the company of the Weasleys. The school had been closed in the month since the Battle. She was standing in the yard in front of a large stone monument. Inscribed at the top was "IN MEMORY TO THOSE WHO FELL" Carved into it was a list of names, a very long list. For Harry, the names of the Unspeakables stood out first, then he found Remus Lupin right across from it was the name Tonks, that really hurt, he hadn't known. Then it was students, Andrew Kirke, Euan Abercrombie, Victoria Frobisher, Geoffrey Hunter and Parvati Patil from Gryffindor were the names he knew, there were many others. Hufflepuff had been devastated, seeing Justin Flinch-Fletchley listed brought back the very painful scene. He realized that every Hufflepuff he knew, except for Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, was on the list. Harry then noticed the huge number of Slytherin names, it seemed that anyone who died was listed, no matter what side they were on. In Harry's year, only Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy weren't listed. Every Slytherin in Ginny's year and the year below was on the list. He choked when he saw Professor Flitwick on the list and it really hurt when he spotted Cho's name. He looked around for a moment, they were all in tears. Ginny seemed stuck on one name. Harry followed her gaze, it was Michael Corner. He tried to pull her away but she resisted. Then she screamed "He doesn't deserve to be there!!!" She whipped out her wand, yelled "INCENDIO" and the top name of one column was blasted away, it was right next to Parvati. Ginny was on the ground, crying.

Everyone was shocked "Minerva, what name was there?" Mr. Weasley asked. McGonagall shook her head. Harry provided the answer, but he was talking to Ginny "It was Dean, wasn't it?" she nodded, face buried in her hands. Harry looked up at the group "We're going to be alone for a while" he said. Harry led her back into the Chamber of Secrets, it was entirely deserted so he opened the doors and left them open. Vernon and Severus were still there **"FATHER! AUNT GINNY!" **they exclaimed **"AUNT SUSAN TOLD US YOU WERE SICK, ARE YOU BETTER NOW?" **

Ginny smiled sadly **"WE'RE FINE**" she said.

Harry patted Severus "**I'M SORRY WE WERE GONE FOR SO LONG. I PROMISE THAT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. WE WON, CHILDREN. WE DESTROYED THE EVIL HUMAN" **

The basilisks looked at each other, then back at Harry and Ginny "**WE DON'T UNDERSTAND, FATHER" **Severus said "**WHY ARE YOU NOT HAPPY?" **

They were both crying when Ginny replied **"I KNOW SEVERUS, BUT WE LOST A LOT OF OUR FRIENDS. SOME OF THEM DIED FIGHTING AGAINST US. AND WE ALSO LOST YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS." **They stayed for a while, but Harry called an end to the visit "**WE NEED TO GO, NOW. THE WAR IS OVER, BUT WE HAVE MUCH TO DO. I ALSO WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE"**

Harry and Ginny found the group in the Great Hall. McGonagall was going over the construction expenses with Bill and Hermione. As part of the Ministry Mr. Weasley tried to participate, but it couldn't keep his interest up. Mrs. Weasley was showing the Grangers around. Ginny knew that glazed look in her father's eyes. She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder "How is my little girl?" Arthur said.

"I'll be ok" Ginny replied. The finance talk caught Harry's interest and he contributed many good ideas to the rebuilding project.

The early spring sun was beginning to touch the horizon when an owl arrived with a summons from the Wizengamot. The envelope and letterhead were as impressive as ever. It ordered an immediate appearance by Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall. The order wasn't quite as impressive when they found only two signatures at the bottom, they were Tiberius Ogden and Griselda Marchbanks. Harry remembered being terrified at his Underage Magic trial, he couldn't help laughing "Y'know, 'Mione" he said "I thought we were in charge around here."

The comment earned him severe looks from both his fellow War Committee members "Harry, the war is over" Hermione said "Its time the world started getting back to normal" They all used the Floo in the Headmistress' office to travel to the Ministry of Magic. They were led by a pair of very impressed Aurors up to the Atrium. It was overflowing with people. As soon as Harry entered, they burst into applause. Looking around, he saw everyone from Hogwarts who fought at the battles. Alastor Moody was standing with Seamus Finnegan and Hannah Abbott. Seamus was wearing a magic eye just like Moody's _'I've got to get caught up' _Harry thought. Draco Malfoy was standing with Neville, Luna and Susan. Draco was smiling and applauding.

As they approached, the twins gave shocked looks "Must be Polyjuice" Fred said

"Leave him alone, both of you" Ginny cut in. Everyone who remembered that day in Flourish and Blotts stared at Ginny. And to prove her point, she stepped quite close to Draco and gave him a warm half hug. He colored slightly, rubbed her arm and stepped back. Harry noticed the room quieting down, he turned from talking to Luna, to see Draco and Ginny standing close. He felt a wave of jealousy, but then he saw the humor in Ginny's expression. Harry put an arm around Draco's shoulders and shook his hand.

"This is your fault, Potter" he said uncomfortably "All this happiness and sweetness is weird. What do I do now?" Harry shrugged, Ginny said something in Parseltongue, which made Harry's eyebrows go up. He replied and they both laughed "WHAT!?" Draco asked.

"Consider this your big chance to prank the wizarding world" Ginny said "All you have to do to get my mother to hug you is say something nice" Draco looked amazed at the idea.

Harry nodded, then in a bad imitation of Snape, he sneered "We all know you love your celebrity, Mr. Malfoy" Draco looked offended "Just kidding" Harry continued "but if you really want to try something new, try talking to Hermione" this time Draco looked scared. The couple laughed.

Mrs. Weasley acted exactly as Ginny predicted. Fred and George were stunned, their mouths hung open. And true to Harry's prediction Draco was becoming the center of attention. They watched him shake hands with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione's parents didn't look comfortable. "I guess she's mentioned Draco a few times" Neville observed. Then they watched as Draco talked to Hermione "Boy, I wish we could see that close up" Susan added. Harry pushed at Susan's cheek and the group looked in that direction to see Colin Creevey with his camera, muggle zoom lens and all. Suddenly it happened.

"She hugged him!!" Harry exclaimed, in awe "He's smoother than I thought"

"I wish I knew what he said" Ginny commented.

Hermione smiled and nodded over Draco's shoulder "She'll replay it for us later" Harry whispered.

Tiberius Ogden hammered for attention "As newly named Chief Warlock, I call this meeting of the Wizengamot - such as it is - to order"

"The first issue" Madame Marchbacks put in "is the matter of the overthrow of the Minister of Magic, the War Committee and the declaration of martial law. We find Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger guilty of leading a revolt against the lawful wizarding Government of England and Scotland" there was a ripple of protest that started to become shouting "SILENCE" she shouted over the noise "You are each fined the sum of one Galleon. Additionally we are ordering the release of Cornelius Fudge." The distaste with which she said the name was obvious.

Mr. Ogden took over "The destruction of Voldemort leads us to believe that the war is over. We therefore ask the War Committee to dissolve itself."

"I would rather be headmistress of Hogwarts" McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded and everyone turned to Harry "We agree, Chief Warlock" he said

Mr. Ogden smiled "Thank you, that makes things much simpler. The next order of business is the lack of membership in the Wizengamot. We don't know how history will judge us, but we have decided that the young people who fought these battles should lead us."

Madame Marchbanks took over "Our first appointment was easy, would Susan Bones join us" Susan stood still with her mouth hanging open. It took a push from Ginny to get her moving "Susan has earned this in her own right, but I cannot think of a better way to honor my friend Amelia."

"Next, we have realized that we have never considered our non-human brethren. Griphook of Gringotts and Dobby the House-Elf have accepted membership, we are waiting to hear back from the Centaurs to see if they will send a representative" Mr. Ogden said. This time Harry needed a poke from Ginny "Did I hear that right?" he asked. In answer, Dobby appeared with a pop and stood with the group. Mr. Ogden resumed "Some in our community have always looked down on the muggle world. We wish to end that bigoted streak. Therefore, we wish to name Arabella Figg and Hermione Granger as members." She was so delighted that she glowed and floated to her spot.

"Our final Wizengamot appointments are from our pure-blood families, they are Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and William Weasley" Madame Marchbanks said, concluding "Now, we must briefly discuss a new Minister of Magic with our colleagues."

The new Wizengamot stepped out of the Atrium, they could be seen talking but nothing was heard. The room was buzzing with conversation. Tiberius Ogden stood in the center and announced "The vote was seven to three with one abstention. Harry Potter is hereby appointed as Minister of Magic"

"You're joking" Harry whispered.

"No Mr. Potter, we are not" Susan addressed him in a severe tone, but she was smiling and she winked at him "Now hurry up and accept before Fudge gets back and reclaims his office"

The swearing in ceremony was a blur for Harry, it finally sunk in as he finished "—so help me Merlin" He hid his face in Ginny's hair and whispered "I don't know who's crazier, me for accepting, or them for offering" For the next few hours the Atrium was full of well wishers, as usual Harry felt uncomfortable as the center of attention. Little by little people started to leave and conversations changed from chatting to government business. Ginny got tired early "I think I'll spend the night with Ron, it looks like you and Hermione are going to be busy." she said. "Ok, but at least let me tell him about my new job" Harry replied. Then, shortly before midnight, Susan left, saying she needed to sleep before starting a shift at St. Mungo's.

Harry woke up with a smile on his face. The office of the Minister of Magic was full of sleeping people. Harry had fallen asleep in the chair behind his new desk. Hermione's head was on the desk, her hair was all over it. The Grangers were sleeping together on one couch, while the Weasleys had claimed the other. Bill had fallen asleep in a chair and there were a bunch of papers spread across his lap. A tapping on the window was Hedwig bringing in the morning Daily Prophet. '_Great, another title' _he thought, annoyed, and he tossed the paper completely unread except for the headline which declared him **THE YOUNGEST MINISTER IN A MILLENIUM. **The sun was just coming up so he decided to go back to sleep, he never made it. Susan's head appeared in the fireplace, the look on her face scared him "What's wrong, Suzie?" he asked

"I went to see Ron this morning, and –" she broke off and started sobbing "Oh, Harry, I've seen terrible things. But, this … and we thought it was over."

Fear seized him "Dammit!! TELL ME!!!" he screamed.

"Ron was murdered" she cried "You need to get here"

Everyone had woken up with the yelling. Mrs. Weasley was being supported by Arthur and Bill. Hermione was staring at nothing and ignoring her parents' attempts to comfort her. Harry walked over to her and put a hand on her cheek. She looked up, and the tears began "Its not true" she wailed "Harry, please tell me it's a lie" she threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Harry cried silently, focused on comforting her.

"We'll be there soon" Arthur said, and Susan's face vanished. They traveled by Floo, in order to bring the Grangers.

Susan greeted them in the hospital lobby "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry" Then she embraced Harry.

As Harry pulled away he said "Thanks Suz" then he looked at her long red hair. He grabbed her shoulders harshly, forgetting his grief "Ginny was here last night!" he panicked "WHERE IS SHE!?"

"We found her in the room" Susan said "Physically she's fine, but she was in shock. She was under a powerful paralyzing spell, but conscious. She started screaming as soon as I released her, she saw everything that happened. I gave her a powerful sleeping potion, she might wake up tonight" Harry relaxed slightly and released her shoulders. Susan rubbed them "thanks I can feel my arms again" she said.

"Sorry, Suzie" he said "Where's Ron?"

She replied "Still in the room. Aurors are investigating it."

They went to the room and were stopped by Kingsley Shacklebolt "No reason for you to go in, Harry. Someone used an Imperious Curse on Ron and forced him to use a Blood Quill, there's blood everywhere" he turned his head away "Forgive me, Arthur, but it was on your daughter as well. I imagine that is why she was so upset."

Harry was outraged, he pushed Kingsley and the Auror went flying. The first thing he saw was Ron's covered form, he pulled down the sheet. Ron's face showed every sign of having suffered a slow and painful death. On the wall, Harry saw the words written in Ron's blood – MEDDLESOME FOOL STICKY END – he looked around, the same words were everywhere, paper, the walls, the floor. "MALFOY!!!!" he screamed. His voice was so loud that it shattered the windows and cracked the ceiling. Only a slap in his face broke his concentration and prevented a bigger explosion. He turned on his attacker, it was Hermione, his rage faded and grief overwhelmed him. She hugged him, hard. He hugged back, harder. She tightened her grip, he tightened his. Then without either uttering a spell, they ended up in each other's minds. Grief and love flowed both ways. When they finally broke apart their faces were wet.

"Do you feel better 'Mione?" he asked. She nodded and asked "You?" Harry thought about it and said "Yeah, its strange, but yeah, I do."

"Ah-hem" an angry Mr. Weasley cut in "Don't you two have something better to do? Like finding my son's murderer!" Molly tried to pull him back, but he refused to budge. Hermione cringed under the intense gaze and Harry stiffened.

"Harry, dear, why did you scream Malfoy with such hate?" Molly asked "I know you all had your differences with Draco, but do you really think he did this?"

Still uncomfortable looking at Arthur, Harry replied "No, Mrs. Weasley, not Draco, Lucius. He was never found after we defeated Voldemort. Plus, after Ron and I rescued Ginny from the Riddle's diary, I tricked him into freeing Dobby and he said to me that" Harry paused, trying to remember the exact words, then "Lucius said that 'My parents were meddlesome fools too., And 'that I would meet the same sticky end',"

"If you had reported it, he would have landed in Azkaban for threatening a child" Kingsley said angrily.

Harry shrugged "I didn't know any better, I was twelve." He said, then he switched to official mode "Lucius Malfoy is now public enemy number one. A reward of one hundred thousand Galleons is to be offered for him. Alive, if possible. Dead, just as good"

"Harry, the Minister of Magic can't do that." Hermione put in, ever the logical one.

"Then I'll offer it myself and we can ignore the first part." Harry replied coldly "Kingsley, I would like to see Draco here, please. Tell him about Ron and make sure he sees that room first" Harry concluded "I'm going to be with Ginny until she wakes up."

Except for Harry's arrival, Susan had been at her friend's bedside the entire time. The intense streak of loyalty that ran through her family that placed her in Hufflepuff had led her to a deep friendship with Ginny. Justin's death in the Battle of Hogwarts followed by Susan helping with Ron's and Harry's recovery and only brought them closer. Now, after just beginning to feel like part of a family again they were struck with a new tragedy. Plus she had the ability with Parseltongue that only Ginny and Harry shared, now. Susan was very worried about her friend. "Hi Harry" she said as he came in with the Weasleys and the Grangers.

"How is she?" Harry asked as he sat and started stroking her arm.

Ginny stirred in her sleep, clearly agitated "She woke up, screaming again" Susan said "All her memories are jumbled. First, its anger with Percy and Dean. Then, its something about Ron. I don't think she can take any more"

"She won't have to" Harry vowed "I'm staying here until she gets out. Then we're getting married and I'll kill anybody that tries to hurt her." Nobody doubted his words. But, if it was easy to say, he found it hard to do. Especially when your job is to govern the magical community of Britain. His simple need to be with Ginny was his first mistake. Important Ministry officials didn't like taking orders from someone they viewed as a child to begin with. But, having to conduct business in a hospital room was insulting. And when he named Arthur Weasley as Director of the Magical Law Enforcement Department he had unintentionally offended Mafalda Hopkirk who, given her post in a more important Sub-Department, felt she should have at least been consulted. That night Draco arrived after having heard the details of Ron's murder and seen Ron's room.

"I don't know what to say, Potter. I'm sorry doesn't cover it. I do want to know who accused my father and why." Draco said.

Arthur's wand was out "He killed my son, why shouldn't I do the same?"

"I'm not impressed" Draco said arrogantly "I fought Dumbledore before I realized I was on the wrong side. Do your worst!" Mr. Weasley wound up to fire a curse when both wands went flying.

"Accio wands" Hermione said and both floated to her

"That's enough" Harry said "Let's take this elsewhere so we don't disturb Ginny" Arthur followed quietly, embarrassed by his actions.

"Alright! Is there a reason, other than having him attack me, that you brought me here?" Draco demanded.

Hermione purposely stood between the two near combatants "I'm sorry for that, Draco" she said "Harry wanted your help"

"You have my attention" Draco said.

"Vote with us when the Wizengamot considers the reward for the capture of your father" Harry said. And when Draco asked why his father was suspect, Harry told him why. Then he watched Draco think.

Draco nodded and said "First, I am sorry about Ron's death, Mr. Weasley. And I never got a chance to settle with him, like last night" then he looked at Harry "So, Potter, you need me. What were you prepared to offer?"

"I've learned a lot today about how things work" Harry replied with a calculating look "Your father is a fugitive. It could be a long time before the case is resolved. If the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamot declares a family estate abandoned, then full control immediately goes to the next of kin. And I can give you four votes"

Draco laughed "Done. Not bad, Potter." He said, then looking at Hermione "This is your doing, Granger" He shook hands with Harry and Hermione and left. Mr. Weasley didn't but he was less hostile.

They returned to Ginny's room to find Mrs. Weasley screaming frantically at Susan "How could they just let her leave!?!" Susan just shrugged helplessly. Just then, Pigwidgeon arrived the a letter addressed

_My Family_

_I can't forgive myself for what I let happen and I can't face anyone._

_Don't worry about me. I'm with Charlie in the shed._

_Please let us be._

_Charlie and Ginny_

Harry spent the days leading up to Ron's funeral working. The Wizengamot meetings went fairly smoothly. The bounty on Lucius Malfoy passed eight to three and control of the Malfoy fortune was given to Draco by a vote of ten to one. The Daily Prophet quoted unnamed sources as saying that the votes were rigged. Both Harry and Draco publicly denounced the charge. Harry had been spending his nights at the Burrow. He assumed he would sleep in Ron's bedroom, but he found Hermione in Ron's bed. Percy's room was cleaned out, but he wasn't comfortable there. Finally, he decided to try to get through to Ginny. He took food out to the shed hoping to bring her and Charlie out. Both nights, he fell asleep leaning against a tree. When he woke up, he found the food wasn't touched.

Ron's funeral didn't bring Harry much comfort. Other than family, he had only expected and wanted to see his friends from Hogwarts. Just before the ceremony, he said "Arthur, who are all these people? This is ridiculous"

"They mostly just want to be seen. And unfortunately our positions mean that even today we have duties to the public" Mr. Weasley replied. Harry gave a disgusted look. And, despite the full church, Harry was only interested in the two empty seats beside him. When Harry got up to say his final goodbye, he finally spotted Ginny and Charlie. They stood together in the back. '_Its about time' _Harry thought angrily. "Say something" Arthur whispered.

Harry nodded "Ron Weasley was my best friend" he began "From my first day at Hogwarts, he's been there. You have all been saying I'm a hero. I did what I had to, but Ron was my hero. And not just because we fought a war together, but also because of his family. I recently told a good friend" he looked right at Susan "that when you are friends with a Weasley, you've got a whole second family. I wish he were"-- Harry stopped, he was going to say that he wanted Ron as his best man. But things weren't right between them. So Harry finished "I wish he were still here. I'll miss him" He sat back down next to Hermione and those two empty seats

The ceremony ended and Harry readied himself for a long talk. His frustration reached new heights when, after standing before Ron's casket, Ginny and Charlie vanished. If it hadn't been for Susan and Hermione, he would have gone after them. They delayed him just long enough for the press of those public duties that Arthur mentioned to get started


	13. Chapter 13: Endings and Beginnings

**Endings and Beginnings**

After Ron's funeral, things began to settle into a pattern. Ginny and Charlie were still keeping to themselves. Hermione had gone home with her parents, saying that she needed some time away. Restoring order after the war was proving difficult and Arthur and Harry were putting in long hours. More than a week had gone by and each time he returned to the Burrow that shed was there. It drove Harry crazy. Finally after a long day of meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister, he attacked it. He held back his directed magic, but he used every spell he could think of. When Mrs. Weasley came out, he stopped "DAMN YOU BOTH" he screamed "Stop being so selfish!! What about the rest of us!?!"

Molly pulled him into the house "They were always my most stubborn children" she said "But I think this has gone on long enough. Harry, I don't know exactly what you did to defeat V-voldemort, but you didn't use your full power just now did you?"

He shook his head "Not even close" he replied "But if I use my magic that way its dangerous. If I use too much I could destroy the shed completely. Only Hermione could control her power that exactly. Even she will damage it to break through."

"Send her a letter. I'm not worried about the shed, I just want my children back" Molly sobbed. Harry sent Hedwig off with a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please come by the Burrow tomorrow night._

_I almost blasted that damned shed._

_We're done waiting for Charlie and Ginny._

_I need your help._

_Love from_

_Harry_

That morning, before going to the ministry, Harry fired a burst at the ground in front of the shed. It dug a hole that was a foot wide and five feet deep."I'm not going to hold back, tonight!" he shouted, for Ginny to hear. Just before lunch time, Hedwig arrived with a short reply.

_Dear Harry,_

_Its about time. I'll come to the Ministry instead_

_We have a lot to catch up on._

_Love from_

_Hermione_

As he finished reading, there was a knock at the door. It was his secretary "Minister, Director Weasley is here to see you" she said. She was an attractive woman, but Harry didn't like her much. The only visitor she was ever friendly with was Draco. But, she was related to an important ministry official. "Send him in, please" Harry replied politely.

They shook hands as Harry closed the door "I hope you don't mind, Arthur, but can we talk business? I've been trying to think about anything other than tonight." he said

"I understand, son. Okay, so its Director and Minister for lunch" he replied with a weak laugh. They were deep in a discussion about the need for more Obliviation squads, the muggle news was full of odd stories, when they heard an argument coming from the outer office.

"The Minister is a busy man!" the secretary shouted "He doesn't see anyone without an appointment!!"

"Calm yourself woman!" Hermione yelled "Tell him who I am and let him decide for himself!! Don't make me hex you!!"

Harry started laughing "You get too much pleasure out of watching her suffer" Arthur said lightly "Go stop that before she gets hurt."

"Okay" Harry replied. He had learned, he opened the door and with a calm expression said "Hello Hermione, please come in" then to his secretary "Miss Creighton, in the future please announce this lady. She is my friend and welcome anytime."

"Very good, Minister" she replied huffily. And she made an unpleasant noise when she saw Harry hug his obnoxious visitor.

"Its good to see you Hermione" Arthur said warmly "Molly misses you"

"You too" Hermione replied, she hugged him too "My parents send their best. So, how are things, Director Weasley, Minister Potter?" she finished with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" they both exclaimed, then Harry added "Especially in front of my secretary"

Hermione laughed "Where did you get her? And why do you put up with her?"

"Because she's actually good at her job" Harry grumbled "And she's Mafalda Hopkirk's niece. Its called politics. I just wish she would relax. How are you?"

She shrugged and said "I miss Ron, a lot. I'm sorry, Arthur, that's why I needed to go home. The Burrow is filled with too many memories. I want to start working, I guess I'll find a job and rent a place near it."

"Brilliant, but dumb" Harry said "Hermione have you forgotten who we are" he pointed to himself and Arthur "I think we have enough connections to help with that. And as for a place to stay, I've got two to offer. My family estate will take some time to fix up, but Sirius originally left Grimmauld Place to Remus. Since he died, that's also mine. So, just let us know when you're ready."

"Thanks Harry" she replied, then asked "What about the shed? Why couldn't you break through? You're more powerful than me."

"I was using spells" he admitted "I was so angry last night, I'm afraid if I use the direct approach I'll end up destroying it. You have better control, and somehow I think blowing up the shed with Ginny and Charlie inside wouldn't solve our problem."

The three of them were talking easily, reminiscing, sharing recent news, Harry and Arthur talking about work, when a very upset Molly Weasley came in "Oh, Arthur" she cried "Our children are leaving. They said they're leaving the country. My boy didn't even look at me when he told me. And Ginny, she wouldn't even speak to me. They both look so sick. All they gave me were letters." She looked at Harry and said "Ginny gave me this one addressed to you. I'm sorry dear."

It felt heavier than just a letter. When he opened it, the engagement ring fell out and hit the floor. The letter burned in his hands "If that's what she wants –" he said, bitterly. Harry smashed a picture frame on his desk, he didn't feel the glass cut his hand. It had a picture of him and Ginny from before Dumbledore's death. He tore the picture, it stopped moving and faded to a dull gray. He wrote on the back

_Ginny_

_I can't believe this. You're ruining everything. Come back_

_Harry_

"Bring her back, please" he begged miserably. Arthur took the torn and bloodstained picture and left. Harry ignored everyone who came into the office that day. Ginny and Charlie Weasley completely vanished. Law Enforcement Director Arthur Weasley ordered a worldwide search for his children. Minister Potter was back to work the next day. He didn't speak outside of government business for several days.

Three months later Harry Potter was boarding the Hogwarts Express to return to London after the re-opening of the school. He had a good time while he was there. The grounds and the castle were repaired, and it pleased him greatly that the basilisks had been allowed into the lake and the partially restored forest. The giant snakes enjoyed their freedom and were great guardians for the school. His happiest moment there was quite unofficial, with great ceremony he passed the Marauders' Map on to Colin and Dennis Creevey. Another bright spot was seeing Luna Lovegood back to her old quirky self and happily engaged to Neville Longbottom. She was the last person he and Hermione saw before the train left.

"Oh no" Harry groaned "I didn't see her" he was hugging Luna "Yet another '_Youngest Minister's New Love' _story in the Prophet" he complained.

Hermione saw that he was talking about Rita Skeeter "OOOHH!! I hate that woman" Hermione hissed

"My dad never prints stories unless he has proof" Luna said "Even about the Minister"

Harry smiled "Thank him for me. And as soon as you graduate you've got an interview" he promised

"Wicked!" she replied, then looking oddly at Harry "Suzie could talk to snakes too" she said

Hermione took it in stride "Yes she does, Luna. Make sure Neville knows about Rita being here. It was good seeing you again"

"My friend is the only appointed minister ever" Luna said kissing Harry's cheek "Say hi to Suzie for me" and she skipped away. As Hermione and Harry waved to the crowd Luna bumped the Daily Prophet cameraman, causing him to miss the shot.

"That's one odd girl" Hermione commented as the train pulled away.

"I think its an act" Harry replied with a chuckle "You saw what she just did. I won't tell, though. I want her on my side" he was just beginning to enjoy the ride when Hermione brought out a letter "Oh no," he complained "what now?"

"This is serious, Harry" Hermione said.

He groaned "It always is"

"This is different" she replied in a no-nonsense tone "Its from Kingsley and its about Arthur" THAT got Harry's attention "the letter says quote Director Weasley is using too much of our resources in a personal effort to find his children unquote. He also mentions Aurors pulling double shifts"

Harry's good mood vanished "I wish they had been found too. I thought the letter Molly got from Gi-Ch-charlie last month eased his mind" he said "I miss them too, but if she wanted to come home, its so easy."

Hermione rubbed a hand on his arm, Harry still couldn't say Ginny's name "I know this is hard. If you want, I'll be there to help." She offered.

"Thanks 'Mione, I'm sure it'll be okay, but I could use your support" he said gratefully "Is there any good news?"

This job is good for Harry, she thought. "As a matter of fact, yes" she said. "Remember that baby at the Riddle house you asked me to find out about?"

Harry was very curious, but he was also concerned "Hermione, you know that research job was only for pay purposes. You know I wanted you more as an advisor. You're too smart" he said.

"Thank you, Harry" she replied with a blush "But do you want an answer or not?" from his look, she knew he did "I wish I could take credit for it. But, my mum discovered it. She works as a court reporter, now, she has to retest for dentistry, and she sent me this transcript." She handed it to him and watched as he read, sadness crept over him as he was reminded of his early life. It described foster parents returning custody of a baby girl about two years old to an orphanage. The transcript included statements from the couple that strange things had happened while the baby was in their care. Mrs. Granger's letter to Hermione also told about how a bottle that wasn't even near the child suddenly appeared in her hands, right in the courtroom. The judge had been quite upset, he returned the girl to the orphanage and fined the couple two months' worth of support payments.

"Well, they got their's" Harry commented "And she's definitely magical. I would love to hex those uncaring gits." He stopped his temper from growing "I'll talk to the Prime Minister, that girl is coming here and she isn't going to wait until her Hogwarts letter"

Hermione nodded "I'll let the Wizengamot know, she might have a Wizard family"

It was late afternoon when Harry and Hermione arrived at the Ministry. They opened the door to Harry's office, to find Draco passionately kissing Harry's secretary. His shirt had been torn open, the scattered buttons were proof of that. And one of his hands was under the woman's skirt. They were leaning on Harry's desk. "Hem, hem" Hermione coughed "trying the Minister's desk out, Malfoy" she said.

"And the Minister's secretary, apparently" Harry commented.

She tried heroically to sound professional "Welcome back, Minister, Miss Granger" she said "I hope your trip was successful."

"I'm glad you find this so amusing, Potter" Draco said dryly. He noticed his shirt, but Hermione saved him "Reparo buttons" she said.

"Maybe now we can be on a first name basis, Miss Creighton" Harry asked lightly "I wondered why you were so friendly with him."

"All right then, Harry" she said "But only after hours. Do you need me to do anything?"

Harry smiled and said "Yes, two things. First, ask Arthur Weasley to come up before he leaves. Second, get me an hour with the Prime Minister. Then you can take off. Good night Tammy" he nodded at Draco "Make him take you somewhere nice. So Draco, besides seducing my secretary, was there something you needed?"

"Yes, I thought I'd give you advanced warning. Cornelius Fudge has sued to have you removed as Minister, saying your appointment is illegal. The Wizengamot agreed to hear the case. The hearing is next week. You'll get a summons soon" Draco said.

"Nice timing" Harry observed "He filed the case while I was away. Did you vote for it? Why wasn't Hermione there?"

"Calm down, Harry" Draco replied "Actually except for the elf, the vote was unanimous. Besides, this was only about hearing the case. Fudge will have a tough time convincing us he should be in office."

Hermione nodded "I agree with Draco" she said "I think the case should be heard. Either way we'll never hear about it again"

"Ok, if you two agree, who am I to argue with a historic occasion" Harry replied, laughing slightly. Tammy opened the door and brought Mr. Weasley in, his friendly smile turned to anger when he saw Draco. "Arthur, please" Harry sighed "He didn't do anything to you. Let it go." Harry turned back to Draco and said "Thanks, I'll see you next week. If not sooner." Draco shook hands with Harry and Hermione and walked out.

Mr. Weasley's smile returned and he said "Welcome back you two. How was Hogwarts?"

"It was wonderful. Everything looks like new. All those battle scars are gone and the Forrest is growing back. I wish you could have come" Hermione replied. Then they talked about the details of the trip, although Harry didn't mention the Marauders' Map. When they couldn't avoid it, Harry mentioned Kingsley Shacklebolt's letter.

Arthur quickly got annoyed "Shacklebolt is exaggerating things" he said "Its just the usual grumbling. I can handle it."

"Kingsley is your friend, I don't think he would have sent this if there wasn't a problem" Hermione said. In response, Arthur made an unpleasant grunt.

Harry shook his head, he needed more information "Arthur, the letter says aurors are pulling double shifts. Is that true? How many are searching for them?" he asked

"I said I can handle it. There's nothing wrong with a little overtime" he replied, angry now.

Harry was worried, this was getting out of hand "I'm sorry, but that doesn't answer my questions" he said calmly.

"Fine. Five teams. Two here in Britain. Three overseas" Arthur replied, his tone was harsh.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, it meant ten Aurors on one case. Now Harry was angry "Almost half of Britain's Aurors died in the defeat of Voldemort!" he shouted "It'll be years before enough graduate to get back to normal!" Harry took a calming breath, then said "Arthur, even the hunt for Lucius only has two teams on it. We need people here. Bring the teams home. I'll request help from other countries. Keep one team one the case and I'll be the overseas contact."

Mr. Weasley was outraged "How dare you tell me to stop looking for my children!!" he screamed.

"Dammit Arthur!" Harry shouted back "I want them back too. Why do you think I keep running those ads around the world?!" his voice cracked "At least she wrote to you! I guess she isn't worried about me!!" his anger spent, he finished bitterly "Ginny will come back if she wants to, in the meantime life goes on"

Hermione stood there, helplessly watching as the argument got worse. The two men were standing too close. She got between them "Stop it, please" she cried "Both of you. Arthur, please sit down. You too, Harry." She squeezed Harry's hand between hers and he relaxed. She turned to address Arthur, but he had a disgusted look.

"So that's it" he sneered "I should have known. The Prophet was right. While my daughter mourns her brother, the mudblood moves in."

Hermione wept into her hands "How could you" she sobbed

Harry jumped up furiously, he might have strangled Arthur but Hermione's crying stopped him "You bigot!" he growled "We were like family. Ron was going to marry her" Harry turned away "Get out! You have your orders." If Arthur said anything, Harry didn't hear it.

"I don't get it. Harry, how could he be so cruel?" Hermione asked after she stopped crying.

Harry shrugged and said "Its like he's a different person. I can almost understand how he feels about Draco. But, I don't like him now." Some doubt entered his mind "'Mione, do you think I did anything wrong?" he asked

"No" she said, wiping her face "and I know how painful that was. But, they don't want to be found. Do you mind if I avoid the office tomorrow?"

"Sure, I wish I could avoid him, too. Stay with your parents, it might help." He replied. But Harry knew Hermione wouldn't want to sit around doing nothing and his office was lined with books. "Ah, just the thing" he said. The book was huge, it was titled WIZARD LAW AND GOVERNMENT. "Do you think this might help when the Wizengamot hears Fudge's case?" he asked, with a smile. Hermione eyed the book greedily and tried to grab it. Harry pulled it away from her "Is that a yes?" he teased.

"Gimme that book!" she yelled. Then when she was ready to leave, she said seriously "You're a good friend, Harry. Thank you." And she vanished with a 'pop'. That night, Harry stayed in his office. He got enough work done to keep his secretary busy for a week.

The noise of window shades opening and the bright morning sun woke Harry very rudely, and sleeping on his desk had done terrible things to his neck "Ohhh!" he moaned "What time is it?"

"Some mighty wizard you are" Tammy commented "Can't even heal your neck" she pulled her wand and a small red light appeared on Harry, quickly soothing the pain.

As miserable as he was, her good cheer was catching "I take it you had fun last night" he inquired lightly. The bounce in her step and grin was enough answer. "Bully for you" Harry said with a smile "Wish I could say the same" he finished grumpily. When she asked why, he told her about the night before. Tammy brought in some Pep-Me-Up potion and Harry's head cleared "Thanks" he said "Now if I could get out of the office today, you'd really be doing me a favor"

"You've got your wish, Harry" she replied "11 o'clock at Downing St. I assume you aren't going to mind missing your usual lunch with Director Weasley" Harry nodded sadly, then she continued "I asked Ludo Bagman to come up early with the latest update on the next World Cup."

As if on cue, Mr. Bagman arrived. Harry learned that the next Quidditch World Cup was scheduled to take place in Canada on New Year's Day, 2000 in a deserted area about twenty miles from Niagara Falls. They looked at lists of likely British players "Ron could have been on this list" Harry said sadly. And also the portion of costs that the British Ministry would be responsible for. Harry ended the meeting about a half hour before his meeting with the Prime Minister. Showing Mr. Bagman out, he was surprised by the presence of both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He ignored Arthur and said "Hello Molly, its good to see you" rather unsure.

"You have all been so busy lately." Molly said, hugging him as enthusiastically as ever "I thought we could have a nice family dinner" she turned an angry look on her husband, who's face had been expressionless the entire time "Imagine my surprise when I found out there were some fences to mend"

Harry smiled at her "Thank you, Molly" he turned to look at Mr. Weasley, with a hopeful look. But, the silence dragged on. "It appears he has nothing to say" Harry said coldly "I'm sorry Molly, it looks like we won't be having that dinner" He turned back to Arthur and said "If you have business with me, make an appointment with my secretary" Arthur stalked out of the office leaving his wife behind. Harry gave her a sad look.

"Harry, does it have to be like this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, miserably.

His head sank, barely a whisper, he said "Its one thing for us to argue. But, the way he accused us was cruel and he used the M word on Hermione. She hasn't cried that much since Ron died" –

Tammy interrupted with a reminder "Sorry, Minister, your appointment with the Prime Minister" –

"Thank you, Miss Creighton" Harry continued "I'm sorry, Molly, but I have to go. I hope you'll visit again soon" he vanished from his office, reappearing in the private office at 10 Downing Street.

"Hello Minister Potter" Tony Blair said, holding out a hand "I feel special. You know, I did some research, and most of my predecessors go their entire term in office without having met their counterparts. Where you have been here, what? Five times? Six?" Then flashing one of his winning smiles "And you bring such lovely companions."

Harry smiled, he liked this guy more with each visit "Well, its been a busy year. Things are starting to calm down, but we're still having problems. But, for a change, I'm not here with a crisis" He went on to explain about the foster parents who returned a young girl to an orphanage, concluding "…and I would like to arrange for her to taken by a wizard family"

"I think I can do better" the Prime Minister was also angered by the callous foster parents "Give me a moment with the Home Secretary" he stepped out, returning about fifteen minutes later with a letter "Just give this to the administrator and the child will be released to you."

Harry was shocked at the speed with which it was accomplished "Thank you sir" he said "I wonder if I could ask you for the use of a car."

Mr. Blair looked surprised "Why would you need a car with that rather handy method of getting around?" he asked.

Harry was embarrassed "Well, you see, I only have the basics down. It's a lot harder traveling with two"

"Well, I learn more every day" the Prime Minister replied "How long will you need it?"

The question made Harry hesitate, he couldn't have the car drive him to the Ministry "Of course!" he said "The car can drop me off at Hermione's house. Would that be a problem?" he gave her address

"You mean your charming lady friend?" Mr. Blair asked, at Harry's nod he continued "My pleasure, but it seems like something is bothering you." Harry scowled, the man was reading him like a book. Instead he told the Prime Minister about Mr. and Mrs. Granger's problem with getting tested to get their dental licenses reinstated. "Tell them I can help with that. Consider it a small favor" the penetrating gaze was still there "Is there anything else, Minister Potter?" he asked

"No Prime Minister" Harry replied "I think I should go before you read all my secrets. You might tell me how you do it, without magic, though."

Mr. Blair laughed "No, I'm not reading your mind. But, you'll figure it out. Understanding people is just a matter of practice. Its part of politics. Have a good day, then" They shook hands and Harry left for the orphanage, still feeling like an open book.

At the orphanage, Harry was again reminded of his childhood. Kids were doing all the work. Passing a classroom, he saw a teacher more interested in quiet than teaching. There were some caring adults to be seen, but the problem was too big. And he soon found that the source of the problem was the man in charge. Harry decided to talk to the Prime Minister again as soon as he could. "Administrator, this letter authorizes me to pick up this child" he said, coolly.

"This is mighty irregular" the man said "And who are you that the Home Secretary would get involved?"

Harry felt like cursing him, but part of what Tony Blair said clicked "The letter was written at the Prime Minister's request" he said, then borrowing Snape's tone of voice "You wouldn't want me to go back and report that I had difficulty, would you?"

The administrator looked furious, he looked like he was going to throw Harry out. But his secretary came in, very impressed she said "This fax came through for Mr. Potter. It's from the Prime Minister." She handed it to Harry and left.

Harry smiled widely, it was actually a reinstatement of the Grangers' dental licenses, but watching the administrator, he decided the difficult man needed a push "He was just following up to ensure everything went smoothly" Harry said as he folded the letter and hid it in his jacket "So what shall I tell him, Administrator?" he finished silkily.

The man gulped, and stepped out. Harry could hear yelling. He came back and said "The girl is being located now, and the necessary paperwork will be ready shortly." It was a tiring process. Sign here…flip Initial here and here…flip, flip…and here…flip…sign here…flip…and here…flip…initial here and sign here…flip, flip. But by the time he was done a nine year old girl came up carrying the baby girl. Harry took the baby, with a smile. The girl blushed and ran off.

The baby giggled in Harry's arms "Hello there" he said, tickling her cheek "I'm Harry, what do they call you"

"We weren't given a name for her" the Administrator said "so she's Jane, Jane Doe" At that, the baby started crying. "She doesn't like that name" Harry observed. The administrator's response was to shrug and ask "Is there anything else, Mr. Potter?"

"No" Harry replied coldly "I shall tell the Prime Minister everything I saw here." He tucked all the papers into his jacket and left. During the ride to Hermione's house, baby Jane was temporarily renamed Honey and Harry discovered how useful the Scourgify Spell was when a little lunch landed on his shoulder. Harry waved the chauffer off and knocked on Hermione's door '_boy is she in for a surprise'_ he thought.

Her father answered "Yes?" he said, uncertainly.

"Oh" Harry realized "Sorry, Mr. Granger, its me, Harry Potter."

"Come on in" he said, opening the door "I assume there's a story behind this little visit"

Harry grinned and said mysteriously "I hope your wife is here, she might like to know how it came out"

"They're in the basement" Mr. Granger replied "Its our library, I'll go get them" Harry heard him go down the stairs, then voices coming up "—and I would like to know why there is a man in my living room saying my wife is responsible for the baby he's holding" Mr. Granger finished. He entered first and winked at Harry.

"Hey, 'Mione" Harry said casually "how's your vacation going. I've had a busy day" Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times without a word. "That alone makes the orphanage a worthwhile trip" Harry laughed "A lot of people at Hogwarts would pay good money to see her speechless. OK, let me explain –" He went on to describe the baby at the Riddle House, Hermione's project and finally the foster parents case Mrs. Granger sent to Hermione.

"And you took this to the Prime Minister?" asked a surprised Mrs. Granger.

"Mmm Hmm" Harry replied "he likes my visits. He also likes my lady friends as he calls them. And I'm pretty sure Hermione is his favorite. He gave me a present for you two." Harry pulled all the papers out of his jacket, "Ah, here it is. Your dental licenses, you can open up shop Monday morning"

The Grangers were amazed "Thank you very much, Harry" they both said

"You're welcome but like I said, the Prime Minister did it on his own. Hermione must have really charmed him" Harry said

She blushed royally and changed the subject "What are all these other papers?" she asked

"Nothing much" Harry said "Its just amazing how much paperwork there was when I picked up Honey"

"That's not her name, Harry" Hermione scolded, looking at the pile of papers.

Harry shook his head "No, those people at the orphanage stuck her with Jane Doe and every time she heard it she cried. So, she's Honey until her family gives her a proper name" he looked fondly at the sleeping child.

"Umm, Harry did you read these papers you signed?" Hermione asked, showing them to her parents.

He hated when she got that worried tone "Hermione, if I read all those papers I would still be at that orphanage" he said impatiently. The Grangers passed the documents around to each other, finally agreeing. "What!?!" asked Harry angrily, Honey stirring in his arms.

"Harry, these are adoption papers" Hermione said quietly "She's yours now"

"That sneak" Harry growled "He did this on purpose. What do I do now?"

Hermione took the lead "Well, in the case of a magical child, the Parentus Charm will identify a blood relative. In which case, the family could invalidate your adoption and the Wizengamot would decide the case. Dad, what would the muggle courts say?"

"Well, Harry could make the case that the adoption was under false pretenses" Mr. Granger said

Concerned, Harry asked "Then what would happen to Honey?"

"She would go back to the orphanage" Mr. Granger replied

"Not an option" Harry said, with conviction "She won't be another victim of my war. I don't think I'll fight a parent, but if not, I have a daughter. When should we do this?"

Hermione thought for a moment "I think during the Fudge hearing makes the most sense. Representatives from every wizarding family will be there." She changed gears "By the way, I think you're right about Luna" she laughed at Harry's dumbfounded look "At Hogwarts, she told us in advance, and she also told us how to solve it, too" she explained her plan, concluding " … so go ahead and present the case we planned, it will make a good story."

A summons was delivered to the Office on the Minister the next day. Dobby was the official courier "Dobby is most grieved to be giving this letter, but Miss Grangy said Harry Potter needs a favor" the House-elf said.

"Its all right, Dobby" Harry said "We know what's happening. I have Headmistress McGonagall's approval, would Winky come to work for me? I need help with a little girl" Winky was very happy and became part of the Potter House. Harry felt very lonely, though. Fred visited and Harry learned that the fighting was driving the Weasleys apart. George was setting up a new store in Dublin, but the truth was that their parents fighting had caused the twins to fight. Harry's closest advisor would have been Arthur, but he wasn't even replying to Ministry issues. Hermione was staying away for the sake of appearances, before the hearing. So his closest companion during this week was Honey. He couldn't help loving the little girl and on the night before the hearing he cried when he realized he might have to give her up.

The hearing was held in the Atrium, to accommodate the large number of spectators. As complainant, Fudge presented his case first. He argued that since Harry led a coup he should be removed from office and that he, Fudge, should be reinstated. His final argument concluded, "Even Your Honors agreed that Potter's coup was illegal, although a one Galleon fine is hardly a suitable punishment."

"We would never have had to remove Mr. Fudge from office if he had upheld his oath to protect the Wizarding Community from harm…" Harry's speech began. He pointed out every wasted opportunity where Fudge failed to act against Voldemort. Then his final argument stunned the assembled crowd "… Thanks to my friend, Luna Lovegood, I learned that no Minister of Magic had ever been appointed by the Wizengamot. However that decision should not be second guessed. In my opinion, it is time that the Wizarding Community holds formal elections"

Everyone in the room supported Harry's recommendation. The Wizengamot voted eleven to zero to call for elections. The first round was scheduled to November 1. The top three candidates would then be on the ballot December 15. And the winner would be sworn in on January 15.

"If there is no further business –" Mr. Ogden began, preparing to end the session.

"Actually, I have something else Chief Warlock" Harry interrupted. The crowd showed signs of disapproval but Mr. Ogden agreed. "Winky, please come in" the House-elf came in, bringing Honey. She handed the baby to Harry. "Chief Warlock, this baby was in the care of a muggle orphanage. Her family is unknown. As her guardian, I ask that I be allowed to perform the Parentus Charm"

The Wizengamot agreed and Mr. Ogden addressed Harry "Please proceed, Minister Potter"

Harry brought out his wand, pointed it at Honey and chanted "Parentus Revalo" Many people in the room glowed faintly. Molly Weasley did, but Arthur didn't, nor did Bill or Fred, so the baby had a recent Prewett relationship. Neville also glowed, about the same as Molly. Millicent Bulstrode had a very faint glow, too. None of those glows was really strong enough to make a legal claim. Two, however, were Draco Malfoy glowed brightly and so, to everyone's surprise, did Harry.

"Strange" Susan commented "Step up here, Harry" with a smirk, she whispered "Anything you two want to tell us?"

"Stuff it, Bones" Draco said "What does this mean?"

Susan smiled and closed her eyes "OK, let me concentrate" She ran her hands over the glow from Draco "No, you aren't the father. But the relationship is very close. Its either first cousin, or maybe a brother-sister relationship, but its not quite that strong" Then she did the same with Harry "This is confusing, it feels like a father-daughter link, but there's something missing. Harry, hold her, maybe that will help" He nodded and reached out.

Winky handed Honey to him, that was when she spoke her first word. She was looking at Harry and very clearly said "Dada"

"Well, somebody's made up her mind" Susan said, smiling at Harry "No, sorry, I just don't understand" Then the baby called Harry "Dada" again. But this time everyone who heard it looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned

Hermione replied "Harry, that was Parseltongue" she was nervous about how he would react.

"You mean that she's probably Voldemort's daughter" Harry said calmly.

Hermione nodded and asked "You knew?"

Harry shrugged and replied "Not exactly, I suspected" he cuddled the girl closer "I don't think Voldemort would have happened if Tom had someone to love him" then he looked at Draco "What about you?" he asked "She's either your cousin or sister"

"No thanks" Draco replied "I'm not dada ready yet."

"You're sure, Draco?" Susan asked, and when he nodded the Wizengamot voted and Harry legally became a father. "I'm happy for you Harry" she said and hugged him. The baby said something, again in Parseltongue, Susan looked down at her then up at Harry. She spoke to him the same way, starting a conversation no one else understood. After a few minutes she left with a big smile.

"What did I miss, Harry?" Hermione asked

He smiled as he watched Susan leave "Oh, sorry" he said, as Hermione nudged him "I have a date tonight. Can you babysit?"


	14. Chapter 14: A New Love

(a/n) Thanks to Paula & Joshua for their reviews. Yes I would like to see some more. I've seen almost 2600 hits. Besides romance, in this chapter more about the political system of the Wizarding World and more on the powers that the Trio developed. The violence warning is off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A New Love**

Harry appeared outside #117 Ptolemy Lane. He saw a well kept vegetable garden on one side and a huge azalea bush on the other. He knocked on the door, he told Susan to dress for dinner and had come in his 'minister's best' robes but she had gone all out. The door opened to reveal her in a dark blue gown, which was cut high up one thigh and low enough to show very appealing cleavage. He licked his lips and swallowed, hard "Wow" he said softly, running a finger under his collar "That's … uhm … some dress, Susan. You look … Wow!"

"Oh, this" she said lightly "I've had it forever. And that's Suzie or Suz, to you, just like always" she stepped aside to let him in.

Harry cleared his throat nervously "In Hogwarts robes or your healer outfit, you're Suzie" he said "But in THAT you are Susan. Whew! Who were you expecting?"

"Let's see" she ticked off "The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Won, The Youngest Minister" then flashing a smile, she spun slowly to reveal her mostly bare back "You like?" she asked, and when all he could do was nod she said "Gooood"

They went to a nice restaurant that had a small band and dance floor. The matre'd led them to a corner booth, set down menus and water and left. "I've eaten here before and I like it, but if I knew you were going to dress like that I would have made reservations at a five star place" Harry said.

"Its fine, Harry" she replied "I think I like it too. Lets eat then" Susan ordered the same big stake dinner that Harry ordered. She paused between bites noticing that he was staring "Something wrong?" she asked.

"No" he laughed "I was just remembering, only Ron could eat like that" he could finally talk about good memories without the bad overwhelming him. Susan laughed sweetly, but the effect was stirring. His eyes drifted from her face, drawn to her rippling curves "Let's dance" he said. They linked arms and stepped onto the floor. The dance became closer as it went on, they were pressed together when, two songs later, the music ended.

Returning to their booth, Harry suddenly tensed, pushed Susan aside and pulled his wand "I know somebody's there" he said, death in his voice "show yourself"

"Easy, Harry" the disembodied voice said "I just came to record the payoff" Neville Longbottom threw off an Invisibility Cloak

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, still tense.

Neville laughed "I got a letter from my fiancée, first warning me about Rita Skeeter, then telling me about two little seeds she planted during the Minister's visit to Hogwarts" they glared at him, but Neville reclined in the booth "Her letter also included a package with one of Colin's cameras and a suggestion that Hermione would know where I could borrow an Invisibility Cloak. So, here I am"

"Think you're pretty clever, don't you, Longbottom" Harry said, smiling now.

Neville shrugged "Nah, the girls did the work. Consider this payback for the Valentine's Ball" he looked at Susan with a little regret "Its not that I don't love Luna, but gee Suz, you look awesome" he gave her a warm hug then turned to Harry "I'll drop the cloak by your office, see ya"

"Good night, Neville" Susan said "and thank Luna for me" she turned back to Harry who was staring at her. She shrugged, greatly amused "You were the one who said I was like the twins"

Harry laughed and took her hand. Their eyes met and she stepped closer, the kiss was brief but passion was beginning to flare between the two. Harry pulled back, looking serious "We need to talk, before –" he said. But Susan held up her hand "Not tonight" she interrupted "lets enjoy the rest of the evening. After all, you can't be out too late on your first night as an official father" They danced and had drinks, and talked for the next few hours. He kissed her again when he dropped her off at her house. "Thanks for a lovely evening, Harry" she said

"My pleasure" he replied "though I think I should be thanking you" he ran his fingers down her arm "I think I'll be talking to my favorite advisor about plotting against the Minister" he chuckled "and I guess I owe Luna an owl. Good night, Suz."

"Good night, Harry." She said "See you for lunch?" she smiled when he nodded.

The next day was busy at the Ministry. Setting election days is easy, getting ready for an election isn't, even for wizards and witches. Hermione was very busy in her Research Department. Their job was to register candidates and it seemed everybody wanted to run. By lunch time her desk was overflowing with parchments. She arrived at Harry's office in a bad mood "Bloody politics" she complained "Sorry, Tammy, it started first thing this morning. It will take us two weeks to create the ballot and it might be ten pages long."

"Its nice to see you too, Hermione" Harry's secretary said lightly "but you have to admit Fudge's reaction was priceless. All of the papers showed how angry he looked. Harry completely destroyed his case, and I don't know when people are going to stop talking about the other bombshell you guys dropped yesterday. The election announcement was page two news" Tammy nodded at the door with a smile and said "Go on in, but don't be surprised if he starts adding a new lunch companion."

She opened the office door to find Harry talking with Susan "I'm not interrupting, am I?" she asked.

"Not that it would stop you" Harry said waving her to a seat "But, no we were just talking about yesterday. Help yourself to a sandwich. Suzie brought some from St. Mungo's."

Hermione selected a turkey one and started eating, between bites she asked "So, how did last night go? You came home quite late."

"It was quite a success" Susan replied "As your messenger told you. We sent a thank you note to Luna and told her to let the Quibbler publish a couple of pictures tomorrow. It'll teach that Rita Skeeter what for. How dare she put that wicked caption under Luna and Harry's hug?"

Hermione laughed "I take it you two won't mind the rumors then?"

Harry shrugged, took Susan's hand and asked "What rumors?"

"Very cool!" Hermione gushed "It is great when a good prank is successful! Just like Ginny said, when –" she stopped when she saw their faces. She realized what she said and her hand clamped on her mouth. "Oh, Harry, Susan" she said sadly "I'm sorry, I didn't think"

There was silence in the room, then Susan and Harry had a short conversation in Parseltongue. "Its all right, Hermione" Susan finally said "He was right, I guess we do have a few things to talk about. Would you leave us alone, please?" And now Susan watched as Harry and Hermione had a conversation without speaking. They hugged for a moment then Harry showed her out "Tammy, please see that we're not disturbed" he said.

He sat down facing Susan and said "You know, we're going to have to get used to that. After all, Ginny and I were engaged"

"I know, Harry" she sighed "and she was my best friend that last year at school. I miss her, but there is a little part of me that doesn't mind she left" she wiped away a tear "That doesn't make me a bad person, does it?"

Harry took a breath, then said "Suz, of course not. I still wish Ginny didn't leave, but she did. And I'll probably always wonder why, but she returned the ring and" he paused before continuing "I hope this doesn't come out wrong, but after all this time I want to move on. And I'd like to with you"

"I'm glad, Harry" she replied, smiling "One more question, there are so many rumors, and Hermione lives with you. Do you love her?"

"Yes" he said it automatically. Susan jumped up to leave and he realized what she meant "Not like that!" he said forcefully, grabbing her arms "Suzie, she helped set us up"

She put her hands on his chest, at first to push away, but then Harry's words sunk in. She grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. His arms slipped around her waist and returned the kiss. He licked her lips, then pushed into her mouth. Susan let out a moan and pushed back, her hands slipped around his neck. It would have lasted longer, but his secretary knocked on the door. "Come in, Miss Creighton" he said with a sigh.

"Minister, you have a two o'clock Directors' meeting" Tammy said "And you also promised to visit with the children's tour."

"Rats, I'm going to work late tonight" Harry replied.

Susan grinned at him and said "Don't worry about it, Harry. How about dinner tomorrow?"

"Definitely, would you like a home cooked meal?" he suggested. Her eyebrows went up with curiosity and she nodded. "Great, come to Grimmauld Place at about six"

The next couple of days were very busy. The election dominated Ministry business. The Directors decided that the candidates would be limited to fifty, and that the top three vote getters would run in the second round. Harry and Hermione both worked at home, they could get more done there. Plus Harry wanted to spend time as a father, and he still needed to find a name for his daughter. The girl was stubborn, no name made her happy. Out of desperation Hermione tried every name on the ballot, without success. Winky had started preparing dinner and finally it was almost ready "Mione, are you sure this is okay?" Harry asked nervously

"Of course" she replied "Winky can help me with Honey while I work, and we'll stay out of your way tonight" The doorbell rang, and Harry hesitated "Hey, I'm pretty sure Suzie wants to come in" she said with a giggle.

"Oh" he said, and carrying Honey, he opened the door and greeted Susan "Hi beautiful" she smiled and kissed him.

She shifted into Parseltongue "**SO, FOUND A NAME YET?" **she asked. Honey giggled at hearing it.

"**NO, SHE'S STILL BEING PICKY" **Harry replied. The baby reached out and Susan took her "**WELL, SHE LIKES YOU" **Harry commented, leading Susan into the living room.

"Hello, Hermione" she said, uncertainly

"Hi, Suzie" she replied "Harry told me about your conversation. I think you'll understand better if we show you around" Susan and Harry walked together as Hermione led the way. The first floor was the kitchen, living room, dining room and a small bathroom. The second floor had six bedrooms, and two master suites "This is the one I use" she said, and pointing "That one, down the hall is Harry's. You know that cow Rita is clueless, and those Witch Weekly stories are just silly" She waved her wand, and said "Accio parchments" she smiled at Susan and finished "We're more like brother and sister than anything else, so I'm taking my new niece upstairs to the library. Have fun." And Hermione went up the staircase with a bunch of scrolls trailing behind.

Harry and Susan headed to the dining room with their arms linked "So, are we OK?" he asked

"Yes Harry, we girls have a language all our own and I understand" she replied. Then with a blush, she added "You also just said we, as in you and me. So, lets eat and talk about us." Harry called for Winky and asked if everything was ready, the elf said yes and they went into the dining room. Susan caught her breath in amazement, "A silk dining cloth, fine china, actual silverware, Harry I didn't dress for this"

He was smiling "No, but you did the other night. Besides, I can't think of a better use for all this Black Family stuff." Dinner was as good as the settings. They mostly talked about Susan's training as a Healer. Finishing dinner, they took drinks into the living room "So, what are you planning after you graduate?" he asked.

"Well, I've been trading owls with Madame Pomfrey and I think I'll go to work at Hogwarts. She's thinking about retiring in a few years." She replied "What about you? It doesn't get better than being Minister of Magic, but there's no guarantee you'll win the election.

Harry shrugged and said "No worries, being a father is a full time job. Especially to someone who is determined to pick her own name. I just hope I'll be a good one"

Susan slid next to him "Now that, I'm sure of" she said "Anyone who can raise Basilisks to be nice will make a good father. I'm really proud of the way you decided to raise her, knowing that she's Voldemort's daughter" she got an excited look and said "Harry! That's it, I think. Remember how you named the Basilisks? Maybe she wants a name like that. Let's go talk to her" she started to get up, but he grabbed her arm.

"Let Hermione bring her down" he said.

"But, how-?" she asked.

Harry flicked his wand at the ceiling and chanted "Legilimens" Hermione's barrier opened to admit him _'Don't you have better things to do?' _she sent.

He responded with a mental chuckle _'Not funny 'Mione. Suzie thinks she can find a name for Honey. Bring her and bring Tom's and Sirius' family trees' _He felt her curiosity and replayed the conversation for her.

'_OK, I'll be down in a minute_' she replied.

Harry refocused on Susan and said "She's coming"

"That's not the way that spell is supposed to work." Susan said "Everything I learned about it says the spell is an attack on another mind for purposes of stealing information. Its Black Magic"

Harry shook his head "No, that's how Snape taught me to use it. And sometimes, while we were gone, we did have to force information from Voldemort's followers. But Hermione used it to help me remember everything I saw in his mind. We also used it to find each other when we got separated. When its used for sharing it can be amazing."

Hermione came in with the baby and sat down "So, I guess we just try names until we hit something" she said. First, they tried Narcissa, Honey made a face like she just swallowed something nasty. She seemed to like Bella at first but Harry said the full name and she started crying. They gave up after going through almost 200 years of female names in the Black tree. Susan opened the Gaunt Family tree and they scored a hit "Gramma!" Honey shouted, pulling at the parchment.

"That's it, then" Harry said happily "I hereby name you Merope Potter" to which the baby giggled.

"And I think Meri will be a good nickname" Susan added. A nod from the little girl made it official. "Now that we named you can I finish my evening with your Dada" Meri stuck out her tongue and gave Susan a raspberry.

Hermione took her "C'mon Meri" she said "you'll see daddy in the morning"

Harry watched Hermione's departure, waving at his now properly named daughter. "Thanks, Suz" he said "she just wasn't happy with anything. You can help name all my kids"

"Why, Harry Potter, is that a proposal?" she asked, teasingly.

"No!" he exclaimed, then at her mock hurt look he added "Well, not yet anyway"

Susan stepped close to Harry, her arms slipped around his waist and they kissed. He caressed her cheeks and deepened the kiss. They broke apart for air, but stayed in the embrace. Her hands roamed up and down Harry's back "Mmm" she sighed "keep up with Quidditch"

"I just might" he replied, liking the praise "If I don't get elected, I can sign up with the Chudley Canons"

"Seeker on a pro team?" she asked hesitantly "You haven't played in over two years."

"You should have more confidence in me" he said with a cocky grin. Then he started tickling her sides. She squirmed to avoid the attack, but that only encouraged him more. Soon she was laughing helplessly and leaning fully against him. Susan's heavy breathing had an erotic effect as her chest heaved against his. The look on Harry's face changed from amusement to passion. He pulled her into a deep kiss and they settled on the couch. His hand moved from her side and cupped her breast through her blouse, she pushed forward and Harry leaned back, leaving Susan on top. Her mouth slid from the kiss to Harry's neck. He moaned at the pleasurable sucking sensation and increased his massaging. His other hand tried to slip under the back of her pants, but she blocked him. A few other times Harry tried to advance things, but Susan had set a limit so he eventually settled in and enjoyed what she was willing to do.

Time flies when you're having fun, so it was very late when Susan decided to go home "Lucky for me I have a late shift tomorrow" she said "Unfortunately, I'm on for the next two days. Come by the hospital for dinner" she suggested.

"I'll be there" he replied.

Harry slept late, but was woken by Hermione levitating Meri into his room and landing her on the bed beside him. The day was spent working on a Ministry statement about the ballot. And Hermione explained that the first round was little more than a popularity contest. Harry was so well known that he was almost certain to win. Hermione thought that the most likely opponents were Fudge and Mafalda Hopkirk. Harry also sent Hedwig to Luna, letting her know things were going well between him and Susan. The afternoon was lunch, consisting of sandwiches made by Winky. Hermione took to planning the layout of the ballot and Harry worked on catching up his Minister's mail. There was what Harry thought an annoying amount of fan mail. Some was from Quidditch fans, but most was from witches of all ages "God, Hermione" he complained "there must be thirty marriage proposals here. And the pictures, I think one of them is McGonagall's age."

"We've been dealing with it for months in the Research Department" she replied, then picked up a letter and quoted "Oh, Harry you're my hero. Will you marry me?!" she finished with a worshipful sigh. She also batted her eyebrows in a very un-Hermione like manner.

Harry gave her a dirty look "Knock it off" he said "or I'll have Suzie give Lockhart your Second Year notebook"

Hermione laughed "You obviously didn't see her DADA books from the same year" Harry gave a snort, but his good humor faded at the next letter

"What is it?" she asked.

"This is getting worse. 'Mione, what am I going to do?" he said, handing her the letter. It was from Kingsley Shacklebolt, and this time it was on formal Ministry letterhead. Arthur Weasley was still pushing Aurors to their limits, he had only recalled one team from international work looking for Charlie and Ginny. Morale was down and job performance is suffering, the letter stated. The letter demanded immediate action, and was backed up with the intention to take the issue to the Wizengamot if the problem was ignored. On Hermione's advice, Harry sent letters to Kingsley and Arthur to meet him first thing in the morning. "OK, that was the easy part" he said as Hedwig flew off to the Burrow "How do I solve the problem?"

Hermione sighed sadly "Harry, Arthur is very bitter and angry. Worse, you told him what needed to be done and he defied you. But this is one time I'm not sure what to say. He hurt me. If it were me, I might have fired him that day" she averted her eyes as she finished.

"None of our meetings have gone well since then" Harry said "But I can't see myself firing him. He's been a father to me for years. I keep thinking he'll apologize and things will go back to the way they were."

"Sorry Harry, I just don't see a happy ending here. Things would be so different if Ron were still here" she cried. And Harry comforted her until she stopped crying "I'm sorry" she sniffed "I didn't mean to cry all over you like that."

"I still do too. I miss him also" he said softly "You can always cry on me." Then looking at the clock, he asked "I promised to meet Suzie for dinner at St. Mungo's. Do you want to come?"

Hermione shook her head and said "That's sweet of you to ask, but I think I would just be an extra. Go have fun, I'll watch Meri. Your day is going to be stressful enough tomorrow. Tell Suzie I said hi"

"Thanks, 'Mione" he said with a smile "I won't be gone long" Harry cuddled his daughter for a minute then left. A pop announced his arrival at the entrance.

A middle aged witch greeted him, deeply impressed to meet the great Harry Potter. When she finally ran out of compliments, "Can I help you?" she asked. Harry smiled tolerantly at the woman

"Yes" he said "Susan Bones is on duty tonight, could you tell me where to find her" As it happened, she came out giving instructions to an elderly wizard whose grandson had broken his leg. She spotted Harry and smiled, then said something to the little boy.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" he asked, nervously. When Harry nodded, he said "WOW! I heard about your Quidditch games at Hogwarts. I'll be going there soon and I wanna play, too."

The grandfather frowned "You are only six" he said sternly "and it will be some time before you are ready to go."

The boy gave his grandfather a dirty look and then pointed at Susan, saying "And she told me to stay off my broom for a week"

**"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?" **Harry asked in Parseltongue

Susan looked at him sternly "**YOU'D BETTER GET HIM TO FOLLOW MY ADVICE" **she replied.

"She's a very smart Healer" Harry said to the boy "she helped treat my Quidditch injuries at school. So I think you should do what she says"

The boy nodded then looked back to Susan in amazement "Wow! Did you really treat him?" he asked. When Susan nodded he said "Ok, I'll do it" there was disappointment in his voice, but he had hero worship in his eyes as he looked at her "Thank you Miss Bones" he said as his grandfather carried him away.

"Did you see how he looked at me?" she asked, slightly shocked

Harry laughed "Yeah, I think you've got a fan" then, sounding serious "Do I have to worry about competition?" he asked.

"No silly" she replied. She took his arm and led him to the cafeteria.

Harry mentally thanked Hermione as he exchanged greetings with a number of people, grateful that she had read about techniques that politicians used with crowds. He remembered names, and was able to keep conversations short, while leaving people smiling. "Let's sit over there" he said after scanning the room. The booth was small, only room for two, but they could both be easily seen. Susan quickly noticed that few people approached them and mentioned it. With a smile, he whispered "Another little political trick, everyone can see me, but that I'm alone with someone. Most people respect that. You know, I would be surprised if you aren't getting fan mail as well. Maybe your own Wizard Card, too"

"Me?!" Susan exclaimed.

Before she could argue, Harry said "Yes, you. You're a hero too. We sent a bunch of sympathy letters to Justin's parents right after the war ended. The Ministry gets stuff for Bill Weasley, but I know Fleur gets jealous. Hermione's department handles it, she gets tons of it, I do, Ron did" he stopped suddenly and ground his teeth thinking of Arthur.

She misread his anger somewhat "Are you thinking about Ginny again?" she asked, annoyed.

"Only indirectly" he said, trying to avoid an argument "Listen, Suzie, the Wizengamot will probably find out anyway. So here goes" Harry told her about his argument with Mr. Weasley and about Kingsley Shacklebolt's most recent complaint. "So tomorrow I'm meeting with them to deal with it. And I have the added complication that one of his missing children just happens to be my ex-fiancée. I'm sorry to dump this on you" he finished, gloomy.

"Harry, I think I have a right to know, how would you feel if she came back?" Susan asked, her voice tense.

Harry looked around, feeling like everyone was looking at them "C'mon Suz, lets take a walk" he said, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers. The couple walked in silence until they reached a secluded spot on the grounds. "Look" he began, hesitantly "I would be happy if Ginny came home. It would probably solve most of the problems the Weasleys are having. But our relationship ended when she left. So much has happened, even if I wasn't seeing you I don't know if I would just get back with her. She didn't even talk to me before she left, I got the ring back in an envelope" his voice was bitter. "So, can we please move on?" he begged

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Susan said, hugging him "I've just been thinking that I was doing something wrong" she stepped back and shrugged "and I guess I was taking it out on you." She kissed him deeply and their bodies pressed together. The coupling became hungry and passionate. She pushed at him and they fell over, landing on the grass. They rolled around on the ground, wrestling and groping, right up until Harry screamed. A large boa constrictor had bitten into his leg and part of its tail had slipped around his neck. **"ALBUS! LET HIM GO!!!" **she said in Parseltongue.

Despite the danger and the pain he was in Harry started laughing. When the boa released him, he was quite giddy "**YOU NAMED HIM AFTER DUMBLEDORE" **he laughed hysterically.

The boa looked at him with wide eyes **"YOU FREED ME FROM THAT ZOO" **it said. Now Harry was delirious, Susan went into Healer mode, immobilized him and levitated him into the Magical Emergencies Ward.

Harry woke up in a hospital bed and he heard Susan talking through the Floo network "—bit him" she said "he should be waking up soon, but he shouldn't Apparate until tomorrow."

"I think Harry would have enjoyed you biting him more" he heard Hermione say "and I don't think you needed to get a snake to bite him to keep him around"

"I didn't" Susan replied, hotly "Albus thought he was protecting me"

Harry called out "Hey, 'Mione, send some work my way, and a change of clothes" He tried to stand but his left leg gave out. Susan moved fast and caught him before he fell. He snuck a kiss at her neck "Susan Bones, you're my hero" he said.

"No flirting with your Healer" she said mock severely "And no work either, you need to rest. To bed with you"

He groaned as he complied "And you said no flirting. Here you are ordering me into bed" she tucked him in and kissed him "Nice bedside manner, no wonder you're so popular"

"I only do that for the Minister" she giggled, then seriously "Sleep! Now!" she ordered.

Harry awoke as the sun penetrated the room, he felt a weight on his legs. There was a boa lying on him "**GOOD MORNING ALBUS" **he said.

"**I AM SORRY FOR ATTACKING YOU, HARRY POTTER" **the snake said.

Harry shrugged "**JUST KEEP PROTECTING SUSAN" **he told the boa.

Susan came in "Good morning. And how are we feeling, Minister?" she asked, all professional sounding. Harry grabbed her, pulled her onto the bed and kissed her soundly "Alright!" she said breathlessly "You passed your physical. I have to get back to work. Auror Shacklebolt is here, he needs a statement about the attack" she walked out, Harry admiring her departing figure "Go on in, Auror" was the last thing she said.

"Hello Harry, we need to investigate anything that involves the safety of—" he broke off and pulled his wand, pointing it at the boa

"Expelliarmus" Harry cast, sending Kingsley's wand flying "**OFF YOU GO, ALBUS" **he told the snake, which left out the hospital window. "The boa is Susan's friend, he thought I was attacking her last night"

Kingsley's eyebrows went up "I didn't get that part from Miss Bones" he said "Would you care to explain?"

"Ah…well…" Harry stuttered, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"I see" Kingsley said, letting him off the hook "Well, if you're fully recovered, then I'll close the case. We do have a busy morning"

Harry and Kingsley entered the Minister's office together to find Arthur Weasley already waiting, he scowled as they entered. "Tammy, please hold everything" Harry said, addressing his secretary.

The three of them entered the office and Arthur closed the door. Harry sat at his desk, gritting his teeth, he let out a small grunt of pain.

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked, closer to his old self than he had been in a long time.

But Harry missed it "It's nothing" he replied, irritably "And it's less of a pain than the one you started"

Arthur was outraged "I want my children found!!" he shouted "Just because you want to fool around doesn't mean I'm going to forget about my daughter!" his voice was full of contempt

"That does it!" Harry snapped. In anger, he slammed his fist, right on his healing leg "Bloody Hell! That Hurt!" he shouted "You lost the right to comment on my life the day you called Hermione a Mudblood!" Again, Harry was too angry to see how affected Arthur was "I want those Aurors back on British soil! Now!"

"Then give the order yourself, Minister Potter" Arthur replied coldly "I resign. Good day" He turned away, pulled his wand, blew the door off Harry's office and then the one off the outer office and stalked out.

Harry was moody most of the day. He followed Kingsley's advice and named Mafalda Hopkirk to replace Arthur and the order went out to recall the Aurors on the case. He did remember his earlier promise to use the Ministry's international contacts to ask others to help, he had Tammy send letters to every other Minister of Magic in the world. By afternoon his hand was sore from signing his name. During a slowdown in the day he began brooding about the events of the morning. There was a bright ball of light between his hands, he was firing his direct magic trying to exhaust himself. Tammy had opened the door, her eyes went wide with fear. His concentration broke and he looked "What is it, Tammy" he said, tiredly.

"Hermione is here" she said, fearfully

Harry sighed "Ask her if it can wait"

"Actually, I asked her to come. I thought you might need someone to talk to" his secretary said.

Harry saw as Hermione studied the replacement door. Her presence eased his anxiety "Would you rather talk, or show me what happened?" she offered

"Thanks, Tammy" Harry said, smiling "Take off, I'll see you tomorrow."

"A wise secretary knows her boss" she quipped softly "Good night, Harry. I'm sorry about this morning" she left them alone.

"Let's use the link" he said "I miss it" Their barriers dropped and Hermione saw the meeting '_I'm so sorry' _was her tearful thought

_'What would Ron think if he saw us fighting like that?' _Harry sent.

He felt a wave of sadness from her _'Ron never thought much, except about chess and Quidditch' _

He thought '_How true' _with a chuckle, but there was more _'And you' _

The image of her in his mind blushed '_Thank you' _she sent _'I thought I came to comfort you' _Suddenly she tensed _'Someone's here!' _was her panicky thought. Both their eyes snapped open.

"Hi Suzie" Harry said, relieved

"Hedwig arrived with a note saying I should stop by" Susan said, cautiously "Most girls would be bothered by seeing you two together"

Harry sighed "I think Tammy sent her. She was worried about me after my meeting with Kingsley and Mr. Weasley" both girls caught the way he named Arthur "It went really bad. He quit and stormed out. And its been a while since we linked" he looked at Hermione "Can I?"

"You sure?" Hermione asked, with a smile. When he nodded she giggled "I'll go visit my parents"

Susan felt left out "Hey, remember me, I don't do silent conversations"

"**NO, YOU DO SNAKE CONVERSATIONS" **Harry said "**WANNA LEARN THE OTHER PART?" **

Susan's jaw dropped "Now I know how Neville felt, at the Ball. Should I be scared?"

"I seem to remember someone who led basilisks into battle, rode them like horses. And fought giants" Hermione commented "Being alone with Harry Potter shouldn't be that scary"

"Well" Susan said, putting her arms around Harry's waist "dating Harry is certainly not boring. And if it helps me understand things, I'm all for it" With that the three of them Apparated to Grimmauld Place. While Winky was preparing dinner, they talked about many things. Hermione commented on Winky working for Harry, but Susan recognized that for a private joke. With Meri in the room, she became the center of attention and memories of the war surfaced "Have you thought about what to tell her?" Susan asked.

Sitting in a reclining chair, feeding his daughter, Harry replied "The truth. Dumbledore kept too many secrets from me for too long---" Hermione interrupted "---Harry, he only did it---" He cut her off "--- for my own good. Anyway, she'll know I adopted her early and she'll know the whole story long before she goes to Hogwarts"

"So, how does this work?" Susan asked as they started eating.

Hermione explained between bites "Harry already told you that Legilimency can be used to force information from someone, but when we link we are sharing our thoughts and emotions. He's going to show you how to do that and also how to protect yourself."

"You're not staying, Hermione?" Susan asked

Hermione laughed softly "Not a chance. If things go well, you're not going to want me around and neither will he." Susan looked at Harry with an intense gaze "I'm heading out now. I'll be at my parents' for a couple of days" she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, cuddled the half-asleep Meri. Then handed the girl to Winky and left.

Dinner had been forgotten and went cold as Harry escorted Susan to the living room "I hope you really believe there's nothing romantic between Hermione and me" he said. When Susan nodded he smiled "Good. Now, are you ready?" They sat on the couch and faced each other. Harry chanted "Legilimens" and rested his head against hers. The first thing Harry taught her was how to 'talk' into the link. As soon as she learned it, a clear image of her appeared in his mind '_Wow! You're even prettier in here' _he sent. A warm wave of emotion washed over him _'That's amazing!' _he thought to her '_It took me months to be able to send emotions!' _

Susan laughed '_It's a girl thing. Either that or you're really slow.'_

Harry grumbled at her _'Gee, and I thought this was a good idea'_

'_Poor Harry, ok what's next?' _she sent. Susan had been terrified as she felt him enter her mind. But, now she was fascinated and wanted to learn more. '_Think of a memory you want to share and show it to me' _he instructed. She concentrated on her first night at Hogwarts. Susan had been so excited to be sorted into Hufflepuff. She and Hannah Abbott had talked and giggled for hours that night. Harry showed her his memory of the night. Watching her own Sorting through his eyes '_I can't believe I was so silly' _she thought. Harry laughed at her embarrassment '_I think you were cute' _he teased. They watched the memory as eleven year old Harry watched eleven year old Susan run off the stage '_Yep, definitely cute'_ he teased again. The memory followed Harry into the night he shared with his new friends Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville.

Next, he taught her how to block her thoughts. In the link, he guided her to where he protected his memories of the Horcrux hunt. There was a door with a heavy lock on it. The door was guarded by a snarling werewolf and a large black dog. '_That's pretty scary' _Susan thought, intimidated. Harry laughed '_You can use any image like this to protect your mind Hermione uses one of Professor McGonagall. Ron used his brothers as guards.' _He pushed her out of his mind, suddenly

'_What was that!?_' she exclaimed, indignantly.

He laughed at her anger and sent '_Just think of this as your private DA tutoring session' _with that thought, he fired an attack that turned her inside out. He let her recover '

_Do that again!' _she challenged. His second attack stunned her again, but she recovered faster '_Again!' _she repeated. They kept at it, with Susan getting stronger each time. Finally, she figured out how to strike back and did so.

'_Awesome!' _Harry cheered. She fired several more shots that he blocked, the last one was weak, so he knew she was tired. '_Take a break' _he ordered '_Show me how you block your thoughts' _He was amazed at the image that formed. He saw the Chamber of Secrets door, guarded by a six-headed Basilisk. _'Whooo!' _he whistled softly in tribute.

He broke the link and the real world returned. Susan groaned and slumped over. She was pale and sweaty, and in Harry's eyes, magnificent. He called for Winky and asked for juice. When the elf returned, he took a drink from one and pushed a straw between her lips. She drained one glass, then sat up. Harry poured another and handed it to her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

After gulping down a second glass, she sighed and said "Tired and hungry. I could use another steak. Why am I so hungry?"

"Winky, two steaks please. And another pitcher of juice" Harry asked "And how is Meri?" he tried to put his arms around Susan, but she backed away

"Yuck!" she exclaimed "I must be a mess!" she tried and failed to organize her hair "I need to clean up and I don't even have a spare shirt."

"There's the bathroom upstairs" Harry said "and all the rooms are full of clothes. So help yourself." He looked in a mirror and frowned "I don't look so good either" he said "I guess I should change too" Harry went first to Meri's room, where the little girl was sound asleep. He stayed there for a few minutes, then went to his room, showered and dressed. For the first time, he looked at a clock, it was after midnight "I wonder what Susan's going to think of that" he said to himself. It was nearly an hour later when she appeared in the dining room. "Good morning" Harry said casually.

"Good morning?" she asked. In answer, Harry pointed at the grandfather clock "Oh my, another scandal for the Minister" she said, amused "I can see the title 'Minister Potter Spends Night Alone With Woman'

Harry grimaced "Think you're pretty funny don'tcha?" he commented "Well here's the subtitle 'Wizengamot Too Close to the Minister" he chuckled at her sour look. That was when he noticed the shirt she had on. "What are you wearing?!" he exclaimed

"I found all these clothes with my initial on them" she replied with a Luna-like look.

"Suzie!" he said, shocked "That's a Slytherin Quidditch shirt!"

"Hmm, so it is" looking down, Susan replied, still imitating her friend "I could take it off" she lifted the bottom of the shirt, revealing her bare middle. Harry's jaw dropped as she pulled it over her head and tossed it at him. He grabbed it off his face and saw her wearing a Hogwarts t-shirt. She grabbed him and kissed him. But they were interrupted by Winky announcing the steaks were ready. Susan couldn't quite ignore the lustful gaze from Harry so she started talking about the link "That was painful, it was scary, but it was the most incredible experience of my life, fighting Voldemort included. Can anybody do this?"

"I don't know about anybody" Harry replied, trying to control himself "Hermione, Ron and I learned everything in a rush together. The Unspeakables could only get parts of it" Susan remembered how impressed she had been the day they came to Hogwarts "When you and I got involved I asked Hermione if she thought you could. With practice, you'll be able to use direct magic as well"

"Are you serious?" she asked, awed. When he nodded, she asked "You trust me with this? Why?"

"I remembered how close Ron and Hermione were. Right now, we can link just like I can with Hermione" Harry replied, then he took her hand "And I told you back in the Chamber that I trust you"

"There's more, isn't there Harry. I can tell. What's this have to do with them?" she said.

Harry chuckled "Oh well, no more secrets from you" he said "They were bonded. They kind of stumbled into it while we were away. You and I can, too" he finished

"You did that!" she accused him "What about my choice?" she asked angrily and a burst of magic from her hit Harry.

He was unprepared, for either her reaction or the sudden attack. The chair toppled over and his head smacked the floor hard. He woke up in bed and groaned, wondering what went wrong. Then he heard Meri cry. By the time he got to her room the crying had stopped. Susan was holding her in a rocking chair "I hope this means we can talk, Suzie" he said cautiously

"I'm sorry for attacking you" Susan said, ashamed "I guess I overreacted" then she smiled mischievously "So, I guess this means 'together forever"

"Women are confusing" Harry commented "Actually, no" Susan looked shocked "We didn't bond tonight" now she was confused, Harry continued "I was leading up to asking you. I guess your reaction means no." he finished, gloomily.

"Oh" she replied "I really screwed up, didn't I?" Harry brightened "We don't have to rush into this, do we?" she asked. Harry shook his head in response "Good, look I really did overreact. Its all a little overwhelming. Forgive me?"

Harry smiled in relief and nodded. She responded by fitting herself into his arms. They kissed softly, with Meri between them. "You said Ron Weasley and Hermione completed this bond?" Susan asked.

"Yeah" he replied "I could feel it whenever I linked with one of them. Its really amazing"

Susan put a hand on his mouth "Do you think she would talk to me about it?"

"Her parents house is hooked up" Harry replied. He tucked Meri back in bed and led Susan to the living room. He tossed some Floo Powder into the fireplace and called out "Hermione Granger" and when her face appeared, he said "Hey, 'Mione"

"Well, its almost dawn and you two are together" Hermione observed "Can I assume another big success?"

Harry answered "Yes and no"

"What's wrong?" she asked, highly concerned.

"Nothing really" Susan replied "I just need someone to talk to"

"You didn't complete the bond" Hermione observed

"How do girls do that?" Harry complained.

Hermione laughed "Girl talk?" she asked, looking at Susan who nodded "You can Apparate over" and her face vanished

"I'm not invited, right? Harry asked. Susan laughed, then kissed him passionately. And just as he was getting excited, she pulled back, winked at him, and vanished


	15. Chapter 15: Hermione's Tragedy

**a/n: **_Hi Everyone - In this chapter more Wizarding politics some, more romance, and the 'Abilities' question answered. Violence in this chapter._

**Hermione's Tragedy**

Harry fell into a troubled sleep, which was disrupted early by Meri crying. He finished feeding and changing her "Ah parenthood" he commented. His daughter responded with a mixture of English and Parseltongue that made him laugh "You're going to have to learn to do one or the other" Harry said.

"No **NO **No" Meri replied, again mixing the two.

He stood her up in his lap **"WHEN ITS JUST US, YOU CAN TALK LIKE THIS" **he told her trying to sound stern "But talk like this when others are around" he finished

"**NO **no **NO" **she said, giggling.

"**THIS MUST BE THE TERRIBLE TWOS I'VE HEARD ABOUT" **Harry said "**AND IF YOU'RE TWO, WE SHOULD HAVE A BIRTHDAY PARTY"**

Meri giggled "**YES **yes** YES"**

"**AH, SO YOU CAN SAY YES" **he replied "Now, you be good for Aunt Winky while Daddy goes to work" In response, Meri gave him a sloppy wet kiss and reached for the floor, wanting to get down. Harry called to Winky and as soon as she arrived, he apparated to the Ministry. He talked to various people without really concentrating. Before going to his office, he stopped at the Research Department. He was a regular visitor, so his presence wasn't a surprise, but it still brought out the director. He chatted with the elderly wizard for a while, then finally asked about Hermione.

"She flooed early this morning to say she would be in late today" the Director replied "She said she was helping a friend. I approved it since she almost never misses time."

"Oh" Harry replied, distractedly "Please ask her to see me when her duties allow"

"Gladly" the Director responded. Then, uneasily, he said "Umm… Minister I think you should be aware that one other individual applied to run in the upcoming elections."

More curious than concerned, Harry asked "Who?"

"Arthur Weasley"

"Oh, well, thank you Director" Harry said. And he left without another word.

"That is not a happy man" one of Hermione's co-workers commented as the door closed behind Harry.

He made his way to the office, grunted past everyone and closed the door. He wandered about, looking at books, he brushed dust off a shelf, closed a drawer, opened a different one. Finally Tammy came in "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Mr. Weasley was a father to me for years" he replied "I don't think I've missed Ron more than I miss him right now. I need to get my mind off this. What's on the agenda today?"

Tammy gave him a small smile and said "Well, you're meeting with my Aunt Mafalda shortly. She's worked up plans for the Aurors to get some rest time. Not much other than that" The meeting was long and covered a lot of detail, which Harry would have gotten bored with. But today he threw himself into it.

"Thank for going into this with me" Mafalda Hopkirk said as she finished "Fudge and Scringemore would have pushed me off after about ten minutes"

Harry smiled at her, she made him wonder what Hermione would be like in a few decades "My pleasure, Ms. Hopkirk" he replied.

Then he felt a touch on his mind '_I hear you had a tough day' _came the thought.

_'Suzie!?' _he sent back in surprise '_I guess Hermione has been busy. Come on up, and bring food. I'm starving' _Susan sent a chuckle and cut the link. Harry realized he was being stared at "Sorry, Ms. Hopkirk, give me one second" he called for Tammy and when she entered, he said "Susan and Hermione are coming, let them in when they get here."

Mafalda's eyebrows shot up in surprise "How can you know that?" she asked.

"Its magic" Harry replied with a laugh. His amusement deepened when a few minutes later Tammy opened the door to announce their arrival.

Hermione picked up on his emotions "They saw?" she asked

"Yeah" Harry replied. He greeted them both with hugs. Susan dropped the food on a table and kissed him. "I need to say something" he whispered.

"Its ok" she replied softly.

"What exactly is this, Minister?" Mafalda asked, severely.

"Well, Susan Bones and I have been seeing each other" Harry replied

Mafalda snorted "That's obvious, but that wasn't what I was asking about. As Head of Magical Law Enforcement I am asking how you knew that Miss Granger and Miss Bones were coming." Even though he was her boss, Harry felt like a boy being caught doing something wrong.

"Its something we developed" Hermione explained "We meaning Ron Weasley, myself and Harry during the Horcrux hunt. Please keep it secret, things are still unsettled and Harry needs an advantage."

"Is this some kind of Dark Magic?" she inquired

"No!" Harry put in "Its an extension of a rather advanced spell."

Mafalda folded her arms and asked "Do you intend to share this with the rest of the Magical Community?"

This time Hermione was stumped, so Harry said "We aren't sure who can learn it. Maybe we'll start with a few people and see what happens. But, not now."

"Alright" Mafalda agreed "Tammy, have you seen this before?"

"Yes, Aunt Mafalda" she replied "and I don't think its dangerous"

"Thank you, Tammy" Harry said "Why don't you leave early today."

Tammy smiled at him "Thanks, boss" she said. And she left with her aunt. Harry attacked one of the sandwiches that Susan had brought.

"Its almost magical, how fast they eat" Hermione said to Susan as they each started on one.

"Vangoo" Harry said, with his mouth full.

Both girls laughed "Actually, you paid for it" Susan said "Mione just told the shop owner that the food was for the Minister and he said that it would be taken care of."

"Wow! Do you know how few people get to call her 'Mione" Harry commented, then he said "Mr. Weasley is running against me."

Susan got up and started rubbing his shoulders "Its not like he's the only candidate" Hermione observed "Many of them are running because they honestly think they're right for the job. Even Draco registered as a candidate. That didn't bother you"

"I've been battling him for years." Harry replied "Its not the same" he was sinking fast into a sour mood. Hermione flashed a look at Susan who changed the subject.

"Hermione showed me a lot and the answer to your question is yes" Susan said. Harry looked confused then his face filled with delight. He grabbed her, yelled in glee and kissed her deeply. The sound of Hermione whistling brought them out of it "Sorry 'Mione" Susan said, breathless. Then turning back "Harry, she showed me her memories of them together. Its incredible. I want that too. I'm still trying to work out everything that happened and some of it scared me."

"There's more" Hermione said "We're going to have to keep this secret. The only ones who can fully develop these abilities are blood relatives of the Founders"

Susan's mouth dropped open, even Harry was surprised "You've learned something new." He said. "That research job must be paying off"

"In spades" Hermione replied "Wizarding Family Trees cris-cross all over the place, but I found a few descendants alive today from families of the Founders who haven't mixed with other Founders." She had Harry and Susan's complete attention as she continued "The Gaunt Family came from the only child of Salazar Slytherin. So, Voldemort was Slytherin's heir, this means that Meri is going to have the same powers. She is going to be a very powerful witch."

Harry laughed "You've heard her talk. She's constantly mixing English and Parseltongue."

"Harry, we got lucky that Voldemort didn't find what I found" Hermione said severely, then she resumed her story "Godric Gryffindor had one daughter, she married Archibald Prewett—"

Harry interrupted "That means that Molly Prewett" –

"Can I continue?" Hermione asked petulantly "Thank you. Yes the Weasleys and the Prewetts have been intermarrying every few generations for centuries. There is a third family name that appears fairly regularly in that tree. Any guesses?"

Susan jumped in "I'll bet its Potter"

"Excellent" Hermione cheered "five points to Hufflepuff"

"I could have guessed that" Harry said, grumpily.

Hermione gave him a sour look "Shame on you, Mr. Potter. Five points from Gryffindor" she quipped

"Very funny" Harry commented "I still haven't heard why you and Suzie have the same abilities"

"You aren't the only one the Sorting Hat wanted to put in a different House that day" Hermione said "Rowena Ravenclaw had two children, total Squibs. They both married Muggles. Then coincidentally two of their descendants ended up marrying and producing one daughter in 1979, yours truly"

"So I'm stronger than you because I have Gryffindor blood and the power that Voldemort accidentally passed to me when he tried to kill me." Harry guessed, he smiled when Hermione nodded "So Suzie's abilities come from that experiment she and Justin did, right?"

"Half credit" Hermione replied, surprising both "Helga Hufflepuff had daughters like the Weasleys keep having boys. All but one line has Squibbed out over the centuries. It was the hardest to trace since women take their husband's name. But there is a straight female line from Helga Hufflepuff's youngest daughter to Susan Bones."

"Bloody hell!" Susan whispered "No wonder you didn't want me to say anything with Madam Hopkirk around. We'd better never let Rita Skeeter in on this. You've got to show me that tree"

"Its at my parents' along with all the other Ministry files on the Founders. I've been taking work home with me for a long time so no one notices." Hermione replied

"This stays between the three of us" Harry said, seriously. Susan nodded, agreeing

"What about the Weasleys?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed sourly "Definitely not. Arthur has changed too much. Besides, with everything you've said, who is most likely to be the strongest?" Both girls stared in surprise as the pieces clicked into place "Exactly!" Harry said, seeing them figure it out "And even if she came back, we have no idea what she has been doing. We all have to agree before telling anyone else"

For Susan, Ginny was still a sensitive subject, so she said "How do we complete the bonding?" This thrilled Harry, but Hermione was more cautious "I think you should practice more. You learned fast, but if you try too soon something could go wrong" Harry started to protest, but she cut him off "You know I'm right. Ron and I were almost equal and we discovered it by accident together. It'll happen when the time is right."

The next few weeks were very busy. The Ministry was swamped in work, preparing for the November 1 election day. The ballot was finally ready four days before election day, mostly due to long hours of work by Hermione. The Daily Prophet had run a series of articles by Rita Skeeter that drove Harry crazy. One day he found himself bombarded by personal questions in a press conference that was meant for all the candidates to briefly state their issues. He lost his temper and unloaded at Rita "The Ministry" he said "has no official position on the Minister's personal life! I am not the playboy you seem to want me to be! Hermione Granger has been my best friend since my first year at Hogwarts and was going to marry Ronald Weasley! I had one girlfriend during my fifth year. Cho Chang died at the Battle of Hogwarts! I had exactly one date with Luna Lovegood and she is now engaged to Neville Longbottom. I couldn't be happier for them!" Then he focused a piercing gaze on the reporter and continued "Anyone who was actually there knows that I was engaged to Ginny Weasley prior to the battle."

"Isn't it true that you are currently involved with Susan Bones, a member of the Wizengamot" Rita asked, trying to counterattack.

It was a bad move with Susan in the room "Ah, the Daily Prophet's star reporter" she said sarcastically "Still upset over getting scooped by The Quibbler on our first date? That was almost three months ago, don't tell us you're just finding out now?" Except for a stony silence from Arthur Weasley, the room erupted in laughter. Susan had struck a nerve, Rita had never even found out how The Quibbler even knew about it, let alone got pictures. She sat down in a huff and the press conference settled down to business.

Harry jumped off the stage as the conference ended and into Susan's arms. "Shame on you" he said, playfully slapping her on the behind.

"Its my job to stop anything that disrupts the election process. And watch your hands" she moved his hand about six inches up. Then when he kissed her she moved it back down again.

"Its been a while since she was shut up so well" someone said.

"Why didn't you just dump orange juice on her?" someone else asked

Only two people could do that "Maybe you should have called her a jerk, Suz" Harry said with a smile and turned.

"Gee, do you think the Minister would snog me like that?" Fred asked.

George retorted "Only if you embarrass a nosy reporter, brother dear."

"You two can snog each other" Susan said, pulling out her wand "Anyone who wants to snog him has to get through me" she twirled her wand between her fingers.

"Me? Snog him?" Fred asked

"He's too ugly" George commented, then "Its good to see you Harry. Can we talk?"

"Likewise" Harry said, smiling broadly "I've missed you both" but he stiffened as Arthur and Molly came up.

"Still hogging the media, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked in a sarcastic tone.

If anything Harry's voice was more sarcastic "That's Minister Potter to you" he said "And Draco said something like that when we were twelve and Ginny defended me" The look on Mrs. Weasley's face broke his heart "I'm sorry, Molly" he said sadly

"Come, I have places to be" Arthur declared.

"Actually Dad, we have things to talk about" George said. Arthur shrugged and turned away, pulling his wife with him. Fred and George both sent nasty looks in their father's direction.

"So, what brought you two back together?" Harry asked

"We're ashamed to say it" George said

Fred completed "We got pranked by Lee"

"Do tell" Harry said, fascinated "Any prank that gets both of you must be epic"

"He sent us both letters with fake entries that showed the business was going bust and we had to meet" George said.

"Nice" Susan said with a giggle.

"We met in the flat over the store in Diagon Alley. He charmed the room and locked us in with about a hundred dungbombs" Fred said.

George finished with disgust "And there was a sign outside that said Closed For Inventory. YUCK! He dropped in a note that said one bomb would go off every hour and the store would stay closed until we made up"

"So how many bombs did it take?" Harry asked, holding his sides in laughter

"Anyone can hold out against dungbombs" Fred said pompously "But business is business. We broke out after two days"

Harry pretended to whisper in Susan's ear "They surrendered and begged for mercy, he means" Harry translated.

"Anyway, he didn't actually close the store. Business was great that weekend, thanks to a 10 percent off sale. It seems that we were victims of a fake sign as well" George finished the story. Then he said "Listen, Harry, I was wrong. I saw that just now when Dad came up" He held out his hand, Harry took it. Then George screamed for almost a minute "What was that!?" he cried, examining his hand.

"It's a Muggle joke item" Harry said, laughing "Its called a hand-buzzer" he lifted his palm to show the device "I just magically boosted the effect. Apology accepted. Shake, Fred." He offered

"No, thanks" Fred replied "I thought Dad was wrong from the start. But this little toy has possibilities. May I?" Harry showed them how it worked and they immediately started throwing ideas back and forth.

"Its good to see my investment put to such good use" Harry said lightly "Those dividend checks are getting really sweet."

"And they'll only get bigger. Dublin and Belfast have stores now and they'll be turning a profit soon. I think we'll do a couple more stores in Britain then we plan to invade the States." George said, then he got uncharacteristically serious "Look, we can't help it that we miss Charlie and Ginny. But, we expect front row seats at the wedding" Fred nodded and added "Yeah, me too"

Susan hugged them both "Thanks guys" she said, teary-eyed "That means a lot" and the twins left.

November 1 finally came. Security was high due to terrorist threats claiming to be from Lucius Malfoy that demanded he be named Minister of Magic. There were no incidents and turnout was very high it took almost a week for the votes to be counted. On November 7 the results were published in The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and The Quibbler. Lucius Malfoy wasn't a registered candidate, but he did receive twelve write-in votes. Hermione, also not a candidate officially, received forty votes. Draco Malfoy, still pushing a pure-blood agenda finished in sixth place, with almost 5 percent of the vote. Next were Mafalda Hopkirk, with her security first policy and Minerva McGonagall with her education plan. But, the top three vote getters were Cornelius Fudge, Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter.

All three leading candidates visited every part of the country. Fudge spoke about going back to the way things used to be. And it sounded good when he spoke. After hearing one of his speeches, Harry had said so. Hermione laughed and called it the Put-Your-Head-in-the-Sand Policy. Harry repeated her remark a few days later when he was answering questions outside Florish and Blotts, it was hugely successful. Harry's popularity soared, while Fudge's fell.

Harry had a lot of support from the youngest members of the Magical Community. Almost everyone who was at Hogwarts during the Final Battle wanted to see him elected. That was part of his problem. Many of them were just like Luna, too young to vote this year.

Mr. Weasley appealed to the slightly older crowd. "Leadership requires maturity" he said. And the name Weasley brought many supporters to him. Those that had voted for Draco had split right down the middle, with half leaning toward Fudge and the other half going for Arthur. Only a few said they would vote for Harry.

As December began it looked like Harry and Arthur were almost even, with Fudge coming in a distant third. But, then came the disastrous appearance at Hogsmeade. Harry had gotten the time wrong and showed up an hour early, while Arthur was still speaking. He tried to Apparate out quietly, but his well known scar betrayed him "Harry Potter's here!" a young girl near him squealed. The commotion disrupted Mr. Weasley's speech.

"The young fool can't even get his appointments right" Arthur said, insultingly.

Harry's temper flared "Better that than a bitter old man!" he shouted back.

The crowd was shocked, parts of the relationship between Harry and the Weasleys were now well known. While they traded insults, the crowd turned against both men "He saved your daughter when he was just a baby!!" one woman shouted at Arthur.

It was just as bad for Harry. The father of the girl who first saw him screamed "You said they were like your parents! I'd disown anyone who talked to me like that!" The girl kicked Harry in the shin.

The next day's papers had the shot of Harry being kicked and one of Arthur wiping a tomato off his face, as well as several comments from the crowd. No one had a shot of the sad look they briefly shared. Both campaigns issued apologies and split the cost of cleaning up the mess that the near riot had caused. But, the damage was done. Cornelius Fudge was now ahead "Look where progress has taken us" he said "Two men seeking to lead our community into the future trading insults in a public square"

"You have to find a way to stop this, Harry" Susan said that night

He cried into her shoulder "I know. I barely know how it started anymore. I think Fudge is right, I wish we could turn back the clock" He sobbed and hugged her tight until he drifted off to sleep.

The debate that was scheduled for December 10 was delayed until December 12 by Mafalda Hopkirk, who cited the need for increased security in the face of unrest. Grimmauld place was Harry's campaign headquarters and it was very busy the night before the debate. Harry may have been the candidate, but it was Hermione's show. She had learned a lot during those chats with the Muggle Prime Minister. She had visited Tony Blair several times completely separate from Harry and he was a willing teacher "Play to your strengths" he had said. So, either Colin or Dennis were around taking pictures, lots of ones of Harry with Meri. Their presence brought in a lot of support from Muggle families with students at Hogwarts. And Luna Lovegood was a double whammy of a supporter. The Quibbler had endorsed Harry right after November 7. And with her came her war-hero fiancée and the huge Longbottom clan. Fortunately, despite Fudge's best efforts, the worst of the bad press from the Hogsmeade incident was fading.

The morning of December 12 brought a surprising visitor in the form of the Weasley family owl, Pigwidgeon. Hedwig hooted and screeched happily at the return of her long missing friend. After untying the envelope, Harry fed her a treat and set both owls loose. He jumped at a sudden flash and turned "Sorry, Dennis" he said "that one is off the record" Harry recognized Mrs. Weasley's handwriting. His eyebrows shot up, it was addressed to him, Hermione and Susan. He woke Hermione and Flooed Susan at St. Mungo's. By the time Susan arrived, they were finishing breakfast. She grabbed the last piece of toast from Harry's plate and started eating, ignoring his dirty look "Must be nice to sleep in" she commented "Some of us had to work all night. So, a letter from Mrs. Weasley that's also addressed to me. Shall we?" Hermione opened it and started reading.

_Dear Harry Hermione and Susan,_

_I am truly sorry for the way Arthur has been behaving towards you for_

_these past months. I've known all along that the stories Rita Skeeter has been_

_publishing are false, and I think he does too._

_We have only heard from Charlie and Ginny once since they vanished. We still _

_don't know where they are. And this stinking war killed two of my boys. I won't _

_allow a stupid feud to drive you away as well. Fred and George are getting a copy_

_of this letter, with my permission to take matters into their capable hands. He'd _

_better get the hint. If not, I will take drastic action. Harry, I hope you wouldn't _

_mind a houseguest. I seem to remember a few extra bedrooms._

_Hermione, please find it in your heart to forgive him. I know he hurt you, but I _

_want us to be a family again. _

_Susan, I imagine you and Harry had a bit of trouble getting started. But, you seem_

_good for each other. I hope we can be friends. We should talk soon. We can talk _

_about Harry (I have some stories) Oops! Make sure Harry doesn't read that!_

_Love Always,_

_Molly_

"I almost feel sorry for him" Harry said "The twins have never had her blessing to prank someone."

"Hey, Suz" Hermione said with a feral grin "Did you notice how he ignored that last sentence?"

"Hmm-mmm" Susan replied, eyes dancing "I see a girls' night coming"

Hermione nodded "I have a few Harry stories to share that might interest you"

" 'MIONE!!" he screamed, thoroughly embarrassed

"Don't worry, Harry" she replied in a tone that caused him nothing but worry "I won't say anything that I only learned from linking with you. But lets face it, we lived in the same tower for five years. There just aren't many secrets left" then she giggled which made him more nervous "For example, he did leave one girlfriend off that list the day he bashed Rita"

Harry blushed furiously "I did not" he declared "Suzie, I seriously do not know what she is going on about"

"Do you enjoy torturing him?" Susan asked, ruffling Harry's hair. To which Hermione laughed and nodded her head vigorously

Harry grumbled something about preparing for the debate. Hermione knew pick-on-Harry time was over. She called for Dennis, when he entered she asked "Can you visit my parents' with me? I want to make sure they can see the debate on their television" Dennis agreed and she turned back to Harry "I'll just be a couple of hours" she promised. Hermione vanished with a pop. Dennis grabbed some floo powder, called out "Granger House!" and disappeared in a green flame.

"You can practice with me" Susan offered.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side and said "I don't feel like debating just now.'

"Oh" she replied seductively "What do you have in mind?" In response, he backed her against a wall and kissed her. They managed to get from the dining room to the living room without breaking the kiss. Never mind the bumped knee or a stubbed toe or a banged elbow. Harry tumbled backwards onto the couch. Susan slid along his body until she was looking down at his face. She was on top of him and her hands were on his shoulders "Hmm" she said mischievously "The Great Harry Potter pinned by a girl. What would your fans say?"

"They would say he was very lucky" he replied, brushing his fingers under her blouse along the small of her back. He was rewarded as a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips "Like that, do you?" he teased "I may be pinned but I'm not helpless"

She purred as he continued to stroke that sensitive spot "Keep that up and you'll get in trouble, mister" she threatened.

"I'll take my chances" he whispered in her ear and he turned his lips to hers.

They were interrupted by a scream from the fireplace "HARRY!! HELP!!!" It was Dennis Creevey whose face appeared. "Death Eaters! Attacking Hermione's house!!"

Harry pushed off the couch, all of his Unspeakable training kicking in. He had just enough time to see a gloved hand clamp around Dennis' throat. He gurgled helplessly and the connection broke. Harry grabbed his wand and shouted "Accio armor!" He tossed off his shirt and pants, not even thinking of Susan's presence. Half into his Unspeakable pants he looked up "Suz" he said, all business "get in touch with Mafalda. Have her send Aurors to Hermione's. Pull them from the debate if she has to."

"I'm coming with you" Susan declared. His look told her he didn't want her going "Harry, does the Battle of Hogwarts ring a bell? Basilisks? Giants? Dementors?" she asked. "I'm ten times more powerful now." He was still hesitating "You can take me, or we can waste time arguing about it" she said finally.

He nodded "Accio Hermione's Armor!" and another Unspeakable outfit appeared. Susan struggled slightly with the cuirass "Hmm" Harry said "You have a bigger chest than Hermione" He used his wand to cut the armor, then he stretched it out. The armor filled in the hole with extra material giving her a better fit. "Fresh" she said, teasing him. But it didn't even register with him. He called for Winky, told her to contact Mafalda Hopkirk and then to stay with Meri. He turned to Susan "Are you ready?" he asked. When she nodded, he added "Snap your fingers for the mask. It'll protect your face. We'll appear on Hermione's street and scout out the scene before hitting the house" She agreed and they vanished.

There were three Death Eaters at the front door. Harry and Susan hid behind a car parked on the street. "I wish we knew how many more there were." He said.

"Harry, I'm sure Hermione knows more. Use the link" Susan said. She cast the spell on Harry and then he cast their combined spell at the house, seeking Hermione's thoughts. She was conscious, but weak and in pain _'We're here 'Mione' _they sent.

_'Harry, Suzie, thank God. Help! I'm too tired. I can't fight them' _

Harry sent a wave of comforting thoughts, then '_Alright, we need to know what we're up against' _

She played back everything that happened for them. Lucius Malfoy led fifteen attackers against the Granger home. Hermione killed two and Dennis stunned two before they even got to the door. The Grangers retreated into the basement. Three more of Lucius' henchmen died as they fought their way through the house. Hermione followed her parents down the stairs. After Dennis sent the call to Harry, Hermione caught him as he was thrown into the basement.

'_How many are with you now?' _Susan asked.

'_Five plus Malfoy' _was Hermione's reply_ 'He's having them take turns torturing us. Harry, he knows about our powers somehow. And he wants to know about Meri. I don't know how much more my parents can take.' _

Harry's anger boiled over _'Don't fight it, Hermione' _he ordered _'Tell him everything he asks' _

Hermione was confused '_But if he knows, then-' _

Harry cut off her thought _'DO IT! He's not getting out of this alive! We'll see you soon' _Susan and Harry heard as Hermione started talking and Harry cut the link.

Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak over both of them and they crept up to the guards at the door. He and Susan fired Killing Curses at point blank range and two of the guards died. The third, a woman, found herself helpless with two wands pressing into her throat "I want your knowledge" Harry told her coldly "You can't stop me and I don't have time to be gentle. Fight me and I'll destroy your mind. Legilimens" The woman screamed and collapsed. He caught her as she fell. Susan looked down in shock. "She tried to block me" Harry said, darkly.

"**I CAN DO THAT TOO, CAN'T I?" **Susan gasped, changing to Parseltongue

Harry understood the need for secrecy "**YES" **he replied **"YOU STILL NEED PRACTICE TO GET STRONGER, BUT I'M SURE YOU COULD AT LEAST GIVE SOMEONE A BAD HEADACHE." **Then he returned to English "We'll talk more about that later. Now, lets save Hermione" Harry kicked at the already damaged door and it fell into the house. Two Death Eaters charged into the room, they were hit by a stream of Harry's directed magic and killed. The last two in the kitchen saw what happened to their comrades and Dissaparated. "Suz, Hermione has anti-apparation wards in her cape, use them" Harry ordered. She scattered them around and the house was sealed against intrusion.

"I have prisoners down here!" Mr. Malfoy shouted "Drop those wards or they die!"

"You're screwing with my family Lucius!" Harry shouted back "Send them up and I'll let the Aurors take you into custody!"

Lucius laughed evilly "Potter! Your little Mudblood has been telling me some interesting things. After I gain control of the Dark Lord's daughter I will truly rule! Now take your army away before Mudbloods start dying"

"Its just me, Lucius" Harry taunted "Your master picked better followers than you can" Harry had been pacing the floor during Mr. Malfoy's speech, but he suddenly stopped, looked at Susan and pointed down. She nodded, Malfoy was right below him. They heard Lucius order his followers to attack Harry, and then heard their protests. Harry pointed at two other spots "**SUZIE, YOU BLAST THAT SPOT AND I'LL BLAST THIS ONE. THEN WE JUMP THROUGH" **he said in Parseltongue. She nodded and they fired together.

Two screams, then a sound like bacon sizzling on a grill marked the end of two Death Eaters. Another, a girl barely older than Harry was screaming as he and Susan landed in the basement. Her right arm was little more than a blackened stump. Susan shoved her aside and Petrified another.

"Kill the Mudbloods" Mr. Malfoy hissed through clenched teeth. He pointed his wand at Dennis and the last Death Eater shouted "Avada Kedarva!" with her wand pointed at Hermione.

Harry pointed his wand at Lucius and shouted "Accio Malfoy!!" pulling him into the path of the spell aimed at Hermione. Before it struck him, Lucius completed his spell, his wand had been forced off target. Instead of hitting Dennis, it struck the barely moving Mr. Granger. His body flew into a bookshelf and the green glow faded to show his unseeing eyes. Lucius had a split second before the Killing Curse hit him to see Mr. Granger die, a sneering grin was frozen into his expression as he died.

"DADDY!!!" Hermione screamed in anguish. Harry rushed over to free her, but was blasted by a surge of magic. The ropes holding Hermione suddenly disintegrated. She grabbed a wand off the ground and advanced on the woman "You tortured me, you tortured my family." She snarled "Now its your turn!" The Death Eater raised her wand, but Hermione struck first "CRUCIO!" she screamed. The woman went down in a heap and even before the first spell began to fade, Hermione fired again. She screamed and begged for mercy "MY PARENTS WANTED MERCY TOO YOU BITCH!!" Hermione yelled "CRUCIO! CRUCIO!! CRUCIO!!!" The clatter of a dropped wand drew Hermione's attention to the girl with the ruined arm. Hermione stomped on her hand repeatedly until the girl passed out in agony. The last of the purple light faded as the Cruciatus curses wore off, Hermione turned and fired twice more. But they wore off almost immediately as Hermione weakened, she fell to her knees weeping. Harry sat beside her and pulled her into a hug, whispering softly.

Meanwhile, Susan had freed Dennis and given him a vial of Strengthening Potion. He sat in a chair guarding the surviving Death Eaters, while Susan examined Mrs. Granger "Harry" she said softly "her Mum is still alive. I can help her, but we need to get to St. Mungo's now." Harry deactivated the wards with a wave and there was a sudden rush of pops, then we turned back to comfort Hermione.

"Orders, Minister?" Mad-Eye Moody asked.

But there was no reply, so Susan took charge the Aurors instantly obeying a masked Unspeakable. "Everyone to St. Mungo's emergency room" she pointed to the Death Eaters "Those three and anyone upstairs or outside are to be held"

Two hours later, Harry sought out Susan. He found her, still masked, sitting beside Dennis in the hallway. "You can take off the mask now" he said with a grin "I'd rather see you"

"I forgot" she said, snapping her fingers

"Uh-huh" he replied, sarcastically "I watched you. You enjoyed having everyone jump for you"

She giggled, embarrassed "Well, just a little bit. You need a hug com'ere" She wrapped her arms around him and when he squeezed, she responded with a tighter grip. After a few minutes she asked "How is Hermione?"

"She's miserable. She wouldn't let anyone help her. I finally stunned her" he replied "I figured she needs to sleep. Please tell me you have good news"

Susan nodded and said "I think her Mum will be fine. I'll have someone put them in the same room. It's the best thing for both of them"

"Suz" he began softly "you were amazing. I couldn't have done it alone. Without you Hermione would probably be dead. I love you"

She turned her head up and kissed him "I love you, too" she said, then she laughed lightly "I just realized, Ginny was right about you" Harry gave her a perplexed look, this time she laughed out loud "You do have the strangest sense if timing" She tried to snuggle against him, but frowned "Armor is no fun" she complained.

"How are you, Dennis?" Harry asked

Dennis shrugged "I'll be fine. I wish I could've done more"

"You did good, Dennis" Harry replied "Thank you"

Dennis nodded "Thanks, Harry. I want to see my brother---" he broke off, then said "Harry, I just remembered. He's at the debate. What are you going to do?"

"Good question" Harry replied. Then he thought for a while "Hey, Suz, would it bother you if I wasn't Minister of Magic anymore?"

She shook her head "Not really, Harry. I'm in love with you, not the Minister of Magic. Why, don't you want it anymore?"

"Now that I think about it, no" Harry admitted, surprised at his own admission. "Come with me to the debate?" he asked "Please, I need your support. You too Dennis, and don't give me that look I know you can Apparate" Dennis shrugged and was the first to vanish.

The debate was set up in the Atrium, it was total chaos. Everybody was talking, and no one knew anything. The debate should have started a half hour ago, but Harry's absence was very confusing. Order was further disrupted when many of the Aurors in the Atrium suddenly vanished. Rumors started flying about the room "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back" one man whispered fearfully.

"SIIIIIILENCE!!!" Harry shouted as he walked in with Susan and Dennis. The crowd quieted to hushed whispering. Susan spotted Luna Lovegood among the reporters and waved her over. "Is Neville here?" he asked. Luna pointed him out and he started to push through the crowd. All conversation stopped as people started to notice details. Dennis was limping, one of Susan's wrists was bandaged and Harry had a cut that ran along his cheek. The only conversations began as the group got to the front row and the Weasleys gathered around. Colin came up and Dennis started retelling the story.

"Well. You know how to make an entrance, Harry" Fudge said from the stage

Harry jumped up and his voice boomed across the Artium "Stick it, Fudge" he said "May I have everyone's attention, please?"

"Your lateness and manner of arrival do not speak well for you, Minister Potter" the Chief Warlock said.

Harry looked up to the Wizengamot bench "I don't plan to debate, Mr. Ogden" he replied "I'll just say what I have to say, then leave"

"Harry Potter must be allowed to speak" Dobby said.

Before anyone else could object, Harry began "Thank you, Dobby. First, the reason I am late is because the home of my friend, Hermione Granger, was attacked early this afternoon by a group of Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy" he paused to wipe tears from his face "Hermione, her parents and Dennis Creevey were all repeatedly tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. Her father died. Susan Bones and I managed to free them. We'll provide details to the Wizengamot later, which will determine what information is released to the public."

"You're just using this as an excuse to attack my family, Potter!" Draco shouted down from the bench.

Harry looked up at him and said "Sorry, Draco, but its true. He was really there. He was hit by a Killing Curse aimed at Hermione and his last spell killed her father. I'm truly sorry." Draco disapparated from the Atrium without another word. Harry was staring at the empty spot where Draco had been when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Arthur and he was crying "You were right about me, Harry. I have been a bitter old man and I've been taking it all out on you." He said "I want to help with Hermione any way I can. I don't know if you two can ever forgive me"

"That's a start, Arthur" Harry whispered. "There is one thing you can do right off" he smiled at Arthur's confused look "You can crush Fudge in the election." Harry jumped off the stage and called Luna and Neville over. They talked for a few minutes then Harry stepped back up.

"What did you mean by that, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, confused.

Harry winked and pressed his wand back at his neck "Arthur Weasley was also right when he said leadership needs maturity. I have learned a lot in my time as Minister. But, the thing I only just learned is that I'm not ready for it." He choked back a sob "I just want to be a kid for a while. And my number one worry right now is helping Hermione recover from this attack. As of now I am dropping out of the election"

The crowd was shocked "What about the election?" one middle aged wizard asked.

"I would like to thank everyone who supported me" Harry said "Speaking for myself I intend to vote for Arthur Weasley and I am also authorized to speak for my friend and supporter Neville Longbottom. Thank you, Neville"

"You just can't leave the public wondering, Harry." Rita Skeeter said. Harry looked at her for a moment then seemed lost in thought.

"Uh-oh, he's up to something" George said

Susan linked arms with both twins "You guys will be impressed" she said

"Actually, I could, Rita" Harry began, then "You all know Rita Skeeter, of course. She's written some interesting stories about me over the years. A few of them have even been true" he paused for effect "Very few, that is" the reporter looked offended, but Harry had more. He held his hand out to Luna and pulled her up "This is my friend Luna Lovegood" he introduced, she curtsied "Her father is editor of The Quibbler and she plans to be a journalist. Unlike what Miss Skeeter has printed about me, anything that Luna will say, you can count as if I had said it. Now, I hope you will forgive me, but I'm going to see how Hermione is doing. Goodnight." Harry climbed down and helped Luna off the stage. He held out his hand "Shall we?" he said to Susan and he started out.

"Come on, you lot" Molly said "We all want to be with you Harry" She was followed by Neville and Luna, Bill, Fred and George and the Creeveys, Dennis leaning on Colin for support.

"Can I join you?" Arthur asked from the stage. Harry turned and nodded.

"What about the debate?!" a purple-faced Fudge asked

Arthur just tossed up his hand "This is a family matter" he declared "Good luck with it Cornelius"


	16. Chapter 16: Weasleys in Mourning

**(a/n) **This chapter goes back to just after Ron's funeral and covers the Weasleys for the same time period---about 6 months---that the last three chapters covered. I was inspired by the reviews of **Paula W **who is such a steadfast supporter of Arthur. Arthur quotes Paula in the chapter. Enjoy, and please review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weasleys in Mourning**

Harry yawned deeply after eating a late night meal courtesy of Molly Weasley "Thanks, Mum" he said "I really appreciate it. Ministry food gets a little boring after a while"

"Think nothing of it, dear" the Weasley matriarch replied "I had to feed Arthur anyway. But it would be nice if you two took an evening off."

"We do try, Molly" Arthur said "But things are such a mess. Sometimes it seems like fixing a problem causes two new ones"

Harry gave a sour laugh and said "More like four new ones"

"Well, you should both slow down" Molly said in a scolding tone "You need to watch your health. Besides, its only been three days since Ronald's f-f-funeral" she started crying.

Arthur spun in his chair and pulled her into his lap "There, there" he said softly.

"I think I'll try getting Charlie and Ginny out of there again" Harry said. He heaped food on two plates, cast warming charms on them and headed for the shed.

After she calmed down, Molly commented "After all he's been through all he wants to do is help. Those _**relatives **_of his give Muggles a bad name"

"Come along Mrs. Weasley" Arthur said as he stood up, still holding her "You are long overdue for some pampering. You, me, a hot bath and one of my rubdowns"

Molly nuzzled at his neck "Mmm, that sounds really good" she said softly "But, what about the children"

"What children?" Arthur said suggestively. "Remember that night just after I got my apparition license?"

Molly laughed "I have no idea what you're talking about" she said "My mother raised a good girl"

"Well, we'll just have to refresh your memory" Arthur promised.

Molly shook her husband awake the next morning "Arthur! Wake up! Its almost ten!" she said sharply

"Damn!" Arthur exclaimed "Harry and I have a cabinet meeting in fifteen minutes! Molly, get him up while I get dressed"

Molly first checked for Harry, but didn't find him in bed, then she apparated herself into the kitchen where she found a note from him.

_Morning Weasleys,_

_I noticed you were up rather late. Hope you're feeling better, Molly. I made some breakfast for everyone. Arthur, don't worry about the cabinet meeting. I'll ask Kingsley to fill in. _

_Love _

_Harry_

"Well living with the boss has some benefits" Arthur commented after reading the letter

Molly looked out the window to the shed "I really don't know what's with those two" she said.

"Charlie, I can understand. You didn't see his face. He was all ready to charge back into the fight. And then that bloody mask broke open. All he could say was he killed Percy" Arthur said.

Molly brushed her eyes and said "That must have been horrible. When Susan Bones brought him back, he just went off and sat under a tree. I tried to talk to him, but he never once looked at me. All I want is my family to be whole again. And I don't know how to do it"

"Mols, have you ever regretted letting Harry into our home?" he asked

She pulled away from him angrily "That's a horrible thing to ask!" she exclaimed "How could you even ask such a question!?"

"I've just been looking at everything we've been through and you have to admit its been our connection to Harry that's led to most of what has happened to this family in the last few years" he replied.

Molly gave him a dirty look and said "You know as much about Harry as I do. All those years with those horrible Muggles and all he thinks about is helping others"

"But---" Arthur tried to interrupt.

Molly cut her husband off "And if he hadn't done anything else then saving Ginerva's life is more than enough for me."

"I think I'll have another go at the shed" Arthur decided, heading for the door. "This is really annoying!" he called out "GINNY! CHARLIE! Let's go, you're both being ridiculous!" He stopped yelling and pulled his wand. He fired a couple of light spells, figuring they would crack the door. A shield absorbed them with scarcely a flicker. "All right you two! ENOUGH!" he shouted, angrily. If it had been unshielded, Arthur's next blasts would have blown the roof off the shed. Again, the shield glowed a bit, but that was all. Finally, completely furious, he used spells he hadn't used since the attack on Riddle Manor. Spells that had killed people and blown dragons to pieces.

"Stop it Arthur!" Molly screamed, yanking his wand away "All you've done is blow up a tree!"

Arthur allowed his wife to help him into the house where he collapsed in a chair, exhausted. He was asleep almost immediately.

Molly threw some floo powder at the fireplace and called out "Minister's Private Line!"

"Yes, Mum" Harry replied.

"Arthur exhausted himself on that bloody shed" she said.

In spite of himself, he chuckled "Molly Weasley cursing" he observed "someone call the papers" At her sour look he sobered "OK sorry, is he coming in this afternoon?"

"I doubt it, Harry" Molly answered "I don't think he has enough magic in him to even floo"

Harry nodded "No problem, but could you send over a snack, later. Say around six"

"Any requests?" Molly asked

"Whatever you were making anyway is fine, thanks" Harry replied.

Harry's attack on the shed, two nights later, was the final straw. Mrs. Weasley had only left for an hour to do some shopping. "Charlie! Finally!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around him.

"No, please, don't" he said desperately. He struggled away, not meeting her eyes.

Molly was shocked by his appearance. Charlie had always been solidly built, like a rock. But, in the two months since the end of the war he had virtually starved himself "What have you done to yourself, son?" she sobbed

"Its not important" he said "Mum, I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself, but I--"

She reached out, but Charlie backed away "You've got nothing to feel guilty about, Charlie." She said "But, why don't you sit down and we'll talk about it"

"I killed Percy. Talking can't change that. Nothing can" Charlie said "I murdered my little brother"

Suddenly, Molly understood the trunks she saw "Oh, son, no" she cried "That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known" Having lost two children, she panicked at the thought of losing another "Charlie---pl-please let me call your father." She pleaded "He doesn't blame you! And neither do I" she reached toward the fireplace.

"NO!" Charlie yelled "We didn't want to face anyone"

Running down the stairs, carrying letters and with another trunk trailing behind her was Ginny "I heard you scream, what's wrong Charlie?" she asked in a weak voice. She froze on seeing her mother. Then, when Molly went to grab her, Ginny scrambled behind Charlie.

"Neither of you are leaving" Molly said "You're both sick. Sit down and I'll make some soup" She made an attempt to grab them, but she fell to the floor frozen.

Charlie briefly checked his mother "She's alright" he said to Ginny "Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"You're the only one who can understand what I did" she replied "I can't face anyone any more than you can" Leaving two envelopes, Ginny and Charlie and all their trunks vanished.

Molly was left petrified and heartbroken, she didn't even get the release of crying until the spell wore off. She crashed through the Ministry's apparation wards and appeared near the Law Enforcement office "ARTHUR!" she screamed.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Weasley?" Kingsley asked. He had his wand out in reaction to the alarms going off.

Molly turned on him "Where is my husband?!" she demanded.

"The Minister's office for lunch" he replied "I can escort---" he stopped when she disapparated. "Finnegan! Moody!" he called.

Seamus and his wife, Hannah, appeared immediately "Alastor's relieving the guard for lunch" they reported

"Right, you two are fine" Kingsley replied "I want you ---discretely--- to go up to the Minister's office. Make sure nothing happens. If there is a problem, handle it quietly --- with a capital Q. And somebody shut off that BLOODY NOISE!"

By the time Seamus and Hannah got to Harry's office Arthur and Molly were coming out "Is everything all right?" Seamus asked.

"Charlie and Ginny Weasley are apparently leaving the country. We don't know why." Hermione said "Can we have all international apparations traced? Also, Ginny is still underage see if you can monitor her."

The couple looked at each other "No offense Hermione" Seamus said "but you aren't in the chain of command"

"Seamus, do it" Arthur and Harry said almost at the same time. "Thank you, Harry." Arthur added.

The next morning, Arthur hit his office with a vengeance, calling in several Aurors plus Mafalda Hopkirk "Good morning everyone. Those of you who were here last night, thank you for your efforts" he began "Has anyone found anything.

"No, Director" a young Auror said "There were 392 international apparations and 206 international portkeys used in the last twenty-four hours. Unfortunately, none of them were from the Ottery-Catchpole area."

Arthur sighed, there weren't enough Aurors to trace all that activity "Ok, I have pictures of both. Copies will be distributed within an hour. Now, Charlie has an oak wand with a dragon horn core. Ginny has a holly wand with also with a dragon horn core. Mafalda, have you recorded any underage activity?"

"Yes, but nothing from your daughter" she replied.

"I would like to ask for anyone who wants to volunteer to travel abroad to help in the search." Arthur requested. There were several volunteers.

Kingsley cut in "I don't think its wise to send too many of our Aurors away at this time"

Arthur gave him a dirty look, but Kingsley held his ground. Eventually Arthur nodded, only picking ten and sending a pair to each continent. Seamus and Hannah were among the volunteers, thinking they would enjoy a second honeymoon. "Thank you everyone" he concluded.

Everyone left, except for Kingsley "Arthur, I hope this ends quickly" he said.

"I do too, Kingsley" he replied "I want my children home as quickly as possible"

The head Auror coughed slightly before saying "Well, of course, I want that as well. But, I hope you remember that we are really short on manpower"

"I will keep your concerns in mind" Arthur replied "Is there anything else?"

Kingsley decided not to push it "No Arthur" he said "I'll work with Mad-Eye to reschedule some assignments" then he left.

"Come in!" Arthur called out when someone knocked "Hi Hermione"

She came in half smiling "Hi Arthur. I hope today is better than yesterday" she said brightly.

"It couldn't be much worse" he replied, gloomily.

She sat down across from him and said "I know. I don't know Charlie that well, but Ginny was the only person keeping me sane while Ron and Harry were unconscious. She never had any doubt they would recover. I can't imagine what she went through in that hospital room"

"None of you should have seen or done any of the things you had to" Arthur said "And a parent should never have to bury a child. Ron loved you, very much, I think"

Hermione nodded tearfully and said "I know he did. He might not have said it much, but he didn't have to. My Mum adored him. Dad said he couldn't imagine what I saw in a scrawny redhead."

"Well The Boy Who Lived is good enough for my daughter" Arthur replied "But, just barely." They shared a laugh.

"Speaking of which, are you interested in lunch?" she asked

Arthur shook his head "No thanks, I have a lot to do"

"Yeah, Harry said the same thing" she commented.

"I appreciate your concern, Hermione" he replied "But, I'm just not hungry"

Fred visited shortly after Hermione left "Hi Dad" he said "After you and Mum went to bed, George and me put our heads together. We were wondering, did anyone think to look in Romania?"

"No, but almost all of the dragons were killed during the battles" Arthur replied

"There are other places where dragons are protected" Fred said.

Arthur brightened "That makes sense" he said "Charlie's going to have to look for work. But the truth is I can't send anyone else out. We're shorthanded around here"

"We thought of that too, Dad" Fred said "Get me a list and I'll go." He cut off his father's protest "Look, it makes sense. You and Harry are swamped here. Bill's too busy with the Wizengamot and a pregnant wife"

Arthur finally interrupted "What about the business?" he asked.

"That's the beauty of being the boss" Fred said with a chuckle "George and Jordan can keep things going. We just won't expand as fast"

"It will take a long time to visit all those places. They're all over the world" Arthur said.

Fred nodded "I know" he said "But I want to help. Just get me a list"

"It could take weeks, months even" Arthur said "Your mother won't like that" Fred looked at him "Don't give me that!" he scolded "Alright promise me you'll see her before you go…"

Fred finished the sentence "…and I'll promise to write every day. You know, stuff like the sights, the oceans, the mountains, the women…especially the wom…."

Arthur threw a quill at his son "You do that" he said with a laugh "Just don't try to hide behind me. Well, if you're sure, go for it. Good luck, be safe. The Research Department has all of the dragon preserve locations. Harry got Hermione a job there"

"Oh goody!" Fred said gleefully "Granger's a lot of fun! I promise I'll be back before you know it. Hopefully with the strays" They hugged and Fred departed.

Fred's return, after two months and 25,000 miles was a bittersweet event. "Look at all that hair! And when was the last time you shaved?!" Molly fretted.

"Its great to see you too, Mum" Fred replied "I'm starved" he parked his trunk beside the cupboard and fell into a chair. "I'm sorry" he said, thoroughly discouraged "It seemed like a good idea"

Molly had a bowl of soup and a roll in front of him before he could even get his cloak off "Well you did your best, son" she said "I've missed you terribly"

"Aww, shucks" Fred replied as he started eating "So, have you heard from them at all?"

"One letter" Arthur replied in a depressed tone "We're fine, don't worry. GARBAGE!"

Fred dropped his roll in surprise "That's it?" he asked "No location"

"NO!" Arthur growled.

Fred thought about this, then offered "Well, aren't there spells that would help narrow down where the letter came from."

"I figured that out for myself, Mr. World Traveler" Arthur said, sarcastically.

Molly slapped at Arthur's arm and was about to say something, but Fred cut her off "Oh welcome home Fred. Its so good to see you" he said sarcastically. He got up and grabbed his cloak. "I think I'll go where I'm wanted. Mum, floo me when he's not around" he said, then a very loud crack announced his departure.

Fred slept in for a couple of days in the flat above the store in Diagon Alley, then got back into the swing of things. He greeted his mother warmly when she arrived with lunch for everyone in the store. When she tried to play peacemaker, he turned angry "Has he gotten his head out of his ass yet?" he asked

"Fred, that's not necessary" Molly scolded him "Your father's missed you."

Folding his arms across his chest, Fred replied "Well he's got a funny way of showing it"

"Please understand. Charlie and Ginny's disappearance has hurt him" she pleaded "He's had a hard time while you were away"

"And suppose you think what I did was a pleasure trip!" he exclaimed "I wonder how he would enjoy nearly getting stepped on!" Fred just couldn't stay angry when he saw Molly's reaction "I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean it the way it sounded, Mum. I'll try, honest, but he had no right to attack me"

"Thank you, dear" Molly replied, gratefully "Can you come over tonight?"

Fred shook his head and said "Sorry, Mum, after I close I'm going to visit Harry." He arrived at the Ministry a little moody, but chatting up Tammy Creighton was fun and restored his good humor. "Hi Kingsley" he said brightly, when the Head Auror came out.

"Bloody Weasleys" he grumbled.

Fred's temper flared "You got a problem Shacklebolt?" he demanded.

"Hi Fred, how've you been?" Harry greeted from his office door.

Fred directed an angry look at Kingsley's back and shouted "Fine! Until a stupid-ass Auror opened his fat mouth!"

"Miss Creighton, I can handle things. Why don't you take off" Harry said. Then, to Fred he added "Sorry about that. I'm afraid things haven't been too great around here"

Fred bounced down into a couch angrily and said "I'm getting a little sick of pick on Fred"

"Its not you" Harry explained "It's the overworked and understaffed Aurors that has Kingsley mad"

"I'm not a bloody Auror" Fred complained "What the bleeding hell does it have to do with me?"

Hermione's arrival interrupted them "Oh Fred its so good to see you" she gushed, hugging him quite closely.

"I could get to like this" Fred flirted.

Hermione tensed for a moment, but then smiled at him "Flattery will get you everywhere" she countered.

"Duh-uh" a shell-shocked Fred replied.

"That shade of pink looks very sexy" she laughed "Don't you agree, Harry?"

"No comment" Harry answered through giggles.

"Anyway" Fred said, a bit loudly, trying to change the subject "Tell me about this restaurant. I'm starved"

Harry pointed out his office window "Its called Bonnie's. Nice place, good food and the owner said she would give me my own table any time. All I had to do was owl ahead."

"I think she likes Harry" Hermione fake whispered. Harry just rolled his eyes.

Fred laughed "Nice one Granger" While they were eating, he told Harry and Hermione about his search for Charlie and Ginny concluding "I have been to every Dragon preserve in the world. They definitely weren't at any of them."

"Well, it made sense, Fred" Harry said "Good try"

"At least someone appreciates me" Fred grumped "First Dad accuses me of skiving off, then that big mouth Shacklebolt and his 'Bloody Weasley' comment."

Hermione was confused, but Harry started rubbing his temples. He'd been doing that a lot since he took this job "Kingsley's not angry at you" he said "We were just discussing that the Auror force is stretched too thin and I'm afraid that the search for---well, you know---is part of the problem"

"I'm gonna curse them both" Fred said, resentfully. After that, they changed subjects and had an enjoyable meal.

The twins were visiting the Burrow the day of the big fight. They had just returned from opening a new store in Paris. "I swear, Fleur must do things like that on purpose" George said, laughing hysterically

"She's pregnant" Molly said, defending her daughter-in-law "I wish she would have the baby here."

"And cross a full veela father-in-law?" Fred asked "Even Bill's not that brave"

They were all laughing when Arthur burst in "I never want to see Potter in this house again!" he announced.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY! How dare you come into this house like that?!" Molly screamed "And you will not tell me who … ESPECIALLY HARRY!"

Arthur replied with equal fury "WELL YOUR PRECIOUS POTTTER JUST ORDERED ME TO STOP LOOKING FOR OUR CHILDREN!"

"That's ridiculous! Harry loves Ginny" Molly countered.

"Hmph!" Arthur replied with contempt "It looked to me like the Mudblood was filling that role just fine"

In response, Molly waved her wand, sweeping the entire meal she was preparing onto the floor "I don't know what you're talking about, but I am done talking to you" With that, appearing perfectly calm, she walked out of the house.

"Well, what are you two staring at?" Arthur asked of his sons

The twins looked at each other for a moment, then Fred said "I'm gonna check on Mum"

"Dad, why don't you tell me everything that happened" George offered.

They spent the night, separately, with their parents trying to get them to talk. It didn't work. Molly locked the bedroom door. Arthur never tried, anyway, he slept on the couch. And even though the twins had to leave at six in the morning, Arthur was already gone when they woke up. George skipped an afternoon meeting, asking Jordan Lee to fill in, so he could talk to Harry. "What do you mean he's out?" George asked in a frustrated tone

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley" Tammy replied, professionally "I'm not at liberty to say. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Where is he?" George asked

Tammy resisted sighing and said "He had a meeting"

"That's not an answer" George observed "Come on, you can tell me ---- off the record"

"Off the record?" she asked in an icy tone. George nodded. "Well, off the record, your brother is a lot nicer than you" she said "Now would you like to leave a message with me or with an Auror?" After George walked out, she added "Oh, well, neither works for me"

During the week leading up to Fudge's case against Harry, the Weasley family fell apart. Fred stayed at the Burrow with Molly, while Arthur slept at the flat Fred and George had above the Diagon Alley store. The twins worked in different stores and only communicated about business. Jordan complained that he felt like an owl. From France, Bill wrote RETURN TO SENDER on any letter from anyone complaining about another family member.

At first, only Molly was speaking to Harry. But, having learned from his mother that Harry had adopted a baby, curiosity got the better of Fred "You know you skipped over the best part" he had said. From there the ice was quick to melt away.

FUDGE vs POTTER as the trial was billed in the papers was the biggest event since the end of the war. It also brought the Weasleys together, in the same room, for the first time. From his place on the bench Bill glared angrily at his scattered family members. After the Wizengamot confirmed Harry's adoption Bill congratulated him and invited him to visit France.

"As soon as I can take a couple of days" Harry agreed, then "You don't think any of this is my fault, do you?"

Bill shrugged "At first, maybe" he admitted "But I'm not getting involved in something I didn't even see. Besides my hands are full with a pregnant veela"

"Congratulations, Harry" Molly said, interrupting the conversation "Bill, can I talk with you?"

"Thank you, Molly" Harry replied "See you later, Bill" Then he resumed his conversation with Hermione.

"Hello Mother" Bill said, stiffly. Though, he did kiss her cheek.

"You know I don't want to fight with your father, right?" she asked.

Bill sighed "Then work it out. I'm not choosing sides like Fred and George did"

"You're looking well" Molly said, changing the subject "How are Fleur and the baby doing?"

"I'm ok" Bill replied "You know, I remember some of your crazy cravings when you were pregnant, but I'll tell you Fleur's are worse. UGH"

Molly laughed at the remark "So how soon after the baby's born do you think you'll be able to …"

"We won't" Bill said, interrupting his mother's question.

"What?" she asked.

"I mean, that Fleur said she thinks that seeing you fight would be bad for the baby." Bill said "And I happen to agree. I love all of you, but if this fighting doesn't stop then the only place you'll see the baby is at the Delacour's"

Molly choked back a sob and ran from her oldest son. Before Bill could react he was confronted by Fred "What the hell did you say to her!?" he demanded

"That the four of you need to start acting like a family again" Bill replied.

Fred gave him a nasty look and said "Its all Dad's fault anyway"

"I heard that!" George exclaimed "You take that back!" The twins were nose to nose with each other, so Bill bashed their heads together and walked away.

Molly and Arthur exchanged sad looks but little changed for the Weasleys until the day Arthur resigned from his post as Director of Magical Law Enforcement. His anger lasted the entire time he cleaned out his office, but he was exhausted by the time he appeared outside the store. Feeling totally lost, he made his way up to the flat he was sharing with George. He slumped down in a chair and stared out the window.

"Dad, do you want to talk about it?" George asked.

Arthur sighed "Not now, son."

"OK Dad" he replied. Heading back downstairs, he did something he hadn't planned on. He apparated to the Burrow. He hesitated, then ended up knocking on the door.

Opening the door, Molly greeted him "Honestly, Fred, just come in. You know that"

"Mum, its George" he replied.

Molly gave him a half smile "That applies to you too, son. Did you really feel the need to knock?"

"I dunno" George replied uncomfortably "Listen, Mum, something happened today. Dad came home from the Ministry with all of his stuff. He didn't want to talk about, but he's really….I mean do you think you could..?"

"Absolutely, George. I'll come" she replied. Molly cast spells to stop all the housework she was doing, then disapparated. George led her up to the flat, almost instantly she started crying. "Thank you for coming to get me" she said. Arthur was asleep clutching a picture of the entire family. It was from the trip to Egypt.

"That seems so long ago" George commented.

Molly hugged him and said "I've missed you George, very much. But for now let me take care of your father"

"I've missed you too" he replied "No fighting?"

"I promise" she said as she eased herself into the chair. George made his way out.

Arthur woke up feeling remarkably well. Then he noticed the presence of his wife "Hello luv" he said softly, kissing her. She returned the kiss as if they were teenagers.

"Come home Arthur" she said, breaking the kiss "I miss my husband"

"I quit today" he said.

She pulled herself off the chair and held out her hands "I kinda figured" she replied. He started to say something but she interrupted "You can tell me about it tomorrow. I just want to make love and go to sleep in your arms"

"That sounds wonderful" Arthur replied. The next morning he told her everything that happened in the meeting with Harry and Kingsley. "I just can't stop looking for them" he sobbed.

Molly cried along with him "I hate to say it, dear" she said eventually "But, after the way they left, maybe we should let it go for now. This awful fighting is tearing us apart. Fred's angry at you, George is angry at me and Bill is angry at all of us."

"I suppose" Arthur said, unenthusiastically "But I'm still disgusted with Potter and the Mudb---"

Molly clamped her hand across his mouth "Do not finish that word" she ordered "Now I think we should work out our own problems first. We can discuss Harry and Hermione later"

"It was a shock to see Bill slam the twins' heads together" Arthur commented "Is it true he doesn't want to visit us after the baby is born?"

Molly shook her head "That's not exactly what he said" she replied "But, he did say that Fleur and he agreed that seeing us fight would be bad for the baby"

"Well, since I'm out of a job, we could go visit now" Arthur suggested "Maybe a week or two"

Molly smiled at him "That sounds lovely" she said "Lets write him now"

"Maybe later" Arthur replied as he pulled her close.

They did go to France. Molly and Arthur spent almost three weeks with Fleur and Bill.. Their return to England wasn't a truly happy event. Although the parents managed to settle most of their problems, the children hadn't. Fred was still angry with his father and George had spent the entire time in Ireland. One problem that hadn't been resolved was Arthur's anger toward Harry. It flared up shortly after they returned home.

"Arthur, why is the Ministry Election Committee sending you a letter?" Molly asked. Arthur shrugged and signaled she could open it. It was in Hermione's handwriting but not personal.

_To Arthur Weasley_

_The Ministry accepts your petition for candidacy in the upcoming election for Minister of Magic. As an authorized candidate you are permitted up to 5000 Galleons in Ministry funds for campaign expenses. Please present this letter to the Treasury Department for access. Unused funds will be forfeit. _

_First round elections are scheduled for November 1. A Press Conference for all candidates is scheduled for October 25. This letter authorizes yourself plus one guest. Every candidate will be permitted five (5) minutes for a statement. _

_The Ministry wishes you good luck in your campaign._

_Signed_

_Hermione Granger_

_Candidate Registrant_

_Disclaimer: The Ministry does not endorse candidates._

After reading it Molly gave her husband an angry look "I don't like this for a lot of reasons, Arthur" she said "Lets start with you not telling me"

"I did it the day I quit" he replied "I really didn't remember doing it. Honestly"

Molly studied him, then said "Well…I suppose…We have been away for a while. But I really don't like you doing this just to attack Harry"

"Well, that's what I thought when I registered" Arthur admitted "But I do think I would make a good Minister. Don't you?"

"I've always thought you were treated unfairly, Arthur, you know that" she replied "But I still----"

He interrupted her, saying "Molly, can you think of one good reason that doesn't have to do with those two for me not to run?"

"No Arthur, I can't" she replied "But promise me that you won't attack Harry. I would like us to all be friends again"

Arthur rolled his eye in annoyance "Harry, Harry, Harry; I'm sick to death of Harry!" he complained "As far as I'm concerned they're both a couple of selfish brats!"

"Lets stop this conversation, Arthur" Molly said "I think I'll take a walk" They didn't discuss it again, but Arthur didn't attack Harry's personal life. He stuck to pointing out where they disagreed on the issues. It ended up working to Arthur's advantage when a number of candidates did so.

Fred and George reconciled, but wouldn't tell their parents exactly how or why. The four of them were having a pleasant family dinner just after the results of the first round was announced. Arthur was surprised and delighted to be in the final round. An owl from Bill congratulating Arthur arrived. It also suggested that the twins could help the campaign and get some extra publicity for the business.

"What do you mean, NO!?" Arthur snapped, glaring at the shame-faced twins a couple of days later.

Jordan Lee took up answering, though "Its like this, Mr. Weasley" he said calmly "The company can't endorse you because Harry is a co-owner. But, we can't endorse Harry either because of you being Fred and George's father."

"That's ridiculous" Arthur complained. But Jordan wouldn't back down. Weasley's Wizarding Weezes put out some great Don't Vote For Fudge ads, but nothing supporting either Harry or Arthur. The lead swung back and forth between Harry and Arthur until their confrontation in Diagon Alley. If the election had been held right then, Cornelius Fudge would have won easily. But by December 12, which was the day of the debate, Harry was slightly in the lead, Fudge was second, Arthur was in third. But the margins were so close that a third round was expected.

The Wizengamot was there to oversee the debate. The format was to be a ten minute speech from each candidate, then thirty minutes of the candidates questioning each other. Followed by an hour of questions from the audience. But, as starting time approached there were still two empty seats. Hermione Granger and Susan Bones were missing. Backstage, Harry's campaign staff was in a panic because their candidate was missing.

"Arthur, I'm worried" Molly said as she entered his dressing room "I just heard them say that Harry isn't here yet"

Arthur shrugged "I'm sure its nothing, dear" he said.

"But I also noticed that Susan and Hermione weren't in their spots" Molly added.

Arthur grumbled slightly. He was about to say something when they heard several cracks from the hall "Only Aurors can apparate in here" he said "Molly, you wait here while I find out…" A knock on the door interrupted him. Suspicious, he pulled his wand and said "Come in"

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley" Mafalda Hopkirk greeted them as she entered "There is an emergency. I had to send out most of the Aurors here. The debate is going to be delayed. Mr. Weasley, would you please go on stage"

"What's going on, Mrs. Hopkirk?" Arthur asked.

She was already leaving the room "Please, let me get Mr. Fudge" she requested.

"Mrs. Weasley, she just told us there was an emergency" Colin Creevey said as Arthur went on stage "What did she tell you?"

"The same" Molly replied "It looks like she's going to speak, shh"

The crowd of almost two hundred people was quite noisy "CALM DOWN!" she yelled "For those of you that do not know me, I am Mafalda Hopkirk, Law Enforcement Director. I was contacted by Minister Potter who asked for Auror assistance. Details are classified at this time. For the time being, I must ask all of you to remain here until the situation is resolved. Thank you" She left the stage, but stopped near Molly "Excuse me, you are Colin Creevey, correct?"

"Yes ma'am" Colin replied.

"Please come with me" she requested.

"Is there something I can do to help?" he asked

She tugged on his arm urgently and said "I have something to tell you but we must speak privately and I need you to promise not to discuss it just now" Molly watched them leave until Arthur joined her.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked.

Molly hugged him fiercely "I don't know" she replied "But I can feel that something terrible has happened"

"I know, dear" he said, soothingly "I want you to know something else, too. I don't want to fight anymore. No matter how this election comes out, I'm going to try to make peace with Harry and Hermione"

She wiped a tear away and said "Oh, Arthur. You've made me very happy" then she kissed him.

"I was furious when he called me a bitter old man" he said "But he might have been right"

"Well, I definitely quarrel with him about the old part" Molly joked.

Arthur chuckled at her comment "Why thank you dear" he replied. Colin ran past them about ten minutes later and back to the area reserved for Harry's people.

Over an hour passed without any news. Until finally an Auror stepped onto the stage "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience" she said "I have a message from Director Hopkirk. There was an incident. Minister Potter is unharmed. He will be arriving shortly" Questions flooded the room, but the Auror ignored them and left the stage.

"Oh, my" Molly gasped as Harry briefly looked at her "Arthur, look at that horrible cut on his face"

Arthur gripped her hand "Sweet Merlin" he whispered after Harry announced Mr. Granger's murder.

"That poor child" Molly sobbed "Arthur, we have to help"

He looked away from her saying "You go. I don't belong there" Molly shoved him forward. Tears ran down his face as he looked at Harry's back. He didn't hear the argument with Draco. Arthur reached out and touched Harry's shoulder. When he turned, Arthur said "You were right about me, Harry. I have been a bitter old man and I've been taking it all out on you. I want to help with Hermione any way I can. I don't know if you two can ever forgive me"

Harry's response was "That's a start, Arthur"

It hardly seemed welcoming to Mr. Weasley. But then Harry announced he was withdrawing from the race. Then Harry endorsed Arthur. He was incapable of speech until his wife gathered everyone to leave. "Can I join you?" he asked from the stage.

"Mr. Weasley!" one reporter yelled, grabbing Arthur "What do you think of this? It changes the whole campaign!?"

Arthur pulled away "I don't know yet" he replied. He ran until he was next to Harry "What you did in there… Not that I don't appreciate what you said…But why?" he asked

"To see Fudge turn purple" Harry replied with a giggle. Arthur laughed as well. "But seriously" Harry continued "I meant what I said. I need some time off to help Hermione. I think the Wizengamot was nuts…" Susan swatted him on the shoulder "Hey! I bruise easy" he laughed

Arthur had to remind himself that Harry and Ginny weren't together "Are you sure of your decision, Harry?" he asked

"Definitely" he replied "As far as I'm concerned you can move in as soon as the results are announced."

When they reached Hermione's room Arthur said "Will you ask her if she's willing to see me?"


	17. Chapter 17: Hermione's Trial

(a/n): This chapter picks up right where the last two left off. Thanks again to Paula W for continuing to review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione's Trial**

Despite being late in the day, the group was allowed into the private room section and quickly reached the room Hermione and her mother were in. Before Harry could knock, they heard her voice "Come on in, Harry" she said

"I hate it when she does that" he said, but he was smiling. He went in and closed the door. She was smoothing her mother's hair while she slept. "I'm glad to see you awake, 'Mione. Sorry I stunned you, but you needed to rest"

"Its alright, Harry. Thank you doesn't even begin to cover it. I owe you for saving me and Mum, Suzie too." She said "And I know about these private rooms, my salary won't cover it"

Harry smiled "Well, I guess you're ok. As for the room, don't give it another thought. Its taken care of. And I'm not keeping score, but if it helps you can just deduct this from one of the times you saved me. And Suzie's fine too, frankly after the fighting was over she had fun ordering people around" he finished with a laugh.

"How's that?" she asked.

"I gave her your Unspeakable armor." He replied "She was also wearing the mask until I went looking for her after I put you to sleep"

"Harry, Suzie's --- well --- bigger --- than me. How did she get the cuirass on?" Hermione asked.

Harry hadn't thought of it at the time, but now blood rushed to his face "I cut a hole in it, stretched it, and the armor resealed the hole." He said

"Smooth move, Potter" she laughed at him "You are never helping me shop for clothes" then she started crying "I guess I have to plan a funeral"

He sat beside her and hugged her "Absolutely not" he declared "You let me worry about everything. For the next few days the only thing you have to do is care for yourself and your Mum. For now, maybe a few visitors might help."

"Who else is here?" Hermione asked.

"Colin and Dennis, of course" Harry replied "Luna and Neville, and the Weasleys – ALL the Weasleys"

Hermione's mouth dropped open "Let me see Arthur alone, maybe this stupid fight is really over"

"You sure?" Harry asked. When she nodded he got up and left the room. He pulled the door shut behind him and said "Hermione's awake, but Mrs. Granger is still asleep." He turned to Mr. Weasley "I told her you were here, she wants to see you first, alone." He opened the door and Mr. Weasley move to go in, but Harry grabbed his arm "She's been through a lot today. If you hurt her now, I'm going to get very angry and I'm going to take it out on you" Harry warned and he sent a burst of magic through Arthur's arm. It was just enough to sting, but it made the point. Harry let go and Arthur went in.

"That was blunt, Harry" Susan commented. He shrugged "But its just another reason why I love you"

Harry fell into a chair, the day was finally catching up to him. Susan sat in his lap "You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked

"Why in the name of Merlin would you think I was mad at you?" she asked

"Well, I was a bit rude when we were getting dressed earlier" he replied.

Susan shrugged "It definitely wasn't the most romantic moment of my life. A girl likes to have her figure noticed and all, but I think I can forgive you, this time. You'll just have to make it up to me somehow."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite fond of your figure" Harry replied and kissed her.

Their kiss was broken by George "Well, I guess I'll just tell Hermione you two were too busy to visit with her. Its ok though, Fred seems quite up to the task" Harry was surprised to find that George was quite accurate. Everyone was sitting in a long bench that Arthur had created out of a chair, except for Fred, who despite plenty of room on the bench was sitting on Hermione's bed. He was busy pulling flowers out of his sleeves and giving them to Hermione. Mrs. Granger was awake and laughing weakly at the antics. It was having a different effect on Hermione. Just by chance, Harry happened to see Hermione's fingers linger on the back of Fred's hand as he handed her another flower.

"I didn't see anything after one of those people hit me with that torture spell, but Hermione tells me you two rescued us. Thank you Harry, thank you Susan." Mrs. Granger said "And she also told me you offered to handle the funeral, that's very kind."

Harry blushed slightly at the compliment "Like I told Hermione, the only thing you should worry about is getting well. I know what it is to feel that curse."

"You're going to have to contact our friends. There's a phonebook with all their numbers in our kitchen" Mrs. Granger said, then she yawned. Hermione did as well.

Susan's Healer training kicked in "Ok, everybody out! These two need to sleep. You can come back tomorrow." She said.

"Great, another Molly Weasley" Harry commented "Don't worry about a thing Mrs. Granger" then he hugged Hermione.

When it seemed like he was milking the moment, Susan zapped him in the rear "OUT!" she ordered

"Ouch!" he shouted, rubbing himself. Susan followed Harry "Hey! You left Fred in there" Harry complained.

"You weren't giving her flowers" Susan replied "And don't you peek either, Harry. I'll chase him out soon enough. You go home and get some sleep"

Harry slipped his arms around her waist "Are you coming over?" he asked

"You wouldn't get any sleep if I did that" she teased, "Besides I need to put in a few hours on the clock. If I don't, I'll come up short this week"

He kissed her and started pulling her close, then he complained "You're right, Armor is no fun. G'night"

"See you tomorrow" she replied

"So, where's Fred?" George asked

"Healer Bones seems to think that Hermione will get some medical benefit out of Fred's presence" Harry deadpanned.

"Now how did I miss that?" Molly asked.

"You couldn't see their hands touch whenever he gave her a flower" Harry replied. He laughed at their surprised expressions "Suzie also thought I needed sleep. There she is way wrong. I don't think I'll sleep for a week. How about everyone come over?"

"Sure Harry" Arthur replied "We'll all help you contacting the Grangers' friends"

"Good" Harry said "There's plenty of space. We can go there from Grimmauld Place tomorrow"

That night, they shared memories "I don't think I ever properly thanked you for that sweater, Molly. It was my first Christmas present" Harry said at one point. Colin suffered a round of teasing when Harry imitated his first year "Can your friend take a picture to prove I met you?"

Dennis laughed "I still have that picture. Did you know Ron cut off half your head?"

Colin had some ammunition, though "Yeah, and Padma still talks about the Yule Ball, Harry" he said.

Neville was the next target "At least my date didn't go to bed with sore toes" Harry commented. "I think Neville did just fine at the Valentine's Ball" Luna said.

Still without a partner, George said "I have to agree, Harry. Neville dated Ginny and Susan before you did."

Neville seemed quite pleased with himself right up until Harry pointed out "And I dated Luna before he did, so what's your point?"

Later in the evening, Neville and Harry were alone "So, how do you feel about Susan?" Neville asked.

"Neville, when Ginny left I felt like I'd been Kissed by a Dementor. It was months before I could even say her name." Harry said "Its been a long time since I've been this happy. In a word, I love her. And one of these days, I plan to ask her to marry me."

"Good" Neville replied "She's one of my best friends. I was afraid you would drop her as soon as Ginny came back. I don't want to see her hurt" there was a tenseness in his voice that Harry noticed.

"Why, Neville, are you threatening me?" he asked lightly.

Neville looked him right in the eye "Absolutely"

"Bad idea, my girlfriend is very protective of me" Harry replied, clapping his shoulder "Don't worry. We're together for the long haul. And I promise you, Susan Bones can take care of herself"

At about three in the morning, Harry was feeding Meri when Arthur came in "Can we talk, Harry?" he asked

"Of course, Arthur. Just keep it low. I want her back to sleep soon" Harry replied.

"I've missed a lot the last few months, haven't I?" Mr. Weasley asked. Meri became restless as the bottle emptied. Harry started to get up but Arthur was already handing him a replacement. They laughed "Lots of practice" Arthur commented

"Yes, you did" Harry said, replying to Arthur's question "But, I also understand what you must have been feeling. I would go crazy if Meri suddenly disappeared"

"Thank you, Harry I appreciate that." Arthur replied "But, that's no excuse for the things I said. I'm truly sorry. You and Hermione are as much our children as any of the redheads. I overheard you talking to Neville, and I think it was the first time I realized how much Ginny's leaving hurt you."

Meri had finished the second bottle and was falling asleep so Harry got up and started for her bedroom "Walk with me" he said "You know, after I adopted Meri I asked Hermione and Mr. Granger to stand as her Godparents. After what we saw today, do you think I should ask Fred to be her Godfather?"

"I think you're begging for trouble" Arthur replied lightly "Do you really think my trouble-making son can handle the responsibility?"

Harry smiled mischievously "He makes a good living and he is a very responsible businessman."

Arthur laughed out loud "I'll make sure Molly hears that. But, if I were you I wouldn't say that to him or George."

"Shhh!" Harry said as he laid Meri down. Then another idea occurred to him as he kissed her. He looked at Arthur with another mischievous smile "You know, Suzie finally figured out the glow from the Parentus Charm she performed" he said

"Oh" Arthur said, sensing a trap

"Mmm-hmm, she teased me about it. She said after trying it out, that since Meri is Voldemort's daughter and my blood was in him. Then I'm technically Meri's grandfather" Harry said

Arthur worked through that "But, you're not old enough to be a grandfather"

"I said the same thing" Harry replied "So she turned my hair grey" Arthur laughed at the image that inspired "Think that's funny?" Harry asked, then "Well think about this. If you and Molly think of me as a son, what does that make you?"

"Aw! Hell" Arthur said "We're not even grandparents yet. I am not telling my wife that she is a great-grandmother."

Harry did finally get some sleep that night. The next day was quite difficult. Harry had a hard time with the many friends and family that showed up at the Grangers' house. Dennis, Colin and Arthur had managed to come up with a story that satisfied most people. Hermione's grandfather was not so accepting of their cover story "This is nonsense" he declared "I refuse to believe this group of children work for some secret government agency!"

"Ah! Mr. Granger, perhaps we can talk privately" Arthur Weasley shook his hand, and he seemed to calm down.

"Finally! A person older than my boots!" the older man said

He turned to Harry, who was talking with a priest and the Grangers' secretary "I think, perhaps I should take Mr. Granger to them"

"This is ridiculous! You even act like this boy is in charge!" Mr. Granger complained.

Arthur clamped down on his shoulder and, through clenched teeth, he said "Where I come from that boy is the Boss. And he has earned his authority. Now do you want to see your granddaughter today or wait until tomorrow?" That finally got his attention, he nodded. Then Arthur said "Good, take my arm and think St Mungo's, I'll do the rest"

After they vanished, Colin came up to Harry and said "I wish I had a picture of his face"

"Haha" Harry laughed, then he said "Go keep an eye on your brother" Dennis was doing magic tricks for a girl that looked like Hermione with blond hair.

The funeral became a fairly large affair Hermione's church easily sat two hundred people and it was crowded and people were standing. The Grangers were well known dentists and Hermione was well known in the Wizarding community. Hermione and her mother were still weak, so they sat in wheelchairs. Additionally, they wore bandages to support the 'Injured in an Explosion' story that was being used to explain Mr. Granger's death. Hermione's grandfather was the only one that learned the full story and he agreed to keep the secret.

The ceremony concluded and a condolence line formed. Harry and Susan were talking with Dennis and Hermione's cousin when Harry caught a flash of blond hair in the line. His fears were confirmed when he noticed Tammy standing next to the man. He nudged Susan and whispered "Look who's here"

"Uh-oh" Susan replied, following Harry's eyes.

"What's he doing here?" Dennis asked, he was fingering his wand which was hidden in his jacket

"Maybe its nothing, but lets not take chances" Harry said "Suzie, stay with Hermione. Dennis, you find Seamus, Kingsley or Mad-eye. As usual, I'll go talk to Malfoy." Then he called to her "Hey 'Mione! I'll just be outside for a minute. Be back soon!" Hermione nodded somewhat listlessly. Maybe it's a good thing she's tired, Harry reflected.

Tammy saw him first "Hello, Harry" she said "I'm really sorry about Hermione's father. How is she?"

"She's still weak from everything she went through" Harry replied, then he turned to Malfoy "Listen, Draco, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"You worry too much." Draco replied "Look, I'll just say a few kind words and go. I wouldn't break the Secrecy Laws" he looked around with distaste "I've never been around so many muggles before"

"It gets easy with practice" Harry replied, dryly. The line was getting closer to the Grangers "I have a bad feeling about this" Harry said, nervously "Draco, please I'll make sure Hermione knows you were here"

He was thinking when Harry heard a scream that chilled him "MALFOY!!" came from Hermione, her eyes were blazing. Her mother, cousin, even her grandfather looked on in fear.

"Get out now!" Harry said, pushing Draco

Draco snorted "No girl is going to frighten me"

Tammy pulled on Draco "Draco please!" she exclaimed.

Hermione lashed out with her direct magic. It was aimed right at Draco and would have it him, but Harry pushed him aside. The blast hit Harry instead. He didn't have time to shield himself, his body took the full impact. He screamed and went down. "HARRY!!" Hermione screamed.

Susan got to him first and pulled his head into her lap. "Hold on Harry" she cried "stay with me"

"I'm so sorry Harry" Hermione sobbed, taking his hand.

Harry coughed, blood came up "Nothing to forgive" he said weakly "Leave Draco be." He looked up at Susan "Take care of Meri for me. I love you" He reached up and stroked her cheek.

"You're not gonna die, Harry" she cried "I won't let you!"

The last thing Harry saw was Seamus Finnegan and Kingsley Shacklebolt pulling Hermione away from him and magically binding her. He couldn't understand it and he wanted to shout, but he faded away.

Two days later, the Wizengamot met to certify the results of the election. Arthur Weasley won by a huge margin. There were two empty seats. Susan Bones was still caring for Harry. He was alive, but so deeply unconscious that even Susan couldn't reach him. The other missing member was Hermione, she was sitting in a cell at the Ministry awaiting trial.

After a month, Harry's wounds had begun to heal. But he still wouldn't wake up. Susan had decided to let his body recover before trying to bring him around. As January ended the Wizengamot met, there were two items on the agenda.

First was Hermione's trial "Bring in the accused!" Tiberius Ogden ordered. Hermione's hands were bound, three Aurors and a Dementor was escorting her. Susan felt terrible for her friend. Hermione had lost weight and she was very pale.

"Hermione Granger" Madame Marchbanks began "You stand accused of breaking the Secrecy Laws by performing magic in front of Muggles. How do you plead?"

"Guilty" Hermione replied in a faint voice

"So noted. We have delayed a hearing on the assault charge as long as we could pending a development in Mr. Potter's condition" Madame Marchbacks continued.

"Please tell me how he is." Hermione begged

"Are you asking out of concern or self interest?" Pansy Parkinson asked coldly

Hermione ignored her "Please tell me, Suzie"

"He's still unconscious. I still don't know when or even if he'll wake up" Susan replied sobbing

"Lets get on with it" Pansy said "You are charged with attempted murder. How do you plead?"

Hermione gasped "I never meant to hurt Harry."

"Do you deny using the same type of magic that was used to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Draco asked.

"No, but-"

"And it would have killed almost anyone it hit, isn't that true?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I don't see that we need any further testimony. The accused is too dangerous to remain free. The accused should be held until Harry Potter recovers." Draco concluded

"Does the accused have anything to say in her own defense?" Mr. Ogden asked.

In a weak voice, Hermione replied "I never meant to hurt Harry"

"You said that already" Pansy said "I say we vote"

The Wizengamot adjourned to debate. The next evening, Hermione was again brought in. "By a vote of eight to two, we have agreed with the recommendation of Mr. Malfoy"

"Let me help Harry" Hermione said

Draco laughed "And risk letting a convicted criminal finish what she started? I think not. I say lock her up and throw away the key"

"In a moment, Mr. Malfoy. We have another matter to discuss" Mr. Ogden said "Harry Potter has an adopted daughter whose care we must address. And oddly enough, we must look to Miss Granger, she and her father are the girl's Godparents"

"I am opposed to her having any say in this and remind the Wizengamot that I am the child's next nearest blood relative" Draco said.

Hermione reacted to that with anger "You're not qualified to be a parent"

"Enough of this" Mr. Ogden said harshly "Miss Granger, we will consider your input. However, do not expect us to agree with you."

Arthur Weasley stood up "Chief Warlock, may I speak?"

"Of course Minister Weasley" Mr. Ogden replied.

"Thank you" Arthur began "I know this wasn't made official, but Harry and I had been talking and he suggested the possibility of naming my son Fred as his daughter's Godfather" It was the first time that Hermione had smiled in a month.

Pansy spoke with disdain "He runs a joke shop"

"Don't insult by brother" Bill growled

Mr. Ogden shouted them down "Stop this bickering" then he turned back to Arthur "Minister did Mr. Potter give any reasons for his choice."

"Yes he did Chief Warlock" Arthur's mouth quirked in amusement "He pointed out that my son is prospering in his business, he also told me my son is a responsible businessman." Fred and George shared queasy looks and a laugh escaped Bill, but he covered with a cough.

"Those are worthy points" Mr. Ogden said "But, as you say, this was not made official. Is there another alternative?"

Susan spoke up "Before he lost consciousness Harry asked me to care for Meri. I have been doing so ever since"

"Is there an objection?" Mr. Ogden asked. When there was none, he said "So ordered" then he turned to Hermione "You are to be held in Azkaban until there is a change in the condition of your victim" Hermione bowed her head in acceptance. Mrs. Granger cried as she held her daughter.

"We'll all visit you" George promised

"I'll bring you decent, proper food" Molly promised

Susan approached and gave Hermione a hug "I wish I could have done more" she said sadly.

"Thanks Suzie, I know you did your best" she brushed away a tear. Hermione turned to see Fred standing there. He hadn't said a word. But he grabbed her and kissed her and he kept kissing her until the Aurors pulled her away.

"You won't have time to miss me!" he called out. Hermione wrapped herself in the memory of that kiss and she pushed away the influence of the Dementor.

Susan linked with Hermione as she was taken away, loaning her as much strength as she could until she was too far away. Susan knew that Hermione was approaching Azkaban


	18. Chapter 18: The Prisoner Of Azkaban

**The Prisoner of Azkaban**

"I wanna see Dada" Merope Potter whined.

Susan picked up Harry's daughter and hugged her "I have class today. If you eat your lunch for Grandmom Weasley, we'll go when I get home"

"Hello Susan" Molly said, after she appeared in the kitchen.

"Gramma!" Meri yelled happily "I seeing Dada dotay!" she started squirming and Susan let her down.

"You will remember to keep Winky working, won't you?" Susan asked "She was quite upset the other day"

"I'll try" Molly said lightly "But after cooking full meals for nine, its hard to have anything to do after making lunch for one"

"Then make lunch for two and leave the dishes behind" Susan replied "I'll see you later" she picked up her books for the day and vanished.

A few hours later, Susan returned rather disgruntled "I got a lousy D on my research paper. I swear, that professor has it in for me!"

"You poor dear" Molly replied

"Can we go now?" Meri bounded excitedly into the room.

Susan scooped her up "Were you good for Grandmom Weasley?"

"Of course she was" Molly replied "Susan do you really think its good to take her there so much?"

"Absolutely" Susan answered "I know my presence helps, but Meri reminds him that he has responsibilities. And we know that's something Harry will respond to."

Molly nodded "But its been so long. Its almost summer"

"Harry's injuries are almost healed. He'll wake up soon" Susan said.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her compassionately "You say that with such conviction, dear. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Of course, Molly." Susan replied. But Susan wasn't guessing, she knew that when the time was right she could wake him. She was only worried about the burns on Harry's chest from where he had been hit. Her other worry was Hermione. Despite regular visits, her condition had gotten worse ever since she was taken to Azkaban. At first she was ok, but the past six months had taken a toll. Mrs. Granger reported that her daughter had barely spoken during her last visit. Molly's regular deliveries of food had started to go uneaten. Hopefully, a visit from Fred tomorrow would help.

Unfortunately, Fred had bad news after his visit "Hermione was attacked by a convicted Death Eater" he said "She's still unconscious"

"That idiot Healer over there doesn't know a head wound from a headache!" Susan snapped. "I think its time I started using some pull" She then contacted Mrs. Granger and as soon as the paperwork was pushed through, Susan was approved as Hermione's personal Healer. It took a week, during which Hermione's condition worsened.

Azkaban's sole Healer was three years older than Susan and had graduated dead last in his class. He was none other than Marcus Flint. Susan had never met him at Hogwarts, but she had watched many of the Quidditch games at school. Including, the first one Harry had played in. She knew it was going to be a difficult experience.

"If you weren't so sexy, I might be offended by this visit" Marcus Flint said, with a leer.

_Keep cool, girl _Susan thought "Healer Flint, please take me to my patient" she said, professionally. She held in a cringe when she felt his hand on her arm.

"And after, we can share a drink in my office" he said, suggestively.

Susan sighed "No. My main interest is in visiting my friend, and checking her condition. Of course, if I find anything wrong, I'll be back with help to investigate"

Flint reacted as if he'd been slapped "Any investigation will find that I am following Ministry guidelines" he said stiffly "Tobby, show MISS Bones to Prisoner Granger's cell." An elf appeared and started off, indicating Susan should follow. As she walked away, he called "And if you ever stop carrying the torch for Potter, you know where to find me!" Susan ignored the remark.

Susan passed several cells, and developed a generally dim view of Azkaban. As she arrived at Hermione's cell, her opinion of Flint moved up a small notch. The cell was fairly clean, at least and Hermione's prison clothes weren't total rags. She braced herself and started examining Hermione. And she was forced to raise her opinion again. Hermione had been badly beaten, but her broken ribs were almost healed and the scab from the stab wound in her back covered smooth skin so she wouldn't have a scar. "So why aren't you awake?" Susan asked out loud, then chanted "Legilimens"

Hermione's mind was like a big, abandoned house. Susan called into the link for her, and her mental voice seemed to echo back. Hermione wasn't fighting to keep her out, she just didn't care. But Susan persisted until she got a response

'_What do you want?' _Hermione sent, weakly. '_I'm here to help. We're all so worried about you.' _Susan replied.

Hermione whined _'Go away. I killed Harry. Let me die too.' _

Susan was surprised '_Mione, you know Harry's still alive' _she replied. Grief washed over her

'_They told me during the attack, that he died' _Hermione sent.

Susan sent a small, sharp push, the mental equivalent of a slap '_Harry is alive! He's recovering!' _she sent forcefully. But, Hermione ignored her and Susan lost her grip and the link broke.

"I honestly don't have much reason to complain, Healer Flint" Susan said as she was preparing to leave.

His eyes traveled up and down her body "Call me Marc. You want that drink now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Huh" she grunted "Just because you're doing an OK job doesn't mean I'm impressed, with your work, or with you. Have a nice day, Healer Flint" Susan left Azkaban in a bad mood and even more worried about Hermione.

"And he had the nerve to make a pass at me!" she ranted, to Mrs. Weasley back at Grimmauld Place "Not once! Twice! Ugh, I need a bath"

Holding Meri, she sympathized with Susan's story "It sounds like a trying time. Azkaban isn't a pretty place."

"Hermione is terrible" Susan said "She thinks Harry is dead and won't believe anyone who tells her different"

Molly fixed her with a gaze "Fred said she was unconscious. How can you know that?"

Susan looked away "We talked, briefly, while I was examining her" Molly nodded but Susan could tell she wasn't entirely satisfied. "Hermione needs to see Harry. I have to speak with the Wizengamot" Susan said, hoping to change the subject.

The meeting wasn't going well. Draco Malfoy was leading the argument against her and he had almost automatic support from Millicent and Pansy "And you want to release a dangerous prisoner from Azkaban" he said "I will not support Granger's release under any circumstances"

"That blast would have killed you, Malfoy, if Harry hadn't saved you. Don't you think you owe it to Harry to consider his wishes?" Susan replied.

Draco grinned nastily "And how would we know what his wishes are? Granger nearly killed him and now you want to give her a second chance"

"Harry would want to help his best friend" Susan said.

"This debate is going nowhere" Tiberius Ogden declared "Let's vote" It ended in a four to four tie "Who didn't cast a vote?" he asked annoyed. Everyone looked around, Dobby was rubbing his hands together.

Susan smiled at him "Dobby, thank Merlin. You'll help Hermione won't you?"

"Dobby does not know what to do" the elf replied "Dobby must protect Harry Potter"

Susan felt sorry for him, but Hermione came first "Harry loves Hermione, she's like his sister." she said "It would help them both."

"She almost killed him. St. Mungo's still doesn't know if he'll ever wake up." Draco said. "She can't be trusted"

"Dobby must say no" he said "Miss Grangy hurt Harry Potter:"

Susan sobbed "Oh, Dobby, that's not what Harry would want"

"They aren't married. Susan Bones can't speak for what Potter would want" Millicent pointed out.

Susan gave her a truly nasty look, but didn't comment. Instead, she focused on Dobby "Please, Dobby, help me to help Hermione."

"Dobby will agree, if Harry Potter asks to see Miss Grangy" he replied.

The Wizengamot moved on to other business. Most of it was day-to-day issues, and Susan found herself rather distracted. She argued hotly with Millicent and Pansy over several trivial topics and the meeting broke up with very little getting done. Mr. Ogden formally ended the session and Bill Weasley approached Susan "Not very productive, today, were we?" he said gently

"Stuff yourself, Bill. I've had a bad day and I'm not in the mood" she said sourly. Then, in a rush "I've got a lot to do. I need to check in with Molly. Make sure Meri is okay. Then I need to wake up Harry and its rather sooner than I planned."

Bill was going to tease her again, but he realized what she said "Would you care to finish that sentence, Suzie?"

"Sorry Bill" she replied, realizing she'd said more than she meant to "Its not just my secret. But, yes I can wake up Harry."

"Well, I guess you'd better get to it then" Bill said

Susan popped back to Grimmauld Place and found Molly Weasley asleep with Meri in her lap. The little girl awoke "Hi" she said sleepily. Her movements woke Molly as well "How did it go?" she asked.

"Pretty lousy" Susan replied, stroking Meri's cheek "They voted against me. Draco almost had me convinced. Dobby was the tie-breaker and he won't vote to release Hermione unless Harry says so" Susan sighed "I can't curse him for his loyalty"

Meri had jumped up on hearing Harry's name "I miss him so much" she sobbed

"Your father had to heal before he could wake up. Do you understand that, Meri?" Susan said. To which the little girl nodded "Good girl. Now, I know I said we could go tonight but I need to go alone"

"I was good!" Meri whined "Gramma Weasley, tell her I was good." Her lip was trembling and she started crying "Why can't I go?!"

"OH! No Meri" Susan exclaimed "I'm not punishing you" she hugged Meri tightly "I'm going to wake him up now, and he might have a problem. As soon as we can, I'll have Grandmom Weasley bring you" Susan turned to Mrs. Weasley "Molly, I'm sorry to impose. But, would you mind looking after Meri tonight"

"I'll pack a few things and take her to the Burrow tonight" Molly said "I'm very concerned. Susan, how can you say such things to a little girl who wants to see her father?"

Susan sighed, another person who knows. She wasn't looking forward to Harry's reaction "After we got involved, Harry started teaching me. I've been training with both of them. He needed to heal properly, so I left him unconscious. I really am going to wake him. So expect a Floo call from me, or should I say us." She finished with a smile.

"Well, good luck then" Molly replied. She turned to Meri and said "Come along, dear. We're staying at the Burrow"

Susan watched as they vanished, thinking that she was lucky Mrs. Weasley hadn't asked for too many details. Then she changed into her Healers' uniform and Apparated to St. Mungo's. She checked in, made her usual rounds and then went to Harry's room. She examined his chest one last time "Oh, Harry" she said "I wish I could have let you sleep until this was completely healed, but Hermione needs you." Then she put a locking charm on the door and cast Legilimens.

'_Harry! Its time to wake up!' _she called. All she received was static. '_Harry!!' _she called out again. This time there was a weak response. _'TALK TO ME!!' _she screamed into the link.

'_Hmm, morning' _came back a sleepy response _'How about a kiss?"_

Susan chuckled '_Sure, but I think a real kiss would be more fun' _

Harry sent a wave of amusement, mixed with a bit of lust '_What are we waiting for then?' _

They woke up in the hospital room and as soon as Harry's eyes focused on her, he tried to pull Susan onto the bed with him. She leaned into his chest and he pushed her back, groaning. "There is a lot to talk about, Harry" she said.

"I still want a kiss" Harry said. Susan smiled and leaned down. They kissed softly, but Susan made a point of not leaning on him "Not quite what I was after" Harry grumbled.

"You'll be back to normal soon enough" she said "I had to wake you before you were really healed" she noticed how he was staring at her "I missed you too. What is the last thing you remember?"

He kissed her hand and caressed her cheek "I would much rather start new memories" he said

"Later. Tell me. Its important" she replied

Harry closed his eyes and thought "Ok. We were at the church. You and I were with Dennis and Hermione's cousin when we saw Malfoy. I tried to get him to leave, but Hermione blasted him. I remember pushing him and getting hit. Before I blacked out, I remember Hermione saying she was sorry and I told you I loved you and to take care of Meri"

"Well your memories seem intact" Susan replied

Harry picked up on her nervousness "What's wrong?" he asked. His mind flooded with questions "What's going on? Where's Meri? Are we ok?" Then he looked out the window and realized something "Suz, how long has it been?"

"Its June, Harry. Its been over six months" she said, holding back tears "I've missed you so much. Of course I still love you."

He cut her off "JUNE!! How could you let me sleep that long!?!"

"I had to" she cried "That burn on your chest used to be huge. I wanted to wake you a million times, but I couldn't see you suffering all that pain" the rest of what she said was lost in tears.

Harry sat up despite the pain. He was angry, but seeing Susan cry was too much "Oh. Shh, shh" he said soothingly. He put his arms around her and endured having her head in his chest. Finally, he grunted.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled, pulling away "Its going to be a while before those burns fully heal" she looked up at him "You're angry at me for keeping you asleep, aren't you?"

Harry sighed "To be honest, yes. But, if you think it was necessary then I guess its ok. Besides, I would rather you tell me everything that's happened"

"Don't you think you should rest, Harry" she said, nervously.

He eyed her suspiciously "I've been asleep for six months. Plus I remember you saying you wanted me to sleep longer"

"Ok, good news first" Susan said "Arthur Weasley won the election" At that, Harry smiled slightly. She continued "Meri is doing good. She's a wonderful little girl."

"Thanks Suzie" Harry said "It means a lot to me" then he shuddered "Ok, tell me the bad news, I can feel it."

"Its pretty serious. After the attack, Hermione was arrested" Susan said. To which Harry gasped. He started to say something, but she put a hand on his mouth "Let me finish" she said "I did my best, but the Wizengamot convicted her of assault and voted to confine her in Azkaban until your condition changed"

Harry growled "How is Hermione now?"

"I saw her this morning" Susan replied "She's unconscious, but I linked with her. She was attacked by other prisoners. Harry, she thinks she killed you. I think only you can help her now." He jumped up, all ready to go. But the room spun and he fell back onto the bed "Now let that be a lesson to you" she commented "Listen to your Healer and you'll see your daughter in an hour. Then we'll get to Azkaban."

"Why not just Apparate?" Harry asked

"You're not strong enough to handle it" she replied. Then with a grin "Don't worry, I called in a few favors" she threw powder into the fire place and called out "Bill Weasley!" as soon as his head appeared, she said "Phase one complete. Ready for phase two" Bill smiled and nodded. A moment later there was a green flame and another Harry appeared.

"You suddenly waking up would cause too much commotion." Harry Two said "But two members of the Wizengamot walking together is no big deal." With that, he cast a transfiguration spell and Harry turned into Bill Weasley.

"Have a good nap, Bill" Susan said. Then turning, she took Bill Two's hand and said "Ready to go, then Harry? The Knight Bus awaits." So, as far as everyone in the hospital knew, Bill Weasley and Susan Bones walked out and got on the bus. Harry had tons of questions, but he was weak from the walk and quickly fell asleep. A sudden stop woke him. "Good morning luv" she said

Harry looked up from her lap "Hmm, I like waking up this way" he said

"C'mon, lets go. We're here" Susan said. She pulled him up and led him off the bus. They were at the Burrow.

"Ah, home" Harry sighed. He walked up and knocked on the door. "Hello Molly, its good to see you again" he said.

"Harry dear, I'm so happy to see you awake" Mrs. Weasley said "A meal would do you good. Meri fell asleep, she's in Ginny's room. She likes it there" she finished apologetically.

Arthur came into the kitchen and shook Harry's hand "Good to see you my boy" he said "How did you get out of the hospital without creating a scene?"

"I don't really know" Harry replied "Suzie's in charge here" In response, Arthur laughed.

Susan walked over to the fireplace "And don't you forget it." She said, flashing a wicked grin. She looked at Arthur and reached for Floo powder "May I?" she asked.

"Help yourself" Arthur replied. He gestured at the fireplace and looked at Harry, who just shrugged in confusion.

Susan threw a pinch into the fireplace and called out "The Quibbler, Editor's office" two heads appeared "Hi Neville, hi Luna" she said "Phase two complete, ready for phase three." They smiled and vanished. She grabbed another pinch and called out "Weasleys Wizarding Weezeys!" and the twins appeared. "Hello boys" she said "Phase three is a go, ready for phase four."

"Brilliant!" George said.

"We'll be there" Fred added.

Harry, who had been going up the stairs, stopped and asked "What exactly is going on?"

"Don't ruin my fun." Susan said with a smirk "Go say hello to Meri, she's missed you as much as I have."

Perplexed, Harry obeyed. He pushed on the door and was hit with conflicting emotions. The Weasleys hadn't done much to change Ginny's room. It was still Ginny's bed, Ginny's dresser, and Ginny's clothes in the closet. And on the bed beside Meri was a picture, it was the two of them together. Harry shook his head "Lets see, my daughter is sleeping on my ex-fiancée's bed and the family that was almost my in-laws are downstairs with my girlfriend. Who just happens to have been best friends with her" he laughed and concluded "Life is just weird"

"Wake up, Meri" he said softly. She stirred and turned over. Harry paused, surprised at how much she had grown. "I guess it really has been that long" he commented, then he leaned against her ear and again said "Wake up Meri"

This time, she squirmed and opened her eyes "DADDY!!" she squealed in delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threatening to strangle him, but he didn't mind. "I love you daddy. I missed you." She sobbed, then "You're staying awake aren't you?"

"Yes baby" he replied "I missed so much time with you. I'm so sorry" he just held her for a few minutes

Meri was still holding the picture "Who's this with you, daddy?" she asked.

"That's Ginny Weasley" he said sadly "This is her room"

"Like Gramma Weasley?" Meri asked.

Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise "Yeah, Molly is her mum" Harry replied.

"She's pretty" Meri said "She has red hair like my mum"

Now Harry was in shock. He stood up holding her and said "Ok, I've been asleep for a while. Why don't we go downstairs and you can tell me who everyone is" The first Weasley they saw was George coming up the steps "Who's this?" he asked

"That's Unca Georgie" Meri said

"I'm Fred" George replied

Meri giggled "Are not!"

"Can't fool her, can you?" Harry commented

George shook his head "Nope, somehow she always knows"

Just then, Arthur called for Harry saying dinner was ready "That's Grandpa Weasley" Meri said "Unca Georgie says he's the boss. But only when Gramma Weasley isn't around"

"That's funny" Harry commented "C'mon, lets go eat"

In the kitchen were Susan and Molly. Susan set a plate with steak on the table "Tuck in, Harry" she said impishly "Just don't expect me to cook for you all the time"

"My daughter has been telling me some interesting stories" Harry said, then he addressed Meri "So who are they?"

Meri giggled "That's Gramma Weasley" she said. Then pointing at Susan "And that's my mum"

Susan dropped the glass of juice she had been holding "She's never called me that" she said, surprised.

"That's my girl" Harry said proudly. He started eating, then cut a piece and gave it to Meri. He turned to Susan "So what's the plan? How are we getting to Azkaban in secret?" he asked. After a pause, he added "Mum" with a teasing look.

Susan blushed "Fred and George have taught me a lot lately. Neville and Luna are going to St. Mungo's to interview the recently awakened Harry Potter. And Fred, George and I are going to Azkaban to visit Hermione." She nodded to George, who brought out a glass filled with dark, thick goop. He plucked out a hair and started mixing.

"Ugh!" Harry complained, "Not Polyjuice Potion. Put it away! I'm trying to eat!"

"There's enough for two doses. So don't use it until you get there." George said. He patted Susan on the back "The student has earned her place. If you ever want to change careers, we could use someone else in the business."

"Hmpf!" Susan grunted "Be careful, or you're next on my list" She turned to Harry "As soon as you're done eating we'll use Arthur's car to travel to Azkaban" she said.

Harry quickly finished, he said goodbye to Meri promising to be back in a few hours "You drive, Fred" he said as he went to get in the back seat.

"I can drive, Harry" Susan complained

In response, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in "I'd rather you didn't." he said. Susan smiled and slid in beside him "That's my hand you're sitting on." He commented with a grin

"I don't feel anything" she said, as she wriggled in the seat. She leaned into kiss him, but the car lurched suddenly and their faces collided.

"No steaming the windows" Fred laughed

She pulled out her wand and touched Fred's neck "You know I really don't need this, but I promise I'll hex you good if you pull a stunt like that again" She touched each of the headrests and said "Engorgio" They grew to the point that they blocked Fred's view of the back seat. Then she turned back to Harry, ready to resume.

"What was that about?!" Harry demanded angrily. Susan was shocked, it was the first time he had ever yelled at her "You told" he accused.

"Wait, Harry, please" she said and she returned the headrests to normal size "Fred, who told you about our powers?" she asked

"Hermione did, Harry" Fred replied, he realized what had happened "She would have given up much sooner after being sent to Azkaban if I hadn't been able to link with her. Nobody else knows. Not Mum, not Dad. I didn't even tell George."

Harry exhaled and seemed to relax. _It has to be now _Susan thought "I told Molly and Bill that I was going to wake you today, Harry" she said "I don't know how much that says. But I'm sure they realize that I didn't tell them everything"

"Maybe its not a bad thing" Harry said, after he thought about it "Getting Hermione to wake up is the most important thing" They rode in silence most of the way to Azkaban.

"I'm sorry, Harry" Susan said gently. She took his hand.

At first he didn't respond, so Fred gave the wheel a twist causing forcing Susan against Harry. He had to hold her "No, Suzie" he said, he cupped her cheek "I am the one who should be sorry. You took care of Meri for me, and you helped Hermione. I haven't thanked you properly"

"Well, a little babysitting money might be nice" she joked "Seriously, Harry, I did it because I love you.

Harry smiled and said "I love you too. I guess I've been surprised by everything that's happened while I was unconscious. Look, as soon as we know Hermione is alright, you and I should have a talk"

"Ready for touchdown" Fred announced from the front seat. The car landed by the entrance to the prison "Welcome to sunny Azkaban. Time for your potion, Harry"

Harry made an unpleasant face. Reached into the car and pulled out the bottles, he opened one and gulped it down "Ugghh!!" he complained. Then he yelled as his muscles protested the stretching they underwent to make Harry as tall as George.

"I can't wait to have my Harry back" Susan said. Harry grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

Fred snapped a picture "A little blackmail material for George" he commented.

"I think not" replied Susan "I have a better use for that picture. Make me a bunch of copies"

Harry looked down at her "Should I even ask what you're up to?"

"I'm not entirely sure, yet." She replied.

Harry shrugged. "Oh well, lets go see Hermione"

They entered Azkaban and went through security under Susan's pass. Before they got to Hermione's cell they ran into Marcus Flint. "Well, well, welcome back" he said, eyeing Susan "Why don't you leave the carrot-tops here to visit your patient and we can be alone"

"Leave her alone" Harry, in the guise of George, growled

Unaware of the disguise, Flint glared at Harry "Its none of your business, Weasley" he turned back to Susan and reached for her hand "Come on, one drink"

"I don't think so" Harry said, stepping between them. He grabbed Flint's wrist and forced it away. "Now, get out of the way."

"You don't have wands" Flint observed.

"I don't need a wand to thrash you" Harry said "And you're not getting to yours." He tightened his grip on Flint and Azkaban's Healer yelped in pain.

Susan was twirling hers though "I get to carry mine" she said

"Seems to me you have another boyfriend, Susan" Flint gritted out

"That is none of your business, Flint" Harry said, throwing his words back at him "Now, we're going to see our friend" Harry pushed him aside roughly.

In Hermione's cell, Susan said "That's another reason I want to get her out of here. Now, let me check her over" Harry and Fred turned away to allow Susan to examine Hermione "She's still unconscious, but her wounds are still healing nicely. That's the only thing Marcus Flint has going for him." Susan finished the exam and righted Hermione's clothes.

"Are you sure about why she's unconscious?" Harry asked

Susan nodded "Yeah, those injuries were bad, but they're almost completely healed. She's not awake because she's given up."

"Right, then" Harry said, gathering his powers. He touched Hermione's forehead "Suzie, your wand, please" She gave it to him, and he cast the Legilimens spell. After a few minutes his eyes focused again. "I'm still too weak" he said

"We can help" Fred said

"You're right" Susan replied "Harry, we can supply the energy you need"

Harry looked at Fred "It could be dangerous for you" he said

"I miss Hermione" Fred replied "Look, stop wasting time and do it"

Harry nodded and cast the spell on Fred, then Susan and finally Hermione again. This time he was able to penetrate. '_Come back with us, Hermione' _he called.

They heard a faint whisper '_Harry? Is that really you?' _Doubt was evident in the thought.

'_Of course it is' _Harry replied _'And Susan and Fred are here too' _

Her image suddenly appeared. She was looking at her feet, seemingly very guilty

'_I'm so sorry I hurt you, Harry' _He sent a wave of compassion '_I told you before, there's nothing to forgive' _

Susan stepped in '_Hermione, stop suffering. You made a mistake. But Harry's fine' _Fred pushed forward _'Mione, please, I care about you.' _Harry was surprised, there was more than just caring behind that thought. But Fred was tiring fast, he didn't have the endurance for this. _'Mione, I already lost one best friend. And Meri has been without her Godmother for long enough.' _

Fred let out a whimper of exhaustion. Hermione panicked and came back in full force '_Cut the link!_' she commanded. Harry and Susan withdrew and Hermione gave Fred the strength to recover.

Waking up, Hermione hadn't even noticed that Harry was disguised as George, she just hugged him fiercely


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Verdict

**The Final Verdict**

A Ministry owl arrived in the afternoon with a letter for Harry. He practically tore it off the poor bird's leg while he was still flying. He tore it open and read it. Then he flipped it over frantically. Then he grabbed the envelope and looked at it again "What? Nothing else?" he asked, exasperated.

"What's the matter, Daddy" Meri asked, upset.

Harry calmed down and said "It's a letter about Hermione, I'm just a little worried about her"

"Well, don't keep us in suspense" Dennis said "What does it say?"

"That's what's so annoying" Harry complained "It only says that a decision has been reached and that court will convene at six tonight. I haven't heard from Suzie all day and this doesn't say anything about the decision."

"I'm sure everyone got the exact same letter, Harry" Mrs. Weasley said. To which Harry growled in frustration.

Dennis laughed at him, earning a dirty look "Ah, right" he said "I guess I'll go pick up Emily"

"Molly, will you stay with Meri please?" Harry asked.

"Of course dear" she replied "I have been all along"

Harry smiled "I know, but I think I should ask sometimes"

"How did you get so sweet?" she asked in a motherly voice.

Harry thought about it then replied "Years of exposure to Weasleys, I think"

"Gramma Weasley's blushing" Meri giggled

Harry busied himself with Meri for the next couple of hours, but finally he got impatient. At five o'clock he Apparated to the Ministry hoping to see Susan, but the Wizengamot chambers were closed. He wandered about for a while, chatting with different people, but he couldn't keep up a conversation. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and stepped into a stall. Then he focused on Susan and chanted the Legilimens spell. '_Please tell me what's going on' _he begged.

Her response was softly sarcastic '_What's the mater, Harry? Can't find out with everyone else?' _He sent an impatient thought, so she replied '_Alright, sorry. Draco came through' _Harry sent a wave of joy, but she cut it off '_Look, it's a compromise. So its not all good news'_ The happiness was replaced with confusion and Harry tried to look into her mind. '_You'll get the details with everyone else!' _she sent firmly blocking him out.

_'Sorry Suzie, I'm just worried' _he replied, slightly ashamed

'_Don't worry about it' _she replied, then mischievously '_don't think of it as a half hour wait, think of it as a mere two thousand seconds'_ He mentally grumbled at her. He left the bathroom and resumed wandering about.

Outside the courtroom, his first encounter was with Rita Skeeter "Any comments Harry?" she asked, her Quik-Quotes pen twitching.

"Sure Rita, dear." He replied excitedly "You can read it in The Quibbler." Rita gave him a dirty look and he smiled. He spotted Luna with Neville and left her behind. He whispered the details of his mental conversation with Susan to Luna then they chatted for a few minutes. As hearing time approached, the room began to fill, and Neville led Luna to a seat. Harry took his seat and was soon joined by Dennis, the Grangers and Arthur, Fred and George. The clock struck six and the bench started filling. Susan gave Harry a reassuring smile and sat down.

As before, Tiberius Ogden called the court to order, announced the case and had Hermione appear. "This has been an unusual case from the beginning" he stated "We spent most of yesterday arguing with each other, but today another option was offered. With a few changes, the Wizengamot has decided to accept." He nodded to Draco.

"Hermione Granger, you have been found guilty of attempted assault" Draco said "Have you anything to say before sentencing?"

She looked up at the bench "Just that I regret my actions that day. And if it matters, I apologize to you Draco." She said. She looked at Harry with worry. Harry gave her a smile, then he looked up at the bench, his temper was beginning to build. The courtroom became restless as many people in the crowd started talking.

"Silence!" Mr. Ogden snapped, banging his gavel "Miss Bones, please proceed"

Susan stood and addressed Hermione "The sentence for attempted assault on Draco Malfoy is six months in Azkaban. Further, the Wizengamot finds you guilty of violating the Secrecy Laws and sentences you to forty-three days in Azkaban." Harry looked at her with anguish in his eyes **"TRUST ME, HARRY" **she said in Parseltongue. This quieted the courtroom far more effectively than Mr. Ogden ever had. Susan continued "Finally, there is the charge of assault on Harry Potter. The case is dismissed. Aurors, please release Miss Granger at once and return the Dementor to Azkaban. Hermione, you're free to go."

"No way" Hermione said softly, not quite believing it. But the Aurors set about lifting the locking charms and lastly a key opened the door. Harry jumped out of his seat with a yell, flew over the railing and landed in front of the cage. As soon as Hermione stepped out he pulled her into a fierce hug, which she returned just as fiercely. "Thank you, Harry" she cried saying it over and over again.

"Are you quite finished with my boyfriend, Hermione?" Susan asked, her tone was scornful but her eyes were dancing. Hermione practically jumped away from Harry only to be lifted off her feet by Fred. Soon there was a group surrounding her, celebrating. It was allowed for a few minutes before Mr. Ogden started calling for order.

"There is a three year probation attached to your release, Miss Granger" Mr. Ogden said "Mr. Griphook will explain the details."

The goblin stood and looked down at Hermione "First, your suspension from the Wizengamot will continue during this period" he began "Second, you may not hold a position with the Ministry for this period." Hermione bit her lip, she wasn't pleased at that. "Finally, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will return your wand after it has been charmed. For one year it will be restricted to spells taught to a third year Hogwarts student. For the remaining two years all magic used will be reported to the Ministry for evaluation. Do you understand these conditions?"

"Yes sir" Hermione replied, her voice still shaky.

"Very well, then. Court is adjourned" Mr. Ogden said.

Several reporters approached the group, but Harry cut them off "Ladies and gentlemen" he said "thank you for your interest. But tonight is just for family and friends. I would like to say that I am thrilled to see that Hermione is free. And I want to again thank everyone who supported my effort to have this hearing." Some reporters tried to push through to Hermione. Most of the questions showed genuine concern, but a few were unpleasantly worded or just nasty. Harry blocked them all and said loudly "Not now! Let her alone!" He noticed that Neville and Luna had been pushed aside by the rush so he waved them over "Of course, you're both invited!" he exclaimed happily.

Bill made his way through the crowd "Harry!" he called "They're ready for you"

"Thanks Bill" he said and started towards the chambers

Hermione grabbed his arm "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing 'Mione" he said, nonchalantly "I just wanna hang around for Suzie. Go start the party. I'll be there in a little while" he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and slipped away before Hermione could say anything. She was about to go after him, but she got caught in another hug from her grandfather.

Susan met him at the door **"YOU'RE SURE ABOUT THIS?" **she asked in Parseltongue.

"**WELL, LIKE YOU SAID, DRACO CAME THROUGH." **Harry replied "**I'M NOT EXACTLY HAPPY, BUT I MADE A PROMISE" **He saw Draco and switched back to English "Thank you for what you did. I appreciate it." He said offering his hand.

Draco took the offered hand and said "You three are very convincing. I just hope I don't regret it."

"You won't" Harry assured "and you can visit Meri anytime. Now, I have a promise to keep." He brought out his wand and said "I vow that Hermione Granger will never harm Draco Malfoy. I pledge my life in place of his." Harry's wand glowed brightly for a few moments, then the light faded. Harry and Susan left the Ministry and returned to Grimmauld Place.

It was a party, but not a loud carousing type party. George did throw a fistful of confetti at Harry as he entered the house, but everyone avoided loud noises, even loud talking. Hermione was sitting on a couch between her mother and grandfather, with Fred sitting on the floor between her legs. Another couch was occupied by Dennis and Neville, with Emily Granger and Luna on their laps. Mr. Weasley claimed a rocking chair and Mrs. Weasley was dishing out refreshments when Harry and Susan arrived.

"Well, that was interesting" Neville said.

"I quite agree" Luna commented "What will the rumor mill think of it?" Susan laughed. She had said almost the same thing at Hogwarts before the battles. Harry leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped an arm around Hermione, she responded by hugging his neck.

"Hey! Quit that!" Fred complained, good-naturedly "So, not that I mind the outcome but what happened to the plan?"

Arthur stopped rocking and leaned forward "I'd like to know as well. Like Molly, I may not have been in on it, but I know something was going on. And the last thing she knew, the vote was going against Hermione."

"I sense a conspiracy" George commented. He pointed at Bill and said "Even he won't talk"

"That's because Bill doesn't know" Susan replied "But, I'm sure he knows who changed the outcome"

"I do" Bill said smiling "But I don't have a clue as to why." He gave her a puzzled look.

Susan gave him a grin "Why Bill, weren't you paying attention during the deliberations? I thought Draco explained his reasons very well" she said.

"Hmph!" Bill scoffed "I've debated with Draco Malfoy for the last year. He's never changed his mind that quickly before. And why did he want to talk with you before we started?"

"Draco responds quite well when you push the right buttons" Susan replied

Fred jumped up and looked at Susan "You blackmailed him somehow" he said, impressed "What did you do?" Everybody in the room stared at her.

"Me? Hardly, what would I have on Draco?" she replied "Besides, it wasn't blackmail. And anyway it was Molly's idea" Mrs. Weasley's eyes bugged out at the remark.

Harry was laughing as he picked up his daughter "I give you the heroine of the day Merope Potter" she laughed at hearing her full name "Meri, dear, who did we see last night at your Mum's house?"

"Draco, silly" Meri replied.

"You didn't tell Draco that he couldn't see Meri, did you Harry?" Molly asked, disappointment obvious in her voice.

"Of course not" Harry answered "All we did last night was remind Draco that Hermione was Meri's Godmother"

"You need to tell them, Harry" Susan interrupted.

Harry gave a grunt and ran a hand through his hair "Alright, I also did an Unbreakable Vow that Hermione would never attack him"

"You did what!?" Hermione asked. There were shocked faces all around.

"What are you on about, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked. In answer, Hermione went into a detailed explanation of Unbreakable Vows that sounded as if it came directly from the textbooks. "Please, dear, the short version" she requested, shaking her head.

"Honestly, mother" Hermione said grumpily, then she turned to Harry and asked "What was the exact wording?" he repeated it and she thought for a moment "It means that any magic I use against Draco will hit Harry instead." She gave Harry a concerned look "How do you know that incantation is safe?" she asked.

"Why, can't I trust you?" he asked amused by her discomfort.

She huffed at him "Not funny, Harry. You know what I mean."

"Aunt Hermy's mad at Daddy" Meri observed giggling

"You hush" Harry said to his daughter, then to Hermione "Of course I do and Suzie made sure the spell only applied to you."

"You're not going to attack that man again, are you 'Mione?" Emily asked

"No Emily, even without the Vow I would never do something like that again" Hermione replied, tears starting to appear. "I've only done something like that once before and this time nearly cost me everything" she began crying.

Harry squeezed her shoulder with his free hand and said "Come on, 'Mione. Its over and you're free"

"Please link with me Harry, its been so long" she begged "I really need to know that you don't blame me for what happened"

Harry nodded and set Meri down "Legilimens" he intoned and the real world faded for both of them. The force of the link overwhelmed her. The time in Azkaban Prison was terribly draining on her. Harry just gently poured his affection for her into her mind. It was still too much and she fell out of the link. Even still, Harry awoke to find the living room empty except for Fred and Susan.

"Is she alright?" Fred asked.

"She has a lot of healing to do" Harry replied "The Dementors took a heavy toll on her. It'll be weeks before she's healthy again."

Susan brushed his hair aside and said "Then it's a good thing she has a loving family to help her. Fred is going to take her to bed so she can get a proper sleep." Fred looked delighted at the idea, but Susan warned "I put her mother on one side and her grandfather on the other" Fred nodded sheepishly, picked Hermione up and carried her upstairs.

"I think he enjoyed that too much" Harry commented "He could have just levitated her. And what do you recommend for me Healer Bones?" he asked, running a hand up her arm.

"There's nothing wrong with you that a good meal wouldn't cure" she replied.

Harry chuckled "Now stop channeling Molly Weasley" and he pulled her down into a kiss. Her hand slipped under his shirt and she raked her fingernails along his back, then she started sucking on his neck. Harry's ran a hand down the length of her body, along her hip and down her leg. Excited, he found the bottom hem of Susan's dress and slid beneath, firmly squeezing a cheek. Beside the physical, Harry also felt a mental wave of excitement.

"MR POTTER! Unhand that girl!" a voice shouted, interrupting, followed by a giggle.

Harry froze, all he could see was Susan's red hair, but he knew the voice and the giggle. She recovered first "That's way too deep for McGonagall, Fred" she retorted "How's Hermione?"

"Sound asleep and don't change the subject" Fred replied "It looks like you need a guard as well. Talk about a double standard." He dumped Meri on the couch beside them.

"Beat it, Weasley" Harry grumbled.

Completely amused, Fred replied "Hey, I just came down for a snack. This poor little one was knocking at your door looking for the same thing" His eyes traveled down the couch "And if you'll notice, Meri can't see that you are currently holding Suzie's … er … assets"

Susan untangled herself from Harry and stood up. That hand trailing down her leg drove her nuts, but other than a wink at Harry, she kept a straight face "Time to eat!" she declared, her voice a little shaky.

"First she channels Mum, now she's channeling Ron." Harry commented to Fred as he scooped up Meri and followed her to the kitchen. Susan brought out some ham and cabbage, put it in a pan and cast a heating spell. "And what do you want?" he asked as he sat Meri at the table.

"Nilla" the girl replied

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

Susan let out a snort of laughter and explained "That would be Vanilla pudding"

"We have that?" he asked

"Third shelf, see the big container with the bright green label" Susan replied, and when Harry grunted "That's it"

He scooped some into a bowl and gave it to Meri "There's chocolate too" he said.

"Yuck" was Meri's reply as she dug in.

Harry looked scandalized "Who's been corrupting my daughter?" he asked

"That would be me" Susan replied "I gave her some once and she's never gone back" Harry grumbled something about never sleeping again, to which she laughed.

Harry slumped into a chair, in seeming defeat. But then he gave Meri a wink "Watch this" he said. He pointed his wand at Susan and shouted "Accio Susan!!"

"AAAAGGHH!" she yelled indignantly, helpless against the pull. She landed in Harry's lap and he started tickling her "No! Stop!" she exclaimed, but she quickly broke down "Please! HAHAHAHA No more! HEHEHEHE" Her efforts to escape only exposed other vulnerable areas. When she was breathless he stopped "Your dinner will burn if you don't let me up" she threatened.

In response he kissed her cheek and let go, but as she stood he pointed his wand again and said "Wingardium Leviosa" and Susan floated to the ceiling.

"Put me down!" she said, trying to sound angry.

Another flick of Harry's wand turned her upside down and he kissed her forehead "Women can never make up their minds" he said, sounding pained. Meri was laughing at the adults' antics "So should I leave her there?"

"I'd let her down, mate" Fred offered, laughing "You're already in trouble."

Harry gave a wicked grin and cancelled the spell. Susan screamed as she fell, but she landed gently in Harry's lap. "I love you" he said.

"I know" Susan replied, getting up "But that won't save you from paybacks." Harry scrambled out of his chair, brought out two plates and put big helpings of the heated ham and cabbage on each. There was noticeably more on the plate he placed in front of Susan.

"Please, luv, don't be mad" he said as he pulled out a chair for her. Susan sat down, highly suspicious, but Harry kept up his good behavior.

Fred put an arm around Meri and said "Now you see, dear, this is what a boy does when he's in trouble with his girl"

"And what would you like to drink?" Harry asked, ignoring Fred. Harry gave Susan her drink and commented "This is me ignoring Fred" and started eating

"Sing it with me, Meri" Fred said, then started "Daddy's in trouble… Daddy's in trouble" it became a chant that Meri quickly took up.

"Enough you two" Harry grumbled, not really angry. Susan started laughing, then Harry finally joined in. They all also had pudding, Harry refused to touch the vanilla and grumbled when Susan dished out a second helping for Meri. They consciously left a mess in the kitchen, knowing that Winky would have been upset with nothing to do, and had a quiet evening. Hours later, Meri falling asleep on Fred made them realize how late it was.

"I got her" Fred offered, picking Meri up and starting up to the girl's room.

"You know I can't be at the press conference" Susan said, uncomfortably as they walked upstairs "It just wouldn't look right"

Harry gave her shoulder a squeeze "I understand, Suz" he said "It's the three Ps of Politics"

"Perception… Perception… Perception…" they said together, laughing. They slipped into Meri's bedroom, where Fred had just finished tucking her in. "You were right, Harry" Susan said "He is a responsible person"

Fred gave her a dirty look that slowly turned into a smile and shrugged "I'm going to see if Hermione's up for some snogging" he said flippantly.

"You do that, mate" Harry said "And say hi to Mrs. Granger for me" As Fred left, Harry tucked Meri in and kissed the sleeping girl's cheek.

Susan leaned down and kissed the back of Harry's neck "That wasn't very nice" she commented, amused.

"No but it was very deserved after he interrupted us" he replied as he stood "Now where were we?" They were kissing, so they didn't see Meri half open her eyes, smile, and close them again.

The next morning was a flurry of activity at Grimmauld Place. Fred and George were up and out early, George to Hogsmeade, and Fred to Diagon Alley. Arthur also had a full schedule, so he collected the pile of documents he was working on and departed, after promising to attend the conference. After kissing Harry, Susan left for St. Mungo's loaded down with books. Hermione's mother went to her dental office and Molly went home.

"If anyone would have told me about what I've seen, I would never have believed them" Mr. Granger began "Its an amazing world my granddaughter has become part of. But isn't it ever peaceful?"

"Lately, no" Harry replied "Even with the war against Voldemort won, there's still a lot of unrest. But, Arthur is doing a great job as Minister of Magic. I think we'll see peaceful times ahead."

"What about in the past?" Mr. Granger persisted "And come to think of it, doesn't it bother you that he took your job?"

Harry laughed and said "Well, to answer your second question. Definitely not. Maybe someday, I'll want it again, but not for a long time" He looked thoughtful for a moment, then called out "Hey, Mione! I've got a history question here! Help!" In response to Mr. Granger's questioning look, Harry said "I practically failed the subject. The ghost that taught it kept putting me to sleep" She arrived carrying Meri and Harry repeated her grandfather's question. Harry looked a little disappointed as Meri tossed away the Snitch he gave her in favor of a Beater's bat.

"Well, the period between 1945 and 1970 was pretty peaceful" Hermione was saying "And the 1800s were mostly peaceful for Britain, but there was that long war between the Scandinavians and the Russians. And the one between Italy and Egypt."

Mr. Granger sighed "I guess our worlds are more alike than not, aren't they?"

"Yeah" Harry replied, then teasingly "And Hermione knows everything about both."

"I do not" she snapped, blushing. They fell silent for a while, then she commented "You know, I don't have any idea what I'm going to do. I mean, I'm thrilled to be out of Azkaban, but I'm still suspended from the Wizengamot and the Ministry."

"Why don't you come home for a while, baby?" Mr. Granger suggested "Spend some time with your mother." It was a thought Harry agreed with and he said so, he was surprised when Hermione glared at him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she snapped.

"That's just stupid, Hermione!" he snapped back.

Her face flushed with anger "Now you're calling me stupid!" she hissed

"Only when you need it" Harry said, his voice getting louder "How many times have you or Ron or Ginny done the same for me?"

"Who's Ginny?" Mr. Granger asked

"Ron's sister!" Hermione shouted. "My ex-fiancée!" Harry shouted at the same time.

"Huh?" Harry and Hermione reversed their responses. "That helped. Doesn't matter. Are you two done arguing?"

"NO!" they both shouted, glaring at each other.

"Good, glad you're agreeing" he commented "Now, Hermione, you are being stupid" she turned a glare on her grandfather "And, Harry, you are, too." Harry shot a dirty look at him as well "Good, you're both mad at me instead of each other" he started laughing.

"He's nuts" Hermione said, then "Sorry Harry"

"Me too" Harry mumbled

"Good, now that that's settled" he said gruffly "You've been through a lot, Hermione. What's wrong with taking a vacation? Its not like your friends will be far away, since they can just appear out of thin air."

"Yeah, Mione" Harry added "You don't see me rushing out to find a job"

"That's different, Harry" she replied "you're rich. You don't have to work"

Her grandfather looked annoyed "We're hardly poor, young lady" he said.

"That's not what's bothering her, Mr. Granger" Harry said, with sudden insight "She doesn't care about money. Hermione wants to feel useful. She knows I'd fill her vault with Galleons if she asked." Hermione looked at him in surprise "Come on Mione" he laughed "we spent so much time in each other's heads it must have done me some good"

She still looked unhappy "And what could I do?"

"There's a lot of careers out there that don't have anything to do with the Ministry" Harry replied. She looked up, curious. Harry continued "You've already taught, you could contact McGonagall. St. Mungo's is another possibility. I'll bet Luna could get you a job at the Quibbler" she was beginning to smile "For that matter, I could use help. Do you know how much work I have to go through to even figure out what I have? The Potter estate has been just going along for the last twenty years. And I think the Black estate is worse. Sirius didn't care about money, his will was a page long and he wrote big."

"I don't know, Harry" she said "That's not exactly what I learned at school"

"Well, you've got a year where you can't do much, anyway" Harry observed. Then he put on his official voice and said "I Harry Potter offer Hermione Granger the position of Estate Organizer at a salary three times greater than her Ministry salary"

"You don't have to pay me that much" she said.

He smiled "I'm only trying to make sure I obtain your services before a bidding war starts"

"You could ask for more, dear" her grandfather observed, earning himself a dirty look from Hermione.

"OK, I agree, Harry" she said "but if you're going to pay me that much then I should pay rent to live here"

Harry thought about it for a moment "Do you feel that's necessary?" he asked. In response, Hermione nodded. "Well is twenty-five Galleons fair?"

Hermione looked shocked "Harry! You could get a hundred for one of the smaller rooms!" she exclaimed.

"Oh!" he said vaguely "Would twenty be better, then?"

"The suites we use must be worth double that" she said, feeling confused.

Harry let out a long sigh "OK, then fifteen a month"

"Young man, you have a strange negotiating style" Mr. Granger commented

Harry looked at him "Its hard enough negotiating with one Granger, please don't gang up on me" he said, then looking lost in thought "Where was I?"

"Fifteen" Hermione answered, automatically "But—"

Harry grinned "Agreed" he said, cutting her off "you drive a hard bargain" he grabbed her hand and shook it "Now let's go get this press conference over with." Hermione stuttered and stammered "Sorry, we already shook on it" he said

The first part went well enough, Harry and Hermione read prepared statements. They ignored the hecklers. A male voice called Harry a blood traitor, and a different one called Hermione a Mudblood. The crowd mostly shouted them down. After the statements, they offered to answer questions. Harry spotted a familiar face. "Hello, Penelope" he said in a friendly tone "Its nice to see you" She was wearing a Daily Prophet badge and Harry thought he might try to make peace with the newspaper.

"You miserable half-breed" she hissed "How does it feel to be a murderer?!" The entire crowd was in shock. Harry and Hermione stared at her "That's right, Potter! You and the Mudblood, both! She's a bloody thief as well!" Penelope shouted.

Harry barely kept control "The only times I killed anyone were to defend myself, or my friends and during the Final Battle!" he exclaimed "Voldemort killed my parents in cold blood! That's murder!! Tell me, did you grow up without parents? In a home where everyone hated you?"

"Cry about your poor childhood to someone who cares!" Penelope screamed "You murdered the only decent Weasley! And my father! And thanks to your pet Mudblood, my sister lost her arm! And my family had to pay for rebuilding the Muggle trash heap she came from!!"

Hermione jumped up, reaching for her wand, forgetting that it hadn't been returned. Penelope was much slower. Harry had time to sit Hermione down and disarm Penelope before she had the chance to cast a spell. Seconds later Seamus Finnegan had her bound in ropes. Hermione couldn't help the look of hate she gave Penelope.

"Muggle trash am I!?" Hermione shouted, then she suddenly became very controlled "Really interesting. This Pureblood Muggle hatred is a joke" she said, then with an un-amused laugh "Did you know that fifteen Death Eaters attacked my home? Quite a force, considering they only expected two Muggles to be home. Bunch of mask wearing cowards!" She looked at Penelope with contempt and said "Your father died before he ever set foot in my home, so did five others. Not bad for Muggleborn witch and a Fifth Year Muggleborn wizard. As for your sister, don't expect any sympathy from me. I watched her torture my parents" Harry grabbed her hand and sent a wave of comfort through the physical contact. Hermione slid down in her chair, exhausted from the outburst.

Another reporter stood "I would like to start by saying that I did support Mr. Potter's case to have Miss Granger released"

Harry sighed in relief "After that scene, its nice to hear a friendly voice. Thank you, Mr.--"

"Its Longbottom, actually" the man replied "with the Prophet" he noticed Harry's expression "Yes, I'm related to Neville. Its something like fourth cousins, though. I would like to ask what you know about the vote that freed Miss Granger."

Hermione and Harry shared a quick glance "We haven't discussed the details too much." Harry said.

"The Wizengamot didn't even share the outcome of the vote" Mr. Longbottom said, and with a follow-up "Do you even know the margin?"

"Sorry Mr. Longbottom, I don't. I can honestly say that only two members have told me how they voted" Harry replied with a laugh "We figured this question would come up and they authorized me to answer. But, I'm afraid you aren't going to be very surprised"

The reporter nodded "I assume you mean Susan Bones and William Weasley, correct?" to which Harry and Hermione both nodded "Can't you give us anything else?"

"I don't think it would be right." Harry explained "I can remember reading all of the things people claim I said after my Fourth Year, and everyone believing what they read just because they read it somewhere. If the others want to say, its up to them"

"Why don't you stop living off your fame?!" a witch in her late twenties shouted.

Mr. Weasley cut in "You don't have to answer that, Harry"

"It's alright, Arthur" Harry replied in a suffering tone, then he turned to her "You know what? I never knew I was famous, until I went to Hogwarts. Then I mostly got bullied for it. I'm famous because my parents got murdered when I was an infant. Wanna trade?"

"I have something to say as well" Hermione said "Harry has always been accused of that. It just isn't so. This is the first time I've known Harry to use his fame for anything. And all he got out of it was my freedom. Helping me was his only concern."

Mr. Longbottom stood again "I know you don't get along with my publication, but I want it known that we had no idea Miss Clearwater was going to cause such a scene" he said "But someone is going to ask the question she raised. Did you kill Percy Weasley?"

"When I was Minister of Magic, I signed into law a Wizengamot measure that declared details such as that a secret for a hundred years." Harry replied "It was hoped that if people didn't know, then we could avoid continuing these fights"

"Just answer the question!" someone shouted.

Harry looked over at Mr. Weasley, he nodded "What you all have to understand is that with so many people wearing masks, we didn't know who we were fighting." Harry paused for a breath "Percy died at the Battle of Riddle Manor. I was nearby when someone with a mask was killed. Hermione and I had just saved Ginny Weasley from a Death Eater whose identity I don't know. We were some distance away when the person that turned out to be Percy was killed. I can definitely say that Penelope is wrong, I did not kill Percy."

"But then, you know who did"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Longbottom" Harry replied "But I'm not going to answer that"

Before anyone could ask Hermione was shaking her head "Neither am I" she added in support.

"Thank you, both" Mr. Weasley said, stepping forward. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and added "I was also there when it happened." There was an uproar at this, but he overrode the noise "Let me have my say!!" he shouted, then continued "We loved our son. We are very proud of what he accomplished in school. Top marks in his year. He was a prefect and head boy. Looking back, I can even say I am proud of how well he fought that day. It was ambition that drove Percy. To do well in school, but unfortunately to make the wrong decisions."

Hermione tried to comfort him "You can stop now, Arthur"

"No, let me finish" he said heavily "And I want this quoted exactly. No one in my family holds any anger against the person who killed Percy in that battle. Penelope Clearwater clearly loved him. I hope she finds happiness. My wife and I would like learn about the Percy she knew. Maybe we can all heal. Harry doesn't take enough credit sometimes. It was his suggestion that those records be sealed. Emotions are still too raw. What happened here today is proof of that. Now, please, it is painful. So can we have a final question?" As always, Harry sought out Luna Lovegood.

"Hiya Harry" she said "That was a lovely party last night. Even if Hermione fell asleep early." She winked at them.

"Err…thanks Luna, sorry about that" Hermione replied "You and Neville made it home alright, then?"

Luna shrugged, grinning "Well, we got back to my place anyway. Harry, you serve a rather strong Firewhiskey"

"Sorry about that, Luna" Harry replied "It was some of the old Black stock"

Luna yawned "Oh, that's ok. We quite enjoyed it. Neville was rather flexible and had a lot of stamina. He was almost late this morning---" Hermione coughed, interrupting her "--- So anyway, what are you planning on doing now?"

"Good question" Harry said quickly, hoping to keep Luna on topic "Well, I think everyone knows that I inherited both the Potter and Black estates----" someone jumped in asking how much Harry was worth "---Another good question." He continued "Right now, the answer is I don't know. I only visited the Potter vault twice and that was over a year ago now and both visits were brief. I was looking for specific things. I have no idea how much is there and I haven't even seen the Black vault yet. So, I have that to do but anyone who went to school with me knows I hate homework and love Quidditch. I want to see if I'm good enough to play professionally. So this morning, I hired the smartest witch I know to sort through everything."

"You're not taking advantage of your friendship with Hermione, are you Harry?" Luna asked dreamily.

Hermione chuckled "I think he's overpaying me" she commented.

"You hush" Harry said "wait until you see how much there is to do before saying that"

-----------------------------------------------------------

(a/n) So Hermione's free and life can move forward. But not everyone likes Harry or Hermione, to put it mildly. The next chapter is called Paybacks. Don't underestimate a Hufflepuff.


	20. Chapter 20: Paybacks

**(a/n)** This is a no-angst chapter. I figured I'd give everyone a break. I was inspired by a Yahoo Groups request for 'elaborate revenge' on the Dursleys. Also, there is another special guest appearance by Prime Minister Blair.

This chapter marks the 100,000 word mark. I think that's note-worthy. I'm also planning on two new stories, which I've posted the basic ideas for on my Profile page. But, I won't start them until I've completed Book Seven and Three-Quarters

**

* * *

****Paybacks**

It was December, about a week before Luna and Neville's wedding. A feast for the wedding party was being held at Longbottom Manor in honor of the upcoming nuptials. "What was it she did to you, Harry?" Neville asked in greeting.

"She's bringing the tape" Harry replied sourly "Please tell me the Creevey brothers have never been here"

Neville laughed uproariously "Sorry Harry, Suz made sure they hooked the place up. Those two are making a fortune. They spent two days here last week. She said getting to the head of the line was a wedding present"

"Just great" Harry grumbled "I assume you got the deluxe display" Neville nodded "Joy" Harry continued "A life-sized display of my humiliation"

Neville slapped him on the back "Well, she did warn you she was going to get even."

"I know" Harry replied "But did you notice that she waited until after I proposed"

Luna laughed as she came up "Of course she did, Suz is almost as smart as Hermione."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Susan commented. She had just popped in with Hermione, who added "I think I will, too" Harry wrapped his arms around Susan and kissed her. She obliged, then squirmed away when she felt a hand slip into her jacket "Not a chance!" she scolded him "Take your punishment like the brave wizard you are."

"Gee," Neville laughed "It must be really bad. C'mon Harry you can take her!"

Susan gave him a dirty look before hugging him "Be careful, dear friend" she said "You wouldn't want to arrive at your wedding all black and blue"

"You and what army" Neville countered.

Susan looked him up and down "Just me" she said wickedly.

"Don't do it Neville" Harry warned.

Neville gave him a look "You know, we do have a training room here" Harry stepped away holding up his hands. Neville turned back to Susan and said "After the Harry show, how about a little workout"

"You're on" Susan replied.

"SHAME ON YOU NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" Augusta Longbottom shouted "YOU WILL NOT BE DUELING THIS YOUNG GIRL!"

Neville cringed "Come on Gran. Its only for fun"

"And you think its acceptable to bully this child?" she asked

Harry cut in "Mrs. Longbottom, if it helps, I think Suzie will win."

"Would you care to bet on that, Harry?" Luna asked.

Susan's jaw dropped "I'm your best friend! How could you bet against me?"

"Sorry, Suzie" Luna sighed "But this is about family pride" then she turned back to Harry "So, ten Galleons then?"

"I'll take that bet" Harry replied.

Twin pops were heard "That sounded like the B word." George said.

"It does indeed, brother dear" Fred said "Please fill us in"

"Glad you're here boys" Harry said "Its Neville versus Susan one on one."

The twins' faces lit up with delight "We're in!" they exclaimed together "We'll bet on…"

"Suzie" Fred said.

"Neville" George said.

They looked at each other in shock, and then started arguing back and forth.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen" Harry said, stepping between them "the obvious answer is that you bet against each other"

"Twenty Galleons" George said, looking at his brother.

Fred smiled and shot back "Easiest money I ever made" With their argument settled, the twins went off to match up the other betters. After several minutes, they came back. "There are a few Longbottoms and Lovegoods that don't have anyone to take their bets. They all want to bet on Neville." Fred reported.

"I'll cover them all" Harry offered.

George looked surprised "That's almost three hundred Galleons" he said.

"Done" Harry replied confidently.

"Can I have another fifty of that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged "Sure 'Mione"

"That's getting high" Neville said "Are you sure, Harry?" In response Harry just grinned.

When it was added up, Hermione, Harry, and Fred had almost all the bets on Susan.

"I don't see this little girl beating him" Luna's father said. Noting that Susan only came up to Neville's chin "But my son insisted on betting on her"

"That's because he has a crush on Suzie" Luna said, teasing her brother

The boy blushed "I do not!" he exclaimed

"Yes you do!" Luna countered "You think she's hot! You couldn't take your eyes off her the last time she was over!"

"I never said that" he replied, blushing harder.

Harry joined in "Have you been holding out on me Suzie?" he teased.

"I don't think you've met" Susan said "Harry, this is Leto Lovegood. Leto, meet Harry Potter" they shook hands. Then with a wicked look, she added "Sorry Harry, I've always had a thing for blondes." She pulled him away by the hand and headed for the house. Everyone broke out laughing.

Between his laughs, Neville said "My future brother-in-law is quite a charmer, isn't he Harry?"

"Very funny, Longbottom" Harry grumbled, then he turned to Luna with a dreamy look "You know, Luna, since a Lovegood stole my fiancée its only fair that I get a Lovegood."

Her eyes glazed over for a moment, then she said "Sorry Harry it wouldn't work. I would have to change all my initials on my towels"

"Good point" Harry replied with a sad face. Neville resumed laughing, until Harry added "How about if I buy a new set. I think LP is a nice combination" Luna grabbed Harry's arm and they started walking to the house, leaving Neville with a shocked look on his face. Meanwhile Susan had pulled a very flustered Leto Lovegood into the family room and started laughing.

"That really was Harry Potter, wasn't he?" Leto asked, nervously. To which Susan nodded. "He's not going to be mad at me? Is he?"

Susan stopped laughing "Of course not" she replied, still smiling "I'm sure he's thinking of a way to get back at me now. We just like to wind each other up sometimes"

"Does that mean I can ask a favor?" he asked

Amused, Susan replied "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you see, I get picked on a lot at school" he began, embarrassed "I have a late birthday and my father kept me out of Hogwarts for another year because of the war---"

Susan cut him off "Just ask your question, Leto" she said.

"Could I have a picture of us dancing at the wedding?" he asked, with his head down.

Susan smiled "To show off, I guess" she asked lightly.

Leto nodded "I'm stuck in First Year, when I should be in Third and I get picked on a lot"

"Remind me to tell you how we boosted Neville's reputation" Susan replied "Ok, but you have to answer one question" she leaned close and whispered "Do you really think I'm hot?"

Leto cringed as Harry entered the room with Luna in tow and Neville moments behind "Its simple, Longbottom" Harry said, putting an arm around Luna's shoulders "You can have your fiancée back, when I get mine back"

"Now that you mention it, I think I do like the initials LP" Luna said

"Who is that?" Susan asked, then it hit her "HEY! Wait a minute!"

Harry laughed wickedly "Maybe you were right about blondes, Suzie"

"I give up" Susan said "Sorry, Leto" Harry got a smug look, so she kissed Leto's cheek and said "Who knows maybe I'll still be single when you graduate"

"Not a chance" Harry said. He brought out his wand and said "Accio Susan" he caught her and kissed her deeply. Neville was close enough that he just pulled Luna free and did the same.

"Dinner is ready!" Augusta Longbottom announced. "First fighting with girls and now these open displays. Completely improper!" she complained

"Oh shut up, Gussie" Algie Longbottom said, surprising everyone "Or I'll tell everyone how Frank was conceived"

"Thanks Uncle Algie" Neville said "So, what's the story?"

He chuckled "Blackmail only works if you keep the secret. But, tell you what, as a wedding gift I'll tell you and Mrs. Longbottom next week."

"She reminds me of Mum" Fred commented.

Harry was shaking his head "Uh-uh, that's her with about a hundred years practice. Anyway, lets eat."

"You're awfully eager for someone about to be embarrassed" Susan said, slightly suspicious.

Harry laughed "I'm hungry. And besides I'm not the only one that will be embarrassed today"

"You only bet on Suzie because you have to go home with her tonight" Neville taunted "Ooof!" he grunted as Susan elbowed him "What? I didn't see you taking any bets. Scared?"

"You wish" Susan shot back "This is an expensive wedding, I just didn't want to hurt your budget"

Neville gave her a look "If you win, I'll pay for all your meals at work until you graduate"

"Done!" she replied, doing a victory dance "Harry, I'm gonna live at St. Mungo's til we get married. And boy, will I be hungry!"

Harry laughed "And if you win, Neville, we'll cover the bar bill for the wedding"

"**THANKS FOR YOUR CONFIDENCE IN ME, LUV" **Susan said in Parseltongue

Harry kissed her cheek and replied "**JUST DON'T HURT HIM. I HAPPEN TO LIKE NEVILLE**"

"**DON'T WORRY, LUNA WOULD NEVER FORGIVE ME IF SHE COULDN'T CELEBRATE HER WEDDING NIGHT" **she replied, grinning.

As they sat to eat Hermione asked Harry "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much" Harry shrugged "I just look forward to enjoying a lot of meals at the hospital, why?"

"Look at Leto" she replied "You scared him"

Harry chuckled and said "Good, if he's scared of her I won't have to worry"

"Shame on you Harry" she scolded "He's just a boy"

Harry guffawed and received a withering look "Ok, ok" he said. He got Susan's attention and nodded towards Luna's brother. Susan gave him a pleased gaze, then she turned to talk to Leto.

"I saw that look" Hermione whispered "You can thank me later"

"Do you still have the unedited version with you?" he whispered back. Hermione nodded. Harry took the tape from her jacket, shrunk it down, then vaporized it. "Suzie has a really pretty smile" he said wistfully.

"You know, the twins would be disappointed in you?" Hermione said "But I think that's really nice"

Neville leaned over from the other side and asked "So, what are you planning Harry?"

"Nothing" he replied "she got me fair and square. I think I'll just enjoy the show" With that, Harry dug into his meal.

As dinner ended Susan winked at Harry and asked for everyone's attention "Congratulations Neville and Luna. I'm sure Harry will agree with me when I say we are both honored to be standing up with them next week" everyone applauded.

"On with the show!" George jeered at her, playfully.

"I love my wonderful fiancée, but he was picking on me. So, I figured he needed a little taste of his own medicine" she said.

"I love you, too, Suzie" Harry said

"That won't help you now, MUHAHAHA" she replied.

Harry laughed at her "You don't do evil very well!"

"Hmphf" she grunted, folding her arms across her chest "Very well, without further ado I give you Harry Potter and the Upside Down Room"

_The scene opened with Harry asleep, in bed. Hermione's voice was heard calling him to wake up. He threw off his covers and sat up in bed "Gimme a break!" he groaned "The sun isn't even up!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Hermione asked "Its nine o'clock"_

_He got out of bed and looked around. His face took on a confused expression. He waved a hand to open the curtains. They did so and he looked even more confused "What's the window doing there?" he asked out loud._

The audience snickered at the situation.

"_Mione, something weird is going on!" he called out. He stepped away from his bed and fell … UP! … He screamed as he fell and somehow landed on the ceiling. "Ouch!" he complained, rubbing his backside. "Accio wand!" he called out. With his wand he cast several cancellation spells, but he remained firmly stuck to the ceiling. He stood …up? … on the ceiling and gingerly walked to the window. He had to levitate himself … high? …enough to look out "AHHH!" he screamed. The sky was where the ground is supposed to be. _

"_Hurry up!" Hermione called "Suzie and Meri are waiting!"_

_Harry climbed …down?... to the floor and reached his dresser. He opened a drawer and everything in it fell out and landed on the ceiling. "Now what?" he grumbled "Great, I gotta go" The bathroom presented its own challenges. As he started to go, his stream … fell … the wrong way "AHHH!!!" he screamed "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" _

_Someone laughed from outside the room "Where are you, Harry?"_

"_Thank God!" he exclaimed "Suzie, I'm in the bathroom!"_

_Susan laughed "Having trouble, luv?" she asked, slyly. She walked into the room and stood at the bathroom door. She winked at where she knew a camera was hidden and pushed the door open._

"_DON'T come in here!" Harry exclaimed_

_She looked up at him "Got'cha" she said, laughing. She pulled her wand, cancelled the spell Harry had cast and set him down._

The final shot was of Harry's completely stunned expression. The level of mirth that had been building throughout the show exploded. During most of the loudest laughter, Harry hid his face. As it began to subside, he glared at Susan "You think you're funny?" he said sourly

"B-but, Harry, I---" she began. She stopped as she noticed his expression.

He crossed his arms and continued to stare at her. The noise died out as Harry said "Well" Susan hadn't expected this reaction and the silence deepened. Finally, he broke down "Guess what" he giggled "So did I, that was bloody brilliant. I got got, but good. That was amazing!"

"You scared me, you jerk." She complained.

He laughed harder "Sorry" he said, quietly. Then he lifted her hand high and said "Everyone, I give you Susan Bones, master prankster."

"That's better, Potter" she said, grinning.

"It was a work of art, Suzie" he replied "I can't begin to guess how you did it, but wow. Nice!"

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "No details" she whispered "But lets just say I Weaseled my way into it."

"Enough of that, you two" Neville said, challengingly "I believe we have a match."

Harry released Susan and said "Of course, Neville. The sooner we start, the sooner you can start recovering" Neville rolled his eyes and went to change.

"So, Suzie, do you need help changing?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"You can help after the match" she replied in the same tone.

A short time later everyone gathered in the practice room. Neville came in wearing a light workout suit and twirling his wand. When Susan entered, he gulped. She was dressed much like he was, but the way she walked was surprising. She carried herself entirely confidently. Back at Hogwarts, they had practice dueled many times. Neville had been one of the best in the class that Harry, Ron and Hermione taught as Unspeakables and while she was good Susan had only won a few times. He studied her intensely, sizing her up as an opponent.

"Stop staring at my fiancée, Longbottom!" Harry taunted from the side.

Neville gave him a dirty look, but the comment changed his train of thought. He stepped close to Susan and looked down at her "I get it now" he said confidently "You think I've gotten lazy with my training because of my job"

"And do you remember who taught us to fight?" she asked, looking over at Harry.

Neville smirked at her "Little Hufflepuff, bit off more than she can chew" he said, poking her.

"You're just a light snack" she fired back, pressing her wand into his chest. "Don't worry though, I'll heal you --- maybe" she finished, and flicked her wand in salute.

Hermione pushed between them "Enough! Back to back!" she ordered. Neville gave Susan a wink, then saluted her with his wand and did a smart about face. She counted off ten paces. At the ten count, Neville spun and fired two quick curses. He had always been faster than Susan, he still was just not by as much. Susan surprised him, his spells both hit shields and she still got off a curse of her own. He felt an icy chill on his arm as he dodged it. He leapt over a tripping jinx and fired off a minor cutting curse. Again he hit a solid shield. This time, he wasn't quite fast enough and got caught by a '_Rictusempra' _spell. He fell and his wand clattered on the floor.

Susan spared a grin at Hermione and cast '_Petrificus Totalis'_ Only Neville wasn't there, and his wand flew into his hand and he struck again. His first disarming spell impacted on still another shield, but the second one found a weak spot and Susan was blasted off her feet. Before she even hit the ground, Susan cast '_Serpensortia' _and a large python appeared** "GET HIM" **she hissed, and the snake rushed to comply.

'_Evenasca!" _Neville screamed, and the snake vanished in flame. But, Susan had recovered and she struck again. He gasped as a bludgeoning curse hit his side, knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled away, barely dodging a binding spell. Neville felt desperate, he was stumbling and breathing heavy, while Susan seemed just as strong as when they began. He dodged another binding curse, gathered his remaining strength and fired off three _'Expelliarmus' _spells aimed at different parts of Susan's body. He was shocked to see them all rebound off her shield. He dodged a tripping spell and fired one of his own, it went so wide of target that Susan didn't even bother with it.

A freezing spell hit his left leg and he went down hard "Hold!" he wheezed. Neville struggled to his feet and bowed to Susan "I yield" he said in a weak voice. His teeth were chattering.

She bowed back "Are you alright?" she asked.

"J-j-ju-just a-a-a l-l-lit—tle co-co-cold" he replied, shivering. Susan held up her wand and smirked at him, looking at his leg. He nodded and she cast a heating charm "Th-thanks" he said as it took effect "This is all y-your f-fault" he commented as Harry stepped up.

"Got that right" he replied, assuring himself Susan was unhurt "But I did try to warn you."

Neville nodded and offered his hand to her "That was amazing, Suz" he said "I don't remember you being this strong"

"Special training" she said cryptically, taking his hand

"You've been holding out on us" Neville said, still shaky from the duel.

Harry laughed "That'll teach you to underestimate Hufflepuffs." He replied.

Doubt flickered across Neville's face. Susan caught it and grabbed Harry's hand '_I might have overdone it' _she sent through their bond '_We might have to tell him' _A definite wave of doubt came from Harry _.'We could just tell him part of the story' _she suggested _'After all everyone knows I'm a Parselmouth, too'_

"Way to go, Susan!" Leto exclaimed "I knew you would win"

"Your brother is a traitor" Neville grumbled and Luna started helping him to massage sensation back into his leg.

Luna laughed at him, then looked at her brother "Not true" she replied "He's just thinking with his hormones"

"He better watch himself" Neville replied, laughing "She's downright scary."

The twins came up, carrying handfuls of galleons, and arguing. "Who would've thought it?" George commented.

"The smarter one, obviously" Fred replied "I believe one of those coins belongs to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know" George replied, passing the pile to Harry.

"I do all the work and others reap the rewards" Susan grumbled "Now I know how Harry's relatives felt. I almost feel sorry for them after what you did." Everyone looked at her in surprise and she added "Hey, I said almost"

Augusta, who had also been checking Neville cut in "Harry, I think its wonderful you have family after what happened to your parents"

"Nothing good about those Muggles" George growled.

She gave him a nasty look and asked "You aren't abusing Muggles, are you? Your father would be furious!"

"Believe me, Mrs. Longbottom" George replied "These Muggles deserve it"

She became openly hostile "I barely tolerated my grandson fighting with a young girl. But I will not have people who attack defenseless Muggles in my home. Perhaps you should leave."

Neville reacted angrily at the accusation, but Harry interrupted him with a gesture "It's not what you think ma'am." He said, and he didn't flinch when she turned on him "All my life, before Hogwarts, I lived with my mother's sister. They didn't tell me anything about magic. And I was treated as badly as some Wizarding families treat house elves"

"That still doesn't give you the right to attack Muggles" she replied, less hotly.

Hermione came into the conversation and added "Mrs. Longbottom, I'm Muggle-born and it was mostly my idea. My mother enjoyed the story and I promise you none of us used any magic to hurt anyone"

"You wouldn't let us" George said sadly. "OUCH!!" Susan had slapped him in the head and Hermione elbowed him in the side.

Neville's grandmother frowned at the scene but relented enough to say "Alright, perhaps I overreacted. But I would like to hear this story and judge for myself"

"With pleasure Mrs. Longbottom" Susan said, giggling "Besides, Neville looks like he could use a good laugh"

"Oh stuff yourself, Suz" Neville said, eliciting peals of laughter from the room.

Susan leaned down and whispered in his ear "Round two?" then gave him a smile. Neville replied with a headshake. Harry laughed and was about to say something when Augusta coughed.

"Right, then" Hermione began "It all started after I was released and began going through Harry's vaults…"

**Flashback a Month **

"Morning, Mione" Harry said cheerily

She growled at him from behind a stack of papers "Statements, Galleons, Knuts, Sickles, jewels, certificates, property…ARGH!" Harry chuckled at her. She threw up her hands "And you aren't helping!" she complained "Its taken me the last two weeks to even organize it to the point where I've figured out what a mess it is"

"In other words, you're bogged down with homework. Right?" he asked. She looked up at him with a withering look "Hahaha, I remember that stare." He reminisced "First year, the library, and that big book. Go ahead, ask me if I read" and he lost himself in giggles.

"Aw, sod off, Harry" she snapped. And got even angrier when his only response was increased laughter. She tossed her glass of water at him. But, with his Quidditch reflexes he cleanly dodged it.

"Ahhh!" he shouted as he stumbled over a pile of papers, knocking them over.

She knelt down beside him with a smirk "That'll teach you" she said "Now you clean it---" she broke off and grabbed a document from his chest "Hmm, this looks familiar" she commented and started leafing through a pile on the table, muttering to herself.

"What's all the noise?" Fred asked

"Watch out for flying glasses" Harry replied "You coming to breakfast, Mione?" Harry heard something like 'fimits' and she went back to shuffling papers. "You'd better" he threatened "or I'll send Winky up with orders not to leave you alone until you do."

Breakfast had barely started when Hermione arrived. She announced her arrival by stumbling over Meri and crashing into the kitchen table "Harry, this so doesn't make sense" she said, distractedly.

"What'cha got?" he asked, chewing on a piece of toast.

"Well, we know that the Potters and the Blacks have never liked each other" she replied, then looking at Harry's reaction "Well until Sirius, anyway. From what little I've seen they just didn't mix. And their investments look like they almost tried to avoid each other there, too. So why did they both invest in the same company, at almost the same time. And a Muggle company, besides"

"Well, just because they were Purebloods doesn't mean they ignored a chance to make money" Harry replied "It must just be a coincidence"

Hermione shrugged "Could be. Anyway, I found this certificate in the trust vault your parents left" She handed to Harry, who looked at it. Blinked. Did a double take and sprayed his drink.

"Father!!" an outraged Meri screamed. She was hit by some of his spray.

Harry recovered and apologized to his daughter as he cleaned her up. "Let me guess. You found the other certificate in Sirius' personal vault, right?" She nodded, mildly surprised. "And they're both about twenty years old, right?"

"Yeah, in fact I was surprised at how few Galleons there were in his vault. Almost like he spent most of his money on this" Hermione replied.

Harry started laughing "He would" he giggled "It looks like my Godfather was more business smart than I gave him credit for"

"Would you care to share the joke, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Haven't I ever mentioned this company?" Harry asked. They both shook their heads "No, I guess maybe I wouldn't've. Anyway, Grunnings PLC is the company my uncle works for." Hermione's jaw dropped and Fred smiled. "Mione, find out how much this is worth. Get the answer today, if possible."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked, hesitantly.

Harry smirked, evilly "Get him fired if I can."

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Fred said, shaking his head "You can do better than that. Remember, revenge isn't about the worst thing you can imagine. Its about the worst your victim can imagine."

"What've you got in mind?" Harry asked.

"Let's see" Fred mused "What do we know about them? They hate you" Harry nodded "They hate everything to do with magic" again Harry nodded. Hermione frowned, worried at what her boyfriend might be thinking of. "I think your advisor, here, should definitely go find out what those certificates are worth. We need to talk to Lee and George. Lee knows more about financial stuff than we do and Granger, here, has been corrupting me."

Hermione gave him an outraged look "Fine! Be that way" She quipped. "Anyway, Harry, I trust that you won't actually let them hurt your aunt and uncle. These certificates are registered to a bank near my Mum's office. I'll see you later, then, Harry." Then she turned to Fred "And as for you, Mister Weasley" she said in a no-nonsense tone "If I'm such a bad influence then you don't get to kiss me" She dashed for the living room and its fireplace, vanishing before he had a chance to blink.

"You're in trouble, mate" Harry laughed, slapping Fred on the back.

"Oh, poo." Fred replied "Come by the shop after you get the munchkin dressed." And he vanished.

Several hours were to pass before Hermione arrived. She was all smiles and she was carrying a thicker pile of papers than the one she had left with. "Hi boys" she said airily "Its been a very interesting experience." She recounted her day, telling them about lunch with her mother. Then her discoveries at the bank. Harry had been disappointed to learn that, between both certificates, he owned only five percent of Grunnings. But Hermione explained that it made him the largest public shareholder, second only to Mr. Grunning himself. "There's one other thing" she added "That bank used to hold the mortgage on your aunt's house"

"What good does that do me?" Harry asked

"Well, does the fact that it was paid off in 1987 mean anything to you?" she asked

"No" Harry said, then "Wait a minute that was the year Grandfather Evans died. So what?"

Hermione pause delicately, then answered "Well its like this. Since your mother died, it looks like everything went to your aunt and uncle. The bank gave me the address of the solicitor that handled the estate. We have an appointment next Tuesday."

"This is going to take longer than I thought." Harry complained.

The executor of the Evans estate was shocked to find that Harry was his client's grandson. After seeing Harry's birth certificate and verifying its authenticity, he drew up papers based on Hermione's request "I haven't seen them since," Mr. York said, concluding the meeting "But from what you've told me, you could get them into considerable trouble"

"Not at this point, sir" Harry replied "Hermione seems to think this is better, and I'm willing to trust her." Then he turned to her and asked "So, what's the next step?"

"We have a meeting with Mr. Grunning" she replied "Perhaps, Mr. York could assist with the negotiations. We have two deals that would almost double the size of Grunnings and I think Harry should see a proper reward for his efforts."

"I quite agree, Miss Granger." The attorney said, feeling that he might do quite well. Grunnings wasn't the largest drill manufacturer in Britain, but it seemed as though the confident young woman was holding something back "I believe I can help look after Mr. Potter's interests. Please leave the time and location with my secretary. I will rearrange my schedule, tomorrow, so I can attend"

The meeting took place after normal business hours. Harry wanted to avoid his uncle until the deal was ready. Mr. York was amazed at the deal. Part of it was an agreement with the Dental Association to produce drills for dentists. Two red haired men and a black man had a business that was also part of the deal. Even more remarkable was when the Prime Minister joined the meeting to sign off on a massive contract to have Grunnings manufacture drills for the government.

"Harry, Hermione, its been a real pleasure seeing you both again." Tony Blair said, graciously "And this contract will save the government millions. Of course, Arthur has kept me up to date with your lives. My condolences on your loss, Hermione."

"Thank you, Prime Minister" Hermione replied "How is your family?"

"Very well" he replied "we recently welcomed a new grandchild." A round of congratulations went through the room "Thank you, all. And, Harry, congratulations on your engagement. I would like to meet her at some point. Also, that girl you adopted. I still feel that you were taken advantage of."

"I did too … at the time" Harry replied "But, now I can't imagine life without her"

George laughed "Yeah, now she's the only one that takes advantage of him"

"Well, it turned out for the best, then" the Prime Minister observed.

Hermione had been quiet for a time, there was a calculating look about her "Prime Minister, I was wondering, since you mentioned meeting Susan and Meri. Perhaps, you might like to do so tomorrow. This does rate a small ceremony. I'm sure Mr. Grunning would agree."

"That would be excellent, sir" the businessman offered "We can arrange it for either here or at your office, whichever is convenient for you."

"I think here, would be best" Hermione said with a smirk "After all, Harry's loving uncle has an important part to play"

Tony Blair looked around the room, the remark was about Harry's uncle was clearly sarcastic, but he was confused as to why. He knew Harry had problems with his family "I trust nothing illegal is going to happen" he said.

"Of course not, Prime Minister" Harry replied, his eyes flicked to the other two men to indicate that they didn't know about the magical world. "Actually we've decided that he's going to contribute to a couple of worthy charities."

"And if he doesn't?" the Prime Minister asked.

Harry shrugged and said "Then he is going to have major problems. Its part of why Mr. York is here"

The next day started quite wonderfully for Vernon Dursley. His career had been horribly upset by that freak nephew of his. He didn't feel the slightest bit of gratitude toward the retched boy. As far as he was concerned, those months in the Chamber of Secrets were a dreadful imprisonment. The fact that his house was fully restored to its original condition was barely a concern.

"_Some people have suffered much more than you" the red headed freak had said, the day he brought the Dursleys back home._

_Still distressed over the horrible means of travel, Vernon retorted angrily "Well I never asked to be involved in your mess. And you would think that brat nephew of mine could at least come and say thank you for all we've done!"_

"_Harry has been unconscious for a week!" the young hussy had screamed at him "And I had to see one of my brothers kill another!" And she had out that dreadful stick._

_Yanking the wand away, Arthur said "Calm down, Ginny, some people will just never change"_

"_Come on Dad, just one curse." She said, fixing a hate filled glare on the Dursleys._

"_Absolutely not, now wait outside"_

_Back in his own house, Vernon felt braver than he had in a long time "You follow her" he ordered "And tell that ungrateful brat he's not welcome here again."_

"_With pleasure, Dursley. I'm sure he will never darken your door again" _

And for the past three years, he had advanced himself nicely. He had left the sales arm of Grunnings and was now in the manufacturing end. Right under the vice president in charge of manufacturing. And in a few years, he would be retiring. And, after he graduated from Smeltings, he saw to it that Dudley was hired on. His son was now an assembly line manager. A thoroughly deserved promotion in Vernon's opinion, in spite of the fact that Dudley had only been employed for just over two years. But his prospects brightened considerably when Mr. Grunning came to his office.

"Good morning, Dursley" his boss said amiably.

He put on a pleased grin, set down his work and stood "Good morning, sir. How can I help you?" he simpered.

"I have some exciting news" Mr. Grunning said "I had a meeting last night that ran late"

"Nothing bad, I trust, sir" he said, hoping for more information.

Mr. Grunning shook his head "Nothing of the kind, Dursley" he said "It turns out that a young man recently gained control of his investments. He owns a large block of our company stock and he wanted the opportunity to meet with me, and I'm sure you'll agree that we should make time for a major shareholder"

"Oh, absolutely, sir" Vernon replied, ingratiatingly.

"Excellent." Mr. Grunning said "To continue, he also brought several of his associates with him and proposed a venture that would greatly expand our operations"

Vernon's face lit up, perhaps he wouldn't have to wait for the vice president to retire. "I would be glad to assist, sir" he offered

"In fact, your name came up" Mr. Grunning replied, quite honestly "I believe you will be able to make a valuable contribution." He looked out into the factory "I understand your son has moved up early" Vernon nodded proudly "Also excellent" he continued "There is a signing ceremony this afternoon. Would both of you please join us? We'll be using the main conference room"

Vernon all but clapped in delight, this was beyond what he'd hoped for "Gladly sir." He said "I'll go tell Dudley now, he'll be pleased that you're including him"

"Wonderful" Mr. Grunning said, concluding the conversation "please come at one o'clock. I'd like to have you both meet our new associates. Further, I'll be assigning your boy to work closely with them. Good morning, then." He left behind a delighted Vernon Dursley.

At the appointed time they arrived at the conference room to find it already occupied. In the hall, but a distance away, Dudley pointed out in surprise "Dad, that's the Prime Minister!" he said

"I do believe you're right, son" Vernon replied "This must be even bigger than I thought. Who do you suppose the man with him is?"

They didn't get the chance to speculate, because Mr. Grunning came out "I have some people for you to meet" he said, guiding them into the room.

"Excuse me, sir" Dudley said "But that really is the Prime Minister, isn't he?"

"Indeed, young Dursley" Mr. Grunning replied "Our young investor has a remarkable set of connections. He'll be joining us in a few minutes. First, I'd like you to meet Lee Jordan. As part of the deal, you're going to be responsible for teaching him our methods. Then his partners will add on their techniques to speed our production." The black man shook hands with Dudley and Vernon. Next to Lee was Susan, she begged off a handshake favoring holding Meri. "This lady is Susan Bones, our investor's fiancée. The girl is their daughter"

Meri felt Susan's dislike for the newcomers and shied away, not knowing why. His introductions complete, Mr. Grunning excused himself from the room.

"We should all sit and wait" Lee suggested.

Dudley sat near to Susan "So, do you like Suzie or Sue" he said, trying to start a conversation.

"My name is Miss Bones" she replied coldly, glaring at him. She focused her attention on Meri. An uncomfortable silence was allowed to stretch until voices were heard outside.

Hermione entered saying "I'm certain no introductions are necessary."

"Good morning, Jordan and Susan" Tony Blair greeted cordially "Actually, this young lady is new" turning his attention to Meri "Its nice to meet you"

She looked at Susan, uncertainly, then when Susan smiled she stood in the chair and said "Hi. I'm Meri. Who're you?"

"My name is Tony" the Prime Minister replied, smiling. He gripped her hand gently and added "You're very pretty"

Hermione continued "That's Vernon Dursley and his son Dudley"

"Do I know you?" Dudley asked as Vernon shook hands with the Prime Minister.

"Not formally" Hermione replied "But, my employer expects me to know his business." Then, apparently addressing no one, said "I think we're ready."

"Hello Dudley" Harry said, opening the door "Have you missed me, Uncle Vernon?"

Dudley's face turned ashen and he swallowed a lump in his throat. "What are you doing here?" Vernon ground out through clenched teeth.

"Hi Daddy!" Meri said, bouncing enthusiastically "Ahhh!! Whoaa!!" she screamed as the chair toppled over. But, she never hit the ground because Harry had, in a split second, pulled his wand and cast a summoning charm. "That was wicked!" she exclaimed, having flown into Harry's arms "Again! Daddy! Again!"

"No jumping in chairs" he said severely, in full parent mode.

Susan pulled him down next to her "Nice catch, my favorite Seeker" she said playfully

"Enough excitement for you young lady" He said, addressing Meri. Then, he looked at his uncle "To answer your question, I'm the one who put this deal together. I'm the investor Mr. Grunning was referring to"

Vernon's face turned red "I don't know what nonsense this is!" he exclaimed "But I'm too busy to deal with you!"

"I assure you, Mr. Dursley, that your nephew has never wasted MY time" the Prime Minister interrupted smoothly "I learned a great deal about his world from him and from Minister Weasley." Vernon was about to say something, but Tony Blair continued "He and his associates have negotiated a contract that will save the government millions"

Mr. Grunning had returned, and added "I quite agree, Prime Minister. I had some misgivings at first, but Mr. Potter has done remarkable things. Sir, I've come to bring everyone, the press is ready"

The press conference was brief. Just a simple announcement. Vernon seethed in silence when Harry announced the establishment of a charity in honor of his parents. After the Prime Minister departed, they returned to the conference room. "You had absolutely no right to involve me in your foolish plans, boy" Vernon growled.

"I rather think I do" Harry replied coolly "Now, sit down and shut up"

Vernon took a swing a Harry with a clenched fist, that he neatly dodged "Leave my daddy alone!" Meri screeched and a burst of magic came out of her, knocking Vernon off his feet. Dudley pushed her over.

Susan punched him in the side of his head "Touch my daughter again and I'll kill you" she said, her wand was pressed into his cheek.

"SUZ!!" Harry finally screamed, he gently pulled her hand away "The smartest thing you could do is sit down, Dudders" As Dudley complied, he turned to Mr. Grunning "If you don't mind, we'll be using this room to discuss family matters"

Hermione entered and closed the door. To which Vernon took offense "I barely consider you family" he said "Your freak friends definitely don't count. I'm leaving, I have work to do."

"Walk out that door, and you can pack out your office" Harry threatened "And for that matter, Dudley can too"

Vernon stood up and banged the table "You don't have that authority over me, freak!" he shouted.

Instead of being angry, Harry simply laughed at him "Actually, I do, Uncle Vernon. Hermione, what was the final arrangement?"

"Well, Harry assigned two percent of Grunnings to me" she began. Both Vernon and Dudley gaped at her as she continued "Harry now holds thirteen percent and Fred and George Weasley own five percent. I think you should show us much more respect, Mr. Dursley"

"W-well d-d-don't mix me up w-w-with this" Dudley said "I never did anything wrong"

Susan gave him a nasty look "You attacked a little girl, you oaf" she said

"And lets not forget Harry-hunting – Duddykins –" Harry added "Besides, this is business. And I would like to know how you got two promotions in three years"

"Well, now you can pay us back for everything we gave you over the years" Vernon said "I figure you owe me quite a bit of money"

Harry looked at Hermione "You were so right, 'Mione" he said "Actually, the reverse is true. But I don't need it. Here's what you're going to do. Both of you are giving a quarter of your salaries to the James and Lily Potter Foundation."

"I'll do nothing of the sort" Vernon declared

Harry didn't reply to him, instead he said to Susan "Would you go get Mr. York?"

"I don't like her any better than that other slut" Dudley muttered.

Susan hadn't heard it, but Harry had "Not very smart cousin" he said "But, I think you can discuss that with Fred and George" he laughed at Dudley's confused look and added "You might remember the Ton-Tongue Toffee. I'll make sure they know what you think about their sister."

"What about Ginny?" Susan asked.

Harry shrugged "Dudley was just remembering how she pounded my aunt. Now here's the last member of my team. I believe you already know Mr. York" Vernon shook his head.

"It was about ten years ago, Mr. Dursley" the attorney said, you should remember the Evans estate. In his court voice he addressed both Dursleys "On behalf of my client, Harry Potter, I have served Mrs. Petunia Dursley, formerly Evans, with a criminal complaint for assault and fraud. Mr. Vernon Dursley, I have filed the same complaint against you and an assault complaint against Mr. Dudley Dursley."

Vernon turned purple "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" he shouted "We were your clients!"

"Actually, Mr. Evans was my client and you violated the terms of his will" Mr. York replied, professionally "This order freezes all of your assets, including your home at 4 Privet Dr." Vernon fell back in his chair.

"We're your family" Dudley said, pathetically.

Harry snorted in disgust "No, Dudders, you're a bad memory. The Weasleys, Hermione, Susan and Meri are my family. I was your slave." He looked at Vernon "Uncle Vernon, you'll be sending your contribution to St. Brutus's Center for Criminally Insane Boys, and Dudley will be sending his to London Orphanage Number Six." Harry reclined in his chair "Look at the bright side, the company will benefit from the good publicity"

**End of Flashback**

"They truly treated you that badly, Harry?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

Harry swallowed the last of a glass of Firewhisky. Remembering his early childhood was extremely unpleasant "I don't have a single happy memory from them" he said "Only Suzie and 'Mione know everything."

"I still don't quite get it" Neville said "I mean, what was wrong with firing him?"

Harry chuckled "Not enough" he said "Fred was right about revenge. We beat him at his own game. This way, a lot of people benefit …"

"And it also lasts longer" Hermione added with a smirk.

"How long is that?" Neville asked.

Harry exchanged looks with Hermione "You know, I hadn't even thought of that" he said. Then he shrugged and added "Maybe giving to charity will be good for them"

"What are these charities?" Neville's uncle asked

"Ah, well, of course, my uncle is just thrilled to be contributing to the memory of my parents" Harry replied sarcastically. To which everyone laughed. "Anyway" he continued "St. Brutus's is where Uncle Vernon used to say I went to school

"Muggles have places like that?" Neville asked. Harry nodded in response and Neville said "Weird"

"I know" Harry said "And the orphanage is the one I adopted Meri from. It was either that or let Suzie punish my cousin"

Susan huffed at Harry "One little hex" she said "It wouldn't have hurt …much."

"Tell that to Neville" Harry replied, laughing

Susan blushed and said "He's okay, I didn't do any permanent harm. Plus it was a duel"

"A good thing, too" Luna commented. She was using her wand as a nail file "I plan to spend a week in bed after the wedding and we won't be sleeping."

"LUNA!! PLEASE!!" her brother shouted.

She mussed his hair and said "Awww sorry little brother"

"What happens between a couple is not for public discussion" Augusta said primly.

"Sorry, gran" Neville replied.

"At any rate" she continued "I'm glad to see you didn't use magic against your relatives, Harry."

"She's really a softie" Neville whispered to Harry, earning a chuckle.

Susan stretched and yawned "Dueling makes me sleepy" she said "I think we should head home"

"Watching you duel makes me randy" Harry whispered in her ear. He ran a hand up her back under her shirt.

She replied laughing "And what about Meri?"

"Sound asleep" he replied, then, with emphasis "HOPEFULLY"

They said goodnight and returned to Grimmauld Place. "Hi Draco" Susan said, walking by him.

"So how was Longbottom's party?" he asked.

"It was pretty good" Harry replied.

Draco smirked "Even with the embarrassment your girlfriend dished out"

"You don't know the half of it" Harry said "Poor Neville"

Draco looked annoyed "I couldn't care less about him" he said

"You bullied him for six years" Harry replied "What d'you expect?"

"He'll appreciate the duel story then" Susan offered "I'm going to check on Meri"

Harry told Draco about how Susan had beaten Neville. Draco soaked up the details, thoroughly amused by Neville's defeat "Thanks for that" he laughed.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Harry replied "And thanks for staying with Meri"

"Anytime" Draco replied, "you know that"

"Good night Draco" Harry said.

"I didn't---" he started. Then he continued, slyly "Ah, no problem. I'm sure you'll forget to say good night for me. See ya, Potter" Draco was hardly out the door when it closed behind him. He was momentarily offended, but laughed when he heard the sound of footsteps bouncing up the stairs.

Harry looked in the bedroom Susan used. She wasn't there. He also found his suite empty. Then headed for Meri's room. "Ahh, there you are" he said, finding Susan in bed with Meri "Psst, Suz" he whispered, to no avail. Susan had an arm around Meri and his daughter was cuddled into her shoulder. He walked around the bed and brushed her hair aside. "You are in so much trouble, Neville" he grumbled at seeing Susan's peacefully sleeping face. "Ah, well" he sighed. Then he transfigured his clothes into pajamas an crawled into bed. He eventually fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21:Three Weddings and a Funeral

**Three Weddings and a Funeral**

On the morning of December 17 Harry was very rudely wakened "UP!! NOW!!" Susan shouted.

"Awgimmebrek, Suz" he grumbled. She grabbed his hand and sent a jolt of magic up his arm "YEOW!" he yelped. His fiancée was in a bad temper "What's got your knickers in a twist?" he snapped

"A half hour of trying to wake you up" she replied "I was up late too, and for a much better reason"

He got out of bed, saying "Get off it. It's tradition," for which he received a dirty look. "Look, yeah we got drunk last night" he said "But it was all in fun. Besides, I don't remember hearing any details about Luna's party"

"That's different" she fired back "First, it was two nights ago, and---"

"And you were pretty plastered" he interrupted, losing his patience. "Tell you what, we can settle the whole thing. You show me everything from Luna's party and I'll do the same" and he dropped his mental shield.

Susan looked at him in shock, then averted her eyes. She deliberately didn't try look into his mind "I'm sorry, Harry" she said "I'm so embarrassed. No, I don't need to see. I was being stupid"

"So, no more bachelor party arguments?" he asked, a little doubtful. He was relieved when she shook her head and smiled "Thank you, because I can think of at least three more we'll be going to." He went to the loo, then came back "Ok, when are you leaving?"

"In about an hour." She replied "As soon as I get Meri ready. How about you?"

Harry laughed "Women, you take all day." She gave him a dirty look, so he changed the subject "I've got a Chudley's practice for a couple of hours---"

"You'd better not be late" she interrupted

"Not possible" he replied, cheekily "Leto and Neville are both going with me. Can't start without the groom" she just rolled her eyes "Kidding" he added "I'll just pop in on Meri, grab some toast and go"

"You're impossible" she grumbled. In response, Harry grabbed her around the waist, spun her around and attacked her neck "Put me down!" she shouted, giggling "Alright, alright! I give! But if you're late…"

"Yes, dear" he replied. He gave her a parting kiss and left.

Three hours later and just over an hour before the ceremony Susan was with Neville's grandmother, Hermione, Molly, and Meri putting the final touches on Luna's gown. "I still think this dress is silly" Luna said.

"That was the dress your mother wore" Augusta said primly "And the veil has been passed through the Longbottom line for generations."

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked.

"There are too many layers" Luna complained "It takes too long to get off"

Hermione giggled "That's called foreplay. We could charm it to be invisible" Augusta and Molly turned shocked looks on her "Just to Neville, of course" she amended.

"We can't do that!" Susan exclaimed.

"Why not, Suz?" Luna asked, teasing her friend "Jealous?"

"Of course not. I'm quite happy with Harry" Susan replied, then she saw Luna's smirk and added "As a healer, I would like to point out that it might cause Neville's head to explode. He'd never make it through the ceremony."

The older women held their silence. "Possibly, a random vanishing charm" Hermione suggested "Just a flash, whenever Neville happens to be looking somewhere"

"Your boyfriend has been a good influence on you, Hermione" Luna commented.

"I'm worried about the boys" Susan said "So while you figure that out, I'll go check to see if they---"

She was interrupted by a knock. She opened the door to Harry in full dress robes "Did I hear someone call my name?" he asked.

"Daddy!!" Meri yelled, and charged. She wrapped herself around his legs "Can I go with you? Huh? Can I!?"

"Sure" Harry replied, picking her up "What's the matter?"

She looked at Susan for a moment, then rested her head on his shoulder "I'm bored" she whispered in his ear.

"Okay" Harry said, laughing "I'll take you to meet some of the other kids. Just a minute"

"More kissing?" she asked

"Absolutely!" Harry replied. Meri rolled her eyes as Harry and Susan kissed "See, I told you. Plenty of time" he whispered to Susan. Then, looking at Luna he said "Wow, that dress looks amazing. Neville won't be able to think during the ceremony"

"I'm glad you like it, Harry" Luna replied "Hermione called it foreplay. What do you think?"

"Ah…err…" Harry stammered, gaping at Luna.

"Why yes Harry, what do you think?" Susan asked, barely containing herself.

"I think I'll just be going. I think I heard Neville calling." Harry replied, and slipped out the door.

Susan and Hermione fell over laughing. "He didn't answer my question" Luna commented. Which only made them laugh harder. By the time they recovered and finished getting ready the ceremony was ready to start.

"Calm down, mate" Harry said, standing on the alter, next to a panicky Neville. They watched a smiling Meri scatter rose petals as she walked down the aisle "See, everything's fine" Harry said. Hermione came down next and he heard Luna's brother gulp nervously "Hey, Leto, only Neville's allowed to panic" he whispered.

"I-I h-have t-t-to dance with her?" Leto stuttered.

Neville giggled, forgetting his own nervousness "Looks like Fred has competition"

Harry was about to comment, but lost the power of speech as Susan entered, and he didn't hear a word that was said as she approached.

"That's some dress" Neville said, embracing her "You aren't trying to tempt me, are you?"

She kissed Neville and laughed "What? And have both of them after you" she said "Besides, this outfit is for Harry. You won't notice me once Luna starts" Then she went to stand by Hermione. She winked at Harry and was rewarded with a wave of lust. Not to be outdone, she took the sensations that evoked and tossed them back at Harry.

"Witch" he mouthed at her. As the wedding march started, Harry turned to watch Luna "She looks gorgeous, mate" he said

For a moment, Neville looked at Luna's father. Then at Luna, at first he smiled at her. Suddenly, for an instant, she looked completely nude. "Bloody hell" he whispered. Then it was gone. He looked over at Harry and asked "Did you see that?"

"It's a beautiful dress" Harry replied, not seeing anything unusual.

Neville looked at him, doubtfully, then back at Luna. This time for, two full seconds, he could see her right breast "There it is again!" he gritted out. Luna abruptly stopped and spun in place, treating Neville to a view of her backside.

"What was that about?" Mr. Lovegood whispered to his daughter. He had nearly fallen over.

"Nothing daddy dear" she replied serenely "Just modeling mum's dress"

They reached the alter and Luna's father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. Neville took her hand and smiled down at her "You look absolutely beautiful" he said.

"Thank you, darling" she replied "Does it have anything to do with my see through dress?" Neville stuttered a moment, but she continued "Don't worry only you can see it" Throughout the ceremony, the dress would continually fade to invisibility in various parts, driving Neville to distraction.

The ceremony completed and Neville kissed his new wife "I love you Luna Longbottom" he said happily

"I thought you were going to be Neville Lovegood" Luna replied.

Neville was spared from responding by Mr. Weasley announcing "For the first time, I give you Neville and Luna Longbottom. Congratulations to the happy couple."

"Now you can call me Mrs. Longbottom" Luna whispered in Neville's ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I quite like the sound of that" Susan gushed, putting an arm around each.

"Welcome to the family, Neville" Leto said

Harry smiled happily and clapped Neville on the back and Hermione hugged Luna. After several rounds of hugs from various Lovegoods and Longbottoms, he had been moved from the center of attention. He didn't mind though, he had never been one for public displays. That thought led to a memory. He saw Susan, Neville and Luna embracing again. He felt a little sadness and a bit of guilt.

"You know, she loves you Harry" Hermione said. He nodded, relaxing as she stroked his neck "You're allowed to have memories of Ginny" she added, sympathetically.

He squeezed her waist "You know me too well" he complained, jokingly

"Don't avoid it" she said "What else is bothering you?"

He nodded toward the trio on the alter "Who do they remind you of?" he asked.

"Us?" she only half-asked.

Harry nodded "I can think of so many times when you, me and Ron would just hug like that. Some good, some bad" he said, reminiscing. "Mione, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Harry" she replied "Anything"

"Its pretty personal" he said, hesitantly.

She took his arm and led him outside "I want to help" she said "So---"

"Here goes" Harry said "You and Fred … I was wondering … How do you deal with it?" Hermione gave him a curious look "You don't have to answer" he added in a rush.

"Its fine, Harry" she replied, then paused, gathering her thoughts "Losing Ron was hard" she continued "But we had a long talk about it"

Harry chuckled "A serious Fred…Hmm" Hermione gave him a dirty look "Sorry" he offered, still laughing

"Anyway, if I can continue" she said, cutting into his laughter "In a way Fred and I have it easier than you. After Ron … well … died…Somehow that's different. I'm pretty sure that someday, maybe soon, Ginny will come home."

He sighed "What then?" he asked.

"I dunno" she replied

"Helluva time for that" he grumbled.

She laughed softly, said "Sorry" then she leaned against him and put an arm around his shoulders. They were still like that a few minutes later.

"Oi! Unhand my girl, Potter" Fred said, jokingly. Susan unlinked her arm and poked him in the side. "Ooof! Violent one, she is. Come on, let's get to the reception"

As they walked back, Susan whispered "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Let's just have fun tonight" he replied, giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

They went to the reception hall and the party started. Neville and Luna were introduced and had their first dance as a married couple. Susan and Harry joined in the next song. The third song brought the entire wedding party to the floor.

As it ended, Neville took Susan's hand. He nudged Harry and commented "I don't think we'll be able to get Leto to part with Hermione"

"Hehe" Harry giggled, as he began dancing with Luna "It'll be just as bad when he dances with Suzie" He nodded over at Colin Creevey, who was taking pictures.

"I know that look." Luna said "You're up to something."

"Who me?" Harry asked, looking offended. He couldn't hold it though "Go dance with your dad for the next song"

"But I'm supposed to dance with Leto for the next song" Luna argued.

As the song ended, Harry said "Don't blame me. It wasn't my idea." Harry kissed her cheek and led her to her father. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Creevey?" he said to Padma.

"Well, you seem to dance better than the last time" she replied, in a scornful tone. Harry laughed and held out his hand. She took it and said "My pleasure, then, Mr. Potter"

They danced very slowly together, mostly focused on Luna's brother. Who looked a bit lost on the dance floor, when he suddenly found himself embraced by both Susan and Hermione. Four minutes later, as the music ended, they each kissed him. Colin had been told he would suffer severely if he missed a shot of Leto's face at that moment. After that, everyone from the wedding party found a partner from the crowd and the dancing became a free for all.

Eventually, Susan and Harry found each other "Poor kid" he said, laughing "I thought torture was illegal"

"I have no idea what you mean" Susan replied, in her bossiest Healer's tone. Harry just laughed. "Oh, all right" she continued "We just got tired of him blushing all the time" She pulled him close, suddenly serious and asked "What's bothering you?"

Harry sighed into her shoulder "When you were congratulating Neville and Luna after the wedding, I got to thinking about me, Ron and 'Mione" he said. Susan cuddled even closer and he felt another wave of guilt.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Harry" she said.

"Its not that" he replied "I just wonder how we'll deal with Ginny when she decides to come home."

"Oh" Susan replied, finally understanding "And I assume that's what you and Hermione were talking about" to which he nodded "What did she say?"

He laughed, ironically "Miss Know-it-all had a blowout. But, the one thing I know is that I love you"

"That's good enough for me, Harry" she replied "Believe me, I feel about the same as you. The day she comes home will be …strange … happy … uncomfortable." They danced together for several songs, pulling apart only when Hermione approached.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" Susan replied "Can we go freshen up?"

"Sure" Hermione said "I'll catch up in a minute." Then she turned to Harry "You have a dance request" she said, leading him to a table.

"Wow!" he said, surprised "Tammy Creighton! How the hell are you?" sitting with her was her aunt, Mafalda Hopkirk who looked annoyed at the profanity, but kept her silence.

"Good to see you, Minister" Tammy said in a formal tone. Harry gave her a look that clearly said what he thought of the title. She laughed "Alright, Harry" she said more casually.

"Well, I'll be off, then" Hermione said, heading for the restroom.

Harry offered a hand and asked "May I have this dance?"

Tammy accepted with a smile "How are you?" she asked. "Don't you miss the job?"

"No way" Harry replied "I'm completely happy being a reserve Seeker."

"If you say so" Tammy replied, doubtfully. "I wanted to ask you, what's happening with Draco?"

"He's not seeing anyone right now, that I know of, if that's what you mean" he answered, then "Can I ask what happened with you two? He doesn't talk about it."

She sighed and leaned against him "It was all a misunderstanding." She said "I was talking with a friend. Draco saw a completely innocent hug and then just vanished. When he came back he totally ignored me"

"I'm sorry, Tammy" he said, rubbing her back "I'll help if I can"

"Thanks, Harry" she replied "I came, actually, hoping he was here. But I guess not"

Harry shook his head in response "You picked the wrong event, I'm afraid" he said "Draco used to bully Neville at Hogwarts. He wasn't invited"

While Harry was dancing with his former secretary, Susan and Hermione were talking in the restroom.

"Luna looks so beautiful in her dress" Hermione said.

Fixing her hair, Susan replied "It was her mother's. I can't wait for my wedding"

"Have you finally set a date?" Hermione asked

Susan sighed "He still wants Halloween. I know he wants a good memory instead of always remembering it as the day his parents died, but I want to get married right after I graduate. Besides, I'd rather only good memories of our day"

"Plus you get to celebrate all the sooner" Hermione said, slyly

Susan turned red and said "I absolutely refuse to blush"

"Too late" Hermione giggled "Besides, I thought you two celebrated pretty thoroughly after the dinner last week. You need to remember your Silencing Charms"

Susan's blush deepened "Ah, well, sorry 'Mione" she stammered "I'm still a little surprised he hasn't tried to get me back. Listen, 'Mione, we should get rid of those tapes"

"Already done, Suz" Hermione replied "Harry was going to show more that night, but---" she broke off when she noticed Susan's expression change "What is it?" Susan turned away angrily, but Hermione pulled her back "Susan! Stop!" she said forcefully.

"What?" Susan demanded, choking back a sob.

Hermione felt the embarrassment her friend was feeling and realized what she had done "No, Suz, let me finish" she pleaded "Harry knew you had filmed the prank. He was just going to ham it up a bit. Susan, you know Harry would never be deliberately mean to anyone. Especially you"

"Yeah" Susan admitted, her anger fading slightly "Then why didn't he?"

"It was right after we sat down to dinner" Hermione explained "He pointed out how the Parseltongue scared Leto. And you had given him this great big smile"

"I remember" Susan said.

"Had a pretty good night, too, I believe" Hermione commented. Susan could only reply with a blush. "Right after that, Harry destroyed the copy of the tape that I had"

"And he didn't tell me" Susan said.

"He wouldn't" Hermione replied.

Susan nodded "OK, 'Mione, let go" she said, pulling on her arm "Let's go back" Hermione felt doubtful, but complied. Harry and Tammy were still talking when they returned "Can I borrow my fiancée?" she asked.

"Hello, Susan" Tammy replied "Of course, excuse me. Harry I hope we can talk later."

Harry smiled at her as she left, "So, what's up, Suzie?" he asked.

"You are a wonderful man, Harry Potter" she said and kissed him.

Two minutes later Harry asked, breathlessly "What brought that on?"

"Hey! Harry, why is the best man having more fun than the groom?" Neville shouted, jokingly.

Susan laughed and countered "Tell me, Neville, do you like your wife's dress?"

"Wh-wh-what do you know about th-that" he stammered.

"I'll never tell" Susan replied

Neville grumbled in response, then called for his wife "Hey, Luna! Wanna start the honeymoon?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" she yelled back from where she was talking with her brother. Luna ran over and grabbed him in a kiss.

"Congratulations, and take care of my little girl" her father said

"Thank you, sir" Neville replied.

After Neville and Luna left, Susan quickly grabbed Harry and whispered in his ear "I think Molly can watch Meri tonight."

"You need to tell me what I did" Harry replied, confused.

Susan wiggled playfully in his arms and asked "Why?"

"I like this side of you" he replied.

A week later, they were at the Weasley's celebrating Christmas "Happy Christmas, everyone!" Susan said when she arrived.

"Good morning, Susan" Molly said "I'm sorry you had to work"

Susan shrugged and sat down in Harry's lap "Its okay, now I'm off for a couple of days" she said, then giving him a nervous grin "And I think we'll need it, Harry"

"Well, lets start with presents, _accio_" Harry said "Here you go, luv" and he handed Susan a good-sized package.

Tearing the wrapping, she found a top quality Healer's kit tastefully embroidered with her name on one side and the Hufflepuff crest on the other "Its beautiful, Harry!" she exclaimed

"Open it" he said.

She looked at him curiously, then flipped the latch. Inside was a full set of brand new Healer's tools "They're incredible." She whispered, awestruck.

"Very nice, Harry" Arthur complimented.

Susan got up "Let's take a walk, Harry" she asked offering a hand. "I have a surprise for you"

"Can I come? Can I come?" Meri asked excitedly.

Hermione had caught a tightly controlled wave of nervousness from Susan "Come here and see what Uncle Fred and I got you" she said, drawing the girl's attention.

"Is everything alright, Suzie?" Harry asked when they got outside. Susan nodded, rather shyly "Come on, tell me" he said, concerned

"Well, I have an unusual present for you" she said "And I'm not sure how you'll react"

"Suzie, you know me so well. I'm sure I'll love it" he replied confidently

"OK" she said, then gripping his hand tightly "Harry, I'm pregnant" Twice, he gulped and ran a hand through his hair. "Say something" she said.

"That's incredible, Suzie!" he exclaimed "You're sure?" She nodded happily, relieved at his response. "When? How?" he asked.

Susan giggled "Well, you see Harry" she teased "As boys and girls get older, their bodies start to…"

"Very funny" he interrupted, laughing "Its wonderful. Now, lets go tell Meri she's going to have a …little brother? Sister?"

Susan shrugged "Sorry, its too early" she said "We should know in a couple of months and I'm due in early to mid August."

"You know, if we get married right after you graduate we'll have most of the summer, then you can get ready for the baby" Harry said, thoughtfully

Susan suppressed an 'I told you so' and said "I think that's a wonderful idea"

"Really?" he asked. To which Susan nodded. He grabbed her, spun her around and kissed her. Then he enthusiastically picked her up and carried her back to the house "Spying on us 'Mione?" he asked.

"I was just concerned" Hermione replied "Suzie seemed nervous about something"

Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the living room, still carrying Susan. "Well everyone, guess what she got me" he announced. When no one answered, he continued "The truth is I'm not sure, its either a boy or a girl"

Amid the celebrating, Meri poked Susan in the leg "You're having a baby, mummy?" she asked.

"That's right, sweetie" Susan replied

"Oh" Meri said.

Harry put Susan down and knelt beside her "That's good news, Meri" he said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, daddy" she replied

"We both love you" Susan said.

Harry picked her up "And you'll have an important job to do, Meri" he told her "You're going to be the big sister. Our family getting bigger is a wonderful thing."

"I had seven children" Molly said "and each one only brought more happiness. Your parents will love you all the more"

Meri smiled "So when can I see him?" she asked happily.

"Well, first, the baby might be a girl" Harry said "And we all have to wait a while."

Susan took her "And first, your Dad and I are getting married" she said

"You mean a party, like last time?" Meri asked excitedly. Susan and Harry both nodded "Wicked!" yelled Meri, then she thought about it "Ain't mummies and daddies supposed to be married?"

Fred snickered "They've been living in sin" he said. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach and his mother slapped him upside the head

"They're not the only ones Frederick Weasley" Hermione said "Congratulations, you two" she hugged Susan and then Harry, then turned back to Fred and said "Now, come on, lets leave them to talk"

About two weeks later, Neville and Luna returned from their honeymoon. Susan greeted him with a big hug, which he returned warmly. "Good to see you" she said. Then she went to Luna.

"You look like you just went three minutes with my fiancée" Harry said, taking in Neville's tired appearance. He slapped Neville on the back, nearly knocking him over.

Recovering his balance, Neville laughed "Don't tell Leto, but its all Luna's fault"

"I didn't hear you complaining, dear" Luna commented.

The newlyweds had gone to Canada for their honeymoon, touring Montreal, Quebec and Niagara Falls. Harry was captivated by their description of the Falls, remembering that this year was the Quidditch World Cup to be held there. After finishing their tale, Luna asked "So, what's new around here?"

"Not much" Susan replied, airily "I worked"

Harry put in, casually "The Cannons won a game against the Harpies. I caught the Snitch"

"We had Christmas, of course" Susan added.

"Annnd" Luna drawled out, eyeing Susan.

Harry shrugged, studying a Wizarding picture of Luna at the Falls. "We set a date" he said "Its June 15th."

"Huh?" both Neville and Luna said, surprised. They knew about Harry's wish for a Halloween wedding. They looked at Susan for confirmation.

Susan smiled widely "Oh and I'm pregnant" she said, her tone of voice about the same as if she were discussing the weather.

"Boy, go away for a couple of weeks and the world changes" Neville commented, then "But, seriously, congratulations you two. That's great. So, need a best man?"

Harry looked away "Thanks Neville" he said "Actually, I already asked Fred"

"Oh, I see" Neville replied, clearly disappointed

"Suzie told me not to ask you" Harry added, causing Neville to look at her, clearly hurt.

Susan gave Harry a slap on the arm "Stop it!" she said sharply. "Neville, you know I don't have anyone left in my family, right" to which Neville nodded. "Would you walk me down the aisle, please?" she asked.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked. And when she nodded Neville replied formally. "It would be an honor"

"Sorry about needling you, mate" Harry apologized, "couldn't help it"

Neville just shrugged it off. The only problem during the planning came with the Harry including Draco Malfoy in the wedding party. "You've got to be kidding, Harry" he argued "Its Malfoy, remember. The git. He called Hermione a Mudblood. He also landed her in Azkaban."

"But he was on the right side when it counted" Harry countered "Plus, he's very close to Meri. Neville, he can't change the past, but Draco isn't the bully that he was when we were at Hogwarts"

"I still don't have to like it" Neville said stubbornly "And don't pair Luna up with him"

Sensing Harry's temper building, Susan stepped in "Neville, she's my Maid of Honor. That pairs her up with Fred" she said "Besides, Tammy Creighton is going to be his partner." Neville grudgingly accepted it and the wedding plans went forward.

Finally, the day came "Its just not fair" Neville complained "I was a nervous wreck before the ceremony. How can you be so calm?"

"Simple, Longbottom" Draco replied with a sneer "He's in charge of his woman"

Neville returned the sneer "Sod off Malfoy!" he snapped

"Cool it, Neville" Harry said "You too, Draco. At least pretend to be friendly today. Well, I'm ready, come on Fred, Draco."

Walking to the alter, Draco told Harry "Thanks, Potter, its been a great few months. This time, I'm glad you interfered. Just don't make it a habit"

"You're welcome, Draco" Harry replied "All I ask is---"

"I know, I know Harry" Draco interrupted "Clear talking with Longbottom or Granger with my minder. Is it OK if I go to the loo on my own?"

Fred laughed "She might enjoy that too"

"Stuff yourself, Weasley" Draco grumbled.

Harry stood with Fred, George and Draco on the alter as the ceremony started "She's beautiful, Harry" George said.

"Thanks George" he replied "I'm so proud of her"

"It's the Malfoy in her" Draco commented "And watch it, I'll have my eye on you"

"Poor kid" Fred commented "She'll never have a love life"

Harry grimaced "Don't say things like that. That's my daughter you're talking about"

"Can you imagine her first date?" Fred laughed "He'll have to face the man that killed Voldemort and two members of the Wizengamot"

As Meri reached the alter, Tammy started down the aisle. Harry knelt beside her "You look so pretty" he praised.

"Oh Daddy" Meri blushed "Mum is a million times prettier"

Harry kissed her cheek and hugged her "You were perfect" he said "Go stand by Tammy like at rehearsal."

"Yes Daddy" she said, turning. Then she looked at Draco "She said something about you and everyone laughed" she said.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" Draco stuttered, not sure how to react.

"She said you're enerik" Meri replied. She could tell she got the word wrong, and thought about it "No, that wasn't it." She said "Oh, she said en-ner-get-ic"

They stopped laughing when the bridal march started. Much taller than Susan, Neville made an impressive figure in his dress robes. But, Harry barely noticed him. He focused on Susan '_Nervous?' _he sent to her. '_Bite me, Harry' _she thought back to him. '_Soon luv, soon' _he replied playfully _'We do need to show up at the reception' _Behind the veil, Harry could feel her blush '_I'm all fat'_ she complained.

"You're beautiful" Harry said softly as she reached the alter.

"We have gathered here today…" Arthur Weasley began the ceremony. "Can anyone show just cause as to why these two should not be joined?" he announced "Let him speak now" There was silence, then whispering as the pause went on "Arthur" Harry whispered harshly. It would be years before they discussed it, Arthur resumed the ceremony, concluding with the introduction "Witches and Wizards, I would like to introduce for the first time, Harry and Susan Potter."

At the reception, Neville gave a short speech dingdingding he tapped his glass "Before the couple rushes off, I'd like to thank them. Suz, it was a great honor to walk you down the aisle. One I would trade to have you have your Dad back. So, taking the role, let me say to Harry take care of my little girl. . .or else"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Longbottom, sir" Harry replied with a laugh and an exaggerated bow.

With tears in her eyes, Susan embraced him "That was beautiful, Neville, thanks"

"Shall we go, Mrs. Potter?" Harry said.

Susan laughed "A bit anxious, are you Mr. Potter?"

"I wanna make love to my beautiful wife" Harry whispered, pressing his lips into her bare shoulder.

Susan levitated herself and touched her wand to her neck "Everyone, thank you for coming" she said "Please, feel free to enjoy the evening." The crowd raised their glasses in a congratulatory toast.

"Meri!" Harry called, who came running. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Its official now, hun" he said.

"And you and Mum are leaving, right?" Meri asked.

"We're going to America" Susan reminded her "And while we're away, you're staying with Draco"

"That's right, he wants to make points with his girlfriend" Harry added "A very Slytherin trick"

"Why thanks Potter" Draco said, causing Meri to giggle.

"Don't forget" Susan said "If you want to visit your Gramma Weasley, or Aunt Hermione, just let Draco know."

"I know" Meri replied, a little sadly "But I'll still miss you"

"We'll floo you every day" Harry promised "And we'll be home before you know it"

* * *

About a year later, Fred and Hermione's wedding day was fast approaching when a tragedy struck. They were just finishing dinner when Hermione's grandfather collapsed. "GRANDFATHER!!" she screamed as he went down clutching his chest. 

"Get out of the way, 'Mione!" Harry ordered, in his rarely used command voice. She jumped away without thinking and Harry apparated with him. They heard nothing for fifteen long minutes, then the floo activated. "I brought your grandfather to St. Mungo's" Harry said, as his head appeared.

"How is he, Harry?" Hermione asked

"I don't know" he replied "Suzie came out just long enough to say he had a stroke and they were working on him."

"I'll be right there" she said. A minute later, she came through with her mother. "Thanks for getting him here so fast, Harry" she said. "Can you try contacting Suzie?"

Harry reached out through his link with his wife, but got no response. "She's concentrating too hard. She's not answering" he replied.

"Ok, Harry, we'll wait" Hermione replied.

"Fred stayed with Meri, right?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "OK, I'll floo Draco. As soon as he gets there, Fred can join us."

"Thanks Harry" she said.

By the time Fred was able to get there, Susan was waiting "Go on in Fred" she said "It's the third room" She stopped Harry with a gesture. "I'm so sorry" she sobbed "There was nothing we could do. I gave him some of my energy"

"Suzie, do you know how dangerous that was?" he asked, hugging her fiercely.

She returned the hug and slumped against him "I didn't do much, Harry. He would've died almost immediately, if I hadn't. They'll be able to say a proper goodbye."

"I love you so much, Suzie" he said "Please don't do something like this again"

"I'm fine---" she said, then she fainted. Susan was waking up in an examination room when Hermione came in.

"Granddad just died" she said sadly. She returned Harry's hug and sat beside Susan "And I want to thank you, Suzie"

She sat up and said "I didn't do anything"

"Suz, I felt your magic" she said "If you hadn't we would never have seen him. We can't tell my mother, so for both of us, thank you very much."

"And she's never going to do something like that again" Harry said, protectively "Right Suzie?"

Susan nodded tiredly "Yes dear, I promise" And for the first time, Harry relaxed somewhat.

Two days later they attended the funeral. After the burial Hermione approached Harry "I talked to my Mum, and she agrees. Since Grandfather is gone, you're the only one to walk me down the aisle"

"I'd be proud to Hermione" Harry replied.

The wedding was slightly subdued from the original plan. But it was still a happy affair. "Well, we're ready to go" Fred finally said.

"Just a minute" Harry said "We have a gift for you."

"You've already done so much for me, Harry" Hermione said.

Susan brought an envelope from her robes, "Potter Manor is fully restored" she said "So, we'll be moving in while you're away."

"This is the deed to Grimmauld Place" Harry said "Its yours"

"That's, its just too much" Hermione said, stunned.

"You know, 'Mione, we've been in business with Harry for a long time" George said "And he usually gets his way. I think you should just say thank you"

"Thank you very much" Fred said, he shook Harry's hand and hugged Susan. Hermione still looked reluctant, but tempted.

"Come on 'Mione, please take it" Susan said, "Its not like we need it"

"Hermione, don't you think three homes is too many?" Harry asked "I think Sirius and Remus would have loved for you to have it."

"That's not fair, Harry" she grumbled.

"That means we got her" Harry fake whispered.

"We've got Meri and Ami already' Susan put in "Harry wants them to grow up where he was born. And you and Fred will want to start a family"

"All right" Hermione finally said "You're both amazing. Thank you so much" She threw her arms around Harry.

"They grow up so fast" Harry quipped, earning a shove. "Seems like only yesterday…" he started, but Hermione playfully attacked him. "Alright, go enjoy your honeymoon."


	22. Chapter 22:The Heir of Voldemort

**The Heir of Voldemort**

Harry was more famous but now he was comfortable with it. For one, he now felt that he had actually done something to deserve people's attention. His fame was getting to be less about Voldemort and more about Quidditch. The Cannons were now a winning team. Harry hoped that Ron would be smiling about that. Susan was the other reason. She was just as well known. She also had received an Order of Merlin.

The years had been good to the Potters. Three months after the wedding, Susan had a girl. They named her for Susan's aunt, and Harry's mother. Then two and a half years later, they welcomed a boy. Despite their fame, they were a very normal Wizarding family. They all celebrated when, on March 25, Meri's adopted birthday, she received her Hogwarts letter.

On the morning of September first Potter Manor was in an uproar. Six year old Amelia Potter and four year old Harry Potter Jr. were pestering their father, who was arguing with his oldest daughter.

"Harry! Amelia! Stop it!" he snapped "Meri, lets go!"

"Daddy, its silly" she complained "We're half way to Hogwarts and Mum is already there! Why are we going to London?!"

Harry took a deep calming breath and touched her arm "Don't fight me, honey" he said "Trust me, the train ride is great. Its how I met Ron and Hermione. I---" he broke off at the strange look on her face "What is it?"

"You used to call me that" she said in a quiet voice "Why did you stop?"

"What?" Harry asked, thrown off "Oh, Honey. You remember that?" He had everyone's attention now "Alright" he said "If we all get to the train soon enough I'll tell you about it. I'm sorry, Meri, I just forgot." During the trip to Platform 9 3/4, Harry related the story of how the people at the orphanage had just called Meri by the thoughtless name of Jane Doe. "You were just over a year old and you would cry every time" Harry said. The younger Potters teased their older sister "Harry, Ami, knock it off" he scolded lightly "Remember, your sister has a wand now" Then he resumed his story "Anyway, you finally let me call you Honey until, on our first date, your Mum helped us pick out Merope and we nicknamed you Meri, it stuck."

The train whistle blew and Harry scooped his daughter into a hug "Stop blubbering, daddy" she said. Never mind that she was crying too.

"My baby's starting school" he said, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Its no big deal" she said "Mum's there most of the time and I can't wait for your flying classes"

He put her down and stepped away, giving her an affectionate pat on the behind "See you at the feast, sweetie." He watched as Meri hugged her brother and sister and board the train. He smiled as the train pulled away, it looked like Meri was making a friend.

The first years entered the hall looking amazed and lost and small. From the professors' table, Harry and Susan both smiled down at their oldest child.

As soon as Creevey, Parvati was announced they knew she would land in Gryffindor.

Hopkirk, Erica who was standing next to Meri went to Ravenclaw.

Longbottom, Francis was a Gryffindor.

Lovegood, Jennifer went to Ravenclaw and was greeted by her cousin, Seventh Year Leto. This year's Head Boy, top in his class, Ravenclaw Quidditch Chaser and team captain. He was also the top student dueler, undefeated against students for three years. Last year, he won most of the practice duels against the professors.

Potter, Merope was called, she sat down nervously on the stool. "Hmm, an interesting mind" the hat said "Your father was here many years ago"

"My father is Harry Potter" Meri replied with pride "you ratty old hat."

"Hohoho" the hat laughed "He disagreed with me. Do you, my dear?" Meri only shrugged. "Very well, SLYTHERIN" the hat declared

"Its going to be an interesting year" Harry whispered. Susan discretely kicked him under the table, which only increased his amusement. When she looked over, Harry winked at his daughter. Susan did as well.

The next day, after breakfast, she went to the hospital wing "Give me a few minutes, luv" Susan said, rushing across the room. There was a golden light from behind a partition, then Susan giving instructions "…and I want you to rest that ankle as much as possible"

"Just let me out of here" an angry voice replied

"We have had this discussion before Mr. Clearwater" Susan said in a cold tone "I don't care what your mother thinks of me. You will treat me with the respect I am due as school healer."

The Slytherin prefect didn't see Meri as he limped past "Mudblood lover" he mumbled. She gasped at the profanity

"I heard that Mr. Clearwater" Susan said "That will cost you twenty points and a detention next week, here, with me in the morning. Come back if you have any problems with your ankle. You may go" Meri snickered, earning a sneer from the older boy as he left. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Meri" she sighed "And I'm sorry for taking points from your house."

"I don't mind, Mum" Meri replied "He's an idiot."

"You just be careful around him" Susan said, sitting at her desk "You know, we could…"

Meri shook her head "I'm fine" she said "Besides, I already wrote to Draco. I don't think he would like it if I suddenly changed houses. What is it with him, anyway?"

"His mother is Penelope Clearwater and his father was Percy Weasley." Susan explained "Your Dad and I have had problems with him from the first day we met"

Meri's gasped in surprise "Do Gramma and Grandpa Weasley know?" she asked.

"Yeah" Susan nodded sadly "We told them once, but they haven't wanted to talk about it since. So, please, don't mention him in your letters."

"Alright" Meri agreed. Then, Susan winced in pain and Meri yelled "Madame Pomfrey! HELP!!"

Susan gasped, squeezed her side and breathed heavily. She held a hand up when her boss arrived, stopping her approach. After several minutes, Susan relaxed "Ok Poppy, nothing to worry about" she said and the older healer left "These pains are normal, Meri" she said calmly "Its just like when I was pregnant with Harry and Ami"

"It was so scary, Mummy" Meri sobbed, burying her face in Susan's shoulder.

Susan let her cry, whispering soothingly and rubbing her back "All better there" she said kindly "Just remember, no matter what, your Dad and I are very proud of you. Even the twin terrors are, so don't let them needle you either" Meri nodded and smiled "Now, off you go" Susan said "Oh and five points to Slytherin for helping the school healer"

The Slytherin common room was openly hostile to Meri when she returned. "You cost us twenty points" a fifth year girl accused.

"Stay away from me" one of her dormmates said.

"Percy Clearwater is a git and a liar!" Meri half shouted, half cried "He cost us those points and I gained five!"

"Little shit" the subject of Meri's outburst cursed. Meri ran to her dorm in tears.

It was now tradition for Harry to teach the first flying class for incoming first years "Good morning, everyone" he said, making a point to smile at everyone equally "I do split classes with Madame Hooch due to my game schedule with the Cannons. But I promise if someone needs help, I'll always have time" He noticed the whispering and finger pointing that seemed focused on Meri. "I don't play favorites in my class" he announced "My daughter will have to work just as hard as anyone else in this class. And since I already know her current flying abilities, she'll need to improve quite a bit to earn top marks from me."

The classes were fairly routine. After a few weeks, Harry liked to add Quidditch balls to the field. A few low speed Bludgers that students had to dodge were good for practicing broom control. One day, he noticed a thunderstorm approaching and called the class in. A lightning bolt struck Jennifer Lovegood's broom and Harry saw her fall. He was instantly on his broom and pushing it to his top speed. On the other side of the field, Meri had just landed, it looked to her that he wasn't going to get there in time. One Bludger zipped past her, she pulled her Beater's bat off her hip and swung with all her might.

The redirected Bludger hit the falling girl squarely in the stomach. It pushed her in just the right direction into Harry. He didn't even pause after catching her, speeding to the hospital wing. The entire class raced after him. "Easy everyone" Harry said, stopping them at the door "Miss Lovegood is being treated. It may be a while." The students started to leave "Just a moment" he said, stopping them "Before I caught her, Miss Lovegood was hit by a Bludger. Can anyone account for that?"

"She did it, Professor Potter" a Slytherin boy said, pointing an accusing finger at Meri.

Harry looked down at her with surprised on his face "Is that true?" he asked. Meri nodded. "Why?"

"It looked like you weren't going to catch her, Daddy" she answered. "It just seemed like the only thing to do"

Raising his voice, Harry announced "Miss Lovegood has several broken ribs and a badly bruised stomach, but she is alive. She probably wouldn't be if that Bludger hadn't pushed her into me." Then he stepped close to his daughter, knelt beside her and ran a hand through her hair "Meri, you help saved Jennifer's life. That was very good. I'm very proud of you." He stood again and announced "Miss Potter, for your help in saving your classmate, I award one hundred points to Slytherin. Very well done. Everyone go ahead to your next classes. I'll make sure there is an announcement as soon as we know more about Miss Lovegood's condition."

By dinner time the entire school had heard the story. Meri was the hero of Slytherin House. They had been in third place, now they had 208 points to Hufflepuff's 132 points. No house ever had so many points before Halloween. Only Percy Clearwater seemed to have a problem with the outcome "She's just daddy's pet" he sneered sullenly.

"I wasn't thinking of House Points when I did it, Clearwater" Meri replied "I just wanted to help Jennifer"

"Well said, Miss Potter" a silky voice interrupted. The entire common room spun their heads around to see their head of house. "Take five points for a good speech. Come with me, please."

"Yes, Professor" Meri replied. When he led her to his office and sat down, she got nervous "Professor Slughorn, did I do something wrong?" she asked, hesitantly.

The Head of Slytherin House shook his head "Of course not, Miss Potter" he said "I just wanted to discuss today's events with you. First, I am very impressed with your quick thinking. Your solution was unusual, but I don't think anyone, given the situation could have done any better. The bottom line is that it worked"

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn" she replied.

"Its what you did that I wanted to discuss with you" he said "You happened to have a Beater's bat on you today."

She cleared her throat nervously and said "I got it as a present when I was little, I've had it for years"

"I'm not questioning where it came from, Miss Potter" Slughorn said "What I would like to know is how you were so accurate with the Bludger and can you do it again."

"Oh, I see" Meri said, with a grin "Does this mean you're offering a spot on the Quidditch team?"

"You're quite intelligent, Miss Potter" he replied "Slytherin does have a first rate team now. But, our Seeker and one of our Beaters are graduating this year. You could train with the team and be backup this year. You would have a head start on the spot next year."

"I play in at least two games and if Slytherin wins them I get the spot next year" Meri countered.

The professor eyed her "If not, we hold open tryouts and you take your chances"

"Of course, professor" Meri replied, with a smile "Thank you, sir"

"Are you sure you're Harry Potter's daughter?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I believe you know I was adopted, sir?" she replied.

Slughorn nodded "The record doesn't list your birth father's name, do you know"

"Yes sir, I do" Meri replied "Good night, professor"

In November, Meri played in the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. They had beaten Gryffindor, but lost to Ravenclaw.

"Good luck today, Meri" Leto Lovegood offered.

"Thanks" she replied, shyly

"Stop spying, Lovegood" a voice said.

She squealed in delight "Draco!" she spun around and threw herself at him "What are you doing here?"

"Is that a proper way to greet your big brother?" he complained, returning the hug

"I'm just surprised, is all" she replied.

"Harry's saving us seats, Draco" Susan said. She was now more than six months pregnant.

"I'll meet you there" Draco said, with a wicked grin "I don't want to miss a minute of Potter sitting in the Slytherin section"

"Why is he there?" Meri asked, surprised.

Susan slid into the changing room and hugged her "Your father is sitting there to support you" she said "And he will be cheering for Slytherin and so will I. Good luck"

The game began badly for Slytherin, due to poor passing between the chasers. Hufflepuff jumped ahead 40-10 in less than fifteen minutes. Meri was a brilliant flyer and highly accurate with her bat, but inexperienced. An hour into the match, Hufflepuff was ahead 100-50. That was when one Hufflepuff Beater missed swinging at a Bludger. It snapped his broom handle and he crashed. After that, the tide turned, the Slytherin Beaters were able to dominate control of the Bludgers. At the two hour mark, the score was 170-150 still favoring Hufflepuff, when the Snitch appeared. Hufflepuff's Seeker was closing on it and the Slytherin Seeker was far behind, when a Bludger buzzed by Meri. She swung at it, redirecting it. Instead of hitting either the Seeker, or her broom, the Bludger hit the Snitch, causing it to crash. The Hufflepuff Seeker shot right past it, allowing the Slytherin Seeker to come up from behind and scoop it off the ground. Slytherin won the game 300-190.

Right before the Christmas holidays, the school gathered for a game "Welcome to the final Quidditch match of the year!" Meri heard the announcer call "Today's game Ravenclaw versus Slytherin!" Meri was in her uniform, but on the sidelines this time. As one of the school's healers, Susan was on the pitch, with her broom, in case a player was injured. Ravenclaw was ahead 100-80 when a Slytherin Beater was hit by a Bludger and crashed. She was sitting on the pitch, so the game proceeded. Susan raced out well below the game, skimming the ground, to help the girl. Meri mounted her broom and launched herself into the game. She wasn't close, when she saw Susan grab herself and collapse. She instantly launched herself toward her mother, ignoring the game. Leto Lovegood had swooped down and landed. He was only there for a few seconds, when to everyone's surprise, he apparated himself and Susan away.

Papers would speculate for days about the fact that Harry Potter vanished while the Cannons were playing against the Harpies, a very important game. He banged on the door to the hospital wing until a fifth year boy opened it. He never saw Headmistress McGonagall stop his daughter, who had been running full speed through the halls. Susan was screaming in pain. Following Madame Pomfrey's directions, Harry took both her hands in his and locked his eyes into hers. The student forced a pain potion into Susan's mouth as the head healer vanished Susan's pants.

Harry looked at her in shock "The baby isn't due until February!" he exclaimed.

"I don't have a choice, Harry" she replied. Susan screamed again. Madame Pomfrey grabbed a quill and parchment, scratching on it for several seconds. She shoved it at the student "Go get Professor Slughorn" she ordered "Get these potions! RUN!" She gave Susan another pain potion. Susan fainted after she swallowed it.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, fearfully. He stroked his wife's forehead, wiping away sweat.

The older healer took a breath "I'm going to have to take the baby now" she said "Something is very wrong. Harry, you may have to choose…"

"The baby" Susan said, very weakly. Her eyes were still closed.

"She wasn't answering your question, Poppy" Harry said "Her life comes first."

Meri watched the approach of Professor Slughorn as he followed Madame Pomfrey's assistant "Professor, what's happening?" she asked, seeing unfamiliar potions

"Calm down, Miss Potter" the headmistress said, kindly "I'm sure everything will be fine"

Meri turned on her, eyes flashing "Shut up!" she shouted "I wasn't talking to you!"

"I'll make an exception, given the situation, Miss Potter" McGonagall replied "Please consider, if Professor Slughorn had stopped to answer your questions, he would have delayed getting those potions to your mother"

"Lets go, Potter" Percy Clearwater said "We can crush Ravenclaw"

Meri looked at him with hatred. Leto Lovegood had brought her mother to the hospital, he was still here. "Sod off, you git!" she shouted "My mother is more important that some stupid game!"

"Twenty points from Slytherin for your lack of consideration, Mr. Clearwater" the headmistress said "Return to your common room"

Percy's jaw dropped "Professor!" he protested.

"Make that fifty points" she replied "OUT!" he left.

"I'm gonna get him for that" Meri vowed, vengefully. Her eyes were pure black for a moment.

Leto grabbed her arm and spun her around "Stop it" he growled "remember your Mum" Meri flopped into a chair. Leto sat next to her and allowed the girl to clutch onto him. He put a comforting arm around her.

A student came in and whispered to McGonagall "I need to leave for a moment" she said "Mr. Lovegood would you mind staying?"

"Yes ma'am" he acknowledged, nodding.

In the Headmistress' office, Hermione's anxious face was hovering over the fireplace "Hello, Mrs. Weasley" she greeted.

"What happened?" Hermione asked "Its either Susan or Meri"

"Why do you think anything is wrong?" McGonagall asked

"The Cannons were in the middle of a game, and Harry suddenly apparated" Hermione replied "He didn't even look over at where we were sitting with Harry and Ami. We know he's there"

Still trying to avoid answering, the Headmistress asked "How do you know that?"

"Minerva! Just answer me!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"Miss Potter is fine" she replied "Susan had complications with her pregnancy. She is being treated, that is all I know at the moment."

While this was happening, Professor Slughorn administered an herb to induce labor. Susan immediately started experiencing contractions. "Something's wrong" she moaned, she reached around and grabbed her back.

"The baby is in distress" Poppy said, touching the spot Susan had.

"What can I do?" Harry asked, feeling helpless.

Susan struggled with several contractions "Just hold me" she wheezed.

"She's bleeding" the healer said suddenly. Susan looked very pale and she was having trouble breathing.

Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on Susan. His eyes flew open "Save her, Poppy" he pleaded. Then he sagged against the bed. He threw himself into the bond they had formed '_SUZIE!' _he screamed _'Help me, Harry' _her mental voice echoed back. He started pouring his magic into her and she got stronger.

"She's back" a barely heard voice said, then "No, now I can't find a heartbeat"

Harry panicked and gave everything he could. When a crystal clear image of Susan appeared in his mind, Harry was relieved "_Harry, stop" _she said.

_"Thank God, Suzie. I was so scared for you" _he sent, then _"Wait! Nothing's happening! How come I can't feel you?!"_

"Harry just passed out" someone, somewhere said.

"_Harry, please go back" _Susan urged.

He continued to pour his strength out "_Not without you!" _he declared.

She shook her head _"Harry, I'm a Healer, right?" _she asked.

He sobbed "_The best ever" _

A soft blush appeared on her "_Thanks. Harry, you can't help me. I was afraid, at first. But I'm dying. I tried to save the baby, but it didn't work." _

He tried again, but this time all his strength just returned to him "_You're blocking me somehow. Why? Let me help you." _He sent. "

_I have to say goodbye now, Harry"_ she sent. "_I want you to do something for me." _

Harry desperately grasped at her "_Only if you come back to me, Suz" _he cried.

Her image smiled sadly "_Nice try, I am so sorry. I love you so much. I want you to live. I want you to make our children happy. I still wish Ginny had come back, I wanted so much for her to meet them. Goodbye, my love……"_

Susan's image faded and Harry screamed "NOOOOOOO!!!!" He didn't have the will to awaken, he was stuck in a grey in-between.

Out in the waiting room, Meri had fallen asleep on Leto. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed almost at the same instant Harry did. "What happened?" he asked, helping her off the floor.

"I have to get in there" she said, terrified.

The Headmistress had returned by then, blocking the door, "Calm yourself, child. Your mother is being cared for" she said.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Meri screamed, pulling her wand "I have to help Dad!"

"That's fifty points." McGonagall declared "Now put up your wand!" she drew her own.

"Expelliarmus!!" Meri shouted. The spell blasted the Headmistress through the door to the hospital ward and landed her unconscious, on the floor. Meri stepped over her prone form and looked around the room.

"No reason for you to see this, young lady" Madame Pomfrey said kindly.

Meri's eyes flashed black at her "I saw far worse before I was a year old" she replied coldly. She paused to look at Susan and tears ran down her face "Mum" she said barely whispering. Harry whimpered her name and Meri jumped into the bed with him, pointed her wand and chanted "Legilimens"

They were still like that when Hermione, with Harry Jr. and Amelia in tow came in. Susan was now covered in a white sheet, no blood was visible "Oh, kids" she sobbed. She guided them to where Harry and Meri were. She drew her wand and tripled the size of the bed. "Alright, remember what we've taught you?" she asked, ignoring everyone else in the room "This is one of those times" Amelia took Harry's hand and young Harry grabbed Meri's hand and they both reached for Hermione.

When Harry finally awoke, almost a day later, he slid out of bed without waking his children "Hi" he said simply. Hermione turned from looking out the window and hugged him "Thanks" he said when she pulled away. "I never thought I'd have to be doing this so soon"

"Harry, you don't have to worry about anything but you and those kids. We'll take care of everything else" Hermione promised.

Susan's position on the Wizengamot and Harry's status practically demanded a state funeral, which Hermione allowed. Harry accepted condolences quietly, saying very little. He only wanted to be with his children. Susan's burial was at Potter Manor and was kept private. Even still, with everyone Harry considered family, over 150 people were present. The Quibbler later published the only pictures of the burial. Colin Creevey had quietly taken a few during the ceremony. Luna approved three. After the service, Harry sat alone, at Susan's grave.

Lights went on in the Manor as the sun went down and he still sat there, leaning against the headstone. He watched bedroom lights go on then off. It started snowing, and it quickly accumulated. The kitchen light just stayed on. He caressed the headstone a final time and forced himself up "They'd stay there all night, Suzie" he said "I miss you so much. How can I do this?" He sighed and walked away.

"Out all night in the freezing cold!" Molly Weasley fussed over him "And get all this snow off yourself"

"I needed to think" he said, tossing his cloak. He sat at the table and looked around "Waiting up for me?" he asked "Quite a group here" He picked up a letter that was addressed to him.

**Mr. Harry Potter**

**Potter Manor**

**Godric's Hollow**

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Gringotts Fiduciary Bank extends its condolences to you on the death of Mrs. Susan Potter._

_A conference room has been reserved for the reading of the Will. Enclosed is a list of those individuals named. Who will also be contacted. The date and time is at your discretion._

_Cordially,_

_Griphack_

_Sr. Financial Mgr._

_Gringotts Major Accounts_

_Serving the Community for Centuries_

Harry dropped the letter "Last thing I wanna do." He mumbled. Then he picked up the list of names "Well, everyone on this is here, anyway. Can we just get it over with?"

"Why don't you give it a couple of days, Harry?" Hermione suggested.

Harry shook his head and said "No. As soon as the kids get up"

After having breakfast, a large group went to the bank. They were greeted by a junior goblin who ushered them into a private room. Harry sat his son on the table, in front of a chair, sat in it and pulled Amelia into his lap. The group wasn't quite settled in when Griphack arrived carrying a small pensieve "Welcome" he said "Mr. Potter, it is good to see you again. I wish the circumstances were different. Let me express my sorrow for your loss. Lady Potter was a remarkable witch"

"Thank you, Griphack" Harry replied with a nod "But if you don't mind, I'd rather just get this finished"

The goblin set the pensieve in front of Harry "Of course, sir" he replied. He stuck a finger into the pensieve, activating it.

"My name is Susan Victoria Bones-Potter" her image said "This is my last Will and Testament" The image was so real looking that Harry couldn't help reaching for it. "At present, my vault holds about 139,000 Galleons. I owe approximately 51,000 Galleons to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and 7,000 Galleons to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for student loans. I authorize Gringotts to pay these debts and transfer the balance to my husband, Harry Potter. The Bones vault is to be closed."

The image paused as Griphack interrupted "This was recorded three years ago. As of today, Vault 207 holds 171,309 Galleons 250 Sickles and 605 Knuts. The balances on the loans are 38,162 Galleons to St. Mungo's and 3,866 Galleons to Hogwarts. Mrs. Potter's instructions will be completed as of the end of the year"

"Thank you, Griphack" Harry replied "Please proceed" Harry had never bothered with Susan's finances. He would have paid the loans off, but Susan had insisted on doing it herself. The additional money wouldn't noticeably add to his wealth. '_I'd trade it all to have you back, Suzie' _he thought.

"I also own the home located at #117 Ptolemy Ln." the image resumed "The house and all contents are to be transferred to Harry Potter, with the exception of items I'll name later"

"Gringotts has the necessary documents to complete…" Griphack said

Harry cut the goblin off "Later" he said "I want to hear the rest of this"

"Next, Harry and I have three children" Susan continued "Merope Potter, age 8, Amelia Lilly Potter, age 3, and Harry Edgar Potter, age 2. I confirm Harry's custody of them. If Harry should pass before me, then custody will go to the children's Godparents. For Meri, that would be Hermione Weasley. For Ami, that would be Fred Weasley or Luna Longbottom. And for Harry Jr. that would be Draco Malfoy or Fleur Weasley…"

Griphack interrupted the image again "There are additional provisions, but I believe they are unnecessary"

"I suppose not" Harry agreed, slightly disappointed. The pensieve skipped through to the final parts.

"…finally there are a few things I wish to share with friends" Susan's image resumed "To Neville Longbottom, I leave you some wonderful memories…hehe sorry Luna…Also if we haven't finished it, all of the records of our research project. And my hopes that you succeed in helping your parents." Next, the image looked at Luna "To you, my good friend, I leave two things. First, a thought, you're really odd, but you're usually right. And, I leave you my journal. We've talked about many things, but I'd like you to know all of me. Thanks for your friendship."

Harry looked at Luna and said "I'd like to read it too" he said "Especially the early ones"

"Of course" she replied.

"Finally, to Hermione Weasley, I leave the Bones Family library. There is one special book. You'll find it in a safe that only a Parseltongue can open." Susan said "It contains my private research into **CERTAIN MATTERS"** The last bit in snake language. Hermione couldn't translate the words, but Harry did it for her, silently.

For the next few minutes, Susan's image spoke entirely in Parseltongue. She was only speaking to Harry and their children, who were the only ones who understood. She finished and Harry brushed tears from his eyes and from each of the kids.

"This concludes my final instructions" the image said, and then it dissolved.

Harry turned to the goblin "Griphack, I'd like to have this" he requested.

"As soon as all the instructions are completed, I'll see that it is turned over to you Mr. Potter" Griphack replied "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

Harry shook his head "No, thank you. We'll leave shortly." The goblin bowed and left. Harry just sat back in the chair and cuddled with his children.

"What did she say, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry pulled his face away from his son's chest "Thanks for coming everyone" he said, not answering her "I think we'd like to be alone for a while" Everyone left, Hermione being the last, she shut the door.

"Getting better, there?" Hermione asked, when Harry opened the door some time later. She picked up Ami. "Do you want to tell me what she said?"

"Uh-uh" Harry denied "It was…no offense…personal. Listen, we need time. I mean time away, just the four of us. Probably a couple of weeks"

Hermione gave him a surprised look "What about the Cannons? Christmas? How about Meri?"

"The team will be fine" Harry replied "As for Christmas…" he just shrugged "And school can wait, I know Meri's grades are good. She even does well in History."

"I don't know if it's a good…" Hermione started

Harry cut her off angrily, "McGonagall isn't one of my favorite people just now. If she doesn't like it, she can take it up with Draco"

"I'm sorry, Harry" she said, softly "Look, I'll handle it. Where are you going?"

"I thought that we could go to Suzie's" he replied "I think it would be good for them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

dnd4ever: Thanks for the review. Ginny is coming bac. Not quite yet though


	23. Potter vs Slytherin

(a/n): Actually this chapter was ready a couple of days ago. I held off until Deathly Hallows came out. I'm thinking I won't read it until after I finish this story. Besides, it lets the crowds die down.

To my reviewers:

dnd4ever: Glad you liked it. Sorry about the baby, in a way, I figured it would be easier for Harry

Paula W: Poor Meri is pretty right. Susan's death, though is the beginning of her troubles. Kids can be cruel.

selenepotter: Thx for the review

This chapter has violence in it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Potter vs Slytherin**

On January 19th Harry and Meri returned to Hogwarts. Hermione had managed things quite well in his absence but he was glad to return to managing the Cannons and to teaching. "I've missed being here, Meri" he said. It was quite early in the morning, students weren't even down to breakfast yet.

"Great Merlin, Daddy!" Meri exclaimed, "What happened to the score?!" Slytherin was now in second place with 318 points to Ravenclaw's 361. "The last I remember, we had 420."

From behind them, Leto Lovegood said "Welcome back Harry. Hello Meri, its good to see you. Harry, you didn't say much at either service, but I want you to know how much we all miss Susan."

"Thanks Leto" Harry replied, then with a touch of humor "No reason to hang out in the hospital wing?"

Leto blushed "Its been a long time since I did that"

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away" Meri said.

Harry gave her a squeeze and said "OK, I'll see you in class. I love you"

"I think I should warn you" Leto said as they watched Meri depart "I've heard a few things that worry me. Slytherin lost that Quidditch game and Clearwater's been blaming it on Meri"

Entering the Slytherin common room, Meri found that Leto's concerns were well founded. In the wake of being awarded a hundred points for saving Jennifer Lovegood, she had been quite popular. Now, she didn't find a single friendly face "What's going on?" she asked another First Year.

"Sod off" was the boy's reply.

And she got the silent treatment from the other girls in her dormitory. On the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, a third year girl bumped into her. The girl had said sorry, but it seemed fake to Meri.

For a couple of weeks there were little things like this. Although nothing bad enough happened, Meri knew she was being picked on. She stopped talking to everyone in Slytherin. At meal times, she sat as close to either Jennifer or Leto as she could, and she began to make friends in Ravenclaw.

Things changed abruptly when, during class, Harry announced that he was leaving for a Quidditch tournament being held in Spain "I'll be gone for about a week" he said "I expect everyone to keep practicing. There will be an exam when I return" When he was watching the other end of the pitch, someone hit Meri's broom and she fell off. "Are you alright!?" a panicked Harry asked, kneeling over her.

"Nothing serious, Daddy." Meri replied "My grip slipped"

Harry noticed his daughter eyeing another Slytherin, but didn't comment further. He called an early end to the class and kept Meri behind "What really happened?" he asked.

"Nothing I can prove" she replied with a growl.

Harry squeezed her shoulder "Remember, your Mum suggested changing Houses. I can still…"

"And would that get me into Gryffindor?" Meri retorted.

He half chuckled , then shrugged "You've been through enough" he said "I only want you to be happy"

"Then let me deal with it myself" she replied "Although you could sometimes not see something."

"Nothing permanent?" Harry asked, catching her tone. Meri giggled. "Alright, you! Go write your uncles. But if Gramma Weasley or Hermione find out, you're on your own." Harry left that night right after dinner, and Meri went straight to her dorm to write a long letter to Fred and George.

Three days later, she received a package. Her target was the boy that had caused her to fall off her broom. Meri had planted a dungbomb on his robes at breakfast and timed it to go off just as they were entering DADA. The boy missed class and when he happened to ask Meri for the homework she told him three rolls on the Jiggly legs hex when it was really a roll on proper wand technique. He failed for the day and lost ten points "Oops" she said, when he walked by.

The next afternoon, in the library, he struck back as Meri walked by listening intently to Jennifer tell her about Christmas with Luna and Neville. As the girls walked by, he stuck out his foot. Meri tripped and fell face first on the hard cement floor. At first, she didn't move. He pushed at her with his foot, laughed nastily and said "Oops"

"I hate you" Meri whimpered as Jennifer helped her up. The boy laughed again "I BROKE MY TOOOF!" she screeched and attacked him. It took five students to pull them apart

After Madame Pomfrey healed both children the headmistress stepped into the hospital wing. "That was the most disgraceful display I have ever seen!" McGonagall scolded harshly "To start with, I am taking 50 points each. Further, once you have both fully recovered, you will be serving detention for a long time. Finally, tomorrow, at dinner, you will both apologize. To me, to the school and to each other" She turned and stalked out, leaving the two children to glare hatefully at each other.

At supper the next night the headmistress summoned both Slytherins to the front of the Hall "I believe you both have something to say" she said.

"I'm sorry I stained the floor with her blood, Headmistress" the boy said, sneering at Meri.

Meri's unfriendly expression turned nasty as she replied "And I'm sorry I didn't get to pound on him more"

"You fight like a Mudblood" he shot back "You must be one"

"My Mum told me never---" Meri started.

The boy cut her off with a nasty laugh "What mother?" he asked.

Everyone heard Meri hiss, and it was such a surprise that everyone froze. She charged him, but was suddenly encased in a blue glow. "My apologies, Headmistress" Leto said, putting his wand away.

"Not at all, Mr. Lovegood" McGonagall replied "Entirely acceptable under the circumstances. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Please release Miss Potter and try to calm her down"

Leto did as requested, but in the opposite order. They were in a classroom near the Great Hall, when he cancelled the spell. "Please cool down Meri" he said "He found a way to get to you. Now stop this now"

"Give me back my wand!" she gritted out. "I'm going to hex out his tongue!" Leto shook his head "Fine! I'll rip it out!!" she declared.

Leto blocked her path and said "No. This is way out of control. I want you to promise me that you'll stop fighting, at least until your Dad gets back." Meri tried to push past him, but he was easily twice her size. She kept struggling until she was exhausted and slumped on the floor. "Y'know, I miss her too" he said. "Tell you what, you come with me and I'll show you a picture of your Mum you probably haven't seen."

"Really?" Meri asked, her anger forgotten "You're not just needling me?"

He held out a hand and said "I wouldn't do that. Come on" She followed him eagerly.

"Where is my daughter?" Harry Potter growled at the first ghost he saw. It was four in the morning, he was sick with worry. Tired from a Quidditch game that had ended barely an hour ago, it was even worse that he had had to cover over a thousand miles by portkey.

He turned a corner and saw Leto curled up in a comfortable chair in the hall "Good morning, Harry" he said sleepily "Um, Meri's inside."

"Seven years as a student" Harry commented "Seven years as a professor and I never saw these rooms. She gets in First Year" he was relaxing now that he knew Meri was safe. "How is she?"

"Pretty bad" Leto admitted "its been hard on her" He gave Harry an appraising look and added "You know, this was hardly the first week you've been away"

Harry laughed "Channeling Hermione, are we?"

"Go on in" Leto said, then he rapped on the wall in a pattern and it opened.

Meri was sleeping on the bed clutching a picture, which he instantly recognized as the one from Luna and Neville's wedding. A small laugh escaped. Meri jumped up, startled awake. She flopped back down on the bed, head down and started playing with her skirt "You must hate me" she sobbed.

"I admit I'm upset about everything that's happened" Harry said "But, I could never hate you." He pulled her into his lap facing him "I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall. Then you and I are going to have a long talk. I want you to tell me everything that happened this week."

She buried her face in his neck and started crying. Eventually she fell back to sleep. Light shining in woke her several hours later "I'm late!" Meri panicked

"Its all right" Harry said in a calming tone "Your punishment is an all day detention with me" Meri brightened "Don't think I'm going light on you" he added

Abashed, Meri replied "Yes, Professor Potter. What will I be doing, then?"

"You're going to help me clean Basilisk hide" he replied severely. Meri kept a perfectly straight face "I spoke with Professor McGonagall, so I know what happened, at least her version" Harry continued "What I'd like to know is, do you want to keep going here?"

"She wants to expel me?!" Meri asked, shocked.

Harry shook his head and said "No, hun. What I mean is that--- if you want --- I'll send you to another magic school. Its up to you"

"That would be running away" she replied "I can't do that"

"Alright, then" Harry said, holding out his hand "While we're walking around the lake, tell me everything that happened. And I mean everything"

"**THAT'S EVERYTHING, DADDY" **Meri hissed, finally, from one Basilisk's head.

Harry was using his belt like dental floss on the other's teeth **"I'M TEMPTED TO CURSE HIM MYSELF" **he replied** "BUT I'M NOT GOING TO" **he added seeing both Basilisks twitching in anger. "**SO EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL NOW KNOWS YOU CAN SPEAK PARSELTONGUE"**

"**BUT DIDN'T THEY ALREADY KNOW? FROM WHEN YOU ADOPTED ME?" **she asked.

"**PEOPLE TEND TO FORGET" **Harry hissed back **"SO, BACK TO MY QUESTION. DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE HOGWARTS? AFTER WHAT YOU TOLD ME, I THINK YOU SHOULD" **Harry let her think by saying goodbye to the Basilisks.

"I don't want to leave" she finally said "Please don't make me."

Harry put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close "All right" he agreed

Harry had quietly asked Leto Lovegood keep an eye on Meri as much as possible. He had also done the same with several other professors, especially Professor Slughorn. Meri never told him about any problems. But it seemed something was wrong. She ended up with detention regularly and she was constantly costing Slytherin points. At the end of April, Slytherin was in a race for second with Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was in front by a slight, but growing, margin. If it hadn't been for the steady stream of losses Slytherin would probably be solidly in first. Ironically, all of Meri's grades soared during those same three months. Her mixture of A's and E's with a few O's had become mostly O's.

"Meri, stay a moment!" Harry called out, as his flying class ended.

The girl trotted over with an impatient look "What Daddy?" she asked "I told you everything is fine."

"No," Harry sighed "I wish you would talk to someone. But, this is something else. I talked to Grandpa Weasley today"

Meri brightened at that "We'll be going to the Burrow during the summer holidays, right?" she asked

"Sure, anytime you like" Harry replied "You know about the Quidditch match in Romania?" Meri nodded "Well, he wants me to go as the British official representative. I'll be leaving tonight, just a few days"

"Sounds great" she replied tonelessly, and started walking.

Harry fell in beside her and said "I can always ask someone else"

"No" she said, shaking her head "you already promised. I'll even help you get ready"

He smiled "Alright, come on then" and they went back to his office. Harry stood back, bemused, as Meri actually ended up doing most of the packing "Having fun?" he asked

"MmmHmm" she replied, with a genuine smile.

"Do you think that's enough?" Harry asked with a laugh "I mean I will be gone for a WHOLE week"

Meri looked at him sharply, then looked around. She had packed half the contents of her father's office "Ooops, sorry" she said, bashfully "I guess I got carried away"

"You think" he replied.

Defending herself, Meri said "Magic is fun"

"Too right, that" Harry replied "And that, Miss Potter, is the most important lesson you can learn"

"Yes, sir, Professor, sir" she retorted with a grin "So, stopping at the Manor first?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got letters for Ami and Harry, can you deliver them for me" she asked.

"Sure" he replied "Let's go get them. Then I guess I'll head out" Harry waited outside the Slytherin common room, with his trunk, for Meri's return. A student passed him without greeting "Is there a problem, Mr. Clearwater?" he asked, coldly.

"No, Professor" the Fifth-Year replied "Just didn't see you"

"Off you go, then" Harry said.

"Yes, _sir" _Percy replied sullenly before departing.

Meri came out moments later with her letters, she handed them over "I'll miss you Daddy" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Harry returned the hug "I'll be back before you know it" he said "Meri, have you had any trouble with Percy Clearwater, lately?"

"No, he acts like I don't exist" she replied.

Harry sniffed "Well, that's hardly the proper way for a prefect to behave. But coming from him…"

"Its fine" she said "Have fun, Daddy. And say hi to Ami and Harry for me" Harry gave her a parting hug and left.

That weekend while Harry was in Romania watching Sweden versus Greece, Meri was suited up for Gryffindor versus Slytherin. She wasn't scheduled to play. She had a guaranteed place on next year's team after they had been victorious against Gryffindor back in February. The Slytherin team came out to cheers from the Slytherin stands. Meri applauded rather unenthusiastically. She was still being picked on by other Slytherins, it was what was driving her to misbehave in class. She was purposely losing House Points. Quidditch, though, was different. She wanted to win.

The game was lively, as Gryffindor-Slytherin games always were. Gryffindor was a weak team this year and was already out of the running for the cup, but they were determined to win. After forty minutes of play, Gryffindor was up 80-40. Then, Gryffindor lost a Chaser for five minutes due to a penalty. After the penalty it took more time for her to get back into the rhythm of the game. By that time Slytherin was in front 140-100.

All eyes suddenly focused on the Gryffindor Seeker as he sped toward the Ravenclaw stands. He raced past it at full speed, with the Slytherin Seeker in close pursuit. Then he suddenly shot off toward the Slytherin goal, halfway there, he went into a nosedive. Then, just before hitting the ground, he did a corkscrew spin and shot straight up. The Slytherin Seeker was watching his opponent's move and crashed. A timeout was called by Madame Hooch to check his condition. Unfortunately, he had broken his shoulder and would have to leave the game for treatment.

"Miss Potter!" Professor Slughorn called "You'll take over as Seeker"

Meri jumped at the sound of her name "But, sir" she protested "I've never played Seeker"

"Come, come child" he replied "You're Harry Potter's daughter, of course you can." She took the remark as a challenge, snatched up her broom and streaked skyward.

The players resumed their positions and the game resumed. Rested from the timeout, the players were even more aggressive and the score mounted. The score was 300-220 with Slytherin in the lead when Meri spotted the Snitch, it was right above her. Meri pulled her broom into a vertical climb and gave it all the speed she could. She never got close, the Gryffindor Seeker had the advantage of being able to dive on it from above, and was closer besides. The whistle blew, and Madame Hooch announced "GRYFFINDOR WINS!!" the final score was 390-320.

"That was a nice try" Professor Slughorn said, supportively.

Meri beamed gratefully "Thank you, sir, I did my best" But her teammates weren't as kind. They gave her nasty looks that continued as they changed out of their gear. She was quite upset when she left the equipment room.

"Ok there, Meri" her friend, Jennifer Lovegood, asked.

Meri gave her a dirty look "Oh just ducky" she replied sarcastically.

"Don't take it out on me!" the Ravenclaw snapped. "I was trying to help"

Meri deflated at her friend's anger "I'm sorry, Jen" she apologized "I didn't mean it. Its just that one minute I'm a hero, the next I'm a…"

"Loser?" a voice asked.

The girls spun around "Leave us alone, Percy" Jennifer said. She began to pull Meri along.

"That's the second game you lost us, Potter" the older Slytherin said, pushing Meri. She retaliated by kicking him in the shin "Assaulting a prefect…I think a detention is in order for that, Miss Potter" he added with a nasty smile.

"I don't think so" Leto said. "And you're the one going to detention, Clearwater"

Percy sneered at the older boy "Mind your own business, Lovegood ---stupid name, by the way. This is a Slytherin matter"

"Not when you involve my cousin and not when I see a prefect abusing his authority" Leto replied "And your insubordination will cost you twenty points. Now go!" Suddenly, Leto lashed out and Percy's wand clattered on the stone floor. Leto stepped on it and sneered "Not a smart move" he tossed the wand down the hall and contemptuously turned his back "Come on girls"

Meri gazed up at him worshipfully and whispered "Thank you"

Leto escorted them to the Great Hall, where dinner was about to be served and they sat at the Ravenclaw table. Meri had been doing that more and more frequently as the year went on. She was having a good time, laughing at something, when Percy Clearwater walked past her and pushed her from behind, causing her to spill pumpkin juice all over herself. Meri yelled incoherently and charged at him. Percy laughed and blocked her, very insultingly, by simply holding her back by her head. Then he shoved her and started to turn. Suddenly, though, he was hit by a spell. No one knew where it came from, ever, but it froze him for a second. Meri hauled off and kicked him square in the privates. He squealed in agony and fell, holding himself. The Hall erupted in laughter.

As quickly as it started, though, the laughter was silenced by a violent display of lightning and an earthshaking clap of thunder. The Headmistress stood there on the stage quietly demanding attention. "There is no excuse for such behavior!" she said in a tone that was quiet but somehow every student heard. She looked down at Percy without pity "Mr. Clearwater, that will be fifty points from Slytherin and detention for the rest of the term. I will not have older students bullying younger ones. Now pick yourself off the floor" A girl moved to help him, but backed away under McGonagall's angry glare. Meri smiled, drawing a cold look, the smile vanished. "I am especially disappointed in you." She said to Meri.

"He started it" she said, rudely

"Irrelevant, Miss Potter" McGonagall said, cutting her off "The same punishment applies to you. I expect you to set an example since your father teaches here. To bed with you, now. We will discuss your detention in the morning"

Meri protested "But, Professor, that's not f…" She broke off at the stony look on McGonagall's face "Yes, ma'am" she said and shuffled out, hanging her head. That night, Meri ignored the taunts of her dormmates. She eventually pulled the curtains around her bed and cast a silencing charm, and after tossing and turning she fell asleep.

Several hours later, she was awakened by a noise. The curtains were torn off her bed and thrown over her. She fought, but she couldn't see and her wand was on her nightstand. She felt herself being picked up and carried down the stairs. She writhed against her attackers, to no avail. She grunted in pain as she was thrown to the floor. "This is wrong" Meri heard someone say, it was either a girl or a young boy. That was when the assault began. Fists and feet hit her, again and again. Try as she might, she couldn't free herself of the bundle of curtains. She didn't even know how many people were attacking her. A really hard kick to her side broke at least two ribs and she howled in pain.

"HELP! HELP!!" she screamed, over and over. After a punch in her stomach, her screaming came out in Parseltongue. After a moment's pause, caused by shock, the torture resumed. Then, suddenly, there was a loud crash. Maybe a door or window, she thought.

"**STOP OR DIE!" **she heard someone say. The beating stopped. Through the haze, Meri heard several screams and then she lost consciousness.

Outside the Slytherin Common Room, Leto Lovegood pulled out his wand "Open it! Then go find the Headmistress!" he ordered. The boy shouted the password and ran the other way. Leto ran through the short tunnel shouting threats. He burst into the common room, bit a word in two and froze "Oh…my" he said softly. He swallowed, nervously and lowered his wand. The outside wall was destroyed and every piece of furniture was shredded and splintered "STAY IN YOUR DORMS!" he yelled at the stairs. Then he turned to face two Basilisks.

The huge snakes hissed at him, then back and forth at each other, then they bore down on him.

Leto slowly knelt down, set his wand on the floor and stood. He saw Meri laying between the huge coils, she didn't look alive. It seemed the Basilisks weren't going to attack him, so he stepped forward slowly. One tail landed directly in his path and a head approached him, tongue flicking in all directions. "Please… let… me …help… her" he said quietly. The tail moved slightly, so he advanced. He bent down and pushed away the curtains and nearly vomited. One of the girl's legs was turned the wrong way. Her lips were bloody and both eyes were already swelling shut.

"What is going on here?!" McGonagall shouted as she burst in.

Leto jumped up "Headmistress! Freeze!" he yelled "Lower your wand!" he felt a sense of satisfaction as he watched her comply.

"Mr. Lovegood, are you unharmed?" she asked

"Its not me, ma'am. Its Meri" he replied "I think she's dying. We have to get her to Madame Pomfrey"

McGonagall looked up at the Basilisks "We will take care of her" she said, with more authority than she really felt "Mr. Lovegood, you take Miss Potter and I will handle…this" The giant snakes hissed threateningly at her.

"Maybe I should stay, Headmistresss. And you take Meri" Leto said.

She lifted her wand, slowly, cast '_mobilcorpus' _on Meri and began to move her away "Are you sure about this, Leto?" she asked.

"Not really" he admitted, petting both Basilisks, feeling scared and silly and brave all at the same time.

Before she left, she cast a shield charm on the door to the dorms "Everyone remain there. Mr. Lovegood will release you as soon as he feels it is safe" she called up. The stairs were crowded with students at this point, they all were amazed to see the Headmistress move so fast. She whisked by them in a blur.

"Still nighttime" Harry said, leaning against a pillar. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but his next apparition would get him to Hogwarts. Two hours ago, he was in Romania. The Quidditch match was long forgotten, he had jumped up to cheer a particularly good goal when he was hit by a wave of pain. He had been in a dozen cities, in hops across Europe, breaking at least that many magical laws. But, the last time he felt something like that he had lost Susan.

His last stop had been the Manor "Hi Dad!" Harry Jr. said excitedly, not noticing his haggard appearance "I thought you…" and Harry collapsed

"C'mon Harry" Hermione said, helping him sit "What's wrong? Ever since you appeared, Ami and Harry have been so upset. And you look like you haven't slept in a week"

He grabbed his head "Whoa! Slow down." He said "They're fine then? KIDS! Come here!"

"Daddy!" Amelia yelled, rushing in "Something's wrong, my head hurts. So does Harry's"

Five year old Harry staggered in behind his sister "And my belly hurts, too" he complained.

"Harry, the last time they acted like this" Hermione said, hesitantly, pulling the boy into her lap

Harry moaned "I know, Mione, when Suzie died. It must be Meri. Get me a Strengthening Potion"

"Don't you think you should rest?" she asked

He gave her an angry look "NOW!" he growled. Hermione obeyed. He ignored her instruction to only drink a little and downed half the jug. "You two stay here and mind your aunt" he said

"We can help, Dad" young Harry said

Harry shook his head "Not now, son" he replied "You can best help me by promising to stay here and stay safe. I promise to floo as soon as I see your sister" With that, he screwed up his concentration and disapparated.

After a few minutes rest, Harry made his final jump, it landed him in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Professor!" Parvati Creevey exclaimed as he fell into her. She supported him until two other Gryffindors steadied him on his feet.

"Why…everyone here?" he asked, weakly.

People talked at once and he caught pieces "Broken wall…attack…snake…"

A Hufflepuff boy said Meri's name and Harry grabbed him "Where is she?" he asked, fiercely

"Hospital wing" he replied.

Harry pushed him away and ran for the door. Halfway there, he crashed into Leto "Get out of my way" he snapped.

"Easy, Harry" he replied "I'll help you there"

Having learned from Meri blasting her through the door, McGonagall made no attempt to block Harry from getting in. Poppy Pomfrey was treating the worst of Meri's injuries. "Get him out of here" she ordered, barely sparing Harry a glance. One of the girl's broken ribs had cut into her liver, and nothing was more life threatening.

"My poor little girl" Harry sobbed.

The mediwitch assistant tensed, suddenly "Madame, she's not breathing" she said

"NO!" Harry shouted "Let me help! Suzie showed me how" the two Healers nodded and Harry's hands started to glow. He put his hands on either side of her head and Meri's body twitched in response"

"That's better" Poppy said "Keep it up Harry" And he did so, until she shook him "Enough!" she said, finally "She's out of danger, now." Exhausted, Harry sagged against the bed.

Harry woke up, learned that he had been asleep for four hours. And that Hermione had brought Ami and Harry Jr. to Hogwarts. They were currently outside. First he visited Meri, she was still unconscious. He examined her, carefully, satisfied himself that she was recovering, then sought out Madame Pomfrey "I almost wish I hadn't learned so much from Suzie" he growled.

"What do you mean?" the Healer asked

He glared at her "Don't give me that!" he snapped "Those two bruises on her chest aren't recent and they didn't come from Quidditch either. If Hermione comes up, she and the kids can see Meri. I'll be with McGonagall. If she wakes up, let me know."

"Professor Potter has something to say" McGonagall announced to the entire school and silence fell over the Great Hall.

Harry stood, holding his son "First, I have a little good news" he said "Thanks to Madame Pomfrey's care, Meri is healing. I've learned that Leto Lovegood was responsible for saving her. Leto…words fail. Thank you doesn't even come close. If I could award the true number of points for this I imagine Ravenclaw would win the cup for the next twenty years. We settled on two hundred."

"I…thanks…Harry" Leto stuttered "I…mean…I was only thinking of Meri"

Harry smiled at him and said "No, Leto, thank you. From all of us." Then, his expression darkened "The Basilisks smashed Slytherin Tower last night to stop a brutal attack on my daughter. There were at least three attackers. I want names!" There was complete silence "Since it happened in Slytherin every one of you is a suspect and none of you are welcome in my class"

"That's not fair!" a Seventh Year boy shouted "We have NEWTs"

"That's too bad" Harry replied coldly "Does anybody care to confess? Perhaps you can avoid Azkaban" There were gasps of fear, no one spoke "I didn't think so" he continued "A hundred points from Slytherin and expect the same tomorrow" He held up a bag and said "This contains a thousand Galleons. It's a reward to whoever identifies the people who nearly murdered my daughter."

At breakfast the next day the same thing occurred and Slytherin lost another hundred points. Harry received angry glares from the students. And again, the following day. He also increased the reward to five thousand Galleons. Lunch that day brought what the Slytherins thought was their rescuer. "Hi Mister Malfoy" a Sixth Year girl said as he entered.

"Hello" he replied "Where is Professor Potter?"

"He's never at lunch" the girl replied "He's always at the hospital wing. I can show---"

Draco dismissed her, offhandedly "I know the way" In the decade since the end of the war, Draco had become a major figure in the Wizarding world. In the immediate aftermath, he had been appointed as a member of the Wizengamot. He was now also a school governor. Everyone in the school was convinced that Draco's appearance meant trouble for Harry.

"I wondered when you'd get here" Harry said when Draco's hand landed on his shoulder.

Draco laughed, sourly, and said "I've been stuck in meetings for the last three days and its all your fault. Governors' meeting, then the Wizengamot, then back again"

"Are you done complaining?" Harry asked, to which Draco shrugged "Good, because that was the worst act I've seen yet"

"Haha" Draco replied and slapped the back of Harry's head "How is she?" he asked, moving to the bed. Draco brushed at Meri's hair then leaned down and kissed her forehead. Meri didn't respond at all.

"She's healing" Harry said, shortly. "She'll still be asleep for a few days"

Draco sat in the chair next to him "Then I guess we have time to deal with this" he said. Then he pulled a box from his pocket and unshrank it. He opened it and hundreds of letters spilled out "All of these came to me" he said "Every last one, a complaint about you" Draco pointed his wand at the pile and chanted "_Incendio" _They burst into flame and were reduced to ash.

"Not siding with the Slytherins I take it?" Harry asked.

Draco gave him a look "This isn't about Houses. This is about her" he replied.

"I know, I'm sorry" Harry said.

"Don't worry about it" Draco said "So anyway, both the Wizengamot and the Board have approved the use Veratiserum." That evening, it was announced during dinner that Aurors would begin questioning suspects using the truth potion.


	24. Chapter 24: Leaving England

Leaving England

That night, however, a student left the Slytherin dormitories, snuck into the guest quarters and knocked on a door. "What d'you want?" Draco Malfoy asked, groggily. He opened the door to see a young boy.

The First Year flinched but held his ground "Why are you on Professor Potter's side, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"I'm a Governor and a member of the Wizengamot" Draco replied, mildly annoyed at being woken up at two in the morning "Get back to your room"

The boy shook his head "There's more to it than that. I've---"

"Boy," Draco cut him off "I will not be questioned by you. You'd better have a good reason for waking me, or you will regret it." In spite of his growing anger, Draco was impressed when the boy stood his ground.

"I followed you to the hospital wing" the boy said, accusingly "I saw you with them."

Draco was beginning to get angry "What business is it of yours?" he snapped.

This time the boy backed away, stuttering "Y-y-you se-s-see, sir. I have i-i-information a-a-abb-about the attack"

"Aaaaand?" Draco asked. Now the boy had his full attention.

"Well, I came to you because you're Slytherin. But I don't understand what's going on" the boy replied "Aren't Gryffindors supposed to hate us?"

"It seems to me that some Slytherins hate other Slytherins" Draco commented. He shrugged and added "I started out thinking that. But, Potter saved my life during the war. Now, I'm rather tired. So, its your turn"

The boy nodded and began "My name is Eric and I used my mother's name to register…" And by the time he was done talking, a shellshocked Draco noticed the sun coming up. He escorted Eric to McGonagall's office, where Aurors were setting up to start questioning students under Veratiserum.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is still an hour before we begin" McGonagall informed him, coolly "And please explain to me why you have a student with you"

Draco just nodded to her, then turned to one of the Aurors "I think you'll find he can answer all your questions, Abbott"

"Malfoy, I've been married for twelve years" Hannah replied "My name is Finnegan. Stop being a g-"

Draco waggled a finger at her "Ah-ah-ah, not in front of the youngster, Abbott." Continuing to bait her.

"Whatever Malfoy" Hannah snapped "Get out, we have work to do" Draco shook his head, summoned a chair and sat down. Silently making his intention to remain quite clear. Hannah walked up to him with her right hand twitching near her wand. She stood over him and looked down "That wasn't a request" she said threateningly.

"Just do your job" Draco sneered, he looked totally relaxed.

Half drawing her wand, Hannah replied "I'm answerable to the Ministry, not you, Malfoy"

"And the Ministry is answerable to the Wizengamot" Draco observed "Plus I'm a School Governor"

"Stop it! Both of you!" McGonagall ordered "I did not tolerate that type of behavior when you were students. And I will not put up with it now!"

Draco gave her an angry look and said "I'm here because your student came to me and I will remain."

That was when Harry arrived. He quickly noticed the tension in the room "You two still not getting along, I see" he commented flippantly.

"Its good to see you, Harry" Hannah said. She went over and hugged him "Sorry I missed the funeral." She had only recently returned to duty after the birth of triplets. They had been born in February and she had been on bed rest for much of her pregnancy.

"You had an excuse or three" Harry replied "How's the proud papa?"

Hannah laughed "He wants to get back to work, so he can sleep. He says" she replied "Well, let's get started" She dropped into professional mode "Senior Auror Hannah Finnegan taking testimony in the case of assault on Merope Potter a student at Hogwarts" she said "As witnesses, present are Headmistress McGonagall, Wizengamot member and School Governor Malfoy and Harry Potter, father of the victim." She had them identify themselves for the record then continued "Procedure requires that I interrogate at random when there are no definite suspects, but one student has come forward." She turned to the first year Slytherin "Do you consent to be questioned under Veratiserum and of your own free will?" she asked. The boy nodded fearfully. "No" she said kindly "We all have to hear you agree"

Eric looked at Draco, who nodded reassuringly, he turned back and said "Yes ma'am"

Harry's face twisted in anger when he recognized the boy that had been picking on Meri "You nearly killed my daughter!" he growled "What kind of sick----"

"SILENCE!" Hannah roared, drowning out the rest of Harry's remark "You. Will. Be. Silent" she said harshly "If you interrupt this interrogation again. I will have you arrested"

Harry gave her an angry look.

Hannah didn't like to be challenged, even by a hero and friend. She stuck out her hand "To be safe you will surrender your wand" she ordered. Harry complied resentfully. Hannah then turned back to Eric and administered two drops of Veritaserum and began the questions "For the record, what is your name?"

"Eric Av" the boy began, then his throat constricted "Snape" came out. The adults froze in shock.

"Please repeat that" Hannah requested

The truth potion was now in full effect "Eric Snape" the boy replied.

"School records list your name as Eric Avery" Hannah said "Why is that?"

Eric swallowed nervously "Its my mother's name" he replied "That's how she registered me."

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Because of Pot…er ..I mean Professor Potter, ma'am" Eric replied looking at Harry.

"Please explain"

Still looking at Harry, he said "My mother didn't think I would be treated fairly. He hated my father"

"Who is your father?" Harry asked.

The boy's face went blank "Please answer the question" Hannah said.

"Severus Snape" he replied "And you killed him" glaring at Harry.

Hannah silenced Harry with a look and turned back to Eric "Right now you're the one under investigation" she said "Now, let's move on. School records show several incidents between yourself and Miss Potter. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am" Eric replied. When questioned, he confirmed that he did pull Meri's broom out from under her in flying class. That he tripped Meri, causing her to break a tooth.

"Did you participate in the attack on Merope Potter?" Hannah asked.

"At first, yes" Eric admitted "I helped carry her into the Common Room. But---"

Harry jumped out of his seat and screamed "WHY YOU LITTLE SH---" Draco pushed him down and Hannah slapped a silencing spell on him.

"That is your last warning Mr. Potter!" Hannah said, harshly. "Interrupt me again and I will have you arrested"

Then she turned back to the boy "I apologize for that, Eric. What were you going to say?"

He gave Harry a fearful look and continued "They offered to let me hit her first. That's when I left. I ran to get help. The first person I found was the Head Boy. He had me open the door and told me to get McGo—er the Headmistress"

"You said they. Who is they?" Hannah asked.

Eric replied "Percy Clearwater and his cousins. They're girls. I think they're seventh years. I don't know their names."

"Thank you." Hannah said "Eric Snape I release…" she paused at Harry's gestures. She lifted the silencing spell "Yes Mr. Potter" she said in a business like tone.

"I apologize for my outburst, Hannah." He said, then he turned to Eric "You may have started out wrong. But you did the right thing in the end." He turned back to Hannah "May I ask a couple of questions?"

Hannah considered, then first she addressed the boy "Eric Snape I release you from the compulsion to answer. You must still speak truthfully but you do not have to answer." He nodded and Hannah turned to Harry "Remember my warning" she said "and I will decide if they are admissible"

"Eric, I'm sorry I scared you earlier" Harry said "Just two things. First, do you think I've been fair as a teacher? Do you think I hate you?"

"Umm…yes Professor. You've been fair and you've never acted like you hated me." Eric replied.

"One last question" Harry promised "Why did you start picking on Meri?"

Eric shrugged uncertainly and said "Well Percy said you were picking on Slytherins all the time and that Madame Potter picked on him too. He also said you killed his father. It just went from there"

"Hannah, please release him" Harry said. Then, after she did he asked "Can you go off duty for….oh…about two minutes?"

She stared at him suspiciously and for so long, he thought she would say no. But, she nodded "I'll just be contacting headquarters for arrest warrants, then"

"Mr. Malfoy, I wonder if you could help me these files" McGonagall said.

Draco looked shocked, then he caught on "Ah, of course, Headmistress" he said and left Eric alone with Harry.

"So, Professor Snape was your father, huh?" Harry asked, nervously.

Eric nodded, the blood rushing out of his face "Y-y-yes, sir"

"Do you hate me, Eric?" Harry asked.

The First Year shook his head, hesitantly "No sir, I don't think so" he replied.

"Our fathers hated each other, Eric. And when I came to school he passed it on to me" Harry said. Eric cringed, but Harry continued "I don't hate you Eric. So maybe you and I can start over" he offered his hand.

Eric grabbed Harry's hand and shook it "Would you tell me how my father died, sir?" he asked.

Harry almost started the story, but he stopped himself "I think you should write to your mother" he said "If she approves then I'll tell you"

"What if she doesn't?" Eric grumbled

"She has that right, Eric." Harry replied "Until you're seventeen, that is. If you still want to know, then, I'll tell you."

The Slytherin accepted with a shrug and a nod, "OK I guess. How about Percy?"

"He and his cousins are in a lot of trouble" Harry replied "They're going to Azkaban for what they did. But, if it weren't for you, they'd be facing a Dementor's Kiss."

"A-a-and me?" Eric asked, nearly panicked at the mention of the wizard prison.

Harry smiled reassuringly and said "I will speak on your behalf and I think you'll find I'm very convincing"

The Clearwaters were convicted of attempted murder. During the trial, Harry testified that since Percy was the ringleader, he should get the harshest sentence. What came as a surprise was the Minister of Magic appearing after their conviction and speaking for leniency. Harry shot Arthur Weasley a stony look from the gallery. "He may deny us" Arthur said in his closing remarks "But, he is the only link we have. And he is my grandson. I beg this court to give him a second chance" The maximum sentence was twenty years. The Clearwaters all received ten years and their wands were destroyed.

Eric Snape pled guilty to assault. The Wizengamot accepted the plea, but after Harry's testimony, agreed to transfer the case to Hogwarts' Board of Governors. The governors cancelled his credits for the year and ordered him to repeat First Year.

During Eric's hearing, Meri woke up. She screamed, thrashed about and threw off her sheet.

"Easy, you're all right" Hermione said, gently restraining the girl.

Meri started crying "OH, Aunt Hermi, what did I do?" she sobbed "Where's Daddy?"

Hermione just held her until she quieted, then said "Your father will be here shortly. Don't ever think you did anything to deserve what happened. You were very badly hurt, but you're getting better."

"What happened? Who did this? Why?" Meri asked

Hermione sighed and stroked her hair "Don't worry about it now, sweetie" she said "Your father is dealing with that and there are some people who would like to know that you're awake. I'll be right back." And, not giving the girl a chance to object, Hermione gave Meri's hand a squeeze and left. She quickly gathered everyone together. George had most of them touring the Quidditch pitch. Two of her and Fred's children were there. All five of Bill and Fleur's children were there. And Harry Jr. was there. Missing were her oldest son and Amelia Potter. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Those two are such a disappointment" George sighed "Always sneaking into classr---"

Hermione wasn't interested in being baited "Shut up!" she said sharply, stopping all activity "Everyone, Meri is awake. We can go see her. But remember. SAY NOTHING about those hearings. She needs her strength"

"Yes, ma'am" they all replied, obediently.

After getting the Weasley grandchildren into the hospital wing, Hermione sent George off to get Harry's middle child "I don't trust him to keep this bunch in order" she whispered to Meri, earning a giggle.

"How's my favorite brother?" Meri asked, sitting up in bed

The youngest Potter stuck out his tongue and retorted "Weirdo!"

Hermione frowned, but Meri laughed "C'mere junior" and, after he climbed into the bed, the siblings hugged.

George arrived, breathing heavily and half a step behind another red-head who was half in tears. She threw herself onto Meri's bed "I missed you so much, sis" she sobbed.

All the kids got a chance to welcome Meri back, then they started getting too noisy for the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey stepped in "All right!" she announced "Everyone out! I need to give Miss Potter a checkup" Out they filtered, Hermione and George had to pull Ami and Harry away from Meri's bed. They sent everyone to the Great Hall for a snack.

"Thank you, Madame" Meri said, wearily "They get to be a little much" she yawned deeply.

"I had hoped only to see you around school" the Head Healer scolded lightly, beginning her examination. Meri chuckled then winced in pain. She probed Meri's side, the girl moaned and squirmed away from the touch.

"What happened?" Meri complained

Used to dealing with patients recovering from serious injuries, Madame Pomfrey gave her a short explanation "Some of your housemates objected to losing points and attacked you. You have been asleep for five days, healing. This injury (again she probed Meri's side, much more gently) was the most serious. Your liver was damaged. You must be very careful until it is fully healed. That means no Quidditch."

Meri nodded, then said quite angrily "That's fine! I'll never play with them again anyway!"

"You can discuss that with your father and Professor Slughorn later, dear" Poppy replied softly "Just rest, for now. Here's a pain potion" Meri drank it and slid down in the bed.

Meri woke up a while later when she felt something touching her arm. Harry was absently stroking it while reading the sports pages of The Quibbler. "Hi Daddy, can I have the comics?" she asked sleepily. "Knarggle the Kneazel is my favorite."

"Sure" Harry replied, flicking his wand. Then he blinked "You're awake!" he exclaimed "Oh baby I'm so sorry How do you feel? Can I get you anything?"

"I feel like I goofed a Wronski Feint" she replied "And I could use a hug a kiss and a drink. In that order, please" Harry laughed and covered her face in kisses. After a few minutes he pulled away, with tears in his eyes "Now my top's all wet" she complained

"I could dry it for you" he offered.

To which Meri wrinkled her nose "EWW!" she replied "You stained it, you get me a clean one"

"Kids these days" Harry commented , with a laugh. He tossed a fresh hospital gown to her and turned his back "If you need help…"

"No" she grunted, slightly "I got it"

"Hun, you have another visitor" Harry said, seeing Professor Slughorn enter.

"OK, I'm ready" she replied. But, as soon as she saw the Slytherin Head she glared at him "Sod off, Slugface" she said angrily "If you hadn't put me in that game, this wouldn't have happened!"

Harry's jaw dropped and he just gaped at his daughter.

"I heard every word you just---" a furious Headmistress began.

Few students had ever stood up to her diamond hard glare, but Meri was just as angry "Oh shut up!" she shouted "This is your fault too! Get out and take---ooh" she was interrupted by a sharp pain.

"Potter, control your daughter" McGonagall snapped.

Harry reacted to more to Meri clutching her side than anything else "What's wrong?" he asked

"Whose side are you on?" Meri asked, accusingly, with tears in her eyes and still holding her side.

Harry helped her take some pain potion "Yours, always" he assured her and not even looking at the other professors said "Please leave" After Meri calmed down, she told him everything that happened before she was attacked. He stayed with her until she fell asleep then headed to the Headmistress' office, boiling mad. His entrance dislodged one of the doors from its hinges, completely disrupting a meeting of the Heads.

"Harry, let me apologize for any inconvenience" Horace said, in his soothing tones.

His temper exploding, Harry grabbed Slughorn and threw the larger man across the room. Seeing him reach into his robes, Harry apparated, picked Slughorn up by his throat and slammed him against a wall. He yanked the Slytherin's wand out, held it up in his fist and reduced it to ashes. "INCONVENIENCE!!" Harry roared "YOU INCOMPETANT ASS! FOUR TIMES SHE WENT TO YOU FOR HELP!" Harry squeezed tighter, Slughorn's eyes bulged, "Maybe I should do the same to you" Harry growled .

"Potter, you will release Horace at once" McGonagall ordered "I won't have brawling between my Professors" Harry shrugged, indifferently and let him fall "Now explain yourself!" she demanded.

"Don't push me, Minerva" Harry began, menacingly "You're almost as much to blame as this idiot. Meri went to him when Clearwater started picking on her. What'd he do? NOTHING! You didn't think anything was strange when Slytherin started losing points. Did you know it was Meri? Did you know she was doing it on purpose?"

The Headmistress looked shocked at Harry's accusations "No, I didn't" she replied "I didn't---"

"Didn't what?" Harry cut her off savagely "Have time? Obviously! But you had time to punish a twelve year old girl for defending herself against a fifth year nearly twice her size!! Then, after she wakes up from being beaten almost to death the first thing you do is lecture her!! ARRRGGGGHHH!!!" he threw up his hands in disgust and stormed out of the office. Harry visited with the Basilisks, again thanked them for saving Meri. Then to release his pent up anger, he lashed out sending a stream of magic from each hand at each of the Basilisks. Over the years, he had learned to control it well. By using a wide beam, he could hit them for hours doing nothing more than warming their hides. The Basilisks rather enjoyed the experience. When he returned to the hospital wing he found Meri with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright, Daddy?" she asked "I've never felt you so angry"

Harry practically fell into the chair beside her bed "Meri, this week has been awful." He said, tiredly "You almost---I mean we almost lost you. When I think how that idiot ignored you…it makes me URRRR!" he ground his teeth in frustration.

"Do you remember asking me if I wanted to go to another school?" she asked. Harry nodded. "After what happened I don't think I want to come back"

"That might be a good idea, Meri" he replied. He gave a laugh and added "Besides I'm probably out of a job anyway."

Meri's eyes widened in shock "What did you do?" she asked.

"Horace makes the most interesting faces when he's flying through the air" Harry commented. Then he explained what happened in the Headmistress's office. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll beat her to it" he added and got quill and parchment out.

_Hi Draco,_

_And hi to Tammy and the kids. I know you've had a busy week, sorry about that. Meri's healing nicely now. In fact, she's adding a letter of her own. We've decided that she won't be returning to Hogwarts. Seems Slughorn ignored her when she asked for help, this whole thing might not have happened if he had listened. If you have some ideas as to where she can transfer to, feel free._

_I'm also disgusted with McGonagall at the moment. The first thing she did after Meri woke up was start one of her lectures. So, I'm also resigning from Hogwarts. That letter is also enclosed. And yeah, I know about the chain of command. Now ask me if I care._

_Best,_

_Harry_

"McGonagall's not going to like this" Meri commented after reading it.

_Board of Governors_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_As the Board is aware, my daughter, Merope Potter was seriously injured by fellow students. While I commend the excellent treatment she has received in recovering, I must condemn the lack of response she received when she brought her concerns to her Head, Professor Slughorn of Slytherin._

_Please accept this as notice that Merope Potter will not be attending Hogwarts after this school year. Also, please instruct the Headmistress to make school records available to the new school. I will notify you which institution has been chosen shortly._

_Finally, effective immediately, I resign from my position as a teacher at Hogwarts._

_Respectfully,_

_HJ Potter _

Two days later, Meri was taking her first experimental steps around the hospital wing. She was walking unsteadily between Fred and Harry, who were ready to catch her. They were also discussing Meri's options. "Draco's big on Durmstrang" Meri mentioned.

"Krum's teaching there, just like you" Fred said. Harry nodded, curtly "---were" Fred continued "Anyway, you could go pro someday."

Their conversation was interrupted by an owl carrying a letter with the Hogwarts crest addressed to Harry. When he opened it, he sniffed and showed it to Fred. The owl pecked at Harry looking for payment "Beat it you ruddy bird" he snapped. When it pecked again Harry swatted at it and it flew away.

_Resignation Accepted_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

"Really wordy, that one" Fred commented and tossed the letter.

"Would I have to learn Bulgarian?" Meri asked. Harry nodded. "Then, no thanks" she said "Australia?"

"Too far, don't you think" Harry replied. She nodded. "What about Ireland?"

Fred shook his head and asked "When was the last time you read a Muggle paper?" Harry shrugged. "Thought so, there's more fighting going on there again" Harry's response to that came out in Parseltongue. Meri started laughing and Fred had to catch her. "I suppose that means 'no'" he commented "Would you care to translate?"

"It…umm…loses something in the translation" Harry replied "Roughly, 'Your tongue scrapes my under scales'

"Oww" Meri groaned through her laughter. Harry picked her up and carried her back to her bed.

"Thanks, I think" Fred said "Actually how about America? You know, we're expanding there this year. The first two stores are in Boston and Miami. Then, we have three planned for New York next year." Harry started rubbing the back of his neck. "Hermione's looking for a place next week" Fred added, pushing his case "You can go and check the schools."

There was a greedy expression on Meri's face "Plotting against me, young lady?" Harry asked lightly. She couldn't quite make an innocent face "OK, yes" Harry agreed "America it is"

Three weeks later, Meri was out of the hospital when Harry returned from America. The Potter kids had stayed at the Burrow during Harry's trip. As soon as he appeared he was jumped on by Amelia and Harry Jr. Meri was still having a hard time moving. After the greetings, Meri sat in his lap "So is it Boston, then?" she asked, anxiously.

To Muggles, it looked like an abandoned farm about twenty miles south of Boston. Harry somewhat grudgingly admitted it was a nice campus. But, as soon as Meri had seen the pictures Harry sent back, she fell in love with the school. "Are you sure?" he asked, playfully. In response Meri bounced on him "OK" he grunted "That's a yes" Then he made a surprising announcement "More happened while I was there. There are a lot of details, but how would all of you like to live in America for a few years?"

For the next few weeks secret negotiations went on. The press was abuzz with speculation. There were several days where none of the Chudley Cannons could be found. Luna, who was the team's official spokesperson, said only that the team was in training. And indeed the team was seen at Chudley Stadium, once, but they didn't answer any questions. During that same week, Harry and Hermione met privately with the mayor and the city council of Chudley. Reporters were already like bubbling caldrons by the time Harry, along with Hermione, Fred and George Weasley, Jordan Lee and a Muggle known to be Harry's attorney visited the Ministry to meet with Ludo Bagman, Arthur Weasley and the President of the Quidditch League. To the great disappointment of the crowd of reporters that had gathered, Harry's only remark was "I'm sorry, I can't discuss it at this time. However, I will make an announcement Friday. I'll be happy to answer questions at that time" and, with that, Harry's party vanished.

"Arrr!" one reporter said in frustration "What I wouldn't give to pin him down!"

The press corps had a good laugh when the teenaged girl next to him commented "Yeah, me too"

The reporter was still lecturing his daughter as they vanished.

Late Friday afternoon, the reporters gathered at Chudley Stadium. Luna started things off "Thank you for coming everyone" she announced "I'm Luna Longbottom, and yes I'm pregnant again. Have a good evening" The reporters froze, then Harry chuckled. "Right, anyway" Luna continued "I guess you're all here for the announcement. So, here's Harry Potter!" she applauded as Harry stood.

"Luna, I told you I already have a Quidditch team" Harry joked. There was a round of laughs, then Harry said "Thank you everyone. First let me acknowledge my teammates, to my right" The other members of the Cannons stood decked out in their uniforms. "Also on my right are Lee Jordan, George Weasley, his brother Fred and his wife Hermione, all of Weasley's Wizarding Weezees. On my left are Arthur Weasley and Ludo Bagman, Mr. Tavington, President of the Quidditch League of Britain, and Mr. Kent, Mayor of Chudley. My two other guests are Mrs. Calderon of Mexico, she is the President of the North American Quidditch Association and Mr. Kent, the Mayor of Hartford Connecticut in the United States."

The crowd buzzed slightly, as Harry paused, quills scratched furiously to get down the names.

"For the next five years" Harry continued as the decorations and logos on the team's uniforms changed, slightly, adding the Weasley logo, and the Connecticut flag "The Chudley Cannons will be the Connecticut Cannons. Questions please"

Every hand in the room went up. Harry picked a reporter in the second row "Why?" she asked.

"Two reasons" Harry replied "One personal, one business. All of you know about the attack on my daughter?" Everyone nodded. "After that, we thought it best that she go to another school. We chose the Boston School for the Magically Talented. So we're moving to be close. The business end of it came together during the past month. Weasley's Wizarding Weezees is expanding to America and it needed a bit of publicity. I contacted Mrs. Calderon and we started talking. Hartford didn't have a team and it was fairly close to Meri's new school."

"What about Chudley?" someone shouted out "Are you just abandoning the city?"

Harry smiled "Of course not" he said "The Cannons have called Chudley home for almost three centuries. This stadium has served the entire time, but it is old and costly to maintain. While the Cannons are teaching the Americans how to play Quidditch, a new stadium will be built here. Construction will take about a year and either the city or the league can use it until we return."

"You might find yourself outclassed Harry" Mrs. Calderon offered from her seat "North America has thirty excellent teams. You will let me know if you can't quite handle the competition"

The room fell silent and all eyes turned to Harry, his voice was very mild as he replied "I hope you've ordered lots of orange championship pennants Mrs. Calderon. Those are the only ones you'll be seeing for the next few years. But don't worry I'll tell my team to go easy sometimes, besides our backups could use the extra game time"

"Making yourself a target again, Harry?" Arthur asked from his seat.

Harry laughed "Oh, you know how it is" he replied "Runaway Bludgers, evil Dark Lords, they all love me"

"Mr. …umm…Kent, what's your take on all this?" a reporter asked.

"Hartford is very excited to be part of this" the mayor replied "My city was one of the first founded by English colonists. We know it's a temporary deal but we hope that hosting the Cannons will lead to a permanent team."

One by one, the moves began. In July, Lee Jordan bought a house near Niagara Falls. He was quickly overwhelmed and wrote yelling for help. Hermione moved right after they celebrated Harry's 30th birthday. Fred and the kids followed two weeks later.

Right after that, Meri started begging to move "After all, I have to get all my school supplies and books" she kept saying. Every time, images of Hermione flooded Harry's vision. By August 20th he knew he had no choice.

"_Portus Atlaniticus" _Harry said, holding Meri's favorite picture of Susan. It was the only way to guarantee she wouldn't lose it. He sat down tiredly "I hate making these" he complained. Meri was giving him a dirty look so he added "Don't give me that, young lady. Long range portkeys are hard to make. Now what have I told you?"

Harry Jr. and Amelia giggled to each other as they watched their older sister run down all the rules their father had drilled into her "Don't go wandering…Stay with Uncle Fred in the stores…" Meri said in a bored tone, counting off.

Half way through, Harry stopped her. Harry had long cancelled the Fidelus charm that was on the Potter Estate. There was no Dark Lord movement and things were mostly peaceful. But he hadn't eliminated all the security on his property. The only people with free access were Weasleys, Longbottoms and Malfoys. His wards were reporting that strangers tried to enter. "Probably another fan or reporter" Harry complained, but he still slipped on his wrist holster for his wand before apparating to the main gate. "Can I help you?" he asked the witch. He guessed she was between forty and fifty. She was quite attractive and somewhat familiar.

"Impressive wards you have, Mr. Potter" she commented. Harry just nodded. "At any rate" she continued "My son wanted to see your daughter. May we enter?"

Harry looked down "Hello Eric" he said with a slight smile.

"Hello Professor" he replied "How is she?"

"No reason to call me that anymore" Harry said, he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "As for Meri, she is almost completely healed. Physically, anyway"

"I'm glad" Eric said "Sir, I've been thinking about it and I really don't know why I did what I did. Actually, I didn't have much else to do. Mother grounded me for the entire summer. I wanted to apologize to her. For the attack, for making her break her tooth, for everything"

Harry smiled "I think Meri would like that" he said, warmly. They walked the rest of the way to the house in silence. When Harry opened the door, they were confronted by two angry children. His son's hair was pulsing and Amelia's hair was waving above her, the glow made it look like her head was on fire.

"**What's he doing here**?" Amelia asked in Parseltongue. First she glared at Eric, then at her father.

Harry Jr. had his fists up "Get out of my house, or I'll hurt you" he threatened.

Eric's mother pushed him behind her. But, Harry stood in front of her "Calm down, both of you!" he ordered "Amelia, I've told you about Parseltongue before. Now where is your sister?" Both of them just stood there stubbornly. He softened his tone "Harry, Ami" he said "I'll handle this. You can go to your rooms or go outside"

"**MERI'S IN THE KITCHEN" **his son replied.

Harry's eyes narrowed, his look clearly displaying annoyance. "Go. Now." He said. Both glared back, but quickly looked away. Amelia took her brother's hand and they went outside, making no attempt to avoid bumping into anyone. "I'm sorry about that" Harry offered "Please come in. Sit down while I find Meri"

"I hate him" Meri said as soon as Harry appeared in the kitchen.

Harry sighed "Meri, please---"

"He should be in Azkaban with Percy!" she yelled, cutting him off.

"I don't believe that sweetie" Harry replied softly "True, Eric picked on you. But, think about what would have happened if he didn't go for help. I believe Eric is truly sorry. It might help to listen to him."

"No" she replied.

He gave her leg a gentle squeeze and said "Okay, I won't force you. Just think about it for a minute, please" Then he got up to leave.

"Why is he so important?" she grumbled.

He knelt beside her chair and said "Meri, because of what Voldemort did to you, you have more memories of hate and cruelty---Luv, you amaze me that you're such a good person. Don't do it for me, or for Eric. Do it for yourself."

"Alright" she replied, blushing from Harry's praise. "Daddy, have you ever talked to the Dursleys?"

Harry frowned and said "No, I---" he cut himself off "I haven't" he admitted, scratching his head. "But how about we talk about it"

"OK" Meri said. The truth was she didn't like the Dursleys either, but she liked putting her father on the spot. "So, can I?" she asked.

Harry noticed her wand tucked behind her ear and laughed "Luna's a bad influence on you" he said "If it will make you feel better. But, Eric doesn't have one. So keep it out of sight." Meri nodded "And I don't want you to use it, unless you have a very good reason. UNDERSTOOD?" he finished, sternly.

"Yes, sir" she acknowledged.

Harry went back to the living room and escorted the visitors. When they got to the kitchen, Harry pulled his wand and cast "_Obscurio_" and "_Silencio_" on the kitchen window. "That was for prying eyes" he commented "Go ahead Eric" he said, addressing the boy "Your mother and I will be able to see, but not hear" Eric nodded and Harry was left alone with his mother.

"Why did you do that, Mr. Potter?" she asked

Harry waved her to a chair, sat himself and said "Because they need to talk without interference from us. And please call me Harry."

"While I appreciate the effort you made toward my son, I would prefer not to" she replied.

He glanced at the kitchen and shrugged "As you wish, Mrs. Snape" he replied.

"Severus and I were not married. I use Avery" she said "Mr. Potter, I find myself in your debt. While being forced to repeat a year is harsh, I realize that the penalties could have been much more severe."

"Your thanks is enough, Miss Avery" Harry replied "Eric's actions prevented my daughter's death. Besides, I see no reason to carry on our fathers' feud. If we'd had this talk before, this might not have happened."

Eric's mother stiffened at the rebuke, but she realized he had a point "Is it true you know how Severus died?"

"Yes, it is" Harry replied "And, no I didn't kill him"

She nodded and said "It is not the least bit of import to me. But, it is to my son. Severus had a few good qualities, but mostly not. In fact Eric is the one good thing he did. I must insist that you do not discuss the details with him now"

"That's your decision" Harry replied "I---" he cut himself off, pulled his wand and pointed it at the door "_Accio_" he said. His Invisibility Cloak snapped into his hand and "Harry Edgar Potter!" he exclaimed "Room! Now! Move!" Then, again surprising Eric's mother, Harry got up. He briefly struggled with something, feeling his way around "Ah!" he said as a button seemingly materialized in his hand. A moment later a disheveled girl appeared as well.

"Hmmph" she said, glaring at Harry. When he let her down, she gave Miss Avery a nasty look and hissed.

Harry's eyes widened. He grabbed his wand again "_Scorgify Osis Amelia Lily Potter_!" he said sharply. Soap bubbles gurgled out of her mouth and she ran.

"Discipline problems, Mr. Potter?" Miss Avery asked, disdainfully.

Harry gave her a dirty look "My wife died less than a year ago" he snapped at her "And I don't see that you have much room for comment" The tension remained until Meri and Eric appeared.

"Daddy, is it true that Eric has to repeat next year?" she asked.

"Yes it is, hun. He's probably going to have a difficult time for a couple of years." Harry replied, his anger leaving him. "So, what do you think?

Meri looked around, thinking "We both did mean things to each other" she said "But, my father is right. I would've died if you hadn't helped. I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything" Eric replied "Except, well…I don't think I'll have many friends. Do you think we could?"

Meri showed a number of emotions, finally she said "I'm not going back to Hogwarts, but I'll send you a letter as soon as I start school" They smiled at each other.

"So, the Snape-Potter feud is over?" Harry asked.

Eric nodded "Yes sir" he said

"Good" Harry replied "Now, forgive me, but Meri leaves tomorrow. We still have a lot of packing to do. Eric, Leto Lovegood is going to be the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. I you want, I can ask him to make sure you aren't being picked on."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Mr. Potter" Eric's mother put in, before he had a chance to respond. "It has been an interesting visit" With that, she and Harry shook hands, and the visitors left.

Meri's departure was full of tears. "Bye Gramma, Granpa." She said first to Arthur and Molly.

"You do what your Aunt Hermione says" Molly said

Meri half sobbed "Not what Uncle Fred says?"

"Have you got everything?" she asked. Then she began listing everything individually.

Arthur pulled her away "Cmon dear" he said, "we're not the only ones she's saying goodbye to"

"You just tell'em you're my sister and you'll be fine" Draco said, lifting Meri off her feet. "You could always change your name to Malfoy"

Harry growled at him "Stop corrupting my daughter. Besides Potter's much more important anyway!"

"Oh stop it" Meri said, she'd heard this a million times. Draco let her go and it was Ami and Harry's turn. "We'll see each other soon" she promised her brother and sister.

Her father was last "I love you" Harry said as he embraced her "I want a letter as soon as you get there and one as soon as you start school. Got your portkey?"

"Like I had a choice" she grumbled at him "That was a dirty trick"

Harry laughed "Aww Don't worry about it. As soon as you get there, Hermione can remove the portkey spell." He gave her one last hug, then they all watched as she tapped the picture with her wand and vanished.

At the end of October, there was a repeat of the scene as Harry, Ami and Harry Jr. left. Harry activated all the security wards on the Potter Estate. And finally made Molly the secret keeper for it. He definitely had mixed feelings. He would miss his home, but he couldn't wait to see Meri again. After a last round of hugs, they vanished.


	25. Chapter 25: Ms Ogawa

Ms Ogawa

Harry's stay in America was coming to a close. The last five years had been a huge success. After a losing first season, the Connecticut Cannons were the Continental Champions in their third season and had lost the championship game by only 40 points. The city of Hartford was getting an as yet unnamed expansion team to take the Cannons' place next year, and a brand new Quidditch stadium was waiting for the Cannons back in Chudley.

The complicated deal Harry put together made a lot of people very rich. Weasley's Wizarding Weezees was expanding in a march across North America. Fred and George were preparing to open the fiftieth store. As part of the agreement, they shared some of the profits with the Cannons' players. That alone, made them millionaires. On top of that, Harry owned a quarter of WWW as equal partners with Fred, George and Lee Jordan.

On a personal level, the time in America was good for Harry as well. After Susan's death, so many things had happened in such a short time, that he had never dealt with it. He still missed her. But, he had dated. In fact, he was a bit of a playboy for a while. The one serious relationship he had was with Romilda Vane, a Chaser with the Cannons. It lasted for about a year. They broke up after Harry made the final decision to return to England. Romilda decided to remain and play for Hartford. She and George were currently dating. When asked about his romantic life he replied "Single and not seriously looking"

His kids had developed a reputation for doing the impossible. Their grades bordered on perfect. Harry Jr. and Amelia, his and Susan's by birth, thanks to Harry had some Gryffindor blood. And, through Susan, were direct descendants of Helga Hufflepuff. They also inherited all the powers Voldemort had accidentally passed to Harry when he failed to kill Harry as a baby. Charms, Transfiguration and Wandsmanship (as Defense Against the Dark Arts was known in America) were so effortless to them, that they spent most of their time studying the other subjects. Both of them, though, had inherited Susan's rather average talent in flying along with her red hair. His oldest daughter was, by birth, Voldemort's and had named herself after his mother. She was the result of another of the Dark Wizard's attempts to live forever. Because of the Resurrection Ritual she also is, in a sense, Harry's child, with many of his talents. Merope Potter possessed all of Voldemort's knowledge, she was almost bored in school. Except for Quidditch, where she was the best Beater the Boston School for the Magically Gifted had ever seen. Meri joined the school team as soon as she arrived and just completed her first year as team captain.

"You know, you're gonna polish the gold right off it if you keep that up" Ami said.

Meri stopped whistling their school song and scowled at her sister. "Stuff it, shorty" she replied and threw the rag at her. During the school year, she had a growth spurt and was now slightly taller than Harry. They still didn't know if she was done growing.

"Yuck" Ami replied, blocking the attack. She threw herself on the bed and attacked the older girl.

They were wrestling and laughing and tossing stuffed animals at each other when Harry pushed open the door. His wand emitted a piercing screech and a bright light "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Why, no dad" Ami replied "We were just talking" She said it with such a straight, calm face that Harry laughed.

He stepped into the room, hugged and kissed both his daughters "Well, congratulations captain" he said, addressing Meri "A national championship in your first year. Way to go." He turned to his younger daughter and said "Ami, reports are here. Why don't you go down" Both girls squealed and charged for the door. But, Harry put a hand on Meri's shoulder. "Just a moment" he said "We have something else to discuss. Go on, Ami. We'll be down in a while"

"So, what's up dad?" Meri asked after Ami left. He handed her an envelope that was addressed to both of them. She looked at it, curiously then opened it. She never made it to the second page. She bounced up and down for joy and let out an ear splitting "YIIIPPPEEE!!!!" Then, after she calmed down she looked at him and asked "Daddy, do you know what this is!?"

"A letter from Aunt Hermione." Harry suggested as a possibility. Her look made him laugh. "Well, the league notified me that you were being scouted" he said. Harry silenced her with a gesture "Ah-ah" he said "Not yet. There's a lot to think about. First, there's school. Then, the school team. If you do this you'll have to give that up. Then, there's the fact that we're planning to move home. Harry and Ami are going to Hogwarts in September. And this is the Cannons' last season in America"

Meri looked hurt "Are you saying no?" she asked.

"I am saying that I want you to think about it" Harry said. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "If its what you want, then I'll support you all the way. Of course, I could beat whatever you're offered."

The teenager laughed in a combination of amusement and relief "Let me think about this" she said. She gave him another kiss and he left.

"What's wrong with Meri?" Harry Jr. asked as his father came down.

"Nothing at all" he replied "She's thinking about something that came for her."

"What was in that envelope?" Ami asked, going for the stairs.

Harry stepped into her path "So let's see those report cards" he said "Into the living room with you" In Charms, Transfiguration and Wandsmanship both children were taking classes two grade levels above their ages. At the year end dueling tournaments, his son won in the 9-11 division. Ami won in the 12-15 division. Meri finished fourth in the 16 & up division. They all excelled in Potions. But, where Meri only managed a C in History of Magic. Harry and Ami both received A's. In reverse, Meri was likely the best flyer in the school. Whereas, his younger children were firmly in the middle of the class.

Several teachers complained about 'discipline issues' and 'interference' in their classes. This, the kids explained, was the result of pranks. Though, they thought the interference was unfair, because they were showing their classmates different wand techniques. In all, Harry was thrilled and had just finished saying so when Meri appeared. "Well, have you decided?" he asked her.

"I want to do it" Meri replied "Can I? Pleeassse?"

"WHAT!!???" Harry and Ami asked simultaneously.

"THIS!" Meri yelled excitedly "I got an offer to go pro!!"

They all looked at Harry. He didn't need to read minds to understand their expressions. "So I guess you're all okay with this?" he asked. After they all calmed down, Harry pointed out the bad part "Ok" he said "I hope everyone realizes that Meri won't be going home with us this year"

"Sooo?" Meri asked, she still hadn't really heard her father say yes.

"Yes Meri" Harry said "If its what you want to do, then I'm all for it" he was interrupted by an enthusiastic hug and kiss "You're welcome" he continued with a laugh "So anyway I have a few conditions."

"Ok" Meri replied, frowning slightly.

"First, good grades" Harry said "You've still got another year"

She smiled and said "Piece of cake!"

"And you have to come home for Christmas" he said. To which Meri nodded. "And before we sign, Lee Jordan and your Aunt Hermione are going to look at that contract"

Meri sighed "But, Dad, its not about the money"

"So you're going to work for free?" Harry asked, mildly sarcastic. Meri shrugged. "So, deal, then?" Harry asked.

A couple of days later, Hermione apparated in from Nashville, where she and Fred had spent a week opening a new store. This one was a strictly Muggle location, so Harry kept the kids with him. She was immediately swamped. "Merlin! You'd think we were gone for a year" she complained. Harry came in from the kitchen carrying her youngest. Four year old Evan was still sobbing "Aww, what happened?" Hermione asked in comforting tones as she took him

"He did it!" Evan replied, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. He showed his mother the bruise on his cheek.

The combined Weasleys and Potters watched Harry and Hermione not even speak for almost a minute, then Hermione chuckled "Evan, your Uncle Harry was teaching you how to control your magic" she said "You'll get better I promise. Now, where is my Goddaughter?"

"I saw her heading for the pitch earlier, Aunt Hermione" Harry Jr. offered.

Hermione gave a concerned look "Harry, she's not even out of school yet" she said "Are you honestly considering letting her do this?"

"You've seen her play" Harry commented "As for not being out of school, do I need to remind you of Victor Krum?"

"That's different." Hermione said with conviction.

Harry laughed at her "Oohhh, why, because she's a girl?"

"You're her father" Hermione replied, completely ignoring Harry's question "I thought you would be the first to try and prevent her"

"My only complaint is I didn't think of it first" he replied "Come on, you should see her practice. She made me get professional level Bludgers." They went out on the grounds, where Harry had a half-pitch set up, followed closely by the small army of kids. To Harry's eyes, Meri was a little unsure of herself. Professional Bludgers were faster and they tended to target players more aggressively than the school ones.

Hermione looked ready to blast them, but Harry restrained her. Finally Meri stopped. "Thank God that's over with" Hermione gasped. To her horror, she listened as Harry pointed out the weaknesses he saw and offer suggestions for improvement. After all the Quidditch gear was put away the three of them met in Harry's office. "Ok, I want to start by saying professional Quidditch is dangerous. Playing in school is one thing, but---"

"Aunt Hermione, I want to do this" Meri interrupted "and I am good enough. Besides if Romilda Vane can play for Daddy's team, then why can't I?"

Harry changed the subject by asking "How does the contract look to you?"

"Its good" she admitted "Very good, in fact. The salary is higher than normal for a new reserve player. They make allowances for school. They want to close this deal fast. Lee suggested the only thing you might want as extra. Harry, you're going to play against them this year, right?" Harry nodded "Then doesn't seem likely that they would play Meri in those games just for the extra publicity?" Again, Harry nodded. "Then she should get a bonus for those games" Hermione concluded.

After some negotiating, a deal was struck. It was a major article in American Quidditch Weekly.

**WICCANS SIGN POTTER**

_In a surprise move, the Winnipeg Wiccans announced the signing of Merope Potter, 17 to a three year contract. Merope Potter is the daughter of Cannons owner and Seeker Harry Potter. Since the Potters moved here they have been wowing Quidditch crowds across the continent. Harry has almost singlehandedly rewritten the Seeker play book._

_Meri, as she likes to be called, has played Beater for the Boston School for the last four years. Taking over as captain last year, she led the team to a record setting 22-3 season. Easily taking the championship for the School Division. She has developed a reputation for targeting Seekers during play. One has to wonder what will happen when father and daughter meet on the Pitch. The Cannons are scheduled to play the Wiccans on Thanksgiving Day. _

_Terms of the deal were not disclosed. For more details see:_

_Official statement from the Wiccans: page 15_

_Statement from Harry Potter: page 17_

_Meri's Stats: page 26_

_An Exclusive Interview with the League's Youngest Player: page 28_

_Cannons vs. Wiccans-How do they stack up? Page 56_

_Potter vs. Potter - Our take on what could become a legendary match: page 71_

The issue came out on August 20, but the Potter house ignored it. The family was being split again. This time, it was the younger children leaving. They were now enrolled in Hogwarts. Time had healed the damaged relationship between Harry and Minerva McGonagall. She had visited two years earlier for a week. They had said most of their goodbyes the night before. It was just Harry seeing them off.

"I'll see you both at the Manor for Christmas" Harry said, blinking back tears "You both have your letters?" they both nodded "And the custody letters?" Again, they nodded. "Give everyone a big hug and kiss from me"

"Even Draco?" his son asked.

Harry laughed "Especially Draco!" Finally the portkey began to glow. "OK, I love you both! Be good at the Burrow! Have fun at school!" He grabbed them both.

"See ya soon!" his son yelled just before he vanished. Ami kissed his cheek then she too was gone. Harry looked at the empty space for two minutes, then decided to take Hermione and Fred's offer to stay with them.

He got a brief 'All's well' letter three days later. But he was really looking forward to the first letter from Hogwarts. It came on September 5. He ended a team meeting as quickly as he could and tore into it.

_Dear Dad,_

_Hogwarts is amazing! Harry and I both got sorted into Hufflepuff. Professor Sprout is still Head of House. She's also Deputy Headmistress now. Professor Slughorn is still Head of Slytherin. We've both had potions already. So far he's done stuff I did last year. One teacher is a bit odd. Her name is Ogawa. She was really nice to me. But Harry says she doesn't like him. She's from Japan, but she seems to know everyone. She teaches Wand---oops sorry Defense Against the Dark Arts._

_Grandma told me Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur sent their kids to school in France so there are no Weasleys around. Its weird being the only redheads. Here, we're surrounded by Longbottoms. Jennifer Lovegood says to say hello and she's looking forward to seeing Meri again. So did Eric Snape. I guess that's it for now._

_Love_

_Ami and Harry_

By the time Thanksgiving arrived. Both Harry and Ami were complaining about their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They each had an impressive tally of detentions and point losses. He also knew they had both written to Fred and George for ideas to strike back. Unknown to the kids, their father secretly approved.

"Hello, witches and wizards! Welcome to Winnipeg" the announcer's voice blared "This is Lee Jordan of Weasley's Wizarding Weezes your guest announcer! Thank you to the Wiccans and the Cannons for this opportunity! My partners, Fred and George Weasley have set up shop at both main entrances to introduce our products! We invite everyone to check it out and to come to our Grand Opening tomorrow!"

The crowd applauded enthusiastically as a fireworks display went off.

"That's just a sample folks!" Lee continued "But, now on with the game! First out, led by Harry Potter, please welcome the Connecticut Cannons!"

There were cheers, but there were also the hisses and boos that often greeted the visiting team.

"And now Winnipeg! Welcome your Wiccans!!" Lee's voice boomed.

This time there were cheers all the way around. The stands shook with the noise.

The teams toured around the stadium at a leisurely 50 MPH as Lee went through the introductions. Then the referee walked out with the game balls. "And now the referee is calling on the captains. Potter descends to center pitch for the Cannons. And, I was just handed this, the Wiccans have designated their newest player as captain for today's game. So it looks like we're in for a real battle. Don't you wish we could hear that conversation?"

"You move pretty good for an older guy" Meri commented with a wink.

Harry looked outraged "Still young enough to put you over my knee" he shot back.

Meri smirked at him and said "If you can catch me. Anyway, good luck today"

"You're the one who'll need it" Harry countered, extending his hand.

Meri took it and leaned in "I just got another letter" she said.

"Ami or Harry?" her father asked.

"Both" she replied.

Harry growled "More Ogawa complaints?" Meri nodded "Ok, show it to me after the game" he said. "What's the most important thing I taught you?"

"Magic is fun!" Meri replied with a smile "But winning makes it more fun"

Harry laughed "Well, you can't have everything, sweetie."

"And the captains break" Jordan announced "The Bludgers are up! There goes the Snitch! And finally the Quaffle! The game is on!!"

After changing hands a few times, the Wiccans scored the first goal. But then the Cannons went on a scoring spree, racking up six unanswered goals before the next Wiccans score.

At the one hour point, the action had slowed a bit, so Jordan threw another ad into his commentary "Our products are on display at the entrances" he announced "And you can chat with the owners. They'll help you with ideas to prank your friends!" A shot on the Wiccans goal brought him back to the game "Nice one by Vane" he said "But, NO, batted away by Potter!" action moved to mid-pitch "By the way, you wizards might be interested in the coming issue of Witch Weekly's American edition. Rumor has it that Meri has made the Most Eligible Witches List----"

The rest of Jordan's comment was drowned out by the roar of a broom racing by. Then he had to protect his head from falling debris. Harry, who had been drifting high above the commentator's booth, heard Jordan's remarks and went into a nose-drive.

Meri's reputation for targeting Seekers was well deserved. She always did her best to keep an eye on the opponent's Seeker. She spotted her father going into the dive, so she sent a passing Bludger at him.

Harry saw the incoming Bludger. He managed to avoid a direct hit, but in turning to avoid it, he lost control of his broom for a split second and in that instant he crashed. He landed badly and his body spun through the air again, before crashing down again. He jumped up, then he realized he was hurt. He saw stars then blacked out.

"KILL JORDAN!" was the first thing he yelled when he woke up.

"Good morning Harry" Hermione said with a laugh "No murders today please, besides Jordan's back in New York"

Harry gave her a look "Its called justifiable homicide" he said "What happened with the game?"

"Are you even interested in the fact that you're in a hospital?" she asked.

Harry shrugged "Its nothing new. How long?"

"A day and a half" Hermione replied "You broke one rib, cracked another, and stop trying to move your legs you have a groin injury. And that pounding in your head is from a cracked skull. Here take this."

Harry drank the potion she handed him then asked "So what was the----?" He slumped back into the bed, out cold. "----score?" he finished his interrupted question.

"Feeling better Daddy?" Meri asked.

Harry rattled his head a bit "Well, nothing seems broke" he replied "So how was the game?"

"We caught the Snitch" Meri replied "But the score was 320 – 290 Cannons. You've got the best Chasers in the League" then she got a guilty look "I'm sorry Daddy"

He pulled himself up, motioned her over and hugged her "Meri, its part of the game" he said "Honestly, I would've been disappointed if you hadn't sent something my way. I just didn't think I'd be such a sucker" he finished with a laugh.

"That's because you weren't paying attention to the game" she scolded. Harry gave her a look "You weren't and you know it." She continued "You dive bombed Mr. Lee---"

Harry cut her off "Because of what he was saying" he said "I don't want you being looked at---"

This time she cut him off "The way you used look at Mum?" she asked.

"Yes…no" Harry said. 'How do I get myself into these things?' he wondered "I do want someone to look at you the way I used to look at your mother" he said "SOMEDAY!!" he added forcefully. "I just don't want a bunch of crazed fan wizards chasing you around. Especially since I'm going home after this season."

"I can handle it. You do." she said confidently

"Alright, Meri, if you're sure." he said "Then what do you think we should do about this professor that's giving your brother and sister a hard time?"

"Set the Basilisks on her?" Meri suggested as a possibility. She giggled at Harry's reaction "Well, you could put them back in school at Boston" she said this somewhat hopefully.

Harry shook his head and said "Nope, sorry. First, that's where we're going to live and second, except for Ms. Ogawa, they really love Hogwarts"

"Harry's letter said that she treats him like Eric's father used to treat you" Meri said "She took points from Ami because of improper wand technique. Ami was practice dueling with her son and beat him. She said all she did was set up a shield. His curse bounced off it and hit him"

"I show you kids how do to advanced spells to help you in school" Harry said angrily "Ami could probably pass her OWLs now. I won't have this…professor…fu---foul it up. Especially not so she could favor her brat"

Meri stepped back from her father and said "Daddy, calm down. Its not Chuckie's fault. He's a decent boy"

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ooops" Meri squeaked. She tried to look away but Harry's eyes locked with hers. She felt his probe, blocked it. But, she handed Ami's letter to him.

Harry read it with increasing annoyance "Did not need to read that" he commented. When he was done he looked at Meri "So! Let's see if I got this" he said "Ami's first _kiss _is with the son of a teacher who picks on her. And now it gets worse because that idiot gets offended she beat him in a duel"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Meri snapped "Stop hollering at me!" she held back tears

Harry looked shocked "I didn't even realize it, Meri. I'm sorry" he said "Its just that I'm so frustrated. And I can't do anything about this until I go home."

"You could contact Draco" she suggested.

Harry thought about it, then said "No, I don't want to start something like that with Minerva. We're on good terms now. But I will write to her and see what happens." The reply came as he was going over the sale of his house in America with Hermione and Lee Jordan. There was a long personal letter, which included praise for Meri's performance at Quidditch then one about Harry's concerns.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for bringing your concerns to my attention. Upon receipt of your letter, I spoke with both children privately. I find them to be remarkable students. Of course I expected no less with yourself and Susan as parents._

_I also spoke in general terms with Ms. Ogawa. She was known to me previously and comes with impressive credentials. At no time during our conversation did she express difficulties with any students._

_I will review Harry's and Amelia's files thoroughly. If I see evidence of inappropriate behavior on the part of Ms. Ogawa I will address it._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_PS: As I said in my other letter, I have missed you. And having those two around only makes me miss you more. Please come as soon as you return. _

"Well, quite a letter there" Hermione said, rubbing her eyes "Makes me want to pop over myself"

Jordan had just finished reading it as well "McGonagall's getting soft" he commented "Do you think she'd let me call a match again?"

"Only if you let her yell at you" Harry replied with a chuckle. "Well I'll be going back on the 21st I'll just send a quick note saying I see her then"

"Harry, I really wish you'd reconsider" Jordan said "You should keep this house. It's a great investment."

Harry shook his head and asked "Jordan, what did I pay for it?"

"$625,000" Jordan replied

"And how much is this offer for?" Harry asked

"$880,000" Jordan said "But in ten years it could---"

Harry cut him off, saying "I never seriously considered staying here longer than five years. Now, is this a good offer?" He could tell there was a speech coming "Ah-ah, I know its hard for you but one word answer, Yes or No, please" he added.

"Yes"

"Thank you, Jordan" he said "I'm packing now. But Meri told me she won't have time until after New Year's. She'll be at the Manor for Christmas, then she has a match with Juarez on New Year's Day. Other than that, I leave the rest to you"

By the morning of December 21st Harry was exhausted. He had made a dozen portkeys to send everything to England. Then he warded his former home so that only Meri could access it. After that, he signed Meri out of school for the night and attended a farewell party hosted by Hermione and Fred. They stayed awaked all night, in spite of Hermione's repeated comments about lack of sleep.

"I warned you about staying up too late, Harry!" George said, in Hermione's voice. Much to everyone's amusement

"The Voicinator is one of your better creations, guys" Harry commented as he giggled at Hermione's expression. He said his goodbyes to the twins "Do you know how much I'll miss you?" he asked of his oldest friend.

"Aw rubbish" Hermione replied "Besides, there's still a Quidditch season to finish…" her voice broke then she hugged him.

"You, I'll see in a couple of days" Harry said to Meri "And take care of your Godmother, here, she tends to get upset at times like this." Of course, he was busy trying to wipe his own eyes. He gratefully accepted a portkey from Hermione, knowing he couldn't possibly apparate across the Atlantic as tired as he was. After landing on his estate he wandered for a few minutes, taking in all the familiar sights, then opened the Manor's door.

The moment he did he was pulled in and treated to a hug from Molly Weasley "Welcome home, Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks" he said, returning the hug "I told you, you didn't have to do all this" The Manor was partially decorated for Christmas.

Molly released him and said "You didn't seriously expect me to leave all that clutter, did you?"

"Well, I figured you had enough to do at the Burrow" Harry replied.

"Actually, that's been my job" Arthur said, greeting him with another embrace "She came here as soon as you started popping all kinds of things in from America"

"I thought you had a job already" Harry commented.

Arthur gave him a look and said "Well one of the advantages of being Minister of Magic is that you can go on vacation when you want. Now, can you explain to me why Americans eat something called French Fries"

"Don't ever change" Harry replied with a laugh, then he yawned long and deeply.

"It's the middle of the day, how could you possibly be tired?" Arthur asked.

Harry yawned again and said "Not for me. I'm still on Boston time. Besides, I had to make all those portkeys and we were up all last night"

"Off to bed with you, then" Molly ordered "It's a good thing Harry and Amelia won't be coming home for a couple of days. You'll be able to catch up on your sleep"

Through another yawn Harry replied "Actually I promised Minerva I'd visit tomorrow. And the kids are having trouble with one of the professors."

"All the more reason" Molly said "Bed! Now!"

Harry looked at Arthur, who just shrugged, then back at Molly. He gave her a mock salute and said "Yes, Madame Minister"

"Sleep well Harry" Arthur said "Good to have you back. I'll see you later" Harry started up the stairs.

"This is going to be a wonderful Christmas" Molly said happily "Ginny is finally coming home and I know she's looking forward to seeing you again"

"That's great, Mom" Harry replied from half-way up the stairs "And thanks again for all your help"

Arthur frowned at his wife and said "Molly, there's no reason to assume anything. They haven't seen each other in years"

"I know that Harry is lonely" she replied "And Ginerva deserves some happiness after the way that slime just cast her aside"

"I agree with you" Arthur said "but its not our place" Molly wanted to continue, but Arthur put a finger to her lips and said "I mean it, Molly. I refuse to participate in any scheme to throw them together and if I see anything suspicious I'll tell them both."

"Why don't you head home" Molly said, stiffly "I have a few things to finish up" Arthur nodded, recognizing his wife's anger and disapparated without another word.

Harry, meanwhile, had simply collapsed in bed. Sunlight woke him the next morning. At first, he panicked not recognizing his surroundings. Then he remembered leaving Boston and, vaguely, the Weasleys welcoming him home. He stripped off his slept-in clothes and showered. Going downstairs, he found a note that made his morning.

_Dear Harry,_

_You seemed like you were going to sleep the day away. So, there is a hot breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen. A quick _Finite_ will lift the charms. Enjoy your return to good old English cooking._

_Love,_

_That's M-U-M not M-O-M_

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, completely satisfied "Hogwarts here I come"

"You can't apparate in Hogwarts" someone said.

Harry felt a wand pressing into his back "I can. I'm Harry Potter" he replied, cheekily. The voice sounded very young.

"What's going on here?" another voice asked.

This one, however, Harry knew "Hello Jen" he said "please save me" Jennifer Lovegood had been practically Meri's only friend during her one year at Hogwarts, and she had visited Meri every year after the Potters moved to America.

"Good job" Jennifer said "But you can lower your wand. What's your name?" Harry felt the point leave his back.

"Jamie" the girl said.

Harry turned around 'Was she even old enough to be here?' he wondered

"But Hogwarts A History says its impossible to apparate into Hogwarts." She said.

Harry couldn't help it "Your last name wouldn't be Granger, would it?" he blurted out.

"No, its York." Jamie replied "But I've read all about her! She's my hero! I'm Muggleborn, just like her!"

Harry touched her shoulder "Shh, calm down" he said "Hey Jen, you think you our brave girl here has earned some points."

"How about ten points for stopping an intruder" Jennifer offered. Harry smiled but he also waved his hand indicating more. "Ok, and ten points for getting the drop on the Famous Harry Potter" she added, mischievously. "Sorry, prefects aren't allowed to give more"

"Thanks anyway" Jamie replied. There was disappointment in her voice when she added "I just wish I could've met her. Not that you're not great or anything, Mr. Potter!"

"Well Jamie I can't promise you'll be able to meet Hermione" Harry said "After all she lives in America" he saw the disappointment on her face. "But I can do the next best thing. I can give you her address so you can write her" he offered "Would you like that?"

Jamie lit up "Boy would I!" she exclaimed, then she frowned "She probably gets a million letters. She'd never reply."

"You give up too easy" Harry replied "Do you have some parchment and a quill?" She handed him some and wrote a quick note

_Mione,_

_I met Jamie at Hogwarts. She reminded me of you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Jamie still looked skeptical "She might think I faked your handwriting" the girl pointed out.

"Damn, you're sharp!" Harry exclaimed. "Ok I know" he said, after some thought "I can't tell you what its from, but…Come close so I can whisper in your ear… if you put 'I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good' on your letter, Hermione will know you met me. Now you can't tell anyone else about that. If you repeat those words to anyone but me and Hermione, you'll turn blue"

"I will! I mean I won't! I'll do what you say Mr. Potter, I promise" Jamie said excitedly. Impulsively, she hugged Harry around his legs said "Thank you" half a dozen times.

Harry returned the hug and said "It was a pleasure to meet you, too, Jamie. I'm sure I'll see you again, since my kids are here too" Only after she took off down the hall and turned the corner did Harry laugh. "Wow, what a bundle of energy!" he exclaimed

"She won't really turn blue, will she?" Jennifer asked, concerned.

Harry laughed again and said "Of course not. But did you see her expression. I just couldn't help myself. How are you, Jen?"

"Great" she replied "I can't wait to see Meri again. I missed her this summer"

Harry nodded and said "I know. She did too, but----" He broke off as he spotted red hair "Who's that?" he asked, already starting to move.

Jennifer turned to see who he meant "That's---" was all he heard. She had to regain her balance after Harry bumped her.

"Wait!" Harry yelled. The woman paused and before she could fully turn he was sure "GINNY!" he screamed.

He skidded to a halt right in front of her and blinked, just to be sure "Hi" he said, stunned. He completely ignored everyone else in the hallway

Ginny smiled brightly and replied "Hi Harry. Its been…" she hesitantly offered a hand.

"Way too long for a handshake" he said, finishing her sentence. He wrapped his arms around her and Ginny slipped her arms around his waist.

A deeply confused Jennifer Lovegood watched the scene for a minute. "I wonder what Harry and Ami are going to think of this" she wondered, aloud, as she turned the other way heading for Hufflepuff Tower.

"Can't two people hug?" Harry asked loudly when the moment was broken by giggles.

Ginny laughed "Well you did make a bit of a scene, there, Harry"

Harry felt a tingle he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt giddy "Well its all your fault, Ginny Weasley, for looking so huggable" he said.

"No one's called me that for a long time" she replied, wiping at her face.

That pleasant sensation vanished "Oh, sorry" he said, uncomfortably "of course, you're married"

"Not for much longer" Ginny said in a completely flat tone.

Curiosity and confusion battled in Harry, before he realized it he was feeling Ginny's thoughts. He could have easily seen deeper, but he yanked the accidental probe back "Sorry" he said, even more uncomfortable than before.

"Don't be" she replied, testily "I'm not" She stopped herself and put on a smile "Let's not talk about it now" she said.

"Umm, ok" Harry said "Ginny, I have about a million questions. I barely know where to begin. How long are you here for?"

"Permanently" she replied "I wanna see everyone. I wanna have Christmas at home"

"That's great, Gin. I'm looking forward to it" he said "So, any kids?" he asked.

"Just one, I named him after Charlie, he's thirteen"

For some reason, Harry felt that was an unpleasant subject, too. But, 'Maybe later', he thought. He said "Well, that's good, one of my girls is twelve."

"One of?" Ginny questioned "I didn't know you had another daughter"

Before Harry could answer, his son appeared, followed almost immediately by his daughter. They both had angry looks. He locked eyes with his son and sensed betrayal. "Harry, Ami what's wrong?" he asked

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!" **Harry Jr. hissed angrily in Parseltongue.

Harry frowned and looked at Ginny, who looked surprised **"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD SPEAK PARSELTONGUE" **she hissed back.

"**ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" **Ami said hatefully

Harry looked back and forth, very confused **"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" **he demanded **"KIDS, DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS?" **he pointed at Ginny.

"**OGAWA!" **they answered simultaneously.

"Huh?" was all Harry said. _"Is that true?" _he asked Amelia, mentally.

Though surprised by the sudden intrusion, she replied "_Yes, daddy. What's going on I'm confused?"_

"_I am too, baby" _he replied _"Can you show me?" _She showed him several memories. _"I see"_ He broke the link with Ami and turned on Ginny "Explain yourself, Ms. Ogawa!"

Ginny backed away from the sudden anger "I don't understand what you mean, Harry" she said.

"What have you got against my children?!" he demanded, furiously. With each word, he had moved forward, Ginny was backed into a corner. "WELL!!" he yelled right into her face.

A spell blasted the wall just above their heads "GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER! _Expelliarmus!!!" _

"_Incarcerous!" _Harry yelled, retaliating as he dodged. Ropes leapt from his wand and the attacker dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Let my son go!" Ginny demanded with her wand pressed into Harry's neck. They both fell stiffly to the floor.

Harry looked up at his son, unable to move, then he heard the counter curse "_Petrificus?"_ he asked. The boy nodded "Not too bad, Harry, not too bad at all" he said. Then he picked up Ginny's wand and walked away "Ami, do you have his wand?" he asked

"Yes, Dad" she replied, handing it over.

Harry looked down at the boy, noticing the unusual mix of red hair, freckles and Oriental features "I gather you're Charlie" he observed "Well, tell you mother that your wands will be in the Headmistress' office"

"Come in Harry" McGonagall said when he knocked.

Harry opened the door and smiled "Good to see you, Minerva" he said "Picking up on Dumbledore's tricks?" he asks, noting her seeming ability to see through doors.

"You could say that" she replied, then taking in Harry's appearance, she asked "Why do you look like you've been in a duel"

He looked down at his disheveled clothes "Ahh! Well, I ran into a former friend on my way here" he said, somewhat embarrassed.

"I…see" she replied. There was embarrassment in her tone as well.

"You knew, I assume" Harry said.

"Dad, can I ask a question?" Harry Jr. interrupted timidly. When his father nodded he asked "Well, what's going on? I mean, who is she?"

"Neither of you recognize her?" Harry asked of his kids. "No maybe you wouldn't." he continued "You've seen pictures of her ever since you were little. But they're all old. That was Ginny Weasley"

"Children, do you sincerely believe that Ms. Ogawa is picking on you?" the Headmistress asked.

They nodded to each other, and Ami spoke for both "Yes ma'am, we really do."

"Minerva, Harry asked Meri in a letter if she thought this was the way Eric's father treated me" Harry said "You do know who I mean"

She nodded, waved at a pile of documents on her desk and addressed the children "Mr. Potter, Miss Potter these are you records. After your father wrote me, I reviewed them in great detail. To tell you the truth, I am confused. In terms of detentions, you are first and second in the school. In terms of House Points lost you are second and fifth. But in terms of House Points awarded you are ranked first and fourth."

"Ma'am, most of the detentions and point losses come from Professor Ogawa" Harry Jr. said.

Again, the Headmistress nodded "I saw that as well" she said "and it surprises me. I don't know what to say. Harry, would you allow me the opportunity to speak to her?"

"Of course, Minerva" Harry replied "I don't want things to get out of hand like they did with Meri. But, I don't want it to drag out either."

"I agree" Minerva said "Say before the start of term in January."

Harry agreed "I can accept that. Now, I really wanted to visit longer, but being hit in the head with masonry and being petrified has given me a headache. I'd like to take the kids home now." And as an afterthought, he added "By the way here are a couple of wands that need to be returned to their owners"

She accepted them without comment "Harry, Amelia you are both excused from the rest of your classes today and tomorrow. Enjoy your Christmas Holidays" she said, addressing the children.

"Thank you, Minerva" Harry said "And please, feel free to stop by, anytime."

"I will" she replied "Happy Christmas, Harry"

As classes were in session, the Potters left the school unnoticed. When they got back to the Manor, Harry found his Floo connection active. He recognized the room as Hermione's office so he accepted the call.

"Harry, I just want to make sure you got home ok." She said "Have you visited Hogwarts yet? I know you were…"

"What?" Harry asked, when he realized she was staring at him.

"Have you heard anything I said?" she asked.

He shook his head "Not really"

"Did you visit Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, mildly annoyed.

"Yeah"

"You seem distracted" she observed "Did something happen?"

"Yeah"

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration "Harry, I don't feel like playing 20 Questions! Tell me what's wrong"

"I met the bitch that's been giving the kids a hard time" he replied.

"Is she really that bad?" Hermione asked. She was surprised at how hostile he suddenly was. "I didn't catch that" she said when Harry mumbled something.

"I said it was Ginny!" he snapped.

"WHAT!!" Hermione screamed.

Harry flinched away from the fireplace "Oww" he complained "Look, Mione, I have a headache and that didn't help. I'm gonna lay down. Ami and Harry can fill you in. I'll talk to you later"


	26. Chapter 26: Reconnecting

**(a/n):** The last chapter got 3 reviews --- from Ookii Mamoru hpanai and Priya Ashok who reviewed 6 different chapters. THANX MUCH!!

On another note, I've updated my profile to included information about my next story.

Well, Ginny's back...but - it wasn't the reunion anyone was expecting. And as angry as Harry was, there's someone else who will completely surprise her.

**Reconnecting**

Harry tried to clear his head and calm down, but after an hour he was hopelessly confused. Nothing made sense. Seeing Ginny had been a wonderful surprise and he was truly happy to see her until his children appeared. The few memories Ami showed him made his blood boil. He gave up and went look for Ami and Harry, he found them snacking away in the kitchen "Well, quite a day" he said.

"Yeah, petrifying people makes me hungry" Harry Jr. said with a giggle. Ami joined in the laughter.

Harry playfully rubbed his knuckles on his son's head "Watch it you" he grumbled.

"So, when did you go shopping, Daddy?" Ami asked.

"I didn't, I----" he started, then he rubbed his temples as he realized "Oh Merlin, please tell me this couldn't get any worse"

After exchanging confused looks, the kids asked "What is it?"

"I've been so busy thinking about how angry I should be, that I've forgotten about how your Grandmum and Granddad might react" Harry replied

Ami moved around next to Harry and laid her head on his arm "It'll be okay" she said.

"You are so much like your mother" he said, softly. His son abruptly started laughing "Something amusing, Harry?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Continuing to laugh, the boy asked "Hey, Ami, would you make out with Ron?"

"Eww! That's gross!" Amelia exclaimed "That's…we're cousins!"

Ron, a few months older than Ami, is Fred and Hermione's son. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ron WEASLEY, right?" he asked. To which Harry and Ami nodded "And Fred Weasley is his father?"

"Sooo?" Harry asked.

"Well, Dad, we just found out that Ginny Weasley is Chuckie's mother" the boy replied "So doesn't that mean…"

Ami suddenly looked pale. She got up and ran over to the sink "No more comments about your sister kissing" Harry scolded him "And Ami I'm not entirely sure you should be kissing yet"

"I'm thirteen – AND A HALF" she replied, angrily. She slapped the back of her brother's head and started to leave.

Harry grabbed her arm and said "Hold it. We'll talk about that later. Right now I really need to know everything that's happened between you two and …uh…Ginny"

Through a combination of Ami and Harry sharing their memories and talking they communicated literally everything. "That's it Dad." young Harry finally said

"So you weren't telling me the whole story in your letters, then?" he asked

"Sorry Dad" Ami replied

Harry shook his head and said "No, its all right kids. You were right to complain, but it would have helped to hear about all the times she was nice to you. Although there are more bad than good."

"How?" his son asked

Harry laughed "Hehe, you know what, son. Now that I think about it I'm actually more confused. What do the other kids think of her?"

"Jen says she's the best Defense teacher ever" Ami replied

That made Harry think "I know! What about Eric?" he asked

"I never asked. But I don't think he likes her" Harry Jr. replied.

Curiously Harry asked "Why?"

"Well I overheard him talking to some other Slytherins" the boy replied "Something about tearing her clothes"

"I don't think that proves anything, son" Harry replied "But don't worry about it" Luckily, his stomach chose that moment to growl "Wow its almost dinner time! How about we go out?" he said. His son begged for Chinese food. "Well, if you can find one" Harry offered. Floo-Info was looking when Harry felt the apparation alarm go off, then there was a knock on the main door. "Go see who it is, Ami" he said.

Ami returned, bringing Ginny and her son "Its her" Ami announced.

"…Gai-pan and burbon chicken" Harry was saying "Right, 5Galleons 6 Sickles 9 Knuts. Please deliver to Potter Manor at this Floo connection" The face in the fireplace vanished and he looked up. His expression hardened "Is there something I can do for you, Ms. Ogawa?" he asked coldly.

Ginny flinched "I was hoping to talk to you, Harry" she said.

"You talked with the Headmistress, I assume?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Then what do you want?"

Before Ginny could answer young Harry cut in, asking "Why were you such a bitch to Ami and me?"

"You take that back you little---" Chuckie growled.

Ginny held him back "Stop, son" she said "I didn't even listen to you"

"Kitchen! Now! Both of you" Harry ordered, eyeing each of his children. They grumbled, but obeyed. "Please" he said, holding out his arm in invitation. In the kitchen, he summoned glasses and floated a pitcher of pumpkin juice to fill them.

Ginny broke the tension "You have a lovely home" she said "And its nicely decorated"

"Thank you" Harry replied "My family has owned it for centuries. I wish I had grown up here."

"I noticed a lot of Hufflepuff colors" Ginny observed "Susan's work, I suppose"

Harry nodded "Except for the furniture, which was here from before. Your parents put up the Christmas decorations"

"Its lovely" she said again "Anyway, after our 'chat' in the hallway, Chuckie and I went to the Headmistress' office"

The Potter kids laughed "We didn't give you…" Ami began.

"…much choice, did we" Harry finished.

Ginny eyed them curiously "I know you're not twins" she said "But you remind me of my brothers, finishing each other's sentences"

The kids looked at each other uncomfortably, so Harry said "That's rather personal"

"Alright" Ginny said "First, Harry, I apologize for threatening you. The only excuse I have is I was reacting to seeing my son get hit"

Harry shrugged "That, at least, I understand" he said.

"Thanks" she said, then she turned to the kids "Harry, Amelia, when Professor McGonagall showed me your records I was deeply shocked. I'm not sure which is worse, that I was a bad teacher or a bad friend. I'm sorry. I gave you both several unfair detentions. I can't do anything about the ones you've already done. But I'm cancelling all the ones that are still scheduled. Neither of you have any going into next term"

"Even the ones I have from Professor Vector?" Ami asked.

Ginny nodded "Yes Amelia, Professor McGonagall agreed that you served enough with the ones I had given"

"Thank you Professor" Ami replied.

"I also deducted about 150 points from you two during the term, I believe" Ginny said.

Harry Jr. gave her an angry look and said "172 to be exact"

"Well I imagine _some_ were valid" Ginny pointed out.

Much to his children's annoyance, Harry agreed "I'm sure that's probably true"

"However, I'd like to start over with both of you" Ginny continued "So, when classes resume, I'm going to restore them. In front of the whole school"

Again, the kids didn't say a word, not even in Parseltongue, but Ami spoke for both "We can do that." She said "But we'd still like to know why."

"Why what, Amelia?" Ginny asked.

Ami shrugged so Harry answered "Well, like I asked before, why were you mean to us. I mean, we never even met you before this year."

"Harry, you look a lot like your father" Ginny said. At that Harry laughed "Something funny?" she asked

"Its just that everyone who knew Suzie says how much he looks like his mother" Harry replied.

Ginny studied the boy for a moment, then shrugged "Except for the red hair I see Harry" she said "And I guess that was my problem. When I took the position, I didn't know you two were starting. The past caught up with me. Do you know that your father and I used to…"

"Oh no" Ami groaned interrupting Ginny's question. She suddenly looked pale and queasy. She ran to the sink, and heaved again.

Harry helped his daughter, then picked her up "This is partly your fault" he scolded his son.

"Wha'd'I do?" he complained. And after one look from his father, he said "Oh" and followed them into the living room.

Left momentarily alone Chuckie turned to Ginny and asked "Mama, what is going on around here?"

"We were all a surprise to each other" Ginny replied "None of this went like I thought it would. And most of it is my fault"

Chuckie squeezed his mother's hand in sympathy "It will be fine" he said. That's when Harry returned "Is Ami well, Mr. Potter? Can I help?" he asked, getting up.

"No" Harry replied firmly "I think it would be better if you didn't"

"Do you have something against my son?" Ginny asked, heatedly.

Harry rolled his eyes "Please, no more arguing" he said "Other than the normal father-daughter-boyfriend thing, no I don't. But I don't think she's going to be able to face him for a while"

"Why?" they asked simultaneously.

"Did you know that Fred and Hermione got married?" he asked. Ginny's expression answered it "They did" he continued "They have a son. They named him after Ron. He's a little older than Ami. Our kids all hung around together. They call me Uncle Harry and, to mine its Aunt Hermione and Uncle Fred.

"What does that have to do with me, sir?" Chuckie asked.

"Earlier, my son compared you to Ron" Harry replied "And I'm afraid she didn't take it well. And just now, when your mother mentioned about us. Well, you saw her reaction."

Chuckie turned on his mother, speaking Japanese. Harry didn't understand it but he could tell he was angry. Ginny's reply was more sad than anything else, she switched back to English "I'm sorry about that, Harry." She said "Son, if you want to speak privately, please say so. Don't just change languages. Although I suppose we can all use Parseltongue freely."

"I apologize for being impolite, Mr. Potter" he said, bowing slightly.

"No offense taken" Harry replied. **"YOU SPEAK PARSELTONGUE, ALSO?" **he hissed

Chuckie nodded **"YES, SIR" **he replied

"**WE DO, TOO" **Harry said **"MY CHILDREN AS WELL. I'M SURE THEY WILL LIKE IT"**

"Food's here!" a female voice yelled.

There were immediate yells of "MERI!!" from Harry Jr. and Ami.

"Coming!" Harry called out, grinning from ear to ear "Excuse me a minute" he said to Ginny and Chuckie.

"Who is that, do you suppose?" Ginny asked. She saw the happy look on Harry's face as he hugged the woman. She felt like she was sizing up the competition.

Chuckie was very aware of his mother's interest "Mother, please" he complained "drooling is beneath our station. It is undignified"

"Its so good to be home!" Meri gushed "Even if its just for a visit" She broke the embrace and spun around, taking in the sights. Then she spotted Ginny and anger filled her. She had learned from her brother and sister that Ginny was the professor who was giving them problems. "What are you doing here!?" she snapped.

Every line in the woman's face reminded Ginny of Tom Riddle. She was even the same height "Nooooo" she whimpered.

"Leave my mother alone!" Chuckie growled. He pulled his wand and got between them.

Meri's eyes glowed with a black light **"BE SILENT!" **she hissed. **"LITTLE GINERVA'S BEEN A BAD GIRL!"**

Chuckie fell like a statue. Ginny's reaction was a combination of grief, fear and hate. She grabbed her own wand and screamed "AVADA KEDARVA!!!"

Dramatic Pause

"MERI STOP!!" Harry had screamed. Then he heard the killing curse "_Portego!" _he yelled. He also threw himself at Meri. He crashed into her and they both fell to the floor. Ginny's curse destroyed Harry's shield on impact but it didn't go any further.

In defense of their father and sister, Harry and Amy pointed their wands at Ginny and screamed "_Expelliarmus!" _The force of the spell threw her against the far kitchen wall and the impact knocked her out.

"How are you, Meri?" Harry asked.

She replied "Fine, no harm done"

"Good" he said as he pulled her to her feet "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy" Ami replied and his son nodded.

Turning his attention to his guests "What spell did you use on him, Meri?" he asked

"Ahhh, it wasn't a spell" she replied "I was going to surprise you. I'm an animagus. Uhh…surprise"

Harry just stared at her, he opened his mouth but nothing came out "Ab…bu…huh" he stuttered. Then he finally asked "What form?"

"A Basilisk" Meri replied, very proud of her accomplishment "Its my Advanced Transfiguration project"

Again, Harry was speechless "That's so cool!" Ami said excitedly.

"Can we see it?" Harry Jr. asked.

"That's incredible. I'm very proud of you" Harry said "I would like to see, too. But, right now, we should deal with this" he waved his hands at Ginny and her son. "Meri, did you petrify him?"

She nodded "He was pointing his wand at me"

"I understand that, can you un-petrify him?" Harry asked. Meri looked down and shook her head. "That's alright" he said "We keep a supply of Mandrakes handy. Go brew some, please" She turned to do so, but he stopped her "And Meri" he said "Please stay clear of both of them until I can explain." Ginny had a black eye and a lump on the back of her head. Harry healed the lump, but he couldn't wake her.

"Daddy, I put some sheets on the bed in one of the guest rooms" Ami said.

Harry nodded "Probably a good idea" he said. He pointed is wand at Ginny and cast '_Levicorpus' _"Ami can you handle getting her comfortable?" he asked "I'm going to call your grandmother"

"That should be interesting" she commented as she took control of guiding Ginny up the stairs.

"Not funny" Harry grumbled. He stopped at the fireplace and tossed in a bit of Floo Powder, he called out "The Burrow"

Molly's smiling face appeared "Harry dear, this is a surprise! I didn't expect to hear from you until tomorrow"

"Yeah well, its been a strange day" he replied "Can I ask you when you last heard from Ginny?"

"Some time in August" she replied "She said she would be visiting this Christmas. Why do you ask?"

Harry scratched his head in confusion "Well, you see, I sorta ran into her at Hogwarts" he said "She's here at the Manor"

"That's wonderful!" Molly exclaimed "Let me see her! Ginevra!!"

"Ah…that would be a little hard" Harry said "She's …umm… out cold"

Panic settled on Molly's face "I'll send an owl to Arthur and then I'll be there" she said, then the connection was cut and she vanished. In less than five minutes, a crack announced her arrival then the questions started "Where is she? What happened?" she greeted Ami and Harry "Hello kids, how was your first term at Hogwarts?" she saw someone lying on the couch, not moving "Who is this? Why can't he move? Eww! What's that horrible smell?"

"Its Mandrake Potion" Meri replied, she was carrying a large mug of steaming, blue colored liquid "Hi Gramma"

Harry gave her a hug and kiss then took the mug from his daughter "Sorry I was so sleepy yesterday" he said "Listen, Mum, why don't you let Meri take you into the kitchen and explain things. We'll be there in a minute." Molly tried to protest, but Harry stopped her "Please, Harry you help"

"Well…I guess…I" a confused Molly stuttered as she was half-dragged into the kitchen.

Turning to the petrified teen, Harry said "Right, Ami, we need to get all of this into him. So you tilt his head and open his mouth. I'll pour in the potion"

"WHAT!" they heard Molly's voice from the kitchen.

Ami looked at her father and asked "This is a real mess, isn't it?"

"Easy does it" Harry said, as Chuckie's body lost its stiffness. He called out to Molly "Mum, come on in"

Chuckie focused on Harry and started speaking, but it came out in Japanese. Then, he switched to English "Sorry, Mr. Potter" he said "What happened? Who was that…that?"

"My oldest daughter" Harry replied "Harry and Ami, I guess, told her about your mother" he looked at Ami for confirmation, she nodded "So when Meri saw her" he explained "She flew off the handle"

"Where is she?" Chuckie demanded "I want to see her." He tried to stand, but fell back onto the couch.

Ami answered "Me and Harry hit her with an _'Expelliarmus' _and she hit her head. She's upstairs in one of the rooms."

"Meanwhile, I think someone else would like to say hello" Harry said.

Molly walked around the couch "I don't know if you remember" she said "You were about four the last time I saw you. I'm…"

"_Konic--- _I apologize hello Grandmother Weasley. I am honored" Chuckie said

Molly sobbed "Oh you remember" she sat down and hugged him, tightly.

"Is this a customary greeting?" he asked, looking at Ami. "My father's parents do not behave this way"

"Its about right for her" Ami replied.

"You've grown into a handsome young man" Molly gushed over her grandson "Of course, your mother… Where is Ginny?"

"She's in the room you and Grandpa always use" Ami replied

"I think I should check on her" Molly said "Harry would you come with me?" Once they were up the stairs, she asked "The kids told me about the Death Curse. Are you going to report it?"

Harry shook his head "What Death Curse?" he asked

"The one that Gin ---"

Harry cut her off, asking "Did anyone die?"

"No" she replied

"Everyone knows the curse can't be blocked, right" Harry commented "So, since no one died then obviously no one cast it" Molly opened the bedroom door so he said "Right, then you see to your daughter and I'll go talk to mine"

Molly closed the door behind her. She took her daughter's hand. It felt clammy. Ginny was sweating and she was rather pale. Just like Harry's attempts, she was unable to get a response.

"No, Tom" Ginny whimpered suddenly.

Molly cringed when she heard it. She ran out of the room and half-way down the stairs "Harry!!" she yelled.

"What is it?" he asked, the entire house was only a step behind him.

"I think she's reliving the Chamber" Molly said.

Harry looked down at the bottom of the stairs "Meri, nobody was angrier than I was when we found out" he said "But why would she react like this?"

"I called her 'Little Ginerva' Its what he called her" Meri said "I'm really sorry"

Harry groaned "Oh Meri, that was the worst thing you could have done" Her head slumped and she started to leave. Harry ran after her.

"What about my mother?" Chuckie complained. He faced an annoyed Ami and Harry Jr. who blocked his way.

Molly squeezed his shoulder "Come on" she said "Harry will help her if he can. Why don't you come with me? We can sit with her"

Arthur arrived with a Healer who works for the Ministry. After Arthur introduced him around, he led him upstairs. By the time the Healer was done examining Ginny, quiet had taken over. The only ones talking were Arthur and his new found grandson. "I'm afraid its not good" the Healer said "Physically, she is perfectly fine. Her head wound was well healed. The bruise on her eye was minor, but I took care of that anyway"

"Then why won't she wake up?" Chuckie asked.

The Healer looked to Arthur, who indicated he should continue "She has suffered a severe psychic shock" he said "Do any of you know the Art of Legilimency?"

"I do" Harry replied "Plus my wife was a Healer"

"Of course, Mr. Potter, I should have remembered" he said. Harry made an impatient gesture, so the Healer explained "When there is no physical reason for a patient to be unconscious a Legilimens can usually find the cause and assist the patient. I couldn't."

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

The Healer stiffened "I cannot discuss that" he said "It's a violation of the patient's right to privacy"

"Please answer the question" Arthur said "Harry might be able to help"

"The truth is I couldn't penetrate her mind at all" he replied "In forty years of practice, I have never seen a shield like the one your daughter has, Minister"

Harry addressed Arthur "I think I can help. I've seen that before, with Hermione"

"Minister, I cannot protest strongly enough" the Healer said "As much as everyone respects Mr. Potter he is not a Healer."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the Healer, then he said "No, but I am, no offense, a stronger Legilimens than you. Perhaps you remember sneaking away from that Ball in your last year at Hogwarts. Naughty, naughty she was a bit young---"

"Never mind that!" he interrupted "First it was a long time ago"

Harry cut him off "Perhaps, but it proves my point" he said with an evil grin "You didn't even feel me get through your defenses"

"Minister, my recommendation is that you admit your daughter to St. Mungo's" the Healer said "Allow specialists to treat her"

"Grandfather, I agree with the Healer" Chuckie said.

Arthur turned to his wife "Molly, what do you think?" he asked

"Let Harry try" she replied.

The Healer shook his head "That is highly inadvisable" he said "I refuse to sanction it."

"Will you at least stay to monitor them?" Arthur asked. The Healer gave a curt nod "Thank you" Arthur continued "Harry, please do what you can"

"I will. Let me talk to my kids for a minute" he replied. When everyone else left, he said "This isn't as risky as he's making it out to be. You three know that, right" They nodded "But it is possible something could happen" he continued "So, Meri, you should know that I changed my will when you turned 17. You'll have custody of Harry and Ami."

Meri's eyes watered "Nothing's gonna happen to you" she said.

"Probably not" Harry said "But, just in case. Remember, no matter what, I love all of you. And if something does happen to me, watch out for each other like you always have"

"We will" they all replied. After a family hug, they followed Harry upstairs.

"I still must object" the Healer was complaining again.

Arthur cut him off "I know, but the decision has been made."

"I'm ready" Harry said "One thing before I start. Time doesn't work the same when I've done this before. To me it'll probably seem like minutes. But to you it'll be hours, maybe days" With that he closed his eyes for several minutes. When he opened them, they were glowing. He took Ginny's hand, then pointed his wand at her. The other people in the room barely heard the incantation.

'_This is just like Hermione was' _Harry thought as found himself in what appeared to be fog. He headed off into the densest part, knowing that the thicker it became the closer he was to finding Ginny. It got so thick that he actually had to push against it to keep moving, but he reached his goal. The fog vanished and he stood in the Chamber of Secrets as it was the first time he saw it. The Chamber was gloomy, smelly and littered with the skeletons of the creatures that were eaten by the original Basilisk. He saw Ginny sitting on the floor. But it wasn't the woman he had seen, just this morning.

It was Ginny as she looked when she was eleven. "Hi mister" she said "Did Riddle get you, too? I'm so sorry its all my fault"

"No, you're not dead. And neither am I." Harry said kindly "I'm Harry Potter"

Ginny looked at the man next to her and shook her head "Nuh-uh, Harry's twelve just like my brother Ron"

"Take a closer look" he instructed, pushing his hair away from his forehead.

Ginny's eyes almost popped out of her head "How did you get so old?" she asked

"I'm not old" he complained.

"So how did you get back here?" Ginny asked "I mean, why now?"

"I didn't time travel, if that's what you're thinking" he replied "Actually, you had a shock and I'm here to help you get better"

"Why would I want to be here?" Ginny asked "Why wouldn't I imagine myself someplace safe? And how come I don't remember anything?"

"Probably because my dau---" Harry began, but he stopped himself. Then he started talking to himself "Well, no to understand that you need…but that doesn't make sense unless" Ginny was staring at him "Sorry" he said "I guess the only way is to start at the beginning. Would you like to hear a story?"

Ginny bounced into his lap "Yesyesyes!" she said happily "I bet you're the hero! Is it romantic? Do you live happily ever after?" Do we get---" her last question trailed off in a blush.

"Well lets start with how the Diary story ended. First, Tom Riddle is Voldemort…" he began

After Harry finished, Ginny hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek "You really are a hero" she sighed "Thank you"

"…And that was the way Fifth Year ended" he said, some time later

Again, Ginny hugged him, this time for sympathy "Poor Sirius" she said "Falling into the Veil like that"

"Then, of course, it was back to the Dursleys for me…" he began bitterly, covering the summer "In fact the first good moment after that was on the train to Hogwarts when---Oh no I did it again." He slapped himself on the forehead and started laughing "Umm…Gin" he said "I really think you should get up now"

She stood, confused by his actions and slightly offended by Harry's tone "What did I do?" she asked

"How old are you?" he asked

Ginny answered "I just turned fifteen. What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry" Harry said, still chuckling "I'm laughing at me. You see, I never noticed what a beautiful girl you were until you looked like this. And here you've been changing all the time we've been talking and I didn't notice…again"

Ginny laughed and said "Pretty thick aren't you, Harry"

"Hmph!" Harry grumped, then with a smirk he said "So, would you be wearing yellow knickers, by chance"

Ginny's jaw dropped and she turned bright red. She spun around and looked. She turned back, unable to look at him "How did you know?" she asked bashfully.

"You'll just have to listen to the story" he answered and he launched into his Sixth Year.

Toward the end, Ginny got angry "Stinking Snape! That was so unfair! Detention just so Slytherin could win!"

"Well I didn't know it," Harry continued "but actually that was the biggest favor he could've done for me…"

"About bloody time you kissed me" Ginny commented. She sobbed when he told her about Professor Dumbledore, and called him an idiot for breaking up with her "What do you mean SKIP TO FEBRUARY?" she complained

"Well, me, Ron and Hermione didn't return for Seventh Year…" he explained.

Memories flowed into Ginny "Luna, Neville and Suz were great that year" she commented. Seeing Harry's expression, she asked "What, did something happen to them?"

"We trained everyone to fight…" he continued, not answering her question "…We defeated Voldemort's attack on the school. But I think that was when things started to go wrong for you"

"Dean got what he deserved, those poor First Years and Parvati" Ginny commented.

Harry agreed "Yeah, but it was a mistake to let you do it…" He held her as she cried about Percy's death.

"Thanks" she said, and kissed him, but he quickly pulled away "I want you to kiss me" she complained

Harry shook his head "You're only sixteen, besides I don't think your older self will like it very much…" He described Voldemort's death, Ginny's fight with Snape and Ron's fall. Then picked up his story when he woke up in St. Mungo's.

"I'm glad Ron's ok" she said, happily, after Harry described his sudden recovery. Her heart broke as he described Ron's death.

Finishing with Ron's funeral, Harry concluded "I'm sorry but I can't tell you any more"

"What do you mean?" she cried "You said you would tell me everything"

"After that, you vanished. I haven't seen you for…ahh…almost seventeen years" he replied.

Ginny sniffled "That's not a very happy ending" she said sadly.

"Well, it did get better" he said "Your father has been Minister of Magic for all but the first year, when I was. Weasley's Wizarding Weezes is a huge business now. Hermione married Fred. They have five kids. Fleur and Bill have three. George is a professional bachelor, but he does have a girlfriend right now."

After so much grief, Ginny liked hearing the happy news "That's wonderful I guess I'll see everyone soon" she said "What about you? Who did you marry? Do you have kids?"

"Yeah Gin I did" Harry told her "Around two years after you disappeared, me and Suzie got married"

"Suzie?" Ginny questioned, to which Harry nodded "You mean Susan? …another nod… "Bones?"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged "Nothing, I guess. I'm glad you found someone. It'll just take some getting used to. I can't wait to see her again"

"I wish you could" Harry replied sadly "She …died … five years ago"

"How?" Ginny asked, wiping at a fresh set of tears.

"Suzie was pregnant" he answered "It was the birth, something went wrong. Both…her and the baby. But we were happy. We had two children together. A girl, Ami, she's thirteen and a boy, Harry, he's eleven. You met them at Hogwarts. Our oldest, Meri, is seventeen I adopted her. Then when we got married Suzie adopted her, too. She's--------"

Ginny had stopped moving right after she heard 'Meri' Her appearance changed quickly. After two minutes, her hairstyle changed to Feudal Japanese and the red was changed to black. For another minute, she was pregnant. Over the next minute, her figure returned to normal. Five minutes later, her hair began to return to red. Eventually, she appeared exactly as she had in the kitchen at Potter Manor. "Wha'appen'd?" she asked, before falling over.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Harry asked, as he helped her stand.

Ginny blinked "Oh! Harry!" she exclaimed "That monster is back. But, he's... I mean she. Er…he's a woman. He killed Chuckie!" she started crying.

"No, Gin, stop crying" he said "Your son is fine. I promise"

"Really? Where is he?" she asked "Harry, why are we in the Chamber? Everything's all confused"

"It's a long story. But, right now, you're in a bed at my house. And I used Legilimency to help you." Harry explained "We should get out of here"

"Which way?" Ginny asked

"This is your mind" he answered "Just order me out and follow where I go"

"_Get out Harry!!" _she yelled. And the next thing she knew Ginny was laying in a bed, with Harry's head on her chest.

Harry groaned as he woke up "Ouch!" he complained "Not so loud, Gin" He rubbed his face in what he thought was a pillow and sat up

"Well, since you were in my head, I guess I won't complain about you molesting me" Ginny joked.

Harry gave her a confused look and asked "Huh? What?"

"Never mind" she giggled. She jumped out of bed feeling wonderful "Hi Daddy!" she yelled in Arthur's ear.

Startled out of his slumber, he fell off the chair he was in. He jumped up and scooped his daughter into a hug "Oh Ginny, its so good to see you" he whispered "Its been so long" He looked over at Harry and said "Harry, thank you. If you ever need anything, ever, let me know"

"Well, I can think of two things right off" Harry replied "What time is it? For that matter, what day?"

Arthur looked out the window "Its early morning and its Christmas Eve" he answered "And?"

"Good, that felt like it might have been a week. How about breakfast?" Harry asked.

Arthur grinned "Bacon and eggs or pancakes and sausage?"

"Do I have to choose?"

"HAHA!" Arthur laughed "You'll make Molly's morning"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud snore from the couch. It was the Healer Arthur had brought "Right, one more thing" Harry said "Get this bozo out of here"

"Where's Chuckie? Is he alright?" Ginny asked.

Arthur grabbed Ginny's hand and said "Come on, I'll show you."

"I'm going to change, then I'll meet you" Harry said. He went to the master bedroom, took a fast shower. The smells of breakfast almost pulled him down the steps. He spun around and knocked on Meri's door. There was no answer, so he opened it. Her bed was already made.

Molly saw him first "Good morning dear, bacon and eggs or pancakes and sausage?" she asked.

"All of the above" he replied "Ginny's awake. The first thing she wanted to do was check on her son. Morning, girls. Where's your brother?"

"Still asleep" Ami replied

Harry nodded "Never could get him up early"

"Except on Christmas Day" Meri observed

Harry laughed and turned his attention to Meri "So you were pretty happy when you got here. I suppose you beat New Orleans"

"Yep 270-60" Meri said, wiggling in her seat

That score was bad for Harry's team "How did the Cannons do against San Fran?" he asked.

"They lost 340-310" Meri answered "You know what that means, Dad"

Harry winced "Ooh that's bad. If you beat Juarez next week by even twenty points, you'll knock us out of first. So, has everyone seen your Basilisk?" Meri nodded "Well its my turn, come on then." Meri nearly ran through the back door.

"Ginny, dear, its so good to have you back" Molly said, greeting her daughter with a hug

Ginny returned the hug as enthusiastically "I'm here to stay, Mum" she promised "I could smell your cooking. I'm starved"

"Well tuck in" Molly replied "You too" she added when Arthur and Chuckie appeared.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, between bites. The back door opened a moment later. First Meri, then Harry entered, laughing. Ginny barely held back panic.

Harry stopped laughing when he was Ginny and moved in front of Meri. "Ok, let's have some introductions" he said "Ginny, this is my oldest daughter, Meri. I adopted her a few months after you left. She was orphaned by the war. And, well to make a long story, short… Well…"

"Funny, you could tell it to me without a problem" Meri commented "What he's trying to say is that my natural father---if you could call him that---was Voldemort"

Ginny moved closer to her son, protectively.

"There's no reason to be afraid" Harry said "The only reason Meri went off was because of what Ami and Harry were telling us about you in their letters. Actually, I think you two should get to know each other. You probably have a lot in common"

Ginny stood up and approached Meri. She was still uncomfortable, but she suppressed it and offered her hand "Ginevra Ogawa" she introduced herself "Soon to be Weasley again. Please call me Ginny"

"Merope S. Potter, professional Quidditch player" Meri replied "Call me Meri. Look, I'm sorry about what I said. It was a low blow"

"It shook me up" Ginny admitted "But I'm all right. I admit, I am curious, would you like to talk?"

"Tonight maybe" Meri suggested, to which Ginny nodded. Then Meri turn to Harry "Draco asked me over for a while. After that, I'm meeting up with Jen at Hogsmeade. I'll be back for dinner."

After Meri said her goodbyes and disapparated Ginny eyed Harry curiously "Something wrong?" he asked

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked

"Yeah" he replied "I guess its been about a year since the last time he saw Meri"

"And you're ok with her just visiting him like that?" she asked.

Harry was about to say something when Ami whispered in his ear. Then, he snorted, guffawed and finally burst out laughing. Ami joined in his laughter. "That's about the funniest thing I've ever heard" he said, still laughing "Did you really think that Meri was---and Draco?!"

"It seems that way to me." Ginny grumbled "He's twice her age. I was just concerned"

Harry settled down and hushed Ami "I'm sorry, maybe that wasn't fair" he said, some mirth still in his voice "Should I remind you of what you did the first time you met her?"

"I'd rather you didn't" she replied "I almost killed her"

"My point exactly" he said "It's a little funny that you're all protective after what happened"

Ginny gave a half laugh and said "Sorry about that, I really am."

"Don't worry about it, already forgotten" Harry replied "I'll tell you this much, Meri's known Draco since she was a baby. And, he's Harry's godfather. Feel free to ask her about it though" He was still quite amused.

She gave him a sour look "I guess she'd laugh at me too, right?" she asked, to which Harry nodded "Well, I guess it's the least I can do" she continued "Harry, at Hogwarts, before things went crazy you asked me how long I was here for, remember?" Harry nodded "How about you?"

"About a month, I figure" he replied

Ginny looked disappointed, but covered it pretty well.

"I'm finalizing the Cannons' return home" he continued "Just until the American season ends in April, then the whole team will be back. I'd really like to trade stories with you, though."

"Would you mind hearing mine after Christmas?" she asked "Its not really a happy story. The last couple of years have been pretty bad"

Harry took her hand and squeezed it affectionately "I've had some bad times, too. But maybe we can do the good times first…you know save the bad ones for later"


	27. Chapter 27: Holiday Conversations

(a/n): Yay for Labor Day! Long unanswered questions finally answered here. What was it that drove Ginny away that day Ron was murdered in Chapter 12? And why didn't she just let everyone know who and where she was. Charlie will also be back, soon.

There's one review I want to comment on, from Kaitylen I loved Susan in this story too. I think I mourned right along with Harry. She'll be very important in my upcoming stories which are on my profile.

On with the story, And just so you're in the right spirit ... HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!

**Holiday Conversations**

**Chuckie and Ami**

After breakfast, Arthur and Harry went to the Ministry, Arthur to his office, Harry to the Magical Games Department. Molly, Ginny and the kids were left to clean up.

"Grandmother, you don't live here do you?" Chuckie asked

Molly shook her head "No, of course not" she replied "Why do you ask?"

"It just seemed like you did. It is, I suppose, nice enough. But from everything Mama told me, this isn't where she grew up" he said.

"No, son. This is Harry's family home." Ginny answered "And I imagine you'll think the Burrow is even less grand."

Along with red hair, the teen had inherited the Weasley blush "I didn't mean it that way Mama" Chuckie said "I just hoped to see where you grew up."

"The Burrow's the best!" an offended Harry Jr. exclaimed.

Ginny's eyebrows went up in surprise "You've been there?" she asked

"Lots" the boy replied "Last time was the week before Ami and me started at Hogwarts. Grandmom, can we go?"

Molly smiled, indulgently "I don't see why not. In fact maybe we could have dinner there tonight." She said "I'll speak to Arthur and he can tell your father. Go tell your sister"

"Yippee!!" Harry yelled, and ran off.

They went through The Burrow room by room. Ginny was surprised by her room having been painted green. But, all the furniture was there. She was showing her son around when she saw the picture on her and Harry together from her Fifth Year. She was suddenly overwhelmed "I'd like to be alone for a while" she said.

"Ginny dear, are you alright?" Molly asked. In response, Ginny just opened the window and leaned out. "Come along everyone" Molly said.

Ami found Chuckie standing by the bench in the garden behind the house "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"That depends, are you going to throw up again?" he asked coolly.

Ami's jaw dropped in surprise "That's not fair!" she exclaimed "I thought we were still friends"

"And I guess it was really fair of you to break up with me!" Chuckie said, angrily.

Ami threw her hands in the air "Every time your mother saw us even talking she took points from me" she complained.

"We could've found a way" he replied.

"Maybe" Ami said "But even if we did…After the past few days, I can't…its just too…weird. We were friends before. Can we go back to that?"

Chuckie looked at her sadly and said "We aren't really related, you know. If mother and I were still in Japan I would have to marry a cousin who I do not even like."

"Arranged marriage?" she asked. When he nodded, she jokingly asked "What are you, royalty?"

His face went blank in astonishment "You can not say a word!" he exclaimed "Do not even tell my mother that you know!"

"If that's what you want" Ami said "If you wanna talk about it, I'm here for you. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Ami listened in stunned silence as the boy she knew simply as 'Chuckie' told her that he was fourth in line to the Japanese Magical throne. "Should I be calling you 'Lord Chuckie' then?" she quipped.

He laughed at her joke, then put on the emperor face his father taught him "My name is "Yamato Ogawa Yoshi Charles!" he declared "On your knees, peasant"

"Keep talking like that and I'll throw up again" Ami replied with a scowl. He couldn't hold it any longer. He started laughing and, eventually Ami joined in. After they stopped laughing, Ami asked "So why leave all that and move here?"

Chuckie's humor vanished in the time it takes to blink "Because I should be second in line!" he snapped. He turned his back on Ami and started mumbling in Japanese.

Ami didn't have a chance to find out why because Molly called them for dinner "Coming Grandmom!" she yelled.

Dinner was a noisy affair. Food and talk crisscrossed the table. An owl brought disappointing news. "Charlie's not able to get away" Arthur said "He's in Nepal overseeing two pregnant dragons. They're due to lay their eggs sometime in the next couple of weeks. But he promises to visit as soon as he can"

"Well, at least we know all of you are happy and well" Molly said, wiping at her eyes

Harry smiled at that "He's been back?" he asked

"The first time was Halloween after you moved to America, Harry" Arthur said "He's visited a couple of times a year since"

"I hope he can get here before I have to leave. I'd like to see him again too" Molly was still teary eyed, so he added "Why don't you let me and the kids handle the dishes?"

As dinner broke up, Ginny asked "Ah, Meri, can we have that talk?"

"Does it get me out of dish work?" Meri asked, looking at her father.

**Meri and Ginny**

Up in Ginny's room, she found she couldn't help staring at Meri.

"If you're planning to hit on me, sorry I prefer guys" Meri commented.

Ginny blinked "Ah…oops" she stuttered "Sorry. Who chose green?"

"You mean the room" Meri asked. Ginny nodded "I did" Meri continued "I was about six. Mum was pregnant with Ami. I stayed here for a month until after she was born. It's the same green as Dad's eyes"

Ginny looked around "I hadn't noticed" she said

"Liar"

Ginny colored slightly at being caught in the weak lie "So anyway what does the S in your name mean?"

"OK, no more about about Harry Potter's green eyes" Meri said with a giggle "Anyway, its Susan"

Ginny gave a sad smile and said "Your mother was a good friend. I would've liked to have seen her again"

"Are you planning to ---aahh?" Meri asked

"Hadn't thought about it. But, I admit---" Ginny shrugged "You act a lot older than seventeen" she observed.

"Well, nobody knows exactly when I was born" Meri replied "But after Dad adopted me, he decided to put March 25th as my birthday"

Ginny recognized the date instantly, she gasped "Then, you're the baby Ron found right before---"

"That's me" Meri acknowledged. "Voldemort was looking for another way to achieve immortality. So right after I was born, he started putting his memories into me. Dad figures that he planned to eventually possess me. That's why I knew about the Diary"

Ginny looked at her with awe, "I thought being possessed at eleven was a terrible thing" she said "How did you ever get past it?"

"I wasn't possessed, exactly" Meri explained "Its just knowledge. As if I have my own library."

Ginny laughed softly "Hehe, that sounds like Hermione talking"

"As a matter of fact, she's the one who said it" Meri replied

Fear crept back into Ginny "So, you have all of Voldemort's powers and memories?" she asked

"I could quote from the Diary if you like" Meri offered

Ginny shook her head vigorously "NO WAY!" she exclaimed "And especially not with Harry around"

"Ahh! Blackmail material" Meri observed slyly

Ginny burst out laughing "That look comes straight from the twins!"

"Friends, then?" Meri asked

Ginny nodded "I'd like that" she said, and they shook hands "I would like to ask you one more question. If its too personal, I'll understand, but Harry and Amelia laughed at me. After you left, this morning I asked your father if he was really comfortable with you visiting with Draco Malfoy---"

"So that's what Dad meant" Meri guffawed "He told you that Draco was Harry's Godfather, right?" Ginny nodded. "But he didn't explain my relationship to Draco, right?" she less than asked.

Again, Ginny nodded "A lot of people are having fun at my expense" she complained.

"Sorry" Meri replied, chuckling "Draco's my brother"

Ginny fell out of her seat "How's that?" she asked "I'm confused"

"Wait, it gets better" Meri laughed, boy this was fun "In a way, Dad is actually my grandfather"

Ginny got that one, though "Interesting way to look at the resurrection spell. I wonder what Harry would look like with grey hair"

"Uncle Fred told me there's a picture of that, but I've never seen it" Meri replied "So anyway, I need to get in some practice. I have a game on the 28th."

"When to you leave?" Ginny asked.

"Day after Christmas" Meri sighed.

"Not much time" Ginny observed "I would like to get to know you better. After all, first impressions aside you don't seem like the next Dark Lord"

"Thanks, I think" Meri said sourly "And you don't seem like the evil, twisted Professor bent on---"

Ginny cut her off "OK I get the picture"

"Couldn't help myself" Meri replied

**Harry and Ginny**

When Meri mentioned practicing, Ginny felt a pang. She wanted very badly to play Quidditch again. She put on some warm clothes, not Quidditch gear but good enough for messing around, and a broom. Outside, things were well lit despite the fact that it was after dark. Several wands were floating in the air, providing light. She glanced up and spotted Meri racing around. "Hi kids, hi Harry" she said.

They returned her greeting, then noticing her broom Harry said "Ahh, Ginny, she's practicing now"

"I know, she told me" she replied.

'How to handle this?' Harry wondered "When was the last time you played?" he asked.

Ginny gave an annoyed look "I've been refereeing some of the games at school this year" she replied

"Its not the same as playing, though, is it?" he asked. Ginny shrugged. "Look, she usually has three or four Bludgers going and they're the Pro level."

That was when Meri set the Bludgers loose. They all converged on her like missiles, but she neatly slipped out of the way and whacked one as it tried to turn back.

"I see what you mean" Ginny said. She was about to shout a warning, but Meri dodged as another came at her back "How did she even know?" she asked in amazement.

Harry laughed lightly and said "It was either Fred or George who gave her a toy bat when she was a baby; I think it was for Christmas. She still carries it around for luck. I think she'll be awarded Rookie of the Year"

"You really love her don't you?" Ginny asked "I mean, the fact that she's actually Tom's daughter doesn't matter at all to you, does it?"

The question surprised Harry "Gin, it was your family that showed me what a family should be" he said "Your mother treated me like a son before I even met her. Meri is MYdaughter."

"It wasn't like that in Japan" Ginny complained bitterly "All they care about is who's related to whom!"

Harry stopped walking and made her turn "Tell us what's going on, please" he asked "I'll help if I can"

"Thank you, Harry" she said "But, no. This is my fight. Besides, its almost done anyway." She smiled, but it was a fake one and said "I'm not gonna ruin Christmas for everyone."

Meri's practice session lasted about two hours. Everyone collected their wands and went in to relax. After talking for a while, the Potters and Weasleys said good night and Harry took his family home for Christmas at home.

**Eric and Harry**

At Potter Manor, Christmas morning was a chaotic affair. It started off wildly, when unable to wake Meri, Harry Jr. snuck outside and scooped up a bucket of snow. He levitated the bucket into her bedroom and dumped it on her.

"AUURGGH!!! HARRY!!" Meri screamed, chasing after her brother "Look what he did Daddy!"

Harry ran his fingers through her hair, trying very hard not to laugh "Well, look at the bright side, hun" he said "You won't have to take a bath this morning. Though, you might wanna change. You'll catch a cold"

"One for me!" his son exclaimed gleefully. He ran around the couch to dodge Meri's attempt to grab him.

Harry stopped her "Go change, Meri" he said. She stomped off, angrily, but had the satisfaction of hearing her father add "Just remember this, Harry, and don't complain when she gets back. And we're all going to wait for her to start opening presents"

As a joke, Meri had gift wrapped a copy of the American Edition of Quidditch Weekly, which had a picture on the cover of Harry getting hit by her Bludger in the Cannons/Wiccans game. Harry looked at her in mock outrage and clobbered her with a cushion. Before she could pull it away, Harry pinned her to the floor and started tickling her.

"Happy Christmas, Potters" came from the Floo Connection, it was Ginny "Hmm, is this normal?" she asked.

Harry pinned Meri's hands to the floor and looked up "Mornin' Gin" he said "Just dealing with a trouble maker. Happy Chris---whoaaa!" Meri had taken advantage of his distraction, flipped him over and now was tickling him.

"Is this part of American Quidditch?" another voice asked, equally amused.

Harry managed to reply "Oh, hehehe, morning Eric" The effect of a teenage boy on girls in their pajamas was instantaneous, Meri and Ami fled the room.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Potter" Eric greeted "I was wondering if we could have that talk"

Harry knew what he meant "What does your mother think, Eric?" he asked

"I've tried to get her to change, but she refuses" he said, honestly "But, I am of age now"

Harry nodded "Alright, come on through. We can talk while the girls are changing."

"I didn't know you knew the Potters, Mr. Avery" Ginny said curiously.

Harry found himself in an awkward position "Eric was at Hogwarts when I taught there" he replied "I promised him a talk about his father. We might be a little late"

"Hello Professor Ogawa" Eric said.

Ginny replied "Hello Eric" then turned back to Harry "Alright I'll let Mum know" she looked away, then returned "She asked if 3 o'clock is better"

"We'll be there" Harry replied "Thanks, Gin" After Ginny faded he turned to Eric "Good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Fine" he said. Then, curiosity got the better of him "You know her?" he asked "Did you know she was…"

Harry cut him off "Yeah, I know about Ami and Harry" he said "It's a long story and its actually connected with yours"

"How's that?" Eric asked "You know I've tried for years to find out about this, but my mother put the word out and its like he never existed"

"I noticed you still use your mother's name" Harry observed

The teen shrugged "Not much choice" he replied "It's the name on my birth certificate and its what everyone knows me by"

"OK, I guess I should start with what I know about their school years" Harry said "James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the Marauders---"

Eric gasped "I know about the Marauders. They invented this map of Hogwarts"

"You've seen it?" Harry asked

Eric nodded "Yeah, I saw someone in my house with it. Caught them sneaking in after hours. They offered to let me use it in exchange for not reporting them"

"OK, then, my father was Prongs" Harry continued "Well come on in, you three" Meri, Ami and Harry Jr. joined in and he turned back to Eric "They already know this" he said "So, to continue, the Marauders pranked everyone. But one of their favorite victims was Severus Snape. Over the years our fathers became bitter enemies."

"That's the part I don't understand" Eric commented.

Harry shook his head "The only people who know, can't answer" he said "My guess is it got carried away, the same as what happened to Meri. I can show you my memory of one of your father's pensieve memories."

"I'm sorry, Meri" Eric said shamefully

Meri leaned into him and said "It was a long time ago, Eric"

"The first time I spoke with Professor Snape was in the Potions Dungeon" Harry resumed "He asked me the difference between Munksford and Wolfsbane---"

Eric interrupted him, confused "They're the same thing, but only a NEWT student would know that"

"I know Eric" Harry said kindly "And tell me, when did you find out what a Beazor was?"

"Its in the Fourth Year book" he replied. Then he looked outraged "Don't tell me he asked you that on the first day of class!"

Harry nodded "And he took House Points when I mentioned that Hermione seemed to know the answers"

"That's just wrong" Eric replied. Then Harry went on to detail many similar incidences over the years "Were there ever any good ones?" Eric asked.

Harry thought for a while then laughed "Actually, one comes to mind. Have you ever heard of a Professor by the name of Lockheart?" Eric shook his head, so Harry explained what Lockheart was like. Then he described the duel between Lockheart and Snape "…and yes I applauded" he concluded.

"What a boob!" Eric laughed "I'll bet most of the kids in that room could've done the same" then he sighed "Thanks Mr. Potter I needed that. Now what finally happened?"

Harry sighed "OK, first, I think everyone knows that he killed Dumbledore. Am I right?" Eric nodded "Well, the next and last time I saw your father was right after me, Hermione and Ron Weasley succeeded in killing Voldemort. I was trying to pull them to safety, when he appeared and hit us with several Cruciatus Curses. Ginny Weasley fought with him. That was when Susan, my wife, arrived and grabbed Hermione. I started to pull Ron up and we were hit again. We lost our grips and Ron fell. Ron landed on him. The impact broke his neck"

"That's a stupid way to die" Eric complained. He got up and walked out of the room.

Meri started after him, but Harry stopped her "Give him a few minutes, then go" he said. After Meri followed her friend, Harry sent the other two kids to get ready for dinner at the Weasleys and gathered the pile of presents together.

"Thanks for telling me the truth, Mr. Potter" Eric said when he returned.

Harry forced himself to ignore the fact that Meri and Eric had their arms around each other "Will you be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Dad, I'll catch up with you a little later, OK?" Meri asked.

Harry nodded "Sure" he replied "Eric, you know Meri leaves tomorrow. But I'll still be here for a couple of weeks if you want to talk again"

"Thanks Mr. Potter" Eric said.

**Ginny et al**

Meri had just disapparated to America and Harry was staring at the empty space as her after image faded away. Mrs. Weasley squeezed his shoulder and said "Come on inside, Harry. I'll make everyone some tea"

They sat at the kitchen table with Harry and Ami on either side of their father comforting each other after Meri's departure. "What're you so sad about?" Ami grumbled "You'll see her in a couple of weeks" Harry poked playfully at her side. She giggled and pushed his hand away. Her laugh always reminded Harry of Susan.

"We talked a couple of times" Ginny said as she sat down across from Harry "She's quite a girl." Which started the Potters talking about Meri. The conversation was interrupted by a Ministry owl with a letter for Ginny. She casually opened it and started reading. It slipped out of her hand and she just stared with a small smile on her face.

Chuckie glanced at it and smiled as well. He pushed at Ginny's shoulder and said "Mother, it is what we have wanted. No more of Grandfather's insults or of Father tonguing his hole"

Despite Harry's best effort, a snort of amusement escaped "Sorry" he said "c'mon kids lets take a walk" He got up and tapped on both his children's shoulders.

"YIPPEE!!" Ginny yelled "No, Harry, please all of you stay. I'd rather only tell this once. Besides, its not like you aren't curious. And I think Amelia knows much of it anyway. Isn't that right, Chuckie?" She gave her son a meaningful look and he looked away. "Its alright" she assured her son. "Where to begin…"

"I never understood why you left" Harry said softly "What happened with you and Charlie?"

Ginny sighed "We had one thing in common" she said "Charlie killed Percy and I killed Ron"

"That's not true, Gin" Harry said "It was Lucius that did it. He somehow forced Ron to use a Blood Quill"

Molly hugged her "Listen to Harry" she said "You had nothing to do with it"

"Thanks, Mum, but I've accepted it" Ginny said "Harry, that's not the whole story. Ron was under the Imperious Curse and I cast it"

Harry's jaw just dropped, he sat there in stunned silence.

"And you were under the curse yourself" Molly pointed out "Lucius cast it on you and made you cast it on your brother"

Harry Jr. was the first to comment "Did you know how to fight it?" he asked.

"No" Ginny replied in a flat tone "Not when I needed to"

"Then he was the one in control, not you" the boy said.

"Thank you Harry, that means a lot" she said "Part of me wishes I hadn't left all those years ago"

"Then you and Father would not have met" Chuckie pointed out

Harry Jr. was nodding his head "I agree with him" Then he flinched under his father's angry glare "What?!" he complained "Me and Ami wouldn't be here if she never left!"

"Smart boy you have there" Ginny said, breaking the tension.

Harry ruffled his son's hair "Smart alec, you mean" he said fondly "So how did you end up in Japan?"

"Charlie was looking for work" Ginny explained "Not much use for a dragon handler in Europe back then. I couldn't apparate legally so Charlie bought portkeys. After a few months we got to Tibet. He worked there for a year and I finished school. Then he was offered a job in Northern Japan"

"Did you work with dragons there?" Harry Jr. asked excitedly.

Ginny shook her head "No, I had enough of dragons during the battle" she said "I decided I wanted to teach. The Imperial Magical School in Sapporo was looking for a DADA teacher so I applied."

"But when did you learn to speak Japanese?" Ami asked.

"You've all noticed how formally Chuckie speaks English" she said "Well I speak Japanese about the same way, Tibetan too. There's a spell that copies what's in a book directly into the brain"

Harry laughed at that "Boy, I gotta tell Hermione about that!" he exclaimed.

"Anyway" Ginny said, changing the subject "The Headmaster asked if I was qualified and pulled out his wand"

"He wanted you to fight for it?!" Harry asked.

Ginny replied "Yeah, told me he's never lost a duel and I could have it if I lasted more than ten minutes"

"Ya beat him, didn't ya?" Harry guessed

"Learned from the best" she replied with a half bow to Harry.

Harry felt himself blush, to cover it he overacted "Aww shucks" he said "I didn't do nuthin"

"Riiight" Ginny replied "So, yes I got the job. When classes started one student, named Omi, seemed surprised that I didn't treat him special. After a while I noticed that he was fascinated by my hair. Red almost unknown in Japan"

"Pity" Harry commented "Don't know what they're missing"

Ginny smiled at him "Partial to redheads, are you?" she teased.

"My first real friend had red hair" Harry replied "I'm in a house full of them. I guess I better be." Ami sneezed at that moment, but it sounded rather like _bullshit. _Harry chose to ignore her "Sorry to interrupt, please go on"

"I'll bounce around a bit" Ginny continued "Japan's magical government is controlled by an emperor, separate from the Muggle emperor. Originally, Japan had one emperor. But about a thousand years ago the emperor had twin sons, one magical the other a squib. To prevent a civil war, the brothers became co-emperors. It's stayed that way ever since"

Harry yawned, drawing a dirty look "History was never my thing" he complained.

"Same here" Harry Jr. said, imitating his father.

"Well, maybe this would interest you. Omi, who was fifteen at the time, is the crown prince of Japan" she said "And my son's father"

"He was your student?" Harry asked, confused "How…then what? That isn't allowed" That earned Harry another dirty look.

"Omi used to follow me like a puppy" Ginny reminisced "Kinda like Colin Creevey…remember, Harry" she smirked at him.

Harry grumbled "No comment"

"Anyway, I would never allow that" she said "But, the following year, at his graduation ceremony, he walked up to me with this intense look, pulled me around a corner and kissed me. I hadn't been kissed like that in a long time. We married pretty quick and Chuckie was born less than a year later"

It sounded like a fairy tale ending, but considering Ginny's obvious bitterness toward Japan and Chuckie's disdainful remark about his father, there wasn't a happily ever after.

"That sounds wonderful, Gin" Harry said "What happened?"

"I was the second most powerful woman in the country" Ginny explained "But from day one I was an outcast. Everyone in the palace sneered at me, behind my back of course. Even Omi's parents were distant and cold. I kept teaching, which was obviously the wrong thing to do. But, Omi supported me. Between Chuckie and teaching, I ignored the rest and we were happy"

"You certainly seemed to be when we visited" Molly said

Ginny hugged her "I know, Mum" she said "But your visit got me thinking"

"When was that?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Chuckie was six" she replied "Mum and Dad were both so nice to Omi and when I compared it to how his parents treated me….Well I started fighting back…One day, though, _her majesty, _suggested I give up teaching. I'd heard it before and I was sick of it so I told her to mind her own business. She called me a …well today it's the Japanese word for a non-Japanese. It used to mean non-human, actually sub-human. So I told her off in front of all her little followers and walked away"

Chuckie laughed at that "You did more than that, Mother" he said "The whole castle heard you"

"By then, we weren't getting along much" Ginny continued "Omi was furious. He told me I had to apologize to his mother. We argued for hours, then he took a swing at me" Harry stood up angrily, but she gently pushed him back into his seat "Harry, that happened a long time ago" she said "And besides he quickly found himself at the wrong end of my wand"

"Hope you fried him good, Professor!" Ami cheered.

"No Ami" she replied "He apologized and he forgave him. Classes had resumed so I spent most of the next month in Sapporo. The day before the end of the session, I got an owl ordering me to the castle. The emperor publicly lectured me for being late---I got there an hour after the owl arrived---Then he announced an arranged marriage between Omi and the daughter of one of the empress' ladies, a thirteen year old girl."

"That's wrong in so many ways" Ami commented.

Chuckie put in "Actually it is legal for a man to have more than one wife---" he stopped when he noticed the dirty looks he was getting

"Well it gets better" Ginny continued bitterly "SIX MONTHS later, the new bride had a baby, was declared crown princess and her son was named second in line." She let her son comfort her.

Picking up the story, he continued "Mother left after Grandfather's announcement and never returned to the castle. She stayed at Sapporo after that day. I tried to get Father to go to her, but he said that Grandfather's decision was best for the empire. After Grandfather disowned me, we had no reason to stay"

"This is what I've been waiting for ever since I got home!" Ginny announced, holding the Ministry letter.

_Dear Ms. Ogawa,_

_There has been no response from Mr. Omi Ogawa regarding your petition. Therefore, by default, the Ministry of Magic for Britain hereby grants your Annulment on the grounds of Marital Abandonment._

_Your request to drop your married name is granted on a temporary basis. Use of the Weasley surname is subject to approval of Arthur Weasley. _

_Thank you,_

_Legal Department_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Why the secrecy?" Harry asked.

"I wanted everything done by the book" Ginny explained "No special treatment, no favors, no shortcuts. I paid the entire fee up front, not one Knut more not one less. Only three people knew, the person reviewing the Annulment, Gringotts, and McGonagall. I never want to hear Ms. Ogawa again"

"We didn't like her much, anyway…" Harry Jr. said

Ami finished the sentence, saying "I think we might like Professor Weasley, though"

"Say that at school and its ten points to Hufflepuff! No! Make that twenty!!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "If I don't do something I'm gonna explode!"

Harry summoned a couple of brooms and winked. A blast of wind announced their departure.

"I don't think I've seen Dad that happy since Mum died" Ami said.

Chuckie had a similar comment about Ginny "Before we left Japan, Mother would only smile when Uncle Charlie was around" he said.


	28. Chapter 28: Home For Good

**Home For Good**

Harry stayed with Hermione and Fred from January until the end of the American Quidditch season. The Cannons were eliminated in the second round of the playoffs and the team had already gone back to England. They were throwing a combination party for Meri's birthday and Harry's sendoff. Romilda Vane was now officially a former Cannon as she was remaining to play for the new Connecticut team next season.

"Come here often?" Harry asked her with a smirk.

She laughed slightly "You need some new lines, Potter"

"Worked on you before" he commented. Romilda just sighed. "How about a farewell dance?" he asked.

Romilda looked at George and said "Well, you'll have to clear it with my boyfriend"

"He's clueless anyway" Harry said.

When Romilda laughed, George waived his arm at them "If that's the way you feel, you can keep her" he said.

"So this is it" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry nodded "Yep, other than visits" he said "I'm gonna miss you, so is the team."

"Is that all you'll miss me for? My Quidditch skills?" she asked, looking hurt.

"Course not" Harry countered, teasingly "I'll especially miss that noise you make when----"

She covered his mouth "Shut up, Harry!" she hissed.

"You started it" he joked, then "But, seriously, I am going to miss you"

As the song ended, Romilda hugged him "Me too" she said. When they got back to their table she addressed her boyfriend "Time for bed, George" she said

"Aww Mum!" he complained "Its still early!" She leaned in and whispered in his ear. George became a flurry of activity "Lets go, then" he said "Good night, Good night, Good night, Hermione see ya tomorrow, Fred you too. Harry, say hi for me---specially to my baby sister" He looked at Romilda and said "Ready" and they were gone.

After the laughter died out, Harry went over to where Meri was talking with her team "Can I steal my favorite Wiccan?" he asked.

"Can we go outside?" she asked

"Too loud in there, sometimes" Harry said. Then he noticed tears running down her face "What is it, Meri?" he asked.

She sobbed "You're leaving"

"We've known that for a long time" he said, softly

Meri cried into his shoulder "I don't want things to change"

"Shoulda thought of that before you got taller than me" he joked. She just cried more. "It's ok sweetie" he whispered "Look, I really did this for me. But I think you're gonna like it"

Meri wiped her face and looked as her father handed her a Snitch, it had the Potter crest on it "What's this for?" she asked, confused

"Apparating from America to England isn't easy" he explained "So I pulled some strings and got authorization for a special portkey. This one has only two destinations, Fred and Hermione's and the Manor."

"Can I come any time?" she asked excitedly "How does it work?"

"Ahh, the genius of my best friend" Harry said "You can use it any time. The trick is where you are and where you want to go. If you're here and you want to go to the Manor, just touch the Snitch with your wand and say _Bones. _When you're at the Manor, do the same thing, but say _Granger_"

"This is awesome! Thank you Daddy!" she exclaimed

He hugged her "Anything to see that pretty smile again" he said.

"Thanks" Meri replied, a little bashful "Dad, I want to complete my deal with the Wiccans. But after that, I think I want to go back to England"

Harry cheered inwardly "If that's what you want" he said cautiously "I'm sure Ami and Harry would love it. I know I would. And don't forget, we'll all be here for your graduation"

"I know" she sighed "I just wish I had more free time between then and the start of training camp"

Harry laughed "Well just be glad you're not on the Cannons" he commented "I hear the owner's a real slave driver"

"Hehehehe" Meri giggled "Yeah, I heard the same thing. But, I think I could handle him"

Harry pretended to give her a dirty look, but it ended in a fit of laughter "Ready to go back?" he asked

The party ran well into the night. Harry's original plan to leave after it was over was put off until morning. Fred was talking to Jordan Lee when he appeared for breakfast. "…and don't forget, 2PM with the Magical Copyrights People" Jordan was saying "Ah good morning Harry"

"glmphmp" Harry replied as he poured juice and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"HOW WAS THE PARTY!!!" Jordan yelled cheerfully. Harry just growled. "So, Harry" he continued, unfazed by the response "We'll have ten new stores opened by the end of this year. And same store sales should be---"

Harry cut him off "Shuddup Jordan!" he snapped.

"I love you too" Jordan snickered "So, Fred, I'll see you in DC, right?" Fred nodded. "Great" Jordan continued "Harry, I'll see ya soon"

Harry lifted his head and gave a tired smile "Take care, Jordan" he said "Thanks for coming last night"

"AND NO APPARATING WITH A HANGOVER!!!" Jordan yelled again. He vanished before Harry could reply.

Harry was just rolling his head on his arms when Hermione appeared "What was all the yelling about?" she asked.

"Jordan was making sure Harry wouldn't forget him" Fred said

"Oh poor Harry" Hermione said "Here" she made him sit up and put a mug of Pep-Me-Up potion in his hand "Now drink it all down" she instructed.

He downed it quickly, leaned back and closed his eyes. He moaned pleasurably when someone started rubbing his neck. After a few minutes he opened his eyes again "Well maybe you should move back with me" he said.

"I wish" Meri said "You haven't even left yet and I miss you"

Harry pulled her into his lap "Me too, Meri" he said "There's a part of me that wants to stay with you."

"Don't forget that portkey I designed, Harry" Hermione said.

Father and daughter looked at each other, then Harry said "Well, you see, Mione…I…er gave it to Meri"

"ARRR!" she groaned "You do know there is no way we're going to get another authorized, right"

"Have you noticed she always gets like this when things don't go exactly according to plan?" Fred asked, completely unfazed by his wife's annoyance.

Harry tried not to laugh but failed "No comment" was all he said.

"Uncle Fred, Daddy, please" Meri said impatiently "Aunt Hermione, this is very important to me. This way I'll be able to go home any time I want. It's a wonderful gift" Hermione hugged her happily "And that is the proper way to handle her" Meri concluded.

Fred grabbed his hand and shook it "No offense, Harry" he said "But today's a busy day. I gotta go" Fred kissed Hermione and vanished.

"I guess I am dragging this out" Harry sighed. He looked up at Hermione and said "We'd be here forever if I had to thank you for everything. But mostly for keeping an eye on Meri"

"I'm eighteen" Meri complained.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and whispered "But you're still my little girl" Meri bounced in his lap "Ouch!" he complained "Ok not so little" He pushed her up, stood and embraced Hermione.

"So what about you and Ginny again?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged "Nothing to say yet. Maybe"

"That's not entirely true" Hermione observed "I could----"

Harry tightened his mental barrier "I'd rather you didn't" he said, stiffly.

"I'm sorry Harry" she said "Its just that you two seemed quite happy on Valentines Day."

"It was good" Harry replied "And we've talked, but I haven't seen her since. Besides---"

Meri interrupted "---besides nothing, Dad. Do you think Harry and Ami would've slipped her that portkey if we didn't like her?"

"I don't need my children setting up dates for me!" Harry snapped

Meri looked down and said "Sorry Daddy, we just thought---"

"Look, Meri, its just that there's a lot of issues there" he said "I don't want anyone expecting something to happen, when we barely know each other"

Harry finally left America, several more hours later than he originally planned. With the time difference, it was early evening when he appeared at the Manor. But, he turned in early so his body could adjust.

The next morning, the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was interrupted by a strange occurrence. Professor Weasley was instructing Fifth Year students in spells that detect when someone is using Polyjuice Potion. She was demonstrating the proper wand motion when a pair of hands appeared out of thin air, grabbed her around the waist and across her mouth and she vanished. The Professor was gone for three full minutes. When she reappeared, she was slightly red and out of breath.

"I'm perfectly fine, everyone" she announced, attempting to restore order. "Now another interesting method of concealment is invisibility. Can anyone tell me a way to make yourself invisible?"

"An Invisibility Cloak" one girl said.

Professor Weasley smiled at the girl and said "Excellent! Miss Watson! Ten points to Slytherin. Someone else?"

"A Disillusionment Charm" another girl offered.

"Well done" Professor Weasley replied "Five Points to Gryffindor Miss Columbus, after all you did cover that in Charms last month. Now can anyone tell me another?" No more hands went up "Right then" she continued "turn to page 618 and review the ten methods of invisibility. For homework, select one method explain it and the ways to counter it. At least one foot of parchment, please. For extra credit, anyone that can come up with new way to counter any method will receive a double O and thirty House Points. Dismissed"

Several students stayed, trying to find out what had happened to their professor, but they learned nothing. Soon the Seventh Years started filing into the classroom and the younger ones departed. Nothing odd happened during class, but a few stragglers saw their professor whispering to herself. She was very jumpy during lunch, and although nothing happened in her next two classes, she wasn't at dinner.

After eating, Amelia Potter got up from her seat at the Hufflepuff table "What's up with your Mum?" she asked.

"I have never seen her act this way" Ginny's son replied. He felt as strongly as his mother had about their situation. While he didn't object to his father's second marriage, as such things were fairly common in Japan, he hated his grandfather for how it was handled. As he was passed over, he quickly began to hate his father's new wife and his two half brothers. Chuckie stopped using his Japanese name entirely when they returned to Hogwarts. He started using Weasley as his family name. Actually his mother's behavior had been confusing ever since they arrived in England. Now, just when things had settled down, today happened. "Ami, there have always been things about Mother that I have not understood" Chuckie continued "That is why I assisted with the portkey. It seemed that your father made her happy. But she never told me what happened when she was in America"

"Its hard to tell with Dad" Ami said "Letters just don't do it. All he said about it was they had a nice time. But as soon as we see him, me and Harry will know what's going on." She could've sworn she felt something "Did you feel that?" she asked.

Chuckie just shook his head.

A few minutes later, the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom opened and closed. "I haven't had this much fun in years!" Ginny laughed.

"Should we find a broom closet to snog in?" Harry suggested as he rolled up his Invisibility Cloak.

"Not a chance!" Ginny replied forcefully. Harry looked disappointed "Oh, don't give me that" she continued "After all, how could I give detention and take points from the students I catch"

Harry just shrugged "Seems like you've kept the kids as clueless as I've done with Fred, Hermione and Meri" he commented.

"Not too hard considering how little you say in your letters to them" she replied.

"All part of the plan" he said

Ginny crossed her arms and said "I don't remember us planning for you to grab me and kiss me in front of my whole Fifth Year class"

"First of all, your class didn't see a thing" Harry told her.

Ginny replied with a disgruntled groan.

"And secondly" he continued "It was always part of my plan" Harry felt very pleased with himself.

"And what, may I ask, is the next step in this brilliant scheme?" she asked

Harry couldn't help but laugh "That sounds like Hermione" he observed "Anyway, I think all three of them deserve detention. Don't you?"

Ginny didn't much like the idea of playing the bad guy, but she went along with it. Ami and Chuckie proved easy. She gave them detention for talking in class. For Harry Jr. it was harder she felt very guilty giving him detention for not paying attention in class. He gave her an angry look when class ended and it stung. When the kids arrived that night she played her part though "Defense is one of the most important classes" she lectured "Harry, you will please clean the windows. Amelia and Charles, you two will scrub the floor. No magic" They complied, sullenly. Ginny sat at her desk and directed an annoyed glance to where she knew Harry was.

"So, I'm away for a couple of months and you start racking up detentions again" Harry said after five minutes, he threw off the Invisibility Cloak.

Harry Jr. was the first to complain "She gave me detention for no reason" the boy said.

"Hmmm, we'll have to do something about that" Harry said. He ignored the kids' confused expressions. He grabbed Ginny's arm, pulled her close and kissed her. When they broke, the kids were just gaping at them and each other.

"I think we've been had" Ami commented, finally.

"So…ahh…How long?" Chuckie asked.

Ginny shrugged "Remember that Hogsmeade trip that I didn't go to" she said "Well instead I went to Potter Manor. We spent the whole day talking"

"Gonna tell him about the night?" Harry joked.

Ginny hit him with a back hand in the stomach "Sure" she countered "And, of course, Harry and Ami will be sitting in as well"

Harry growled at her and said "So, anyway, we decided we wanted to take another shot at a relationship. But we weren't sure what you kids would think of it, so we kept things quiet. After I went back to America, she visited me a couple of times and I popped back here."

"We were planning on asking you what you thought about it" Ginny continued "But then I found myself at the Connecticut Stadium on Valentine's Day. I wonder how that happened"

"Then you are not upset with us, Mother?" Chuckie asked

Ginny gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze and said "No, of course not. I can assume that you approve"

"I have not seen you this happy since before I started school" Chuckie replied.

Harry gave Ginny a sad look "You didn't say he started acting like that so long ago"

"I've put it behind me" Ginny shrugged "As far as I'm concerned, my marriage ended long before I came home. Now I'm free legally as well."

"He was still an idiot" Harry said, then he looked at his kids "What about you two?"

They looked at each other, Harry Jr. spoke first "Dad, we grew up on stories about Ginny Weasley. I think she's a good person" He gave his father a mischievous look and added "Better than a couple of those airhead models"

"I thought I taught you not to believe everything you read" Harry grumbled at his son.

Ami giggled "Does that include Romilda Vane, Dad?"

"Stop changing the subject" Harry complained "She's with your Uncle George now."

"Sorry Dad" she said, not looking it at all "Anyway, I agree with Harry. You're both single. We'd rather you weren't….Ahh no offense, Professor Weasley"

"I understand Ami" Ginny said "There's a lot of mixed feelings here. Your mother was one of my closest friends, then. Even if it was only for a year. Oh, and by the way, detention canceled." Harry Jr. laughed "What's so funny" she asked.

He replied "I was just remembering something Dad said when this guy asked out Meri" he laughed harder.

"So, let us in on the joke" Ami said, curiously.

And except for his red hair, Harry Jr. looked like his father in a bad mood "Ginny Weasley" he said "What are your intention toward my father"

Ginny's jaw dropped in surprise, but she recovered fast "Well, I promise to have him home by midnight. Is that ok?" she said

"This is a school night" Ami pointed out, giggling "I think it should be ten."

Ginny cracked up, continuing the act she asked "May I have your permission to take him to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"HE'S still in this room" Harry pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

His kids laughed and nodded so Ginny said "Harry I think you're really cute. Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"This is completely different from the way my father's family behaved toward each other" Chuckie observed.

First addressing Ginny, Harry said "Yes I would love to go with you" Then, to her son, he said "Look Chuckie from what your mother's has said, It sounds like you and I probably have a lot in common. I grew up with some pretty lousy relatives. You saw how we were over Christmas, and how your grandmother and grandfather treated you. They taught me how a family should be. You'll get to like it."

"I guess" the teen said.

"I think he needs to meet the American side of the family" Harry Jr. suggested

Ami agreed "And get him a girlfriend" she added

"You mean one who isn't you, right?" Chuckie asked, with a little bitterness. Ami could only sigh.

After Harry and Ginny sent the kids on their way, Harry said "I feel for him"

"Its all my fault" Ginny said guiltily "I honestly didn't realize I made things so bad"

Harry patted her knee "Don't let it bother you, Gin" he said "You shoulda seen her face when I brought it up to her. Its not every day a father asks his daughter why she doesn't want to see a boy anymore. They'll work it out"

"I killed the romance, though" Ginny insisted

Harry felt annoyed "We've been through this" he said, impatiently "Now, its more about how they're almost related"

"I guess" she said, still not satisfied "But, if---"

Harry cut her off by physically clamping a hand on her mouth "That about sums up the last twenty years. Part of me wishes I had pursued you after you and Charlie took off. But, then, me and Suzie would probably never got together. I can't imagine not having my memories of her."

"I have a lot of fond memories of Omi" Ginny admitted.

"Sure" Harry teased "After all, he made you a princess"

Ginny broke down and sobbed "And then his bigoted, racist father took it away and destroyed my marriage in the process.!! "

"I'm sorry, Gin" he said softly.

She grabbed Harry and kissed him "I appreciate it" she said.

"Thank me again" he replied huskily.

Harry became a regular visitor to Hogwarts after that night. It was the off season, so he had little to do anyway. He took up giving extra flying lessons to anyone who asked. He also frequently appeared in Ginny's classes. At first, the students referred to him as Professor. But Harry refused it. He pointed out that he was only a visitor and not a teacher. He never disagreed with Ginny during her classes. She was lecturing the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs on the Unforgivables. Ami was in this class, as was Luna and Neville's son.

Even though he had been a Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr's class on the subject had become legendary. With little variation, Ginny was giving it exactly the same "Who can name one?" she asked

"The Cruciatus"

"Correct, Mr. Longbottom." Ginny replied "Although you are supposed to wait until I call on someone. The incantation is _Crucio_. It requires a lot of negative emotion to power it." She drew her wand, and cast it on a spider. The purple glow surrounded the creature and it writhed in agony. She cancelled the spell and looked at the class "Its not pretty" she said "But its important that you see it, and understand it. I realize your family has had a history with that spell. You can be excused if you want, Mr. Longbottom"

The boy swallowed nervously "No ma'am" he said "I'll be fine"

"Good for you" she praised "Ten points to Ravenclaw" She called on another Ravenclaw who mentioned the Killing Curse. "Correct and another ten points for Ravenclaw" she said "Only one person has ever been hit with it and survived"

As one, the class called out "Harry Potter!"

"Bleedin arsehole" one Hufflepuff muttered.

It was heard by Ginny "Your opinions don't concern me, Miss Clearwater." She said, fixing the girl with a harsh look "But there is no cursing in my class. That will be ten points from Hufflepuff and a detention. Now who knows the last curse? Yes Miss Potter."

"The Imperious Curse, Professor" Ami answered.

Ginny gave her a smile "Correct" she said "_twelve_ points to Hufflepuff" She was making a point. "The spell allows the caster to control their victim" she explained "If you are under it, you will do anything the caster tells you. Even kill" Her voice quivered with emotion, but she continued "These spells are Unforgivable. Unless you are an Auror, or have permission from the Ministry, use of any of them will put you in Azkaban for life. In the next class, we will be demonstrating the Imperious Curse. They can't be blocked, but there are ways to counter them." The class groaned, knowing what was coming. Ginny repressed a smile and announced "For homework I want two feet of parchment on the spells, their effects and the ways you can protect yourself. Dismissed."

"Well that looked familiar" Harry said as the class left "Made me feel all nostalgic. He woulda been my favorite teacher if he wasn't a Death Eater"

Ginny gave a light laugh "Harry, I'd like you at the next class"

"I can do that" he replied

The next time the class met was that Friday. The Headmistress was also present.

"Right, class" Ginny began "Here's the plan. I want everyone to feel the effects of the spell, so that you can recognize it for what it is and know how to fight it."

Harry put five students under at the same time. The class laughed as he ordered them to make silly noises and skip around the classroom. Following Ginny's instruction, he cancelled the spell and the controlled students shook off the after-effects.

"Alright, next is how to resist the spell if you find yourself under it" she said "Can anyone tell me a method? Amelia"

Harry's daughter stood up and answered "The victim can throw it back at their attacker"

"True" Ginny said.

One Ravenclaw raised his hand "Isn't that just as illegal, Professor"

"It would be self defense" Harry answered

"I admit to not being familiar with that method" Headmistress McGonagall said.

Ami faced her "It doesn't involve actually casting the spell" she explained "It just means taking control of it away and controlling your opponent"

"Impossible!" another student scoffed

"Not at all" Harry answered "It's a matter of will. If the victim continues to struggle the attacker will wear himself out and if he doesn't cancel the spell, the victim can take control. The best thing to do, if this happens is to order them to snap their wand, then immobilize them and get help."

The Third Years spent the next two weeks working on fighting the spell. No one could keep the spell on Ami. She tossed it back at everyone "My Dad's been teaching us for years" she said proudly. Headmistress McGonagall awarded Hufflepuff fifty points after Ami took control of hers.

"So there's another Hogsmeade trip, Saturday" Ginny said after the class was dismissed.

"Rats, Gin" Harry replied "Meri flooed to tell me she's got an exhibition game. I promised her----"

Though disappointed, Ginny smiled "Its fine" she said "I know its been a couple of months since you went there. Go, have fun"

"Thanks, Gin" Harry said relieved "You wanna come?"

She shook her head "Yeah, but I can't. I want to go during the summer, when I can spend a week or more."

"DADDY!" Meri yelled, when she spotted him at her school. She broke away from her friends and threw herself at him. Harry returned the hug as enthusiastically. "You've broken their hearts" she whispered.

"Wha'd'ya mean?" he asked, waving at the girls "All their parents are married"

Meri laughed and said "Oh, I don't think they're looking for you as a father"

"No way!" he said, emphatically "I've known them for almost ten years"

"That doesn't change the fact that Erica calls you a certifiable hottie, Alison has always had a crush on you. And Lindsay says you have a great b---"

Harry pinched her lips together "I DO NOT want to hear it. ESPECIALLY from you" he said

"Yes, sir" Meri replied. She found her father's distress very amusing. "So how are my brother and sister?"

Harry grinned "Great" he replied "Though how Harry stays awake in History of Magic, let alone gets Os on every test is a complete mystery to me. Hermione's gonna cry when I tell her he's beating her averages."

"I wanna tell her" Meri said, mischievously.

Harry laughed "We'll work something out" he said "Ginny just covered the Unforgivables in Ami's class. She took over Minerva's Imperious Curse and made her belly dance"

"Cool!" Meri exclaimed "We're playing the new Connecticut team"

Harry waggled a finger at her "Ah-ah-ah" he said "School first. How are your classes? Any problems?"

"Come on Dad" she grumped "I could skip every class and still graduate" Harry gave her a stern look and she rolled her eyes "Honestly, I'm in the nineties in everything but History class"

They started walking together and Harry laughed "I'm supposed to keep tabs on your education"

"Well, speaking of school, you're spending an awful lot of time at Hogwarts" Meri commented slyly "Don't suppose it has something to do with a certain lady teacher"

"Maybe" he said, noncommittally "So what about this game?"

"Publicity for the new team" she replied "They picked up a few veterans from other teams and of course Romilda Vane. They've decided not to release the name until the beginning of the season."

Harry liked it "Clever" he acknowledged "Builds up interest"

"So, back to Ginny Weasley" she prompted.

He smiled and asked "What about Ginny Weasley?"

"Daddy" she complained.

"Hahaha" he laughed "You're so easy sometimes. The truth is I'm glad to have her back in my life. I've been thinking about asking her to marry me"

Meri brushed her hair away "What do Harry and Ami think?" she asked

"I didn't tell them" Harry said "I decided to tell you first. After all, you're the oldest. So, what do you think?"

Meri felt touched. Every once in a while, she felt out of place because she was adopted. Aunt Hermione had assured her that every adopted child felt the same, sometimes. But then something like this would happen. "I miss Mum more than anything" she said "Dad, you deserve happiness. If that's with her then why not."

"Your approval is important to me" Harry said "I miss her, too. Its just amazing that my life has come full circle. Suzie meant the world to me---"

Meri interrupted him, saying "Dad, answer one question for me" he nodded "Would you be doing this if Mum was still---"

"No, of course not" Harry replied "My relationship with your mother was unique. We were part of each other"

"I know that, Dad. I just thought you needed to be reminded of it" she said.

He smiled at her and said "So, its ok, then"

"And I'm pretty sure that Ami and Harry would approve" Meri added.

The Wiccans beat the new team quite handily "You're a lethal Beater" Romilda Vane told Meri after the game.

"How's the shoulder, Romilda?" she asked

The Connecticut Chaser bared her shoulder, revealing a nasty bruise "Not my worst injury, Meri" she said "But it smarts. The Healer says it'll be fine in a couple of days"

"Well, at least George will get a good night's sleep" Fred joked.

Hermione slapped him on the head "There are children present" she scolded.

"So, Harry, how's our sister?" Fred asked, changing the subject

Harry couldn't entirely suppress a blush "You know we've been seeing each other" he said.

"Annnd?" George asked

He blinked back and forth between the twins, mildly annoyed "You know, we already had this discussion a long time ago" he pointed out.

"Mmmm" George was thoughtful

Turning from his twin, Fred said "And we said it was OK then. We need to look out for our baby sister"

"Need I remind you that the baby is thirty-five" Hermione pointed out.

Meri followed up with "And has a thirteen year old son"

"That's not the point" Fred stated

Harry gave them a harsh look "Actually I don't need either of your permissions, anyway" he said. Everyone turned to him in surprise. "There's only one Weasley I'll discuss my relationship with"

"Easy Harry" Fred apologized

"Not a problem" Harry said jovially "Besides if you actually objected I'd set Ginny after you"

George held up his hands in surrender, saying "Not at all necessary"

"Didn't think so" Harry commented.

Two weeks after his trip to America, Ginny was looking at him in shock. "That's the same ring, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yep" he said, proudly.

She reached for it, and stopped "I can't Harry" she said "I can't wear something Suzie wore"

"She never did, Gin" he said nervously "I ---after you left---Look Hermione told me that Suzie would probably not be happy. I was angry at first, but it made sense. When I proposed I bought her ring. And when she died I put it in the family vault. I'm saving it for one of the kids."

Ginny extended her hand "Harry, I want to marry you" she said

"Great!" Harry exclaimed. He slipped the ring on. "So I'm thinking Friday" he said

Ginny laughed "Ahh, no" she said "I'm pretty sure my mother would be furious if we snuck off"

"I can live with that" Harry said "Do you think she would go for Halloween?"

Shrugging, Ginny replied "I'm alright with it." She pulled him into a kiss. The kiss led to groping, which led to clothes being removed.

The news of Harry Potter's engagement to Ginny Weasley was announced by the couple themselves the next morning. From Hogwarts, it rapidly made its way to the papers. During the rest of the school year, Harry continued to tutor students in flying and assist in Ginny's class.

"So ends another year" Headmistress McGonagall announced at the year-end feast "Beginning in September, Mr. Potter will be joining the staff on a part time basis. Many of you have benefited from his instruction, so I asked him to join the staff and he has graciously agreed."

The applause brought Harry to his feet. "Thank you, everyone" he said "Headmistress, I'm looking forward to next year." He sat back down with his kids at the Hufflepuff table.

"Of course, next year Professor Potter will be sitting at the faculty table" she continued "First, I wish to congratulate Gryffindor on winning the Quidditch Cup. This was an excellent season. Next the House Cup needs awarding. In fourth place is Slytherin with 347 points. In third place is Hufflepuff with 369 points. In second place is Gryffindor with 391 points. Congratulations to Ravenclaw, they win the House Cup with 405 points! Well done Ravenclaw!!"

The next morning Hogwarts emptied out. Professor Weasley had been missing at breakfast and wasn't at the train station, nor was her son.

"Professor McGonagall, where are Chuckie and Ginny?" Harry Jr. asked

She looked down at him "You will miss the train, Mr. Potter" she scolded "Your father will worry if you aren't at the station"

Harry met his kids on the platform. He picked them both up and spun around. After putting them down, he looked around "Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"She wasn't on the train, Dad" Ami said

Harry frowned and said "She was supposed to be. What happened?"

"McGonagall just told me to get on the train" young Harry reported.

Harry was delayed from departing by a crush of Quidditch fans. Twice, his son complained. Then, Ami moaned dramatically. "Sorry everyone" he said "But I've got to go." After they left the station, Harry ducked around a corner. "Thank Merlin for you two" he said "Now, grab a hold. This is a portkey to the Manor"

"Hello Harry" the Headmistress of Hogwarts said, answering the floo call.

Containing his emotions, Harry replied "Hello Minerva, Harry and Ami tell me that Ginny didn't join the train as we originally planned"

"No, she's in the hospital wing" McGonagall said. Harry immediately jumped up. "Calm down!!" she exclaimed "Harry, Miss Weasley is currently getting dressed"

Deeply worried, he asked "Is she alright?"

"She's fine" Minerva replied "Give her five minutes"

Harry nodded and said "Thank you Minerva" She vanished and Harry waited. His wait felt like hours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n) Of course, the story wouldn't be complete without meeting Ginny's ex-husband.


	29. Chapter 29: Tying the Knot

(a/n): Also in this chapter is the long unknown fate of Charlie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**29 – Tying the Knot**

Harry waited exactly seven minutes before the floo went off. "Ginny, is everything alright?" he asked

"Hi Harry" she said "Yeah, I'm fine, Chuckie too. I'd like to come over"

"Of course" he replied "I was worried"

Ginny apparated and her son stepped through the fireplace "Chuckie, why don't you go find Harry and Ami."

"Sure, Mother" the boy replied

After he left, Ginny used her wand to shut the doors "I woke up sick, this morning" she said "Healer Jones examined me. But, I already had a fair idea---"

"Well! What is it?!" Harry asked in an exasperated tone.

Ginny laughed lightly "Harry, you're a good guy. But, you need to relax. Take a couple of breaths" she said.

"OK Gin, what's up then?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant" she replied.

Harry stammered and stuttered.

"Please don't ask how" she quipped

Harry gave a nervous laugh "Ah, no" he said "But, how about when and when due?"

"Looks like late November or early December" Ginny said

He pulled her close and kissed her. After the kiss, his arms remained around her "So I don't suppose you'll want to be eight months pregnant for the wedding" he said. Ginny nodded into his chest. "Didn't think so. One condition" Harry continued. Ginny looked up at him, curious. "Just avoid the first week of August. Its when me and Suzie were married"

"That's fine Harry" she sympathized "I would never --- Suzie was my friend. I miss her too"

He was about to reply when something tingled his senses "Alright, you three!" he exclaimed "I guess you can come in!"

"We were just passing by" Harry Jr. said, weakly. Ami slapped him on the shoulder and he slapped her back.

Harry Sr. rolled his eyes "Knock it off!" he scolded "Harry, you sit there" he pointed at one chair, then he pointed to a chair across from him "And Amelia, you sit there." Lastly he directed Ginny's son to a chair opposite where he and Ginny were seated.

"Right, I'm sorry I scared everyone earlier" Ginny said

Ami giggled "No problem, Ginny" she said "I got it once Chuckie explained."

"Huh?" the boy questioned

After glancing at Chuckie, she said "Look at the clues; sick in the morning, and then she's fine. She promises to tell you but after she talks to Dad. And then, the topper. We just heard them agree to move the wedding"

"Your daughter is exceptionally intelligent" Ginny praised

Harry winked at Ami and replied "I told you she could probably sit for OWLs already"

"Thanks" Ami blushed "But can we get back to---"

Harry interrupted her with affection in his tone "Why of course, luv" he said "Forgive me. Yes we are moving the wedding up"

"And you're right Ami" Ginny said "Healer Jones confirmed I'm going to have a baby."

Amelia squealed happily and jumped around. The boys were as happy, but a bit less excitable. While they were celebrating Harry's floo sounded. Harry waved his wand to accept the call. "Harry, I heard that Ginny wasn't on the train. Have you heard from her?"

"Hi Dad!" Ginny cheered, then she moved into view "Everything's fine. Better than fine, in fact. I'm--- Ah--- Wait, you both should hear it together. Can you get away?"

Arthur looked at his daughter. Ginny appeared fine, so he stopped worrying "I have a meeting" he replied "But its short, maybe a half hour"

"Ok" she replied "I'll call Mum to meet us here, then"

The Minister of Magic had a mildly stressful meeting. He couldn't quite focus on it. Three times, the Italian Ambassador had to remind Arthur of the topic "Minister, is something wrong?" the witch asked

"No, Madam Ambassador, my apologies" Arthur replied "I just had a strange conversation with my daughter. She's at her fiancee's and wants to see my wife and I. Anyway, back to---"

The ambassador interrupted him, saying "Minister, I believe we will be more productive another time"

"Again, my apologies" Arthur said "I suppose you're right. I'll have my secretary make an appointment for you at your next earliest convenience." After the Ambassador departed, he spoke briefly with his secretary "I'll be at Harry's" he concluded.

"Yes sir" was the reply.

Having just finished greeting her mother, Ginny hugged her father when he appeared. Molly turned to greet her grandchildren. She received enthusiastic welcomes from Harry Jr. and Ami. Chuckie gave her a reserved hug and bowed to Arthur.

"So, Ginevra, what's going on?" Molly asked.

Ginny huffed dramatically "Well, Mother" she said, to which Harry giggled "Its already been confirmed by Healer Jones, I'm pregnant"

"That's….that's" Arthur stammered

"Wonderful is the word you were looking for, darling" Molly said.

Arthur grabbed Harry's hand and shook it vigorously "Yes indeed" he said "Congratulations"

"When are you due?" Molly asked

Ginny replied "November or December, no final date yet"

The Halloween wedding plans were scrapped. The previous plan was to hold the reception at Bonnie's, which was Harry's favorite restaurant when he was Minister of Magic. The new plan was for the wedding and the reception to be at the Burrow. The guest list swelled beyond two hundred. In itself, the wedding party was a who's who of the Wizarding world. Hermione was Ginny's Maid of Honor and Harry included Fred Weasley as a groomsman. Draco Malfoy, whose influence exceeded his father's without the need for huge '_gifts'_ to the Ministry was another groomsman. Draco was paired with Meri, who already famous in Britain just for being Harry's daughter, was rapidly becoming famous in America as the youngest ever professional Quidditch player. His wife, Tammy Malfoy, formerly Tammy Creighton who had been Harry's secretary during his brief time as Minister, was performing the wedding ceremony. Tammy was in her third year as Vice Minister of Magic.

Luna was Ginny's other bridesmaid. After running The Quibbler for almost thirty years, her father was the largest single shareholder. She was now responsible for most of the day-to-day operations of the paper. Between the Lovegood and Longbottom clans they represented much of the guest list. Neville Longbottom was Harry's Best Man. Although he was famous for his role in the defeat of Voldemort, he was equally famous as one of the greatest potion researchers of the age. His greatest achievement so far was also a personal triumph. The Bones-Longbottom Potion was a cure for insane victims of spell damage. He and Susan had been working together for years on it. Ministry approval of the Potion came two years after Susan died. She left him everything related to it in her will. The potion was dangerous, but it was successful more than half the time. He tested it on his parents. Frank was fully healed, and was now a member of the Wizengamot. The potion hadn't worked on Alice.

Other guests included the Creeveys. Colin and Dennis had become very wealthy combining magic with Muggle technology. The entire Cannons team was there with their spouses and children, as were many other Quidditch players, including Victor Krum and several of Meri's teammates on the Winnipeg Wiccans. Several Hogwarts students were there, mostly Hufflepuffs, who were friends of either Ami or Harry Jr. But the one that raised eyebrows was Eric Avery. It wasn't widely known that he was the son of Severus Snape, but people remembered Meri's one year at Hogwarts as well as the fact that most of the Averys were supporters of You-Know-Who.

Legally, Ginny had never been married, so Molly was very insistent "My mother wore this gown" she explained "And so did her mother, and her mother before that, and her mother did too, and----"

"So isn't it time for new clothes?" Meri asked with a smirk.

Molly looked shocked, but before she could say anything, Ginny said "She's only kidding, aren't you Meri"

"Of course, Ginny" she replied, giggling.

True to Harry's prediction, they had become very close. Too close, Harry thought sometimes. Meri would come, using her portkey, for a visit, and sometimes she and Ginny would disappear together "No daughter _**and**_ no girlfriend" he would complain, good-naturedly.

By the day of the wedding Mrs. Weasley looked completely exhausted. Bonnie's did the catering, but she had insisted on checking every detail. Even magic couldn't do much to help in getting everything ready when you only had a month to work. She fell asleep at 7:00PM the night before.

"About time she got a decent night's sleep" Arthur whispered as he pulled the bedroom door shut.

"I think she's happy, though" a soft voice observed.

Arthur jumped slightly and turned "Of course she is, son" he replied "For the first time in twenty years we're all together again"

"Not _**all**_ of us" Charlie said bleakly "Not Ron, and not Percy" Of the surviving Weasleys, he was the one who was most affected. Many people mistook him for Arthur's brother, rather than a son. If anything, he looked older than his father.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What happened to Charlie**

After they had left England together, Ginny was the only other person he would talk to except for his fellow Dragon Handlers. Ginny's marriage into the Japanese Royal Family and the birth of his nephew, who Ginny named after him, initially broke through his depression. But, as she became busier with her son and teaching, Charlie saw less of his sister and he withdrew. Then, one day, he left a note wishing her well and he left Japan.

Charlie drifted for years after that, sometimes working but mostly not. He became destitute. Only the length of his hair gave him some idea of how much time was passing. A coincidence brought him back to his family. He was living on the streets in a town along the Ukraine-Romania border when a shadow passed over him. Charlie looked up in surprise to see a dragon overhead. He couldn't help following it. The dragon led Charlie to the place where he had first worked. The one thing Charlie didn't have to worry about was clothing. His dragon hide outfit was an all-weather all-purpose suit and it was virtually indestructible. So, when he was admiring the dragon from afar, a young boy mistook him for a Dragon Handler.

"Mister Dragon Handler, sir, can I ride one?" the boy asked in Romanian.

Charlie gave the automatic reply "Dragons are intelligent creatures, but dangerous. You have to approach them carefully. Even if one is friendly to you they might not let you do that. Where are your parents?"

"Right over there" the boy said, pointing to a couple.

The man approached and said "I apologize if he disturbed you. Pavel, I told you to stay with us"

"Sorry father" the boy replied, taking his mother's hand.

Charlie felt uncomfortable with the sudden human contact "Excuse me, sir" he said "I'll be leaving"

"Wait a moment, please. You look familiar to me" the father said.

Charlie shook his head vigorously and said "Not likely. I don't actually work here" the movement revealed his face fully.

"Charlie Veasley!?" he exclaimed. "This is my wife, Katrina, and you already met our son"

Pulling away in confusion, Charlie replied "Oh…that's me…Sorry, but I don't..."

"Don't apologize" he said "Its been a long time. I last saw you at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I'm Viktor Krum. You brought the dragons to Hogvarts for the Triwizard Tournament."

Charlie backed away more "Please don't tell anyone you saw me" he pleaded. Then his face twisted in concentration as he tried to apparate.

On an impulse, Viktor stunned him before he could vanish. "What did you do that for?" his wife asked.

"No von has seen him in years, Katrina" Viktor replied "Look at him, when do you think he last had a good meal?"

"He is a vagrant" Katrina said, distastefully "You can't trust them! I do not want him around!"

"He is practically family" Viktor countered "We'll take him home, and---"

Katrina cut him off, yelling "WE WILL NOT!!"

"And then ve vill put him in one of the guest rooms" he continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"I will burn anything he touches!" she declared. Viktor just shrugged. "Its not safe" she pointed out.

Viktor softened and said "I vill have two elves stay vith him. Then we can call Bill, or Fleur, and let them handle it"

"Fine" Katrina growled, sullenly.

Charlie slept for three days. A healthy person could recover from a stunner in a few hours. But Charlie had been exhausted from following the dragon and more than half starved. He awoke on a soft mattress with warm, clean sheets. He stretched, pleasantly, then his eyes flew open and he sat up. "Bloody Krum!" he shouted, semi-coherently "Shoulda mind his own business!!"

"Good to see you, little brother" a voice said.

Charlie turned and set into a defensive crouch "Whozat?" he asked.

Bill stepped forward slowly and said "Hi Charlie, its good to see you again. Its been a long time"

"Like I said, Bloody Krum" Charlie said sullenly "I guess Mum and Dad are here too"

Softness wasn't going to work, Bill decided. He slapped Charlie across the face, hard. His emaciated brother collapsed onto the bed. Bill quashed a rush of sympathy and pounced. He clamped a hand around Charlie's throat "They don't know!" he said, harshly "MUM would go bonkers if she saw you like this! You've got a long way to go before that happens!!"

"Then don't bother" Charlie growled. He yanked at Bill's hand and thrashed on the bed, all uselessly "Its not worth it"

Bill slapped him again, this time drawing blood "STOP IT!" he roared. After Charlie stopped he asked "Is that what you really want?"

"Yeah" Charlie replied.

Bill shrugged and said "Tough, you'll have to knock me out to leave. And right now you wouldn't stand a chance against my six year old"

"You've got kids?" Charlie asked

"You'd know that if you were around" Bill replied, coldly.

Charlie choked back a sob and said "Sorry"

"Don't apologize to me" Bill countered brutally "Save it for the nieces and nephews you've never met. All eight of them. NO! Make that eleven, for Harry's kids! They know all about you"

"Great" Charlie said "Cowardly Uncle Charlie, the man who murdered his brother with a spell in the back"

Bill let go, sat down beside him and said "You're wrong, bro. They know Uncle Charlie the hero. Uncle Charlie the recipient of the Order of Merlin. And the Uncle Charlie who saved their grandfather's life"

Charlie just broke down and cried after that. Bill held him until he exhausted himself. It was the start of his recovery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SON!" Arthur said sharply, snapping Charlie out of his daze "You need to stop dwelling on the past"

Charlie sighed "I know Dad. I just can't help it sometimes, you know"

"There's a wedding tomorrow. And as Minister of Magic, I order you to be happy" Arthur said

Charlie couldn't help but laugh "Yes sir!" They joined the pre-wedding party.

Almost a hundred miles from the Burrow, Potter Manor was deserted except for Harry and his best man. "Y'know I can't read minds" he said.

"Wha'd'you mean, Neville?" Harry asked

Pushing him a fresh Butterbeer, Neville said "C'mon Harry, you've been acting odd ever since Ginny accepted your proposal. What's on your mind?"

"Life is weird, old friend" Harry replied, then he turned the Butterbeer up in an attempt to drink it in one go.

Neville chuckled "I'll agree with most of that comment. You do want to marry Ginny, right?"

"Perfect example!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at him. Neville just sat there. "Right" Harry continued "Fifteen years ago, you threatened me with bodily harm. Right in this room, and over Ginny!"

Neville thought for a moment, then remembered "Ohhh…so that's it" he said "Harry I'm pretty sure Susan wouldn't expect you to go through the next century without finding someone"

"No but---" Harry started.

Neville cut him off, saying "I wasn't finished. We spent a lot of time together working on the Potion, and she used to tell me how much she wished Ginny would come back. I don't think she would object. And if it helps, as the father of the bride, you have my blessing"

"Thanks, Neville" Harry replied. He stood up and patted Neville on the shoulder "I'm gonna take a walk"

Neville grinned knowingly "Sure, Harry" he said "tell her I said hi"

"Hello Suzie" Harry said. He knelt down and caressed her gravestone. There was a wizard picture of her was smiling and waving. "I was just telling Neville that my life is weird" he said "It seems like only yesterday that we had that argument about Ginny. Back then, I swore I'd never get involved with her again. Now, tomorrow, we're getting married. Who woulda thought?"

The picture of Susan gave a cheeky grin and tapped herself on the chest.

Harry fell over in shock, he got back to his knees and leaned forward "Suzie?!" he questioned "Is that really you?!"

The picture shrugged and waggled her hand.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

Another shrug.

He touched the picture in awe "It doesn't matter. I've missed you"

Her lips moved, there was no sound. Harry interpreted it as "Me too"

"I guess you can't come out, can you?" he asked.

The picture looked away then shook her head sadly.

"Oh well" he replied "I guess you heard me mention Ginny"

A nod.

"I dated a bit" he said "No one really serious"

Susan gave a disbelieving look.

"Alright" he admitted "Me and Romilda dated for about a year"

This produced a disgusted look.

Harry laughed "No big deal, she and George are dating now" he said "Anyway, the kids approve. They slipped her a portkey for Valentine's Day."

Susan giggled silently.

"I miss hearing you laugh" he said, sadly "So, are you ok with me and Ginny?"

The picture nodded and gave him a thumbs up

"That means a lot to me" he said

She made a waving motion with her hands to indicate Harry should leave.

Harry nodded, he leaned forward and kissed the picture. When he pulled away, it had returned to its original appearance. He walked back to the house, found Neville sound asleep on a couch and went to bed.

"Good morning, darling" Luna Longbottom said, as Harry and Neville appeared at the Burrow

Neville lovingly held his wife "I missed you, last night" he said

"What am I? Chopped Liver?" Harry joked.

Neville saluted him with his middle finger and kissed Luna. As one their children, all eight of them, groaned.

Harry chuckled and strolled off. He noticed that all the Quidditch celebrities were drawing a lot of attention from the mass of kids. "Now, where's my son?" he wondered.

"We've got a problem, Potter" interrupted his search.

He turned and said "Good morning to you too, Draco. Have you seen Harry?"

"Oh yeah" Draco grumbled "Just look for long blond hair"

Harry's eyes lit up "Ohh" he said "Found himself a girl, has he?"

"You could say that" Draco replied. He spun Harry around and pointed "That's been going on ever since we got here"

After a glance Harry said "She's cute" He laughed when the girl waved at him and full recognition set in. The girl was Draco's daughter

"Its not funny!" Draco growled "Alicia just turned ten!"

"Not exactly, she'll be starting Hogwarts in September" Harry replied "Besides, they're not even teenagers yet"

Harry Jr. came up and greeted his father "Hiya Dad" he said "you ready?"

"Sure am, son" he replied "How do I look?"

Walking once around his father, Harry Jr. waggled his hand and said "Eh, alright I guess"

"Thanks for nothing" Harry replied, punching him lightly on the arm. Draco laughed. "So what are you two doing?" he asked.

Alicia answered excitedly "Harry's been introducing me to all the Quidditch players!"

"C'mon, Al, I see my sister's team over there" the boy said. Then he grabbed her hand and led her away. Harry laughed when he saw Draco's pained look.

Harry mingled some, he was talking with Bill and Fleur when Tammy stepped up onto the alter, pressed her wand against her neck and announced "Everyone, please take your seats! We are ready to begin!"

"I gotta go to the loo" Harry whispered to Bill, nervously.

Bill laughed and said, quite loudly, "The groom has a bladder problem!" Laughter followed Harry as he half ran to the bathroom.

"I'll get you for that, Bill!" he growled, when he came back. He noted, with amusement, that Draco had chosen to seat his daughter on the opposite side of the aisle from Harry Jr.'s assigned seat. Nodding to Charlie, he promised himself he would have a long talk with Ginny's second oldest brother. "Ten more minutes and I can officially call you Mum" he whispered to Mrs. Weasley.

"You've been calling me that for years" she fussed. She straightened Harry's perfect tie, repositioned his flower, turned him around and brushed the back of his immaculate robes. "Now you're ready" she declared after a last inspection.

Harry hugged her and said "Thanks" He then shook hands with Chuckie, who was sitting next to his grandmother. And finally hugged Ami and Harry. He stepped onto the alter and grinned at Tammy.

"Ready Harry?" Draco's wife asked.

He nodded and a moment later Luna and Fred appeared and walked down the aisle. Theeey …. reaaallly …. toooook … theeiiirrrr … tiiiiimeeee

"Something wrong with your feet?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Luna kissed his cheek and said "The nargles told us to"

"No idea what you're talking about, mate" Fred said with a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes and promised himself he wouldn't hex them.

Draco and Meri came down next, rather faster than the procession music was timed for. She took her place beside Luna and Draco took his next to Fred.

Hermione and Neville walked in time to the music. Harry flinched at the look she gave her husband. He decided he didn't need to hex Fred after all.

Arthur appeared and everyone stood. Ginny took his arm and the started walking "I wish this had happened a long time ago" he whispered.

"I don't think I'll ever quite work it all out, Dad" she replied "If I had, Chuckie wouldn't even exist. And I'd probably give it up if Harry could have Susan back"

Arthur couldn't think of anything to say to that, they reached the alter in silence "I love you very much, Ginevra" he told her as they embraced. He took Harry's hand and placed it on Ginny's and stepped back.

"We are gathered today to witness the joining of Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter" Tammy began the ceremony "Is there anyone present who can show cause for them not to be married?"

Harry counted off twenty seconds, slowly in his mind '_No one better dare!' _he thought. And no one did.

"Very well" Tammy continued "I understand you have written your own vows…Please" she gestured for them to proceed.

"I must be the luckiest man in the world" Harry declared "To find love once is a wonderful thing. I've had it three times. And with the two most amazing… beautiful witches I've ever known. Having you back, Gin, makes me so happy I can't even describe it. I love you Ginevra Weasley"

Ginny brushed the tears from her eyes "Wow!" she exclaimed "I'm the lucky one, Harry. I know I hurt you when I left. By the time I realized what I'd done, so much time had passed, I thought you'd never talk to me again. I'm so sorry. Being with you here, now, fulfills every one of my little girl dreams and so much more. I love you Harry Potter. And I'm here to stay…forever"

"Ceremony now, kissing later" Tammy said as she stuck her hand between them.

Harry gave her an annoyed look "That's insubordination Miss Creighton" he said.

"You're not my boss" she shot back, amusedly "Now, do you want to argue or finish the ceremony" She didn't even wait for an answer "Thought so" she continued "Do you, Harry Potter take Ginevra Weasley to be your wife? To love honor and cherish as long as you both live?"

"I do" Harry replied

Tammy looked at Ginny and repeated the question "Do you, Ginevra Weasley take Harry Potter to be your wife? To love honor and cherish as long as you both live?"

"I do" Ginny replied.

"Then by the authority of the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you man and wife." Tammy said. "Now you may kiss"

Harry and Ginny kissed while the crowd cheered. They continued to kiss until the cheering faded.

"That was beautiful" Hermione sobbed as she hugged Harry.

Ginny was engulfed by her parents. When they finally let go of her, Ginny took a step and stumbled. Her son caught her "Nice save, Chuckie" she said, kissing his cheek.

"No problem, Mother" he replied, embracing her.

Ginny looked down and grimaced "Alright" she complained "This train has got to go or I'll never have any fun"

"Another tradition upheld!" Arthur laughed

Molly pointed a stern finger at him "Don't you start, Arthur Weasley" she lectured.

"One wonders who's running the country" Draco joked. Even Neville laughed.

Ginny gathered up the bridal train as best she could "I'll be back in ten minutes" she promised, kissing Harry again.

"I could help" Harry offered with a smirk "But it might take a little longer"

Ginny kissed him again "What're we waiting for then" she replied and started back toward the house.

"OH NO!!" Fred and George yelled as Harry moved to follow "We want to see our sister at the party!! You'll just have to wait here!!" An Accio spell pulled Harry back to them. They pinned him to a chair.

Harry shrugged "I can wait" he said "We've got ten days all to ourselves. ESPECIALLY no brothers" Much to his amusement, Hermione launched into lecturing Fred. "We'll just wait here. Come on kids." His casual including of Chuckie in that statement earned Harry a big smile from is new wife.

"You want me to hex him, Daddy" Meri said, pointing her wand at George.

Harry just laughed "Nah! Just wait til his girlfriend gets a hold of him. So are you three set with your Grandparents?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Harry." Arthur replied

Harry nodded and was about to respond when Ami pointed toward the house "Wha--?" he asked, turning. He let out a long slow whistle as Ginny approached. He stood up and returned her smile. He shook hands with his new step-son on one side and he squeezed Ami's hand.

"She's really pretty, Dad" Harry Jr. said.

Harry's smile broadened as he replied "Yes, she is, son. Yes, she is" He caught a flicker of emotions on Ginny's face, then a tear ran down her cheek. Harry realized she was remembering the war. And, in a flash, Harry did too.

Ginny ran to Harry and wrapped herself around him "This is the happiest day of my life" she sobbed "I shouldn't be crying"

"It's all right, Gin" he said soothingly "It still gets to me sometimes."

Ginny gave him a watery smile "Thanks Harry" she said, then she called out "Ok everyone! Lets have fun!!"

The reception was going along very well. With food, music and dancing, all the guests were having a wonderful time. When, abruptly, all of the Creevey sound equipment exploded and a group of armored men appeared. There were an even twenty. They knelt and another man appeared. "I DEMAND THE RETURN OF MY WIFE AND SON!!" he yelled in heavily accented English.

One boy, a Hufflepuff and a friend of Harry Jr., who was too close for a man's liking was kicked in the stomach. He went down and didn't move. His mother ran to his assistance, she was ignored.

The Aurors on duty reacted by closing around Arthur and Tammy. Most of the guests were shocked by what they'd seen. Chuckie, who had been dancing with Ami, ran toward the armored men. As did Ginny, who had been getting to know her nieces and nephews before the commotion started.

"Ginny! STOP!" Harry yelled, when he saw her. He dropped his drink and disapparated, reappearing beside her "What the hell is going on?!" he asked

"O—mi" she said, gasping for breath.

Harry glared at them "What do you want!" he yelled.

"Mother? Are you okay?" Chuckie asked.

Ginny leaned over and stood again "Of course, son" she said "Stay behind me and Harry." Ginny was relieved to see that the injured boy was being helped away by his parents "You weren't invited, Omi!" she yelled "And you're not welcome here!"

"I go where I please!" Omi yelled back, then he started speaking Japanese. Ginny countered in the same language. Her response was long and angry.

Harry didn't have a clue what was being said, but judging by Chuckie's face it was a nasty argument. "What are they saying?" he asked

"Speak English!" Ginny yelled "I want my family to hear what an ass you are!!" Ginny turned her back when her former husband replied in Japanese. She pointedly ignored the sound of wands being drawn.

Omi let out a frustrated roar "I am the Emperor!" he exclaimed "You obey!!"

"Nobody talks to her like that!!" Harry screamed

Four spells converged on Harry blasting him into a tree. Reinforcements, in the form of most of the adult party guests attacked the intruders who suddenly found themselves outnumbered ten to one. Meri was absolutely enraged when she saw her father go down. She was running with the rest of the crowd when it happened. She stopped and disapparated. When she reappeared, behind the Japanese wizards, it wasn't as a harmless appearing teenage witch. A Basilisk appeared behind them. Two of them were trapped beneath the huge snake. Six others, who had stared up at the monster, froze in place and fell over. A variety of hexes, curses and spells immobilized the rest. Meri turned back to the two that were trapped beneath her and hissed. Her eyes weren't black, now. Deadly.

"**NO! STOP, MERI!" **Ginny hissed in Parseltongue, and she threw herself in front of the helpless men.

Venom dripped from the Basilisk's fangs "**WANT TO KILL!"** she said, more snake than human.

"**NO YOU DON'T" **Ginny replied **"CONCENTRATE, MERI!" **she urged "**YOUR DAD NEEDS YOU!"**

The Basilisk blinked, then nodded. It shrank down and Meri returned to her human form "You shoulda let me kill them, Ginny." She cried

"No, dear" Ginny replied, hugging the younger woman "There was no need"

"Where's Dad?" Meri asked, tiredly

Ginny sighed in relief "Boy I'd forgotten how hard facing down a Basilisk was" she said. Then at Meri's angry look Ginny replied "Oh, sorry. I think I actually saw him waking up."

"That was a dirty trick you pulled on me" Meri accused.

Ginny just shrugged and said "It worked"

Harry was recovered enough to be mad at himself "I could've beaten them all" he groused "I should've seen those spells coming"

"Come on Harry" Hermione argued "None of us have been in a real fight in years. And it was a sneak attack"

Harry sighed "I know, 'Mione, but still" He stopped "Gin, Meri are you two alright"

"Fine Daddy" Meri replied "How are you?"

Harry shrugged "Trees hit hard" he said. Meri giggled and hugged him "Hey Gin, some wedding day, huh? Y'know there's a blessing to this blurry vision thing. Three Ginnys."

"Not funny, Harry" Ginny complained, then she laughed too and laid down beside him.

Arthur was pleased to see Harry joking it meant he was fine. He waved an Auror forward. "Did we lose anyone?" he asked

"No Minister" the Auror replied "Four spell burn injuries, none serious. And one concussion, Mr. Potter here"

"And the Japanese?" Arthur asked

The Auror reported "Two died of multiple stunners. There are the six who are petrified. That snake was a nasty---" he broke off nervously "Ahh---no offense Miss Potter"

"I tend to get that way when someone I love gets attacked" Meri replied. Then she winked at him.

The Auror blinked in surprise, then continued his report "Ahh---right---the leader claims immunity and demands to see his wife and son. He---umm---used Mrs. Potter's first name. We don't recognize the last name"

"That bastard! First he---then he----and now! ERRRR! You tell that ---" Ginny fumed incoherently. The Auror stiffened to attention and looked straight at Arthur. Ginny took a deep calming breath before continuing "Sorry about that. Hmm, what would be an appropriate response?... AHH!"

Harry cringed "Uh-oh"

"You hush" she said, then turning to the Auror "Please tell him that the wife of Harry Potter does not visit prisons without her husband's permission." Harry gasped in disbelief. Ginny pinched his arm and he yelped. Ginny gave him a smirk before continuing "And my son will not do so without me" she said "As my husband was injured, I will not discuss this matter with him until he fully recovers"

The Auror looked at Arthur for confirmation. Arthur nodded and he left.

"So, how long will my recovery take, Healer?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny.

"He can wait until we come back from our honeymoon for all I care" she replied "Will that cause problems, Dad?"

Arthur shrugged and said "Nothing we can't handle, I'm sure. You two enjoy your trip, you deserve it."

Four hours later, the newlyweds were ready to depart. While Harry was making plans to get together with Meri while they were at Niagara Falls, Ginny and Chuckie were finishing up with explaining to Arthur how best to handle her former husband.

"Omi does everything his father wants" Ginny said "But other than that, he's used to being in charge. Treat him like everyone else and he won't know how to handle himself. I can't imagine why he's here, or what his father wants with us. He tossed us out. If you wish to see your father, son, I don't mind"

Chuckie shook his head "I do not want to talk to him" he said "But, I will help you deal with him, Grandfather."

"If you change your mind, just let me know lad" Arthur replied, casually. Much of Arthur's concentration was already on the brewing problem, though. His secretary had already received a call from the Japanese Ambassador, who quite forcefully requested an immediate appointment. "Ginevra, it's time for you to go. Have a good time and I'll see you when you get back"

Ginny hugged her father and kissed his cheek. Then she moved to Molly, and finally Chuckie "Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked.

"Of course, Mama" he replied

"I love you very much" she said, hugging him "We'll be back in a week"

Harry slipped an arm around her waist and whispered "Still working on the whole hugging thing I see"

"You were worse" she reminded him.

Harry responded by discretely pinching her backside "Meri, we'll see you Thursday for dinner. Bye all" he said and he disapparated them both.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n) I underlined the moment where the very first scene of Chapter 1 occurs. The black haired 18-year old girl is Meri. The 14-year olds are Chuckie and Ami. And the 12-year old boy is Harry Jr. Ami and Harry Jr. have red hair inherited from a combination of Lily Potter and Susan. Chuckie's red hair is from Ginny

Harry and Ginny are happily married and off on their honeymoon. Meanwhile, relations between England and Japan are deteriorating.


	30. Chapter 30: The Son of Heaven

**30 -The Son of Heaven**

Harry woke up early on the last day of their honeymoon. Meri had arrived early the day before and they spent the day touring the Falls. They walked along the American side, they took the Maid of the Mist tour and Meri's favorite the elevator behind the Falls. After dinner they'd sampled the night life. Ginny was amazed at how comfortable Meri was in the Muggle world.

He'd saved the best for last. It cost him almost a thousand Canadian dollars to rent a helicopter to tour the length of the river plus hover right above the Horseshoe Falls. "Awake yet, Gin?" he called, after getting out of the shower. He got no response, so he peaked out. She was sound asleep. "Gin!" he said sharply. Her only response was to roll away from his voice. They still had plenty of time, so, dripping wet he walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets off her.

Ginny mumbled about being cold and curled into a ball.

Harry laughed silently and climbed on.

"Yikes!!" Ginny squealed "Wha---daa---HARRRRYYYY!!!"

Letting his weight pin her to the bed, he said "Mornin, Gin. Time to wake up"

"As if I could sleep on a wet bed anyway!" she complained "Couldn't you have found another way to wake me?"

Harry laughed "Maybe. But this is fun! Come on, I've saved the best for last"

"We're gonna get in trouble with the hotel" Ginny worried

Harry waved it off "Nah we'll just leave a nice tip"

The tour Harry booked lasted almost four hours. Slowly flying up-river, the helicopter also hovered above many other landmarks with the pilot giving a brief explanation of each. They had an early dinner in the hotel restaurant, then packed up to leave.

"Check the drawers one last time, Harry. I got the bathroom and closets" Ginny said.

The return to England had them arrive late in the evening so the lack of people didn't surprise the honeymooners. What did was the reception. The normal Ministry receptionist was gone, replaced by three Aurors. "State your name and purpose of visit" one of them said in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Harry Potter, returning from my honeymoon" he replied. Ginny repeated.

"Wands!" the Auror demanded "You can pick them up at the exit!"

Stunned, the couple mutely complied. They were escorted out of the building by a silent Auror.

"The Burrow?" Ginny suggested. Harry nodded and they disapparated. Ginny appeared at the front door only to find herself facing drawn wands. Harry ended up at the edge of the property. He ran for the house and stunned the two people that held a struggling Ginny.

Two more people burst out the door "Pathetic pair" one complained

"You two, inside!" the other ordered.

Harry recognized his father in law and Seamus Finnegan "What the bloody hell is going on?!" he exclaimed.

"Just precautions so far" Arthur replied. "I'm still hoping to defuse the crisis. So far the papers haven't found out, but if it goes on much longer…"

Harry interrupted him saying "Wait. What crisis?"

"With Japan" Arthur said as if that answered everything. He was clearly under stress.

Molly appeared in the kitchen just then, she hugged the breath out of Ginny "Thank Merlin, you're both alright" she cried.

"Of course we are" Ginny wheezed "Now would someone please tell us what's going on"

Arthur was about to speak but Seamus interrupted him "Minister, for the record, you did classify this. And the more people who know---"

"They need to know, given the circumstances" Arthur replied "And---"

"WHAT!?!" Harry snapped.

"A lot has happened in the past week" Arthur began "I met with the Japanese ambassador the morning after you left. It went very badly"

_The ambassador entered Arthur's office and shook hands curtly "Minister Weasley, I have just been informed by my government that you are holding a number of Japanese citizens. And most importantly the Crown Prince. Will you confirm this fact for me?"_

"_It is true, Ambassador Yamato" Arthur replied "They are being held in connection with an attack----"_

_Interrupting Arthur, the ambassador said "I do apologize, Minister, but I must point out to you that my cousin, as next in line to the throne enjoys full diplomatic immunity. Surely, you see that, He and all his party must be released immediately."_

"_Ambassador, diplomatic immunity is not meant to cover armed troops entering a foreign country and attacking a gathering of citizens of that nation" Arthur replied._

_The ambassador removed his glasses and smiled disarmingly "Again, Minister, please accept my apologies" he said "I do not wish to misunderstand you. Surely you are not accusing my government of creating an incident"_

"_Of course not, Ambassador" Arthur said "Please forgive the confusion. Perhaps a language problem" He put on a fake smile._

_The ambassador relaxed "Entirely possible" he agreed "And possibly you were unaware of the identity of our future Emperor. But, now that you and I have spoken, may I have your assurance they will be released from custody at once."_

"_Ah…perhaps another slight misunderstanding" Arthur said in an apologetic tone "There was an …accident… shall we say. Some were injured. I regret to say that two members of the party in question died of their …um… injuries. We wish to ensure the others are in good health."_

_The ambassador looked distressed "I was unaware that there was any loss of life" he said "Were any of your citizens---" he stopped dramatically_

"_I deeply appreciate your concern, Ambassador Yamato" Arthur said "I'm relieved to say no. There were five injuries. Our Healers are treating them as well"_

"_That is good news" he replied "Would it be possible for me to visit? To express our gratitude to your fine Healers, of course. And to see my cousin, my duties have kept me away for a long time. We have not seen each other in years" _

_Arthur readily agreed "I will be glad to take you there myself Ambassador"_

"_I do not wish to trouble you further, Minister" he demurred._

_Arthur stood and headed for the door "Its no inconvenience, sir" he said "In fact the umm …facility…is here at the Ministry"_

"That didn't seem so bad" Harry said.

Seamus growled at him copying his mentor "What happened to constant vigilance, Potter?"

"That's not fair, Seamus" Arthur said "They don't know what happened after that"

"Did you release Omi?" Ginny asked.

Arthur snorted in disdain "I don't care who he is. He invaded my home and attacked my guests. He's going to stand trial for that and more! Two days ago Japan issued an ultimatum. It runs out tomorrow morning"

"_Good afternoon, Minister Weasley"_

_Arthur stood and shook hands "And to you, Ambassador Yamato" he replied "What can I do for you today?"_

"_I am afraid I have some bad news from my government" the Ambassador said "I have been authorized to disclose certain facts that are not yet public knowledge. His Majesty the Emperor is terminally ill and has been incapacitated for almost a year. The Crown Prince has been acting as regent. Last night, the Emperor died. It will be announced within the hour. I have advised my government that the Crown Prince appears healthy and I must, with all due respect, request his immediate release so he may return to my country"_

_Arthur bowed his head and said "Mr. Ambassador, please express my deepest sympathy to your government." Then he looked up and his tone changed slightly "However, the …umm…accident in question is still being investigated by our Aurors"_

"_Minister, it is my government's opinion that this matter has gone on long enough" the ambassador replied, his voice icy "Further delay is unacceptable. I insist that all members of the Crown Prince's group be turned over to me immediately. If not, it will be considered a hostile act on your part"_

_Fury consumed Arthur. He grabbed his wand and almost drew it "I've had enough of this, you self-righteous bastard!" Arthur ground out through clenched teeth "Your sodding prince violated our territory, disrupted a private gathering, and attacked our guests! He will stand trial for his crimes!!" _

"_The Son of Heaven is above your laws" the ambassador said calmly, mocking Arthur's outburst. He opened an envelope he was carrying and continued "This is a list of demands from my government. One, the immediate release of our Emperor and everyone in his party. Two, compensation in the amount of one million Galleons each to be paid to the brave men who died protecting their Emperor. Three, your government will turn over to our custody one Merope Susan Potter to stand trial on the charge of murder. Fourth, you will return our Emperor's wife and son. Last, your government will issue a formal and public apology to my government. You have 48 hours to comply"_

_This time, Arthur did pull his wand "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!" he roared. The shout brought in his secretary and bodyguards "Get him out of here!" Arthur snapped "Anyone who lets him back in will need a new career! MOVE!!"_

"Is Meri safe?" was Harry's first concern.

Arthur nodded "Of course" he said "The Americans are watching her twenty four hours a day."

"They'd better be good" Harry commented "Otherwise Meri's gonna know she's being followed. In fact maybe we should just tell her"

"Lets see what happens when we reply to their demands" Arthur said.

"What are you going to say?" Ginny asked, nervously.

Arthur sighed "In a word 'NO' and we have demands of our own. We want compensation paid for injuries to our citizens, an apology for Japanese aggression on British soil. And we're going to try all of them for espionage and the attempted assassination of the Minister of Magic"

"Dad, did you ask Chuckie what he thought?" Ginny asked. "This could provoke a war. Obviously you can't agree to their demands, except maybe releasing Omi, but ---"

Arthur shook his head "Its already gone beyond that" he said "The Wizengamot voted to declare war already. Not one voted against. They retracted when I proposed the counter demands…just barely."

"What can we do to help?" Harry asked.

Arthur just shrugged.

"Dad, maybe I can do something" Ginny offered "Get Omi to back down"

"You don't have to" Arthur replied.

"I want to be there" Harry said.

Ginny covered her hand with his "I think that would be a bad idea" she said "We're trying to stop a war"

"She's right Harry" Molly put in, speaking for the first time.

Harry grumbled "I don't like it"

"How about we use some of those Wheezes products, you'll be able to see and hear everything" Seamus suggested "Just not be in the room"

Harry gave him a nasty look "Fine" he said, sullenly.

An hour later Arthur and Ginny entered a conference room that Omi had been moved to.

"I am pleased to see you, my wife" Omi said, on seeing Ginny.

Ginny could just imagine Harry's face at that moment. She was furious as well "I haven't felt like your wife ever since you married that snotty little brat!" she sneered.

"My father required an heir of pure blood" he replied.

Arthur bristled at the remark "Mine is probably purer than yours" he growled

"Not quite what my former husband meant, Father" Ginny replied "You see the former emperor only wanted a Japanese wizard in line to the throne. My son wasn't good enough for him"

"I expect my son and my wife to return home with me at once" Omi ordered, and taking notice of Arthur for the first time, he added "See to it"

"Why you---" Arthur began angrily.

Ginny stopped him "This is between me and him" she said, then fixing a glare on her former husband, she unshrank two bundles and tossed them at him "Our marriage didn't happen" she sneered "And MY son has renounced you, just like you did him!"

"These papers mean nothing" Omi countered, pushing them to the floor "I came to bring you home where you belong"

Ginny just stared at him in shock "You just don't get it, do you!?" she exclaimed "I never felt welcome there, but I put up with it for you! I even changed my hair to black to try to fit in! England is my home!!"

"You are being unreasonable" Omi said "Now that I am Emperor I can reverse that. I came here for you"

Ginny felt sorry for him, briefly "You're four years too late" she said "If you had done something, then, well maybe. But you didn't. I'm sure they told you I'm married---"

"We're back where we started" Arthur cut in "We need to avert a war"

"Simple, then agree to my terms" Omi replied.

"No" Arthur said flatly "First, my daughter has already stated neither she nor my grandson will go to Japan. Second, Merope Potter is an American resident, both we and the Americans refuse your demand. Last, while I regret the loss of two of your men, no compensation will be paid and there will be no apology"

"You will regret this"

Arthur stood up "Threats from you are meaningless, Mr. Yamato" he sneered "We were the ones who were attacked. You committed the first act. You will apologize. You will pay. And you, personally, will stand trial. Espionage is a capital offense. But, just maybe, you will merely spend some time in Azkaban"

"You would not dare!" Omi stated with a hard glare

Arthur didn't get a chance to reply because a guard entered the room and whispered to him. He gave Omi a hate filled look and turned to Ginny "Lets go" he said "Something's happened"

"I thought I might talk more" Ginny said "Make him see reason"

Arthur grabbed her arm, pulled her up and said "NOW Ginevra" He dragged her out of the room.

"Lemme at him!!!" Harry was screaming "I'll kill him!!!" The combined efforts of four Aurors were just barely holding him.

Arthur joined in, berating the Aurors "You just haad to tell him didn't you? Couldn't've waited for me?"

"That Jap is a dead man!!" Harry roared. He broke free and lunged forward, crashing head long into Ginny.

They tumbled over each other, Harry scrambled to get to his feet, but he was tackled and finally pinned. Three body bind spells were cast on him and still he struggled.

"Harry! Calm down!" Ginny yelled "What is it?!"

He finally subsided. There were now ten Aurors in the room, they all had their wands trained on him including Seamus "C'mon, Harry" he said coolly "We'd rather you helping us than fighting us"

Harry nodded "I'm sorry, Gin" he said tiredly "Are you alright?"

"No damage" she replied as she sat down beside him "Tell me what's wrong"

"They tried to kill Meri" he said

"Oh Harry" Ginny gasped. She ran her hand through his hair hoping to soothe him "Does anyone know what happened?"

Another Auror arrived reporting "Excuse me, Minister, but the American, Canadian and Mexican Ambassadors all wish to see you"

"What now?" Arthur groaned "Harry I need your word you will stay here, or I'll have to put you in a cell. And I really don't want to."

Harry nodded "I'm…fine" he said

Arthur was gone for about ten minutes. When he returned he looked very happy "Well, I see you're all calm, Harry" he said. Ginny was sitting in his lap and caressing him.

"Please tell me she's alright" Harry said, looking up at him.

Arthur patted his shoulder and said "She's fine. Not a scratch. Darn useful, that Basilisk form is. Actually the Americans want to give her an award"

"I want to see her. Now" Harry said.

"She's asleep at the moment" Arthur replied "Magical exhaustion, poor kid, they gave her a dreamless sleep potion. Hermione's with her."

All the worry seeped out of Harry "Alright, that's fine. Now can I kill him?"

"To be honest, I'd love to say yes" Arthur said, drawing a shocked look from Ginny "But, we have to stop this before anyone else dies. The Americans lost two people, they're furious"

"You're one stupid sonofabitch" the American ambassador said with a thick Texas accent.

Omi reacted furiously "How dare you speak to me---"

"Shut up!" Arthur ordered "You've gone way too far, and made too many enemies. These are the ambassadors from America, Mexico and Canada"

Omi looked confused "I do not understand" he said "What has happened?" His cousin leaned in and whispered. Omi frowned at him and addressed the American "I did not order this" he said

"A convenient excuse" the American ambassador commented "The Muggles flattened your country once, I guess you need another lesson!"

Arthur leaned forward, preventing him from attacking Omi "Please Mr. Ambassador" he said calmly "Our terms now include compensation for the deaths of two American Aurors and an apology to the American government. If you do not comply, you will be facing all four of us."

"Perhaps we think we would do well" Omi boasted "After all, you seem to think it necessary to fill this room with guards. We are not even armed"

Harry growled "They're here to protect you from me. Arthur, why don't you all leave and give them wands. Should take me about a minute"

"This type of person has no business leading an important nation like Japan" the Canadian ambassador said

The Mexican ambassador nodded "I agree"

"Representatives from the International Confederation of Wizards will be here in a few hours" Arthur stated "At that time you will abdicate. If you don't, a lot of innocent people will die"

"If anything ever happens to any of my family. I'll find you" Harry threatened.

Ginny stood up and took Harry's hand "Come on Harry, let's leave" she said. Harry complied, grudgingly. Just before she left, she gave Omi a sad look "You're nothing like that sweet boy who had a crush on me"

"You really did love him didn't you, Gin?" Harry asked, concern mixed with jealousy.

Ginny nodded into his chest "I did" she admitted "Funny thing, though, a lot of what I saw in him at the time reminded me of you"

"Why don't we go home?" Harry suggested "We could tell the kids all about our honeymoon"

Ginny laughed "Somehow I doubt they'll be interested. Y'know the papers will probably credit you with saving the world again"

"Oh, Merlin, I hope not" Harry groaned "I just wanna play Quidditch"

The Burrow was buzzing with activity when Harry and Ginny got there. Molly was serving breakfast for Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and their children, Ami, Chuckie and Harry Jr. plus a dozen Aurors that were on guard duty.

Harry and Ginny were bombarded with questions "All right! All right!" Harry yelled "Just let us tell you what we know, then you can ask questions!"

Their story done, Ginny answered questions while Harry flooed Hermione "Yes, Harry" she said wearily "For the twentieth time. Meri's fine. She didn't even break a fingernail." The door opened to reveal a very tired Arthur. "Hi Dad" Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione" he replied "And how is my granddaughter?"

"Just fine" she assured him "How are things there?"

Arthur sighed "No rest for the weary. I don't feel like repeating this. So everyone come here!" The room quickly filled. "Right, I assume Harry and Ginny told you everything up til they left"

Various versions of yes echoed in the room. Including _oui _from Bill's children

"Ok, then" he continued, "Chuckie, you father abdicated. And you have a decision to make, son. According to Japanese law, you must be fourteen to inherit. You're of age, your half-brothers aren't."

The boy's eyes popped out, he looked at Ginny and asked "Mother…what do you think?"

"A—bu---" Ginny stammered "I d-don't kn—kn-know"

He laughed "I have never seen you do that"

"You should've seen her the first time she saw me!" Harry commented. Ginny blushed and everyone laughed

"That's not funny, Harry" she grumbled

Chuckie's face went blank and he started toward the stairs "I need to think" he said distractedly

"I'm here for you, son" Ginny said, squeezing his shoulder.

He nodded and went to his room.

_What would his decision be??? That's another story._

_**THE END**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Thanks to everyone who read this, my first story. I specifically would like to thank Priya Ashok dnd4ever Paula W jkh1 Each of whom posted more than one chapter review.

About Susan, the story was always meant to be about Ginny returning after an absence and getting back together with Harry. But, after her disappearance with Charlie, circumstances threw Harry and Susan together.

But, there was a point during Chapter 21 that I ended their relationship. But, it made the chapter too long and they both got too out of character, I ended up removing the whole plotline. So, before I close out Book Seven and Three-Quarters, I'm going to edit it to fit in with how Chapter 21 actually ended. Feel free to think of it as either a 'missing moment' or an AU situation. The timeframe is between Luna and Neville's wedding and New Year's Day.

Anyway, once Harry and Susan were married the only way I could see him getting back with Ginny was if Susan was dead.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

I did leave a few things open. In Susan's will, she left a personal research project in Harry's and Hermione's control.

There is also Professor Snape's son Eric, who is now an adult, though still with another year to go at Hogwarts.

Now maturing, are children directly descended from multiple Hogwarts founders. Fred and Hermione's five kids have Ravenclaw/Gryffindor heritage. Meri, since she was conceived after Voldemort's resurrection is a direct descendent of Slytherin with a weakened Gryffindor heritage. Harry Jr. and Amelia, as Harry's children by Susan, have a triple heritage Hufflepuff/Gryffindor/Slytherin. Then there is Harry and Ginny's unborn child.

And, finally, the decision Ginny's son faces.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I have enjoyed writing this story. I would not mind if some wants to continue it. Just email me so I can follow it. For now I'm going to write something different. First will be the different Chapter 21. I'll post that in a few days.

Then is my next story. I posted an introduction, so I could supply a link now. Just remove the spaces and replace the with underscores

www .fan fiction . net/s/3809193/1/Harry#Potter#and#the#Mirror#of#the#Leprechauns


	31. Chapter 21A An Angsty Alternate

(a/n): Here I offer a missing/alternate moment for Chapter 21. There is a brief quote, in italics from Luna and Neville's wedding, up until the moment events changed. Everything in this chapter takes place between the wedding and New Year's. I wrote it with Harry and Susan breaking up. I've rewritten it to fit in with them getting married, though.

This is the final posting for Book Seven and Three-Quarters. I'll probably come back to do a sequel after I do something different.

The first chapter of my new story is up. Just remove the spaces and change the number signs to underscores

htt p://ww w.fan fictio n. net /s/ 380 9193/2/Harry#Potter#and#the#Mirror#of#the#Leprechauns

* * *

**An Angsty Alternate**

_At Neville and Luna's wedding, Susan and Harry had just finished a dance. Susan went to the bathroom and met up with Hermione._

_"Luna looks so beautiful in her dress" Hermione said._

_Fixing her hair, Susan replied "It was her mother's. I can't wait for my wedding"_

_"Have you finally set a date?" Hermione asked_

_Susan sighed "He still wants Halloween. I know he wants a good memory instead of always remembering it as the day his parents died, but I want to get married right after I graduate. Besides, I'd rather only good memories of our day"_

_"Plus you get to celebrate all the sooner" Hermione said, slyly_

_Susan turned red and said "I absolutely refuse to blush"_

_"Too late" Hermione giggled "Besides, I thought you two celebrated pretty thoroughly after the dinner last week. You need to remember your Silencing Charms"_

_Susan's blush deepened "Ah, well, sorry 'Mione" she stammered "I'm still a little surprised he hasn't tried to get me back. Listen, 'Mione, we should get rid of those tapes"_

_"Already done, Suz" Hermione replied "Harry was going to show more that night, but---"_ (Moment of Divergence)

"He wouldn't!" Susan shouted "How dare he!! OOOHHHH!!" she stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Hermione behind. Hermione chased after, but, fell behind Susan. She heard her yell Harry's name then two loud cracks. A flash told her that Susan had just Disapparated. The cause of the other crack was obvious when Harry moved his hand from his cheek. He had a long scratch on it.

"W-Wh-W-wha happened?" Harry stammered "Mione?"

"I dunno" she replied weakly "We were just talking about last week"

Harry didn't even notice the glass he was holding had dropped and shattered. He turned to Neville and calmly said "Well, I think I'll call it a night. Congratulations, again, my friend. Thanks for making me best man"

"Maybe Suzie went Hornsnack hunting" Luna said.

Harry gave a hollow laugh "Maybe" he said, his voice cracking "Have fun on the honeymoon. Drop by when you get back. I'll just find Meri and go"

"Harry, dear, she's fine with the other kids." Mrs. Weasley said "She'll be fine at the Burrow tonight"

"Thanks, that's a good idea" he replied "Show me where and I can tell her"

"I'm sure things will be fine" Mrs. Weasley said kindly, then as they found a group running around together "Meri! Come over!" she called

Harry scooped her up "Having fun, hun?" he asked

"Yep" she gasped, breathing heavily "There's Angie and Emma, Bobby and Erica and Kelly and…" she broke off "Daddy, what happened to your face?"

Harry managed to keep a smile "Its nothing, Meri" he said "I'm going to get it fixed. Do you want to stay with Gramma Weasley tonight?"

"Can I?" she asked, excitedly. Mrs. Weasley nodded. Meri kissed Harry "Thanks, Daddy!" she said cheerfully "Mum can fix you. She's the best Healer in the world!"

Harry put her down, gave her an affectionate pat on the behind and said "Have fun, sweetie. I'll pick you up tomorrow"

"You handled that well, Harry" Molly said, supportively "Just sort things out with Susan and don't worry about her"

"Thanks, Mum" he replied, hugging her "I just wish I knew what happened"

"Red-heads can be temper-mental" Fred said, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry turned on him "Sod-off, twit" he growled. He elbowed past Fred and crashed into a bushy-haired wall "Sorry" he said, then looking at Fred "You too"

"S'all right" Fred replied "look, we'll say our goodbyes and follow you"

Harry shook his head "Thanks, but don't. I'd rather be alone for a while" He didn't wait for an answer, he just disapparated.

"So, what happened?" Fred asked.

Everyone looked at Hermione "Its just like I told Harry" she said "We were talking in the bathroom. Then Suzie took off and hit him. It must have been something I said, but I really don't know what"

"Well, what was the last thing you two talked about?" Molly asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, then said "The dinner at Neville's and the upside down room prank."

"Very creative, that girl" George commented.

"Not helpful!" Hermione snapped at him.

Fred prevented an argument by saying "Easy there, luv. We're thinking. Remember, Harry liked the joke. He laughed right along with the rest of us. What else did you two talk about?"

"The wedding, then she complimented Luna's dress" Hermione replied, she paused, thinking "I remember, she said that they couldn't agree on a date."

Arthur shook his head "I don't know. That just doesn't seem important enough. Wasn't there anything else?"

"So, all we've got is a prank everyone enjoyed or an argument over when they get married?" Bill asked.

Hermione shrugged "I just don't get it" she said, sadly "They were so happy"

"I'll go back with you" Fred offered

Hermione smiled at him "You did hear Harry say he wanted to be alone?" she asked. In response, he shrugged. "I love you, Fred Weasley. Let's give it a couple of hours"

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry let out a scream that lasted until his throat was raw. The windows cracked, several pieces of china fell over and shattered. He put a fist through a cabinet door "What the hell!" he growled, pulling his hand free. A bottle of Firewhiskey fell out. He picked it up and put it back, then reached for it again. "To Neville and Luna" he said, pouring a glass. He drained it, and sat at the kitchen table. He poured another glass "To a wonderful wedding" he toasted and downed it. He continued until he couldn't speak clearly, then started drinking from the bottle. By the time Fred and Hermione arrived, he was unconscious.

"He's in here, 'Mione!" Fred shouted.

She ran down the steps and into the kitchen "Harry, didn't you hear us! I----" she said, then stopped "What did you do to yourself, Harry?"

"Do you have any Anti-Hangover potions?" Fred asked

"Not prepared" Hermione replied "It'll need to brew overnight. Lets put him to bed and we can get it started"

Fred laughed "I will put him to bed. You get the potion started."

"You're not jealous, are you Fred?" she laughed, throwing an herb at him.

He caught it with his Quidditch trained reflexes and threw it back. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at Harry's body and chanted "Mobilcorpus" then kissed her and said "Just start brewing" By the time he returned to the kitchen, she had finished preparing the ingredients. "Just the way I wanted to spend the evening" he quipped "Here I am alone with my girl, and I have to spend it cooking"

"I am perfectly capable of doing two things at once" she replied in a teasing voice. She dumped the ingredients into the cauldron and lit the fire. Then, added water and charmed a spoon to continuously stir "Now then, what would you like to do? We could read a book, or … mmph"

After a moment Fred released her "Or we could snog away until we fall asleep" he said, finishing her sentence. Then he pulled her close and kissed her again "I love you Hermione" He led her to the living room and they started in earnest. Most of their clothes were quickly discarded. Fred laid on top of her and she pulled him down, running her hands up his back.

"Mmmm" she sighed, as his hands roamed over her body "I wish we could be together"

"Is that what you want?" he asked, slightly surprised.

She nibbled at his neck "Of course" she replied "and soon." Eventually, they fell asleep together.

Harry woke up feeling an irritation. Somebody was trying to get through the wards on the house. His head was pounding "Ooooohhh" he moaned. His head felt like it had been hit by a Bludger, and while he dressed he found that his hand was bandaged. Looking out the window, he saw that Susan was trying to get in, but couldn't. He banged on the window, until she looked up, then signaled her to wait.

"Good morning" Susan said in a cool tone "What's wrong with the wards?"

Harry shrugged "Maybe Hermione knows---" then his expression hardened "Wait a minute, that's the first thing you ask?! Why'd you hit me?!"

"Sorry" she started, then paused noticing his condition "You got drunk last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so" he replied sullenly.

Concern crept into Susan's voice "Are you alright? Where's Meri?" she asked.

"She's with Mum" he replied coldly "And you still haven't answered my question"

She noticed the scratch on his face and reached for it "What's that?" she asked "Let me help"

"Its what happened when my face met a diamond ring. Any guesses whose?" he replied, shoving her hand away.

She shook her hand slightly "That was uncalled for, Harry." She snapped "I came to talk"

"So was slapping me!" he hollered. He pressed a hand against his forehead and groaned "I'm not in the mood to talk now" he said softly, but Susan heard the anger in his voice.

"Whatever" she replied, angrily. Then, softening "I… you know… I'm on duty for a couple of days. Please come." She looked at him, hoping for a response, but Harry didn't look up. Her shoulders slumped and her head fell to her chest. She turned and started away, hoping he would stop her. At the end of the walk, she drew in a great sobbing breath, then another. Finally, she apparated to St. Mungo's.

Harry, for his part, saw her stop and started after her "Suz--" he called and then the flash of her vanishing hit him in the eyes. Just then, it started raining, but Harry stood there getting soaked. He started in surprise when a light shield charm blocked the rain. Fred maintained the spell as Hermione pulled him back into the house.

"How long were you out there?" she asked, casting a drying spell.

He shrugged "Don't matter" he replied. Fred handed him a glass full of anti-hangover potion "Thanks" he grunted. He covered his mouth to stifle a sneeze.

"What have you got for a cold?" Fred asked.

Harry nodded at the kitchen "On the counter, by the sink" he replied.

"Aspirin?" Hermione asked, mildly surprised. Fred gave them both a confused look. "Muggles are mighty clever." she chuckled "Just ask your father"

Harry swallowed two with the remainder of the potion. "What the hell happened last night?" he exclaimed.

"Honestly, bro" Fred said "we tried to work it out. But, even she's stumped" Harry slumped down in the chair and drifted off. Fred looked at Hermione somewhat uncomfortably.

"It's alright, Fred" she said "I know you've got to work. Off you go."

He pulled her into a kiss "Love you" he said against her lips "See you tonight, take care of him"

"I love you too" Hermione replied "He just looks so … I don't know … upset. But, that doesn't come close to what I'm feeling from him."

"I know" Fred replied "I feel it too. Call me if you need to" Then he vanished.

Harry woke up in the afternoon. He sneezed a couple of times and forced himself up. A scratching sound drew him to the den "Hey, 'Mione thanks for …" he began, but was caught in a violent coughing fit.

"Harry, you're really sick" she said, getting up to catch him from falling "I think you should get to the hospital" He just grumbled in response. "GO!" she ordered, pushing him toward the fireplace.

Harry resisted "What about Meri?" he asked

"I'll get Molly to keep her tonight, then meet you there" Hermione replied, then she pushed him into the fireplace. Before Harry could move, she threw floo powder and shouted "St. Mungo's!" After an indignant Harry vanished and the flame faded, she stepped in with another handful of powder and shouted "The Burrow!"

Hermione arrived at St. Mungo's holding Meri and followed moments later by Mrs. Weasley. Both women were outraged when they realized what was happening. The waiting room was very overcrowded with people surrounding Harry.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Molly shouted. She pushed her way through, shouting all the way, with Hermione close behind. Harry sighed in relief when he saw them. "YOU!" she continued, pointing at the wizard behind the desk "GET THIS YOUNG MAN A ROOM AT ONCE!!"

"You don't have any authority here" he replied coldly "And celebrities don't get special treatment. He has to wait his turn like everyone else."

Hermione set Meri in Harry's lap and forced her way back to the fireplace "We don't have time for this!" she declared tossing in a pinch of floo powder "Kingsley Shacklebolt!" she called.

"Hello, Hermione, how are you?" he said in greeting.

She replied "Fine. I need a favor"

"Anything. What's going on? Why are you at St. Mungo's?" he asked, concerned.

"Harry's sick. He came for treatment and this crowd is harassing him" she answered.

The image of the Head Auror eyed the crowd with hostility "Say no more, girl" he said to Hermione, then turning back to the crowd "All of you, back away now" he ordered "I'm sending Aurors and anyone there without a valid reason will be arrested" the image vanished. Some people left and others backed away, but not enough"

"Move along. Break it up" a female Auror said. Her wand was out. "Hello, Hermione" she said. Some of the crowd complied, but a few found the sight of Hannah Finnegan (formerly Abbott) amusing. There were chuckles.

Then someone gasped "It's the Moodys" The crowd quickly faded. Soon, no one was within ten feet of Harry.

"When sweetness and reason doesn't work, ugly usually does" Mad-eye said "Right Junior"

Moody Jr., aka Seamus Finnegan laughed "Right you are"

"Nonsense! Neither of you are ugly" an outraged Molly said.

"Y-y-y-yes, mam" Seamus stuttered

Hannah slapped his shoulder "I married a gorgeous man" she declared

"Now, who caused this disturbance?" Mad-eye asked. Hermione pointed at the wizard behind the desk, who cowered. He walked over and clamped a hand on his shoulder "Now, you wouldn't want to spend a week in Azkaban would you?" Mad-eye asked, the nice tone didn't go with the nasty expression.

The terrified wizard trembled "N-n-no s-s-s-ir" he replied.

"There's a good lad" Moody said cheerily, he smiled. "Now, get someone to take Potter to be examined." The man ran. They laughed, even Harry managed a weak chuckle. Within minutes, Harry was in a room, being examined by a middle-aged mediwitch.

She poked and prodded at him, and generally fussed, then asked "Who made the Anti-Hangover potion?"

"I did" Hermione answered.

"A fair job" she replied "A little less aspondel next time" She scratched on a piece of parchment for a moment "Here, brew this for six hours" she said addressing Hermione. Then handed her a small flask "This is enough to do until its ready." Then she turned to Harry "Its nice to meet you, follow this treatment and you'll be fine in a couple of days"

"Thank you, ma'am" Harry replied "Could you tell Susan Bones I'm here? She's my fiancée, I'd like to see her for a few minutes before going home."

"I don't know---" the mediwitch began, "Wait, yes, red hair right?" to which Harry nodded "Pretty girl. You can wait here. I'll find her." With that, she left.

An hour passed with no sign of Susan. Finally, he heard her voice. "Get that man into examining room two!" she shouted "The girl is stable!" She spotted Harry coming out of the room, he thought she looked angry. "Are you alright?" she asked "Why's Meri here?"

"It's nothing" he replied in a clipped tone.

Harry was pushed aside by two orderlies carrying an elderly witch on a stretcher. He had to tighten his grip on Meri, "She needs immediate attention, Healer Bones" completely ignoring Harry.

"I gotta go, Harry" Susan said.

He gave her a dirty look "You've been doing that a lot lately" he said, turning away. Susan's hand went to her throat and she choked back a sob. A scream from the elderly patient drew her into the examining room.

"I want Mummy" Meri cried, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

Squeezing his daughter tight, Harry said "She has to work. We'll see her soon" But, part of him was starting to wonder.

They avoided each other until the day before Christmas Eve, when Susan went to visit the Canons' training camp. She apparated onto the Quidditch pitch near the office, just as Hermione was coming out. She was holding one of Meri's hands, a woman Susan didn't know was holding the other. She broke away and ran up to Susan "Hi sweetie" she said, picking her up.

"Welcome to the team, Romilda!" Harry said, with a big grin.

She smiled back "Thanks, Harry and thank you for the new broom." She mounted her Comet X and slid beside him. Too close for Susan's comfort.

"Well! Go break it in!" he said.

"Yes, sir!" she replied, excitedly. Beginning to rise. She gave him a smile that Susan didn't like, and Harry patting her on the back only angered Susan more.

"Hello, Susan" Harry said, stiffly "Long time, no see"

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at the newest Canon as she streaked skyward.

"Romilda Vane" he replied "Gryffindor, just graduated this year, and the top choice for Beater. Any other questions?"

Susan bit back a nasty remark, sighed and said "Harry, can we talk?"

"I tried that at the hospital. Remember?" he replied coldly.

"It was an emergency" she said, frustrated "All those people were caught in that Floo Network crash"

Harry reset himself on his broom "We're in the middle of practice, you'll just have to wait" he said, then streaked off to rejoin the team.

"Stop fighting, Mummy" Meri cried. Susan comforted her, and after a while the girl just clung to her neck. She hid her own tears, but Hermione saw.

"Harry is very upset, too, Suzie. He---" she began

Susan cut her off bitterly "On his side, aren't you?"

"That's not fair" Hermione complained "You're my friend, too. Just as much as Harry. Please, stop hurting each other and just talk"

Susan nodded "That's why I'm here" she said, vowing "I'm not leaving until we do"

"Good" Hermione replied, grabbing Susan's hand "You two, have got to----" she broke off as the touch brought her into contact with Susan's mind "Ohhhh! My!!" she exclaimed "You're pre----"

"SHHH!" Susan said, gesturing wildly.

"Harry doesn't know, does he?" Hermione asked.

Susan shook her head "Please don't tell him. I just realized it. We have to talk and this can't … I mean …"

"I understand" Hermione replied "But, trust me, Harry doesn't like secrets. Don't keep this from him."

"I promise" Susan assured her "I don't want to fight with him anymore"

Hermione smiled at her "I think I can talk Harry into letting everyone go early"

"That would be great" Susan replied "And can you take Meri for a while? So we can be alone?" In the time Hermione was gone, Susan received an owl from the Wizengamot.

She came running back to the office "They're winding down now" she said excitedly "He said he'll be here in fifteen minutes"

"I have to go" Susan said. Hermione looked at her in shock "The Wizengamot called an emergency session. We have to investigate the Floo Incident"

"Let them wait" Hermione replied.

Susan sighed "I can't. I treated some of the victims. I owe it to them, and to the ones who died" She gave Hermione the letter. "Show this to him, I'm sure he'll understand." She kissed Meri and disapparated.

"There's my girl!" Harry said cheerily as he came in "Hey 'Mione, why don't you take Meri out on the pitch while Suzie and I ta---" He broke off, noticing Susan wasn't there "Where is she?"

"Harry, she had to---" she started

He interrupted her "Leave again"

"Here's the letter she got from the Wizengamot" she held it out.

He looked at it in disgust "Do you remember the last time someone left a letter?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Then she remembered how Ginny had vanished, leaving only a letter with her mother. "Oh … God … no … God! Harry!! NO!!" Suddenly, just when things were looking up, everything came crashing down "You need to talk with Suzie. Please. This isn't like that at all."

"I don't really see the difference, Hermione" he countered "Listen, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. And I need your advice." He started talking and asking questions. They kept talking through returning to Grimmauld Place. When Fred arrived, he listened briefly and then took Meri out for dinner. He came back late, carrying the sleeping girl. He found them still talking in the library. They were awakened Christmas Eve by Meri coming into the library with the usual enthusiasm of a five year old who had a full night's sleep.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!" she screamed

"Not until tomorrow" Hermione said

"I know Aunt Hermy" she replied "But Daddy said I could open something today"

Harry smiled at her and ruffled her hair "Yes, you can" he said "Go on down and pick something. We'll be down in a few minutes"

"Harry, did I do my job as your advisor last night?" Hermione asked. He nodded. "Good. Now as your friend, your sister, I want you to listen to me. You have to talk to Susan. Don't do any of what we discussed until you do."

"I'd like to 'Mione, I really would, but every time I try she walks out on me"

The papers of the Wizarding world on Christmas Eve were filled with the details of the disaster of the Floo Network. Six people had died, one was still missing and nineteen had been injured.

"The Ministry will get to the bottom of this horrible catastrophe" Minister Weasley pledged during a press conference.

Draco Malfoy, who spoke for the Wizengamot, expressed outrage "This is a disgrace" he said "Nothing like this has ever happened before. Those responsible will pay!"

Harry put down his paper "I had no idea" he said with a sigh "Suzie must have had a terrible day. 'Mione, I didn't help"

"Its not your fault" she replied "You couldn't have known"

There were tears in his eyes "But I could have listened. I shouldn't have walked out like I did"

"Harry, why don't we go to the Burrow." Fred suggested "Dad's probably going to be late and Mum's going to need someone to fuss over. Besides, you were planning to be there tomorrow anyway"

Harry nodded "What d'you think, Meri?" he asked "Should we go see Gramma Weasley tonight?"

"Yippee!" she exclaimed, dropping her Beater's bat from Fred. The toy Bludger bounced off her head as she turned away. She gave it a dirty look, causing an outbreak of laughter among the adults. Harry and Hermione quickly gathered together their gifts for the Weasleys.

Less than an hour later, they arrived outside the Burrow. Fred led the way in "Yo, Mum!" he called "I found some strays that need a meal!" Fred had been quite right, his mother had felt lonely and needed something to keep busy. She had been knitting. But, she jumped at the opportunity to prepare a meal. All in all Christmas Eve was a happy affair.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!" Meri's voice echoed through the Burrow. She bounded up the stairs to the attic and jumped into bed with Harry "**WAKE UP DADDY" **she hissed, using Parseltongue.

Harry' eyes flew open **"YOU LITTLE DEVIL" **he hissed back "**THAT ALWAYS WAKES ME" **Meri tickled his sides and Harry let her, laughing right along. "**IF YOU DON'T LET ME UP, WE'LL MISS PRESENTS" **he threatened playfully. She stopped tickling him for a moment, and he took advantage, rolling on top of her "**NOW ITS MY TURN!" **But, instead, he paused with one hand above her stomach, jumped out of bed and tossed her over his shoulder. Harry was cheerfully charging down the steps when he ran into a highly agitated Mr. Weasley.

"Did you hear that hissing, Harry?" he asked worriedly.

Harry replied "Oh, sorry, Arthur. It was me and Meri."

"I will never get used to that" Mr. Weasley replied, relaxing "Happy Christmas, Harry. Happy Christmas, Button"

"Happy Christmas, Grandpa" Meri replied, hugging his neck.

"How was it, yesterday?" Harry asked

Arthur sighed "Right now, all we've got is a lot of bad news for a lot of families"

"Go on down, Meri" Harry told his daughter "Did you see Suzie?"

Mr. Weasley nodded "She's under a lot of strain, Harry." He said, then uneasily he added "Look, son, I know you two have problems. But, just for today, do you think you could put them aside?"

"I'll try, Arthur" Harry replied.

Arthur gave him a stern look "Consider it an order, Minister Potter" he said.

Harry stared at him for a moment, then grinned "Yes, sir, Minister Weasley. Now, lets go open presents." He replied. When they got there, the living room was already a disaster. "Where's Meri?" he asked, mildly concerned. Then a pile of paper moved and she burst out, scattering more clutter, laughing.

"Happy Christmas, Harry" Mrs. Weasley said, embracing him.

He returned the hug with happy tears "Happy Christmas, Mum" he replied. "Thanks for having us."

"You're always welcome" she replied. But, there was sadness in her voice.

"You still miss them." Harry said, sympathetically, in spite of his feelings. Molly nodded in his shoulder, hiding her face. "If it helps, I do too" he added.

Molly sniffed a last time "Enough of that" she said "Most of the family will be here. And I have a lot to do" Harry left, and joined Arthur in the living room. He delighted in watching Meri tear through the pile. He exchanged gifts with Arthur. Then, as Hermione and Fred came down, he watched in amusement as she gave Meri a large, heavy package. It contained a children's version of _Hogwarts: A History. _Bill and Fleur arrived and joined in the festivities.

Meri was in the kitchen 'helping' Mrs. Weasley when Susan arrived "Mummy!" she yelled in delight "I missed you. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, sweetie" Susan replied, lifting Meri into a hug.

Harry entered the kitchen with a warm smile "Happy Christmas, Suzie" he said "I've missed you"

"You would have seen more of me if you were home last night" she replied angrily.

Harry sighed in frustration, his smile faded "I don't want to fight any more." he said, "I think I'd like to be alone for a while" He turned away and went upstairs. Meri squirmed away from Susan and ran into the living room. She curled up with Hermione, crying. He ignored everyone until dinner time, when Meri knocked on the attic door. The meal was excellent, and a usual Weasley gathering. George was a late arrival, he had been in Ireland. Harry and Susan were … polite … with each other. Both enjoyed the party, separately, in spite of everyone's best efforts.

"That was a little obvious, don't you think?" Susan commented as everyone left the living room.

Harry snorted "No, I believe Hermione wanted to take Meri out on a broom"

"Suuuure" Susan replied "And I suppose Fred and George really wanted to help Molly with the dishes" ending with a chuckle.

He laughed and went to the tree, picking a present from the pile "Here you go, I've been looking forward to giving this to you" he said.

"Even though---" she began, opening the package "—Oh, Harry, its wonderful" she said, admiringly. She caressed the fine material of the Healer's bag. Her initials were embroidered on one side and the Hufflepuff crest was on the other "Its beautiful, th-thank you"

"Open it" he said, with a smile. Inside was everything a new healer needs. Susan had been equipping herself for some time, even while she was still at Hogwarts. Healer tools were expensive, and she only bought the best.

"Who? – Where?" she asked, stunned. There were over a hundred instruments, all were top quality and brand new. She could tell.

"I wrote to your future boss months ago" he explained "I asked her to list everything she had in her kit when she graduated. Then I asked her to add what she wished she had now. I sent the list to Ollivander's."

She wiped away a tear "Its all wonderful" she said "I don't know what to say"

"How about what's wrong?" Harry asked "Suzie, I really hate fighting with you."

Susan tensed, then relaxed "I feel the same, Harry" she said "Its just, that it happened so suddenly…then you didn't want to talk to me. What do we do now?"

"We have a suggestion!" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Eavesdropping isn't nice, Hermione" Harry said, looking around.

"New products must be tested" George said

"It's the Extendo-Ear Mach II" Fred explained

Hermione came in, carrying Meri who looked uneasily back and forth between her parents. "Go on, dear" Hermione said, directing her toward Susan.

"Our gift to both of you" Mr. Weasley said, handing Harry an envelope "Susan, you're working the early shift tomorrow---"

"---Actually, I was supposed to work---" Susan interrupted

"Not tomorrow" he continued "Tomorrow you have a dinner date. Here's your instructions" Mr. Weasley handed her another envelope "And before you ask, yes, I asked for the schedule change"

"Nor is there a Wizengamot meeting" Bill put in.

Harry looked at Hermione, amused "Somehow, I think my schedule is clear, too."

"Well, I guess you could sit in on the Canons meeting" Hermione replied lightly.

Harry laughed "Lets see, a meeting with Griphook and Ragnock or dinner with my fiancée. And they both know I don't really need to be there."

"We can handle the paperwork tomorrow morning" she replied "I can handle the rest with Gringotts"

Harry turned to Susan and asked "So, would you like to go out tomorrow night, Suzie"

"Yes, Harry, I would love to" Susan replied, with a smile "I want to make things right between us."

Hermione and the Weasleys all smiled at the easing of tensions. Meri snuggled into Susan's shoulder and smiled at Harry. "That's better, you two" Arthur said "Now, in each envelope are two letters. One tells you where to meet. The other has details. Now, since Susan has an early day tomorrow, I suggest you make it an early night"

"Thank you, all" Susan said "It means a lot to me" she got up and hugged Arthur, then turned to Harry. "Walk me out, please" she said. Harry stood up and waited while Susan said her goodbyes. After kissing Meri, she took Harry's arm and they walked outside together. "Thank you, again for the wonderful gift, Harry" she said.

"You're welcome" he replied, softly "You'll definitely be there tomorrow, right?" She nodded, and Harry continued "Good, we'll talk then. Right now, I'd just like to hold you" Again, she nodded and stepped close. Harry hugged her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

She made the first move and kissed his cheek, right where she had slapped him "I'm sorry about that" she said.

"Explanation can wait." he replied "Good night Suzie, see you tomorrow" After a full, but soft, kiss Susan Disapparated from the Burrow. Harry stood in the garden for a few minutes looking at the spot she had vanished from, then went back in. He was smiling.

The next morning, Harry was nervous. Hermione pulled out the paperwork for her meeting at Gringotts. They went over it in great detail. She knew he needed to keep busy. At three o'clock, she called an end "Take out your instructions and go get ready" she ordered

"I thought I was the boss" he taunted.

Hermione laughed "Not today" she said "that is, unless you'd rather hang out with goblins instead of Suzie"

"I'm going, I'm going" he replied, holding his hands up in surrender. He went to his room and opened his letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_You are to dress in your 'Minister's Best' robes. You are to take a rose with you to give to your date._

_You will arrive at precisely 5:25. You will be led by the host to your table. There you will stand,_

_until she arrives. _

_You are encouraged to compliment her, but not allowed to whistle. Be a gentleman. _

_After dressing, open the second letter. It is addressed to both, and Susan has a copy._

_Happy Christmas and Good luck_

_Arthur, Molly, Gred, Forge, Hermione and Meri_

He dressed as the letter instructed and was ready just after four. "**SO, WHAT ELSE DO THEY HAVE PLANNED FOR ME?" **he asked Meri in Parseltongue.

"**AUNT HERMY TOLD ME NOT TO SAY" **she hissed back** "GRAMMA WEASLEY IS COMING."**

And moments later, Molly appeared "I must say, you look quite spiffy." She commented

"Thank you" Harry replied, looking down

Meri giggled "Daddy's blushing" she observed

"Stop teasing your father" Mrs. Weasley scolded softly, sounding amused. "Now, I see you've read the first letter. Have you read the second?"

Harry shook his head "Not yet" he answered

"Then I suggest you get on with it"

_Dear Harry and Susan,_

_We have made reservations for you at the Witches' Inn._

_The manager has assured us that your table will be available. The meal has already been ordered_

_Take a few minutes to chat before dinner arrives. But nothing serious until after you have eaten._

_We have left a package that should help you get started._

_All our Love,_

_Arthur, Molly, Gred, Forge, Hermione and Meri_

"Quite a plan you put together" Harry said, looking up.

Molly gave him a motherly smile "We're just trying to help, dear" she said.

"I like it actually" Harry replied. They chatted until it was time for Harry to leave.

"Its good to see you, again, Harry" the manager said "You don't come around much."

"Hello, Bonnie" he greeted the middle-aged witch "Its good to see you, too. Its just that since the practice pitch is in Wales, I don't get back here much."

"That's quite alright" she replied, dismissively "Hermione told me about your troubles with your fiancée. I just hope we can help"

"So, what did she leave for us?" Harry asked

Bonnie shook her head "Uh-uh. That's for after dinner"

"Isn't it your job to please the customer?" Harry asked

"Absolutely" Bonnie replied, "But that applies to the paying customer. Hermione paid for the dinner" Harry grumbled and she just laughed. She looked over at the clock. "Go over to the booth" she said "As I understand it, Miss Bones should be here in two minutes"

"---really appreciate this" he heard Susan say.

"My pleasure, Miss Bones" Bonnie replied

As they approached, Harry smiled and Susan returned it "Please call me Susan, or Suzie is fine. That's what Harry calls me." She offered, then quickly forgot as he took her hand "Hello, Harry" she said.

"Hi, Suzie" he replied, stepping close and kissing her "I'm glad to see you." He stepped back "Here, let me take your coat" he offered. Susan unbuttoned it, turned and shrugged, letting it fall into Harry's hands. He went to hang it up, but she turned and he recognized the dress from their first date. He swallowed convulsively "Wow!" he exclaimed.

"You dropped something" she said, pointing to her coat on the floor "Honestly, its not like you haven't seen me in less" she finished teasingly.

"Do you even know how good you look in that?" he asked. She blushed in response and he grinned "That's really attractive" he added. Feeling the blood rush to his own face.

"I … you look pretty good too" she replied, huskily. Then she laughed "They set all of this up, y'know"

Harry nodded "Yep, every last detail it seems. So, shall we have dinner, then?"

Susan sat and Harry sat opposite her "I don't see any menus" she commented, looking around. "No, wait, let me guess. They already handled that, too" Harry nodded. "I guess your letters are about the same as mine?" she asked and again he nodded "So, what's up with the Canons, then?"

"I think we have a good team" Harry said. He was interrupted by dinners arriving.

Susan smiled and said "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You don't mind being backup Seeker?"

"Nah" he replied "I hadn't played in almost three years"

She laughed "And to a Slytherin, no less"

"So, how are the new instruments?" he asked.

They went back and forth while eating. They hadn't really talked over the last two weeks and had a lot to talk about. As they finished, Bonnie came around with a package.

"You can stay as long as you like" she said. Then she put a closed sign in front of the section Harry and Susan were sitting in.

Let's open the package" Harry said. Inside was a small penseive. It was labeled 'PLEASE TOUCH'

"Hi there" Hermione said in the penseive, and paused, waiting "Well, you could at least say hi back." She snapped. Susan and Harry did, and the memory Hermione smiled "That's better. Now, I have a few short memories to share for you two to talk about. Harry will remember how my grandfather stopped us from arguing."

"What does that mean?" Susan asked

"It means that she is going to be extremely honest" Harry replied. Susan swallowed, nervously. As did Harry.

The memory Hermione coughed impatiently "So, lets begin"

The first memory began with Harry talking to her _"Mione, I think its over" he sobbed "I think I could learn to accept that. But, I---"_

"_Harry, please believe me" Hermione interrupted "she really wants to talk to you. Suzie couldn't know the Wizen---"_

_Harry cut her off "I'm not worried about that!" his attitude immediately changed "Sorry. Look, if things don't work out, she's still Meri's mother. I need her to know that I'll never --- Mione, what can I do?"_

The memory faded "Now, Harry, I think you should tell her how that conversation started"

"I never told you about the day Ginny vanished" Harry said.

Susan shook her head "I'm not sure I want to hear this"

"Then we can both be angry with her" he replied "It was a week after Ron's funeral. Hermione had just come back and we were talking in my office---"

"Please stop, Harry" Susan interrupted.

"Molly came in" he continued "All she had for me was a letter. It had her ring in it. That was what I remembered when Hermione handed me yours. By morning, things didn't look quite so bad"

"Oh, that must have been devastating" she replied "No wonder"

Harry turned back to Hermione's image "What else do you have?" he asked angrily.

"Two more memories" she replied "Both of you need to see how this affects Meri. Remember Christmas Day."

"---_I'd like to be alone" Harry had said._

"_Aunt Hermy!" Meri cried "They're fighting again!"_

"_Come here, baby"_

Harry and Susan watched her crawl into Hermione's lap, and cry. The penseive showed the whole thing. Finally, she looked up with red and swollen eyes.

"_Is it my fault, Aunt Hermy?" Meri sobbed_

_Hermione squeezed her tightly "Absolutely not." She replied "This is between your Mum and your Dad. They both love you"_

The memory faded and the image of Hermione returned "She cried until Suzie came in" she said "And she didn't really smile again until Molly told her to go get Harry for dinner"

Susan brushed away a tear "I really had no idea" she said, sadly "I love you. And I love Meri" Harry hugged her and kissed her. "Lets finish this, Hermione"

The image responded "The last memory I have is of Neville and Luna's wedding"

"_Already done, Suz" Hermione replied "Harry was going to show more that night, but---" _

"_He wouldn't!" Susan shouted "How dare he!! OOOHHHH!!" she stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Hermione behind. Hermione chased after, but, fell behind Susan. She heard her yell Harry's name then two loud cracks. A flash told her that Susan had just Disapparated. The cause of the other crack was obvious when Harry moved his hand from his cheek. He had a long scratch on it._

"_W-Wh-W-wha happened?" Harry stammered "Mione?"_

"_I dunno" she replied weakly "We were just talking about last week" _

_Harry didn't even notice the glass he was holding had dropped and shattered. He turned to Neville and calmly said "Well, I think I'll call it a night. Congratulations, again, my friend. Thanks for making me best man"_

"_Maybe Suzie went Hornsnack hunting" Luna said. _

"The only thing I can figure, Suzie, is that you're upset about the prank. But, I don't know why." Hermione said "I have one last thing to say. Take a good look into your minds. The night Harry and I talked, he fell asleep and I touched on his mind. You're risking more than you know. And, Suzie, don't forget the last thing we talked about. All my love" he image faded and the restaurant returned.

Susan lifted herself up and leaned across the table "I'm sorry, Harry" she said "I never saw that look on your face. I was just so angry --- and embarrassed."

"Apology accepted" Harry said, giving her hand a squeeze "Now, please tell me what happened."

Susan sighed heavily "You know, compared to what's happened since then, its silly"

"Not if you got so upset" he replied

"Ok, then" she began "From what Hermione said, I thought you were planning on showing us together. I thought you wanted to embarrass me."

For a moment, Harry was angry "That's stu---" he began. Susan started to pull away, but he grabbed her hand "No! Stop, I'm sorry. Hermione told me about the video. I told her to leave in a little extra at the beginning. I was just going to tease you after it played." Susan's expression softened. He gave her a blatantly flirtatious look and added "Believe me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Watch it, you" she shot back, playfully. "Thanks for the compliment, though."

"Its not a compliment" he replied feelingly "It's a fact. So, together again?"

Susan looked concerned "Harry, we had a fight. It got way out of control. But it never got that far."

"That isn't the way it seemed to me" he said, raising her hand "Every time we saw each other, you weren't wearing your ring"

"I never wear it at work, Harry. " She replied "Its too precious. I think this was all one misunderstanding after another." She slipped the ring off and stood up "I love you, Harry." She took his hand and placed the ring in it. "Will you marry me?"

"Isn't that my line?" he asked. She gave him a look that was both amused and annoyed. "Just kidding. I love you, too. And yes, I want to marry you" He took the ring and slipped it back on her finger. She stepped close to him and they kissed. It was slightly awkward with Harry sitting and her standing, they broke apart grinning at each other.

A feeling swept over Susan and she gasped "Oh! My! Now I know what she meant. I was being stupid"

"I feel it too, Suzie" he said, smiling up at her "Its as if part of me was dying and I didn't even know it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her breast. She responded by running her fingers through his hair and stroking his neck "Mmmmm" he moaned, pleasurably. He reached out to touch her mind, but Susan pulled back. Harry looked up in confusion.

"There's one other thing I need to tell you" Susan said "I began to suspect at the wedding … right before Christmas I found out for sure … but we weren't talking" her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Harry asked, uneasily. He was full of concern. She still hesitated "Come on!" he yelled.

"Oh! S-s-s-orry" she spluttered, startled "Harry, I'm pregnant"

His jaw dropped and he stared at her. Of all the things he was thinking, that wasn't what he expected she might say "C-c-can you r-repeat that?" he stuttered.

"I'm pregnant" Susan repeated, her voice hesitant. He blinked up at her. "Say something" she said, nudging him.

"T-that's amazing" he replied "How…"

She gave him a dirty look and asked "How do you think? I thought you were the one who said I had nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Not what I meant" he chuckled "I mean, obviously I know how. Its just…wow!" he started laughing.

"Its not funny!" she exclaimed. She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Stop laughing!" she giggled. They laughed together for several minutes. Then, quieting, they began kissing passionately. "Harry, I am so sorry for everything" she said, when they broke apart.

He shook his head "And I'm sorry, too. You must have been so nervous and I wasn't there for you."

"But it was all my fault" she said, turning away.

He touched her cheek and brought her eyes to his "Suz, you have made me very happy" he said, softly. "I … you … we … I mean … we're having a baby. Wow. When?"

"I love when you're flustered" she chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Anyway, the big day is in early September."

"Boy or girl?" he asked

"I don't know yet" she replied "Is it important?"

Harry shrugged "No, not really. We already have Meri, so a boy would be nice. But, mostly I don't want to call the baby an it. I remember some people doing that right up until their baby was born."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"People don't find out until the birth" he replied "They said they like the surprise"

"I guess, if you don't want to know, I can keep it secret" she said, more puzzled "But everybody knows"

"I know the tests tell a baby's sex. We would just have to tell the Healers not to do it" he said.

Suddenly, Susan's confusion vanished "Oh, now I see" she said "You're thinking in Muggle terms" to which Harry nodded "Harry, witches know very early."

"Does it have anything to do with our abilities?" he asked

She shook her head "Didn't you pay attention at Hogwarts?"

"Umm, I wasn't a student that last year, remember?" he replied

"Shame on you, Harry" she said scornfully "There's a course available as early as Third Year." To which, he shrugged "I think that course should be made mandatory and I'll be talking about it with the Headmistress."

He laughed "Minerva is going to have her hands full working with you." He continued laughing, but then his expression changed.

Susan looked at him, trying to read the cause. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, highly concerned.

"What!" he asked sharply, then "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. You were right before. We should get married as soon as possible"

"You're not set on Halloween any more?" she asked. He shook his head "Is it because I'm pregnant?"

"Well, partially" he admitted "But the truth is I was thinking about it before. Let's start planning the wedding right away."

She gave him a surprised look "You know, anyone who can add is going to know I got pregnant before we got married" she commented.

"I don't care about that" Harry replied, answering Susan's concern. He gave her a smirk and added "Of course we can tell everyone I tricked you into marrying me"

Her face went through various expressions of shock and outrage, then she laughed and slapped his chest "Oh you!" she groaned "Alright. Fine. I graduate in May. So how does mid June sound?"

"Quidditch season is over in April, even if the Canons get to the championship. And you won't need to be at Hogwarts until, what, sometime in August. We can have a nice long honeymoon. I like it" he replied happily.

Susan was thrilled. Strangely, Harry had said everything she had ever said explaining why she wanted an early wedding. "Sounds like a plan to me" she said, not even commenting on his turn around "So, what say we go home and _celebrate_?" she put an emphasis on the last word that made Harry's spine tingle.

"I like the way you think" he replied, pulling her into a kiss "Mmmm, let's leave, like now" They broke the kiss and sought out the restaurant's manager. "Bonnie, I'd like to thank you" Harry said. He looked at Susan, they shared a look and a few thoughts and he turned back "We would like you to handle the wedding, sometime in June"

"I would love to" Bonnie replied.

And Harry and Susan left with smiles. That night, Susan definitely remembered the silencing charms.


End file.
